Piccolo's Students
by GuardianTree7
Summary: This is a what if style story focusing on Piccolo becoming a master & a father. Three major points of divergence stem from Goku asking king Kai to let him train with Raditz & Chi-Chi asking Krillin to train her. The third is a familiar saiyan introduced during namek. The goal is to give other characters some love & make them more relevant.
1. DBZ PS Ch1 Kidnapped?

Krillin and the others watched dumbfounded as the reincarnation of the demon king flew off with the sweet little boy named Gohan. Krillin gulped once they were out of sight. "So... uh who has to tell Goku's wife Chi-Ch what happened?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head. The others immediately fled leaving Krillin all on his own. "Oh boy." He mumbled and slowly flew to Goku's house, to tell her how Goku had sacrificed himself to save his son by working with Piccolo. He dreaded telling the part about Piccolo taking her only son though.

Krillin shrank back from Chi-Chi's anger. The energy coming off her was even scarier then what he felt from Raditz. "You just let that demon fly off with my son!" Chi-Chi screamed.

Krillin gulped thinking she'd kill him. "Well... Piccolo thought he might be the only way to stop them, and think about it Chi-Chi. If Goku's brother Raditz was after Gohan, then the other Saiyans might be too. At least this way Gohan can defend himself." Krillin pleaded.

"Humph." Chi-Chi said and slapped Krillin. "Don't tell me what's right for my son." She growled.

"Yes Mam!" Krillin said straightening up.

"How long till they get here?" She asked.

"About a year." The bald man said.

"Then that's a year you can train me to fight for my son!" Chi-Chi said grabbing him by the ear and dragging the little man into her home. The next day Krillin took her to master Roshi's place to train with him and Yamcha. Tien and Chiaotzu trained in the wilderness together, but made frequent visits to Roshi's to test their skills against the others.

Not long after, Mr. Popo walked up to Kami. "Can they beat them?" He asked.

The old guardian shook his head slowly as he watched the best fighters of earth continuing to train. "Not in their current state...we must train them, invite them here to the lookout...even that might not be enough, but hopefully with king kai's training Goku may be able to do it." Kami said.

Mr. Popo nodded. "I'll invite them at once...Umm... what about Piccolo?" He asked scared.

"No...not yet" Kami said thinking as his antenna moved forward. "That boy...he's changing him just as much as piccolo is changing him." Kami said.

"Wait the evil demon king change?" Mister Popo asked. Kami simply nodded. Mister Popo made the arrangements to summon the best fighters of Earth to the lookout.

Later that evening, a caped figure watched as Gohan sat timidly atop a mountain. Piccolo's green skin shown some by the glints of moonlight coming through the clouds. Piccolo grunted in annoyance. He had proven to the kid several times now that he was strong. He had planned to let Gohan have about half a year's worth of survival training to get him in shape for the real training to start, but at this rate the kid wouldn't make it past a week. Since it all started the kid hadn't stopped crying and now he was stuck on a mountain. Piccolo sighed. Quicker then Gohan could see he left some fruit behind Gohan for him to eat

"Humph...that's the last bit of help you get from me kid, I've got my own training to worry about." He mumbled.

Gohan looked behind him. His tail wagged excitedly seeing the fruit behind him as his belly growled. He ran over to it and began eating, very thankful for it, but wondering where it came from. He looked up into the sky as the clouds began to part, revealing the moon. It instantly drew Gohan's attention, the full moon mesmerizing him. It was the first time the half Saiyan had seen a full moon. It awakened a terrible power with in him. As all Saiyans do when in the light of a full moon, Gohan began to transform into a great ape, several times larger then the carnivorous dinosaur that chased him onto the mountain he was now stuck on.

Piccolo gawked as Gohan transformed. He felt his power skyrocket. The weight of Gohan's form crushed the mountain beneath him. The beast got up and went on a rampage like a rabid animal. Piccolo however quickly connected the dots of how the transformation occurred. "Got to end this soon or else there won't be a planet left to defend from these invaders." He said before charging his energy as he dodged a few of Gohan's wild attacks. At full power he shot a powerful energy wave towards the moon that kept accelerating and building in strength. A little while later the attack slammed into the moon, disintegrating it. Piccolo looked back to Gohan to see if it worked. The grate ape roared in frustration and slowly changed back to an unconscious Gohan. Piccolo landed beside him. Piccolo took a minute to calm down before making up his mind on what to do. He reached down and yanked off Gohan's tail, seeing it as a liability.

"Alright kid, you got my attention, I'll give you another chance." Piccolo pointed his arm at Gohan and used the clothes beam on him. He gave him a Ji similar to his father's to replace his clothes that were all destroyed by the transformation. He also formed him a sword to use. "There, I added my kanji to your clothes to recognize me as you as my student. You better not disappoint. That's the end of my help. You're on your own now." He added. He took one last look at Gohan before flying off to do his own training.

Back on the Look out, the ones Kami had summoned arrived. Goku's best friend Krillin, Chi-Chi, Yamcha, the thick boned samurai Yajirobe, the former Krane students Tien and Chiaotzu. Puar also came along to help cheer on Yamcha. They began training immediately.

Almost a month passed. In that time Gohan had gotten more used to life in the wilderness, though he still ran from any creature larger then himself. Though today, that changed. Gohan spotted what appeared to be a purple baby dragon. He smiled watching it, making mental notes, but then he heard a familiar roar. It was the carnivorous dinosaur that'd chased him so many times before. Gohan was well hidden, but the baby dragon was a sitting duck. It flapped it's wings desperately, but it appeared too young to yet fly. After a short chase the dragon was cornered. The dinosaur licked its chops ready for a good meal, when suddenly it felt a rock hit its head. "Hey you big bully, leave him alone!" Gohan yelled. The dinosaur thumped it's tail and roared before proceeding to chase Gohan. The small dragon used this chance to escape back into the forest as Gohan followed his escape plan, running at high speed and using a vine to swing over and then back behind the hungry dinosaur. However this wasn't the first time Gohan used this trick, and the dinosaur had caught on. Gohan yelped as he narrowly avoided a swing from the beast's tail. The dinosaur roared again stepping towards him, when a small blast of fire came out of a nearby tree and hit the dinosaur in the face. It howled in pain and quickly retreated to find relief. Gohan tilted his head confused and then smiled seeing the dragon he helped slide down out of the tree, the sun set reflected off his scales a little. Gohan giggled and ran up to the dragon and hugged him. "I think I'll call you Icarus, cause it looks like the sun is on you." Gohan giggled. The dragon tilted his head but let out a happy little roar.

"Like that name huh? How's about you and me stick together?" Gohan asked. The dragon seemed to almost purr as it nuzzled it's head into Gohan. "Oh yeah, my name is Gohan, nice to meet you." Gohan added, and then led Icarus to the camp he had set up. The two began building a solid friendship. Icarus would come and go from the camp as he pleased, but as time went on he more reliably stayed at the camp and came whenever Gohan called. The two even took to play fighting as puppies might do, further providing training for both of them.

One night, Gohan's stomach woke him up, growling for food. He quietly got up, now wanting to disturb the still sleeping Icarus and went to find some fruit or try catching a fish. However the night was extremely dark. An owl, larger then a full grown man spotted him and swooped down to grab him. Barely missing his flesh it's talons grabbed the sheath that was tied to his back. Gohan yelped as he left the ground, catching the attention of a large pterodactyl, a massive carnivorous bat and an eagle that was almost as large. An epic fight of air superiority took place as the winged creatures fought over who got to eat what the owl caught. Eventually the fighting escalated to the point Gohan was dropped and the predatory fliers were to busy fighting to catch him. Gohan cried out as he fell but landed on the back of a sleeping dinosaur and slid down its back and off its tail like a slide, waking it up. It roared as Gohan tumbled in the air and then landed on something soft and furry.

Gohan opened his eyes and gasped, looking at the saber tooth tiger he was sitting on. The other sabertooth tigers around them woke up and growled at him. Suddenly Gohan found himself running for his life from a pack of sabertooth tigers, an angry dinosaur that woke up on the wrong side of the bed, as well as the four winged creatures that realized their prey was escaping. Busy avoiding the animals trying to eat him, he failed to see the crevice in the ground in front of him. He fell into it and hit a rock side, before falling down into a cave system. Right before he hit the ground he managed to jump up on thin air and dashed to the side, avoiding a rockslide that fell behind him.

"That was close." Gohan said softly but then whimpered because he was in complete darkness. He felt around and eventually felt a piece of tree branch that had fallen. He struck his sword against some rocks, creating some sparks. After several attempts he managed to catch the branch on fire giving him some light. He found himself in some ancient ruins. He quickly spotted an ancient torch and lit it. He used it as a replacement for his branch which had already nearly burnt up. He found a few more torches he lit to add more light to the tunnel he explored. He turned a corner and jumped back seeing something reflect the light of his torch. He came closer and found an old robot, partially buried in the ground. He set his torch into a small crevice in the ground so it'd stay upright. He then began to examine the robot and managed to turn it on.

"Who woke me up from my stand by mode?" The robot asked, seemingly upset.

"Umm I did sir, my name is Gohan." He said shyly.

"Well go ahead and turn me off and then get out of here before you cause a cave in." The robot said.

"But how do I get out of here?" Gohan asked.

"There's a path behind me." The robot said.

"Wow really? Thanks mister Uhh?" Gohan asked.

"You can call me C-6" It said.

"Alright bye." Gohan said and picked up his torch.

"Stand bye mode?" C-6 asked exasperated.

"Right." Gohan said coming back. "Goodnight C-6." He said and turned him off. He followed the path behind C-6 looking for the exit. He saw some light coming in and ran to it. He jumped out and found himself on a ledge over a canyon. He cried out and barely made it back in to the cave before falling. His cry echoed through the canyon and woke Icarus from his sleep. The dragon flapped his wings and managed to get airborne as he went in search for Gohan.

Gohan returned to C-6 and activated him again. "What now?" C-6 asked annoyed.

"It's a ledge out there, and I can't fly." Gohan said.

"Well I can't even see or move, get over it and find a way." C-6 said. His sensors indicated his wiring was suddenly exposed. "Hey what are you doing?" C-6 asked.

"Trying to give you your sight back sir." Gohan said and as he examined the wiring inside C-6. "Looks like this one got unconnected." Gohan said.

"Hey be careful..." C-6 said as Gohan accidentally zapped himself. "Tried to warn you, this needs an adult." C-6 said.

"Oh yeah?" Gohan asked and connected a few wires. C-6's optical sensors flashed on, appearing as two large flashlights.

"Well well well, I was wrong, good job lad." C-6 said. Gohan smiled proudly. The two talked a while as C-6 opened up more to Gohan, revealing he was an old capsule Corp robot assigned to study archeological sites. He also told Gohan how he had been trapped by an earthquake down here for almost a century. A while later Gohan heard a distant roar that was familiar.

"Icarus!" Gohan said excitedly and went to the ledge to see if he could spot Icarus. The dragon began searching for Gohan's scent once he had gotten to the canyon and had found the cave leading into the ruins. "Icarus, you found me, and you're flying." Gohan smiled happily. Icarus tackled him playfully and Gohan pet him. "Come with me to meet someone." Gohan smiled and led Icarus to C-6. Icarus sniffed the robot curiously, he jumped behind Gohan and hissed when C-6 spoke up, scaring him.

"Looks like you found your ticket out of here..I'm not that scary am I?" C-6 asked.

"It's alright Icarus, he's friendly like you. What do you mean though?" He asked C-6 as Icarus relaxed.

"Well your dragon friend flew here yes? If so he could probably fly you out too. So if you'd just let me go into standby mode when you leave me behind I'd be grateful." C-6 said.

"You're right.. but... I don't want to leave you behind." Gohan said and began trying to dig C-6 out. The cave grumbled as Gohan struck the ground to loosen it.

"Careful!" C-6 said, afraid the ruins might collapse. Icarus gently shoved Gohan out of the way and used his claws to dig more efficiently and without disturbing the integrity of the cave.

"Oh I get it, slow and steady." Gohan said and helped. It took a while but C-6 was eventually freed. Now out of the ground his body was shown to be egg shaped. He had one long pincer arm and two ski like feet. C-6 spun his body happily, glad to be free.

"Let's get out of here." C-6 said and waddled to the exit. Gohan and Icarus followed. "You two first." He said as Gohan got on Icarus.

"What about you?" Gohan asked.

"Don't worry, simple calculations." C-6 said. Icarus struggled some but managed to take off and flew Gohan to the top of the canyon and landed exhausted. C-6 steamed ahead and attempted to use his one good arm to pole vault himself onto the top of the canyon. However as he landed, the sudden impact of his landing caused the ledge to giveaway, making C-6 begin to fall. Almost on instinct, Gohan hopped between falling rocks and pushed C-6 back on top beside Icarus. Gohan then hoped up the side of the canyon to reach them. Gohan panted some from the exertion. "Most impressive... if you could do that you did not need our help to escape." C-6 said to Gohan.

"I don't know, I just did it." Gohan said softly. "But now what are you going to do?" He asked C-6. C-6 twirled his body thinking.

"I suppose I could attempt to walk to the nearest Capsule Corp site." He started but noticed Gohan beginning to cry. "But.. that would take a while, so I'll just stay here with you until I come up with a better plan." C-6 said. "The hug is not needed." The robot said and gently patted Gohan with his good arm as Gohan hugged him. The trio set up a new camp and continued to survive in the wilderness and grow closer. C-6 used his knowledge to help teach Gohan some lessons at night or during their down time. Icarus would play and train with Gohan during the day and help him gather what was needed for survival. Thanks to the help of his two new friends, Gohan grew both in body and mind.

A few more months passed. Piccolo was in a massive desert, finishing the last bit of his private training before he went back to check on the kid. He had used multi form often to train himself, fighting his copies. Now he was meditating and practicing managing how much ki he could use and build up. He focused intensely as he levitated in the air and powered up. Using his mind and power he began testing himself as he levitated the massive pyramid behind him. The sands shook as the the pyramid floated upwards. Piccolo focused harder and raised it higher. Some nearby pyramids also started to shake as their foundations were loosened. Piccolo roared with power as all the pyramids lifted off the ground. They continued to rise, the first one just barely touched the clouds above before Piccolo ran out of strength. The pyramids came crashing down. Piccolo narrowly avoided the tsunami of sand that followed the pyramids landing. Piccolo looked at the desolate land scape and nodded. "That'll do for now." He grumbled to himself and went to find Gohan.

He found Gohan avoiding a hungry dinosaur, he seemed to just be messing with the beast as he easily out paced it. Gohan let the dinosaur think he had cornered him. However Gohan easily jumped over the dinosaur as it jumped up and tried to snatch Gohan in its jaws but missed and fell down as Gohan landed behind it. "Haha that was fun, see you tomorrow." Gohan said and ran off with a giant fish he had caught. Piccolo followed from a distance as Gohan went back to his camp and cooked the fish. He and Icarus began chowing down. Piccolo tilted his head spotting the small dragon and the damaged robot.

"Gohan, we aren't alone." C-6 said. Icarus looked up and growled at the shadows. Gohan grabbed his sword.

"Alright who is there?" He asked. Piccolo smirked and stepped into view out of the thick vegetation.

"Mister Piccolo!" Gohan smiled and ran forward to greet him, but was met with a slap. Icarus roared and C-6 buzzed annoyed, but a glare from Piccolo shut both of them up.

"It looks like I should have returned sooner. No matter... now your training truly begins." Piccolo said as Gohan rubbed his red cheek and nodded.

(**Author's Notes)**

**And so it begins, this is my first time writing a fanfic, so any advice is greatly welcomed.**

**With this story I'm trying to make a lot of characters relevant to the overall story of DBZ. Eventually Piccolo will truly get his own family as well. Full disclosure though, Piccolo will be getting the most focus in this story, I cannot help it if he's my favorite. However other characters like Chi-chi, Chiaotzu, Android 16 and many more will get their characters expanded upon too. Piccolo will take the role as mentor to many of these characters eventually. He might not be the strongest, but his students just might become the strongest in due time. That's not to put down Piccolo though, for most of this story he'll be able to keep up with Goku at his best. **

**Most of my knowledge comes from DBZ Kai, and I have a pretty good handle on the Saiyan Saga to the end of the cell saga. Up to that point this story will stay pretty true to the original story, the Buu arc will probably be very different. I will be using some filler moments in the story as well as the movies too if they fit well with the continuity in my story. I will strive to make the story as believable as possible when it comes to character actions and progression. **

**As for power levels, I'll use them some in the earliest chapters, but after Namek I'll just use comparisons to show how strong characters are in comparison to their original selves and enemies.**

**I am going to introduce a new version of Fasha, a female Saiyan who was in Bardock's squad, into the story during the Namek Saga. There'll be some other new characters that will play minor roles, as well as bringing back a villain or two from DB to cause some challenges. **

**Finally thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it as I enjoy writing it. **

**Disclaimer: All credit for this little thought experiment goes to the makers of dragon ball, DBZ, DB Super and other related stories. Without them we wouldn't have such great material to imagine about. This holds true for this chapter and those following.**


	2. DBZ PS Ch2 Meditation

The next few days of training went poorly, as C-6 and Icarus kept interrupting Gohan and Piccolo's training. Eventually Piccolo got fed up. "Alright you bucket of bolts and bag of scales, I'm taking you both somewhere so you don't get in the way anymore." Piccolo said after a particularly rough training session left Gohan collapsed from exhaustion.

"We aren't leaving without Gohan." C-6 said, however he was grabbed by the arm and Icarus by the tail. Piccolo quickly flew them to Goku and Chi-Chi's house. Icarus and C-6 struggled some but it was futile effort. Piccolo dropped them off at the front door of the house. "You can wait for him here." Piccolo said and heard a horn. Ox King landed in his flying car.

"Piccolo... is my grandson here?" Ox King asked.

"No, my training is not yet complete." Piccolo said getting ready to leave.

"You call that training?" C-6 asked angrily.

"Look your grandson made these two misfits his friends, but they're slowing down our progress. Watch over them for him." Piccolo said to Ox King and began to go. An axe the size of his head was thrown into a tree beside him. Piccolo looked at it and then was punched hard. Ox King pulled out his axe.

"You can keep training him demon, but I want to check on him." he said and swung his axe a few times. Piccolo narrowly avoided the attacks but then caught the axe with both hands and crushed it before kicking Ox King backwards.

"I'm actually impressed, but if you want your son to survive the coming battle he can't afford to lose one minute of my training. I've wasted enough time here as is." Piccolo said and then blasted off to go back to Gohan.

Icarus nuzzled Ox King gently and C-6 helped him back up. "Thanks...I need to pick up training again." Ox King mumbled. "You two want to hang out with me?" He asked. Icarus nodded and rolled onto his belly to get scratched.

"If we cannot go to Gohan, I'd like to go to Capsule Corp to report my findings and get repaired." C-6 said.

"I'll call Bulma to meet us somewhere." Ox King said as he pet Icarus. The next day he set out for Master Roshi's island with Icarus and C-6 in tow. Bulma was waiting there for them. She promised to get C-6 as good as new for Gohan, C-6 took exception to Bulma calling him an antique though. Ox King calmed him by promising that Chi-Chi would love him to be a private teacher for Gohan, which made the robot quite happy. Roshi asked Ox King to stick around for a while so they could both train together some, still sore that Kami didn't invite him to the lookout to train. Icarus moped around missing Gohan, but quickly made friends with Roshi's turtle and grew close to Ox King.

Gohan didn't take the message that Icarus and C-6 had to leave well, but he did take comfort knowing they were with his grandpa. Soon though he got into the norm of training day in and day out with Piccolo. His master unintentionally earning a lot of respect from his young pupil as Gohan witnessed just how driven his master was.

"Wow Mister Piccolo, you're too good." Gohan said during one of their bouts.

"Don't give out yet kid." Piccolo growled at the youth and unleashed another series of fast strikes. The kid barely managed to block them. "Is that the best you can do?" Piccolo taunted him to get him to try harder. In truth piccolo was fairly impressed with his own teaching abilities and how well his pupil was learning. The beginning was rocky to be sure, Piccolo had even helped the young boy slightly in the beginning of his survival training. Why he did it he still wasn't sure, but in the end it seemed to work out. The most surprising thing however was that this kid wasn't the least bit scared of him. In fact the kid actually seemed to like him. On the rare occasions Piccolo praised him for something, he'd seem like the happiest kid on earth.

"Ouches." Gohan yelped as a particularly strong hit from Piccolo slammed him into the earth.

"Crap." Piccolo mumbled having gotten distracted in his own mind and hit him too hard. He began to get a worried look when Gohan didn't come out of the crater. "Kid?" Piccolo asked trying to hide his worry.

"Gotcha Mister Piccolo." Gohan cheered as he hugged his teacher by the neck from behind. Piccolo squeaked looking back and saw a smiling Gohan and a hole in the ground behind him.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked, noticing the worried look that most would of missed.

"Hmmph." Piccolo grunted. His arm stretched and grabbed Gohan from behind throwing him over his shoulder and zapping him with a beam from his eyes. "Never let your guard down when fighting your enemy kid." He stated as Gohan winced and panted. Gohan then looked confused.

"But you're not my enemy?" He said. Piccolo gawked for a few seconds and shook his head.

"When we are fighting you need to treat me like one." He said. Gohan nodded and charged at him again as they resumed training.

Later that day, Gohan lay on the ground exhausted. Piccolo smirked. "Alright now you can rest." He said and took up his usual position on the cliff and began to meditate. He usually did this whenever Gohan had to recover. Gohan sat up and watched him as he levitated.

"Can you teach me?" Gohan asked.

"Teach you what?" Piccolo asked annoyed.

"Do what you're doing?" Gohan asked.

"Ahh meditation... that might be useful." Piccolo acknowledged and lowered himself to the ground. "Copy my stance." He said. Gohan got up excitedly and ran beside his teacher and sat down Indian style just like him. He held his arms out parallel to his legs like piccolo. "Good now slow your breathing, slow down your mind and body." He instructed. Gohan nodded and did so after some struggling. "Good now focus on one thing...like our surroundings, hear the birds singing...the leaves rustle and the distant roar of a waterfall." Piccolo said smoothly.

Gohan smiled. "Wow I can hear the life around us." He said amazed.

"Focus... you can meditate on anything, your surroundings, nature, a previous battle to gain insight, your training to increase skill or techniques, a future battle to prepare yourself, even yourself or why you fight." Piccolo said.

"Why do you fight Mister Piccolo?" Gohan asked calmly.

The question caught Piccolo off guard. Ever since his special beam cannon killed Goku as he sacrificed himself to ensure it killed Raditz as well his greatest goal had been accomplished...what else was there? "Hmm to surpass your father and protect this planet, it is mine." He said.

"So you're a guardian? Like Mister Kami daddy told me about?" He asked sweetly. Piccolo hated being compared to his other half, the old and wrinkled guardian of earth, but he'd let it slide if that let Gohan stop asking questions. He simply nodded.

"I want to fight for you and mommy, to protect everyone I love like daddy." Gohan smiled. "I miss them." He mumbled quietly.

"Protect me?...this is one odd kid, his father would fight for the sake of fighting but not his son" Piccolo thought to himself. He opened an eye and frowned seeing Gohan start to cry. "Enough of that kid, you'll see them soon, the others will wish Goku back and your mom is training with Kami." Piccolo said and placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. Piccolo squeaked as Gohan buried his face into his Ji as he hugged him. Piccolo froze, unsure what to do. He patted Gohan's back gently. "Why you fight doesn't matter, as long as it motivates you to do your best. Enough of this though, back into your position." He ordered.

Gohan nodded and did so. "Thank you." He whispered and they levitated as they meditated together.

Kami began laughing uncontrollably on the lookout, watching the scene unfold between Gohan and the reincarnation of his evil half that split from him so long ago. Mr. Popo and those they were training just stopped and stared at him, never having seen him laugh so much. "Everything okay?" Chiaotzu asked as he was the closest one near him.

Kami nodded with a smirk. "Piccolo just doesn't know what to do with Gohan treating him like a friend." He said.

"Gohan?" ChiChi asked and ran up to the guardian, shaking him. "Where's my son?" She demanded. Mister Popo easily separated them.

Kami gulped. "Don't worry...Piccolo is taking good care of him...besides none of you are strong enough to face Piccolo...he and Gohan have gotten much stronger in their training." He said softly. The other Z fighters looked scared by this fact, but Chi-Chi began to weep.

"That monster is going to turn my sweet little boy into a monster." She sobbed and Chiaotzu gently hugged her.

"Actually, Kami believes it's the other way around." Mr. Popo pointed out.

"What?" She whimpered.

"Come and see for yourself." Kami offered and outstretched his hand to her. She nodded and held it. He showed her what had just happened between her son and Piccolo. She blinked in disbelief.

"He hasn't changed at all...and does Piccolo actually care about him?" She asked.

"He's hard to read, but in his own way he does...the only one Gohan might be safer with here on earth is you." Kami said.

Chi-Chi nodded. "Then lets keep training so we can protect him!" She said fiercely. The others nodded in high spirits as well, starting to think they might even be able to win without Goku.


	3. DbZ PS Ch3 Piccolo’s Challenge

It was now only a week away from when Saiyans would arrive. Kami watched proudly as the others trained. Chi-Chi and Yajirobe were sword fighting. Krillin, Tien and Yamcha were in a tough three way fight. Chiaotzu was practicing Ki blasts and techniques Kami personally taught him. Chi-Chi was also wearing a suit Bulma had made for her to get her closer to the others power. She successfully beat him in the duel.

"Yay miss Chi-Chi!" Chiaotzu cheered and hugged her. She giggled and spun him around as they hugged. The two had gotten close during their training as the little pale boy had reminded her of Gohan. In fact the two had trained together almost as much as Chiaotzu had with his best friend Tien while at the Lookout. Chiaotzu helped her with her ki blasts while she helped him figure out unique ways to use his mental powers.

"Team up against Tien?" She asked as Tien won the bout.

Chiaotzu nodded smiling. "Let's use a combo." He smiled. Chi-Chi giggled. She'd also helped the fighters put together combos, Chiaotzu had one with each of them, but his best one was with Krillin. She'd also gotten the Banshō fan out of storage and had practiced with it. She smiled and went to do a spar with him and Tien but they all felt something approach.

They all suddenly looked in the air sensing two large ki's. One was unmistakably Piccolo, the other unrecognizable except to Chi-Chi. "Gohan!" She cheered and the two embraced in a tight hug. The others stared a Piccolo afraid. He just looked annoyed watching Gohan and his mom.

"I didn't bring him here to get babied...he needs to feel and see what a fight really is." Piccolo said.

"Wait...you want to train with us?" Tien asked in disbelief.

"Pah... none of you hold a candle to me, this is for the kid." Piccolo said as he landed.

He and Kami glared at each other. "This is a place for heroes...but there is wisdom in your words...you both can train here." Kami said slowly.

"I didn't need permission...now...let's go, one at a time and then all of you versus me." Piccolo chuckled. "Who is first?" Piccolo sneered.

"Me." Chi-Chi said as the others hesitated, sensing Piccolo's strength greater then their own.

"Don't make me laugh woman, even the boy would be a better challenge." He chuckled. Chi-Chi didn't reply but hugged Gohan again and did a fancy flurry with her sword as she powered up. "Hmm not too bad." Piccolo conceded feeling her strength. Her strength was almost double what Raditz was.

"Be careful, both of you." Gohan said. "This is for taking him from me." She roared and charged piccolo, giving it all she had. A flurry of slashes, punches and kicks. Piccolo only fought defensively to measure her up. He liked what he saw and she got a few grunts from him. "Woohoo, go mommy." Gohan said excitedly. Everyone gasped when she cut off his hand after a particularly strong chain of attacks. Her eyes widened with fear, fearing retribution. Piccolo just smirked and yelled as it grew back.

"My turn." He grinned darkly and charged at her. She managed to block his first few attacks, but he soon gained the advantage. Kami tilted his head watching Piccolo. While he was easily beating her, Kami could tell his other half was holding back considerably, though he couldn't understand why. "Mommy?" Gohan shouted as Piccolo slammed her into the white tiles of the lookout and then pinned her. He smirked, his face inches from hers. Chi-Chi shivered at his closeness, and blushed lightly too as her armor left her somewhat exposed at places.

"What happened to that ferocity?" Piccolo asked smartly.

"Right here." Chi-Chi hissed and head butted him to get free. She kicked him back and then channeling ki into her sword she rapidly fired slashes of ki at him with each flurry of her sword. Piccolo was lost in a haze of smoke. Gohan actually looked worried about his teacher as Chi-Chi panted on the ground. The others were stunned. However two glaring, and glowing eyes became visible in the smoke. They zapped Chi-Chi and caused her to fall on the ground. Piccolo emerged from the smoke, looking a little scuffed up, though only his clothes were damaged. Kami tapped his staff on the ground.

"Enough. Next fighter." Kami said as Gohan flew to his mother. She was scuffed up and bruised but miraculously didn't have a single broken bone, just her pride. Chiaotzu levitated her and brought her to get healed. Krillin challenged Piccolo, followed by Yamcha, and then Tien. Like Chi-Chi he gave them an opportunity to give him their best shot, but then he unleashed on them, not holding back like he did for her. Each of the three warriors went down in quick succession. Though Piccolo was panting some and did look tired by the end.

"Well you all aren't completely useless, but you're still no match for me." Piccolo said with his usual smirk.

"Hey! You're not done yet." Chiaotzu said. He and Chi-Chi got back in time to see Tien get slapped into the ground.

"If you think you have what it takes." Piccolo said. Chiaotzu nodded and floated up near him and got ready. Piccolo got ready as well and then... nothing. Piccolo waited for Chiaotzu to make the first move like the others had but he didn't. "Come on attack me!" Piccolo commanded, getting annoyed. Chiaotzu just stared back blankly. Piccolo roared and charged at him.

"Double Dodon Ray." Chiaotzu said and had the two yellow rays he fired collide in front of Piccolo. Temporarily blinded by the smoke piccolo charged through the smoke and grabbed him.

"Got you." Piccolo smirked. Chiaotzu slowly shook his head and pointed at another Chiaotzu which threw his arms down, slamming Piccolo with an up rooted tree he moved telekinetically. The other Chiaotzu then fired a series of blasts at piccolo. He knocked them all away but then both Chiaotzus moved their arms down sending the dodon rays back at him at the same time. Piccolo growled and released an explosion around himself to counter it.

Piccolo limped slightly as he came out of the smoke. "Nice tricks, good to see someone using brains over brawn." He said to Chiaotzu who had went back to being just one. The others cheered Chiaotzu on, so far the only one to really hurt Piccolo. They went at it again. Chiaotzu managed to use a few more tricks to land a few more good hits but eventually Piccolo put him down too, though not as roughly as the others. He more or less let Chiaotzu tire himself out and put him down with one hit. Tien caught Chiaotzu as he fell and the others praised him for lasting so long. "He could really be something with proper training." Piccolo said.

"My turn?" Gohan asked excitedly.

"Sure kid, show them what I've taught you." Piccolo said and got ready. To Kami's surprise Piccolo didn't hold back when he fought Gohan, though he didn't take every single opening. Gohan was giving it his all too. Chi-Chi looked away every time Gohan was hit. Eventually the fight finished as Piccolo let Gohan tap out exhausted. "Good job kid." Piccolo said and fixed his own shoulder that had gotten dislocated in the fight with a grunt.

"Thanks, sorry if I hurt you Mister Piccolo." Gohan said as his mom picked him up.

"You can't hurt me so easily." He replied. "Go ahead and rest." He added. Chi-Chi took him to rest and made a big meal for him and the others.

Piccolo slumped down to recover after they had left. He didn't want to show the others just how close their combined efforts came to beating him. "You're gaining in strength rapidly." Kami noted.

"And you're still old and feeble." He retorted.

Kami chuckled. "Fair enough...so tell me why the special treatment for Chi-Chi? She's the only one you held back on, granted you put Gohan and Chiaotzu down gently once the fight was over." Kami asked.

"I was measuring each of them and then put each in their place. I don't know what you think you saw you crazy old coot." Piccolo replied getting up.

"You know I don't buy that...was it because you didn't want to upset Gohan?" Kami asked.

Piccolo growled and clenched his fists. "I'd kill all of them, if I didn't think they'd be useful against what's coming." He growled and stormed away to meditate. Kami chuckled knowing just how much of a lie that was, the others maybe if they got in the way, but not Gohan or Chi-Chi.

The next day Piccolo trained with Gohan and spent a little time with Chiaotzu, to improve his techniques. Piccolo also made sure Gohan had a fight with each of the other fighters. Chi-Chi refused to take her eyes off Gohan in case he got hurt, but did give him advice in each fight. With each battle Gohan seemed to get stronger. Again Chi-Chi made a big meal for everyone with Mr Popo's help. Gohan smiled grabbing her hand after they had finished cooking. "Come sit beside me and Mister Piccolo." He said excitedly and practically dragged her to a seat. On the other side was Piccolo drinking a glass of water.

Chi-Chi stared at Piccolo. For years she had hated him, he was her husband's greatest enemy and rival, and yet here they were training together, with her son sitting happily between them. "Gohan?" Piccolo asked alarmed as he got choked on something. Gohan coughed and then smiled.

"Just went down the wrong way, I'm fine." He said and continued eating. It all happened so quickly ChiChi didn't have time to react. She looked at Piccolo and tilted her head seeing that Gohan getting choked really did scare him.

"What is it woman?" Piccolo asked, catching her stare.

"Nothing." She mumbled and checked on Gohan further. "Momm." Gohan pouted getting embarrassed as she fussed over him. The rest of the warriors chuckled at the exchange and continued eating.

Soon it was nightfall. The warriors thanked Chi-Chi and Mr. Popo for another great meal and they went to rest. Chi-Chi tucked an exhausted Gohan into bed. She hated the fact that'd he'd have to fight, but if these two brutish aliens come after him, he'd have no choice. Besides Goku, he might be their best chance. While there was no doubt Piccolo was the strongest fighter on the Lookout, they had all felt the massive power her little boy was hiding behind his gentle ways. Tear drops began to fall on Gohan's covers. "Goku...please come back to us, to protect our son." She whimpered. She then froze feeling anothers presence.

"Goku will return, he always does... besides my pupil has you and I to watch his back." Piccolo said calmly, though with a smug look.

Chi-Chi almost growled hearing her son be called his pupil, but after rubbing away her tears she turned to face him, but she blinked in disbelief, the way he was looking at Gohan...like a parent would. "Why'd you come in?" She asked.

"Uhh." Piccolo said trying to think of a reason, not about to admit he had planned on meditating outside Gohan's door for the night to watch over him.

"You were coming to check on him." She smirked, the idea of the gruff Piccolo having a soft spot for her son surprisingly amusing to her.

Piccolo glared at her. "I only wanted to ensure he was resting...you should get some too." He said finally coming up with something.

"Sure." She replied and rolled her eyes, returning her attention to Gohan.

Piccolo huffed and left to go meditate elsewhere. However he just made a circle and came to a stop under a window outside Gohan's room. He began to meditate.

Chi-Chi giggled softly, able to track Piccolo's movements, sensing his energy. She got in the other bed in the room. She didn't realize how thoroughly exhausted she was until her body rested in the bed. "Goodnight my son...goodnight Piccolo." She added to tease him. Just as sleep took her she could have sworn she heard someone say back "Goodnight Chi-Chi.".


	4. PS Ch4 Gohan’s wish

Another few days of training followed, and Goku's training with king Kai was nearing an end as well. Kami and King kai could both feel the massive powers heading towards earth. "This is the final day of training, you all should rest tomorrow for the coming battle." Kami said. They were all still a little winded from the fight yesterday. Piccolo had challenged them all to fight him at once, even Kami too. Working together they actually did manage to knock out Piccolo, Kami actually being the one to land the final blow, but now Piccolo's pride was wounded.

"I challenge all of you to a rematch, except Gohan is on my side this time." Piccolo said.

"No way, I'm not fighting my son." Chi-Chi said.

"Pah then don't even fight." Piccolo replied. Chi-Chi clenched her fist ready to strike him but stopped hearing Kami's staff hit the ground. They all looked to him.

"All three of you can be one side, the rest of us on the other." Kami said with a glint of humor in his eyes.

"Humph Fine." Piccolo said.

"Fight on the same side as him?" Chi-Chi stuttered, her face going pale.

"Weren't you going to be fighting on our side anyways mom?" Gohan asked softly.

"Well...yeah." She mumbled.

Chiaotzu giggled. "Good luck miss Chi-Chi." He smiled.

"Yes good luck." She agreed, still watching Piccolo unsure.

Kami gave everyone an hour to get prepared for the fight. Chiaotzu and Yajirobe would focus on Chichi, Yamcha and Tien would tag team Piccolo, while Mister Popo and Kami would fight Gohan. Krillin would be on defense and help whoever needed it. Kami smiled thinking they had a perfect strategy. Meanwhile Chi-Chi and Piccolo argued over their strategy. "Why not knock them out one at a time?" Gohan asked.

"That'll work, take out the weakest and the most vulnerable." Piccolo agreed.

"Fine." Chi-Chi mumbled, still not thrilled to be fighting with Piccolo.

Kami struck the tip of his stick to the floor and they began. After a quick duel with Yajirobe, Chi-Chi knocked him out with the pommel of her sword. She then began fighting Chiaotzu and Krillin. Piccolo was just slightly above Tien and Yamcha as they fought him together. Gohan struggled against Kami and Mr Popo, having not fought them before. Piccolo finally got enough of an opening to help Gohan. He stretched out his hand, slamming Mr Popo to the floor as he charged a blast, it exploding on him. Mr Popo was dazed and out for the count. Gohan chuckled and escaped from Kami and attacked Krillin with a elbow to the chest. Chi-Chi then delivered a strong kick to the side of his face, causing Krillin to tap out.

"That was for letting my son get abducted by a green demon." She mumbled.

"Gah!" Piccolo grunted as He was slammed to the floor by a combo of attacks from Yamcha and Tien.

"Having troubles big green?" Chi-Chi asked with a smirk, teasing him.

"Mister Piccolo!" Gohan gasped and went after Yamcha while Chi-Chi was left to face Kami and Chiaotzu. A weakened Piccolo got up and fought Tien to a draw, both warriors exhausting themselves after their energy attacks collided. Gohan unleashed more energy and did a rising uppercut with his full body against Yamcha, sending him backwards flying. He went to assist his mom but was blindsided by Chiaotzu hitting him hard telekinetically with a fallen tree. Kami then zapped him with an eye beam knocking him out the rest of the way.

"Gohan?" Chi-Chi cried out and caught him. She gently laid him beside Piccolo and then retaliated, firing a weak Kamehameha at Chiaotzu who met it with a dodon ray. The ki blasts exploded together knocking both back, leaving Kami the only one standing. Kami chuckled and smiled proudly at the warriors as they all started to get up. Despite winning, Kami found himself panting badly from the fight, being old was starting to get old. He made sure everyone got a chance to recover and then brought the dragon balls to Chi-Chi and Gohan for the wish.

The skies over earth darkened as the dragon called Shenron appeared. "What is your wish?" The colossal dragon boomed. Gohan was about to speak but then Kami whispered something in his ear.

"Are you sure mister Kami?" He asked.

"That's what your dad wanted." Kami shrugged.

"Your wish?" Shenron demanded again.

"To bring back my father and his brother that died in the same fight." Gohan said.

"Your wish, has been granted." The dragon boomed as he vanished and the seven dragon balls dashed off into the horizon after the wish. Gohan jumped into his mother's arms excitedly, ready to see his father...they waited and waited...

"What do you mean you forgot the journey back!" Kami roared aloud in telepathic communication with king Kai, breaking the hopeful silence.

"Hey hey Goku already yelled at me, he's already on his way, but y'all have to fight the Saiyans off till he arrives." King Kai replied apologetically.

Kami grumbled and explained the situation to the warriors still at his lookout. They prepared themselves. Chi-Chi spent every moment trying to convince Gohan not to fight, but Gohan and Piccolo wouldn't agree. Regardless, once they could all feel the energy of the two Saiyans, they knew they'd need all the help they can get. Chi-Chi whimpered and hugged Gohan protectively realizing this.

She couldn't help but blame Goku for their son being in danger now. She knew he sacrificed himself to save Gohan, but still she felt as if this was all because of Goku. "I'll be okay momma, I have you and Mister Piccolo." He smiled.

"Fine." Chi-Chi said and hugged him again before letting him go.

They all froze feeling another energy...Raditz was here. The warriors glared at him and Gohan hid behind Piccolo, the fight with him still in his memory. "Kakarot offered me a deal, a chance at life if I help you all out." Raditz said with a growl.

"You're the reason my Gohan was taken from me!" Chi-Chi roared surprising everyone as she charged at Raditz and proceeded to pummel him. The attack caught Raditz completely off guard and she managed to hurt him pretty severely. Piccolo pulled her off him before he could retaliate. "Let me go!" She screamed and tried to get free of Piccolo who was holding her tightly face to face. She finally gave up after trying in vain to get free, a light blush on her face at being held so tightly. Raditz powered up more and Krillin could tell He was about twice as powerful now...he and Piccolo were probably even in power

"If you weaklings don't want my help I'll just be going." He said.

"I don't trust him." Piccolo said gruffly. Raditz stared at him.

"You're strong enough to defeat me if I get out line, if you're lucky." Raditz chuckled and then held his side. Chi-Chi actually did do some damage.

"We don't have a choice it seems, let's get you treated." Kami said and led Raditz away.

"You can let me go now Piccolo." Chi-Chi mumbled. Piccolo blushed ever so slightly as he forgot he was still holding the woman during the tense exchange. He freed her of his grasp.

"That's the first time you used his name, I was beginning to think you didn't know how to say it." Gohan chuckled. Chi-Chi just shook her head, suddenly Piccolo wasn't the one on earth she hated most anymore, and as bad as she hated to admit it, as long as he was around her son was safe from these Saiyans. Piccolo didn't pay attention however and had returned his focus on Raditz.

The others went to rest while Yamcha brought a recording supplied by Bulma to Raditz. In it Bulma had recorded the conversation between the two Saiyans heading to earth, how the leader, this Vegeta didn't think Raditz was worth bringing back. This infuriated Goku's brother, he had planned to just join the winning side but now he realized that wouldn't be an option. Just maybe he could use these earthlings to get the better of Vegeta and his goon Nappa who had mocked him so often.

Piccolo took his usual post outside Gohan's room to meditate, when he heard some soft crying. He got onto his feet and followed it the the source. He found Chi-Chi sitting on the edge of the lookout, watching the stars as she cried.

"Why does my son have to fight?" She muttered to herself.

"Because he was born a protector." Piccolo said smoothly.

"Eeek!" Chi-Chi screeched and jumped, scared by Piccolo's sudden voice. She started to fall but was stabilized as Piccolo put his hands on her shoulders. "What's the big idea scaring me by sneaking up on me?" Chi-Chi demanded angrily.

"If I was sneaking you wouldn't know I was here." Piccolo said and sat down near her.

She watched him closely. "If Raditz acts up, can you beat him?" She asked.

"Easily, If you were able to get the drop on him I certainly can." Piccolo said smugly.

Her eyes flashed with anger. "Don't underestimate me like he did...I'm at least half your strength." She said.

Piccolo chuckled softly. "Kami does know how to teach others to fight... but Raditz would of beat you had I not held you back." He said looking at the stars now.

Chi-Chi clenched her fist but knew he was probably right. "Thank you." She mumbled quietly.

"Pah...I just didn't want Gohan to get hurt when he'd attack Raditz for hurting you, besides he might even of killed Raditz, and we may need his help." Piccolo said.

Chi-Chi got a slight smile, watching him. By now she expected such a response, but she was starting to see that he was just saving face. She looked back at the stars. "Piccolo... can you do something for me?" She asked a little nervously.

"What?" He asked and turned his attention back on her. The intensity of his gaze boring into her.

"Promise Gohan won't get hurt?" She asked a little shyly now, uncomfortable asking him for help.

Piccolo continued to stare at her for what felt like an eternity to her. "I can't...this is a battle." He said calmly.

"What do you mean you can't?" Chi-Chi growled getting some confidence back. She grabbed him by the collar of his clothes and stared at him in the eyes.

Piccolo got a bead of sweat on his forehead. "Chi-Chi, you're asking the impossible...if he fights he will get hurt...but I haven't trained him and spent my time teaching him just for him to die, I won't let it happen, that I promise!" He growled. He tried to get free but pulled her onto himself in the process. He grunted as he landed on his back with her on top of him. The two stared blankly in each other's eyes before a red tint appeared on Chi-Chi's cheeks.

"Uhh...okay." She stuttered. Piccolo sighed.

"I'll do what I can for the kid." Piccolo said as he picked her up off him and stood. He then set her feet down gently on the tiles. Chi-Chi nodded and started to walk back to her room with Gohan.

She turned back. "You can meditate in our room instead of outside the window like some creep." She said and then continued to the room with Gohan.

Piccolo's eyes widened...he hadn't realized she knew where he'd spent part of his nights while the others rested.

Later that night, Chi-Chi saw the silhouette of Piccolo quietly come into their room. He got in the corner of the room, facing her and Gohan. Gohan had crawled into her bed during the night, unable to sleep. "Mister Piccolo?" He whispered as Piccolo began to levitate in meditation.

"Rest...both of you." Piccolo said gently, his eyes closed. Chi-Chi suddenly felt tired and more sleepy. She and Gohan curled up more as Piccolo used some of his mental techniques to help them fall asleep, despite their anxiety of facing the Saiyans tomorrow.

Chi-Chi felt his influence in her mind. "Thank you." She mumbled falling asleep as Piccolo got a telepathic message from Kami to meet with him early in the morning. The old guardian of Earth had one last trick up his sleeve to help them prepare.


	5. PS Ch 5 “You’re going to train me?”

Piccolo got up early in the morning. He quietly left Gohan's room. "Why didn't you let us use this till now?" He asked Kami annoyed.

"Because none of you were ready, even now I think only you and Raditz would last a month." He said.

"You want me to enter with him?" Piccolo asked shocked.

Kami nodded. "It was him or Tien, but honestly I don't think Tien is ready for it, and you're the only one here that can truly keep Raditz in line, so you need to go in together." Kami explained.

"Alright, fine, but how do I know he won't betray me." He asked.

"We don't, though the others have the same fear about you." Kami smiled. "The room is inhospitable and the gravity increases as you get further from the entrance. Time moves faster there, so two hours here will net you a months training there." Kami explained. He was nervous about giving Piccolo the chance to gain so much strength, but with the Saiyans so close to landing he felt they didn't have a choice.

"Fine but there better not be any tricks." Piccolo growled. Kami nodded and led him to Raditz.

"What do you two Namekians want?" He demanded.

"To train you, the way Chi-Chi got the drop on you it's obvious you just rely on your strength, not skill." Kami said. Raditz clenched his jaw in anger.

"No matter of training will help, we could beat Nappa maybe, but Vegeta is on another level. Two hours of training can't fix that, I'd be better off hiding somewhere if I didn't think they'd blow up the planet." He said.

Kami chuckled. "What about a month's worth of training?" He asked and explained the laws of the hyperbolic time chamber.

"Hmm... maybe, but only to help catch up to my brother." Raditz said. Kami nodded and led them to the entrance. He opened the door for them.

"Remember only one month in there, and please no killing." He said to Piccolo.

"No promises." Piccolo muttered and entered.

"And we'll know if you kill Piccolo, so don't even try." He said to Raditz. Raditz huffed and followed in after Piccolo.

Raditz began coughing once he entered. "The air is so thin." He gasped.

"Hah, haven't you done any high altitude training before?" Piccolo scoffed. Raditz shook his head trying to adjust. "Well let's get on with it." Piccolo said and flew out of the building they were in to the endless white expanse before them. "Wow." Piccolo muttered and landed roughly, feeling the strong gravity. Raditz chuckled.

"Too much, haven't you been in higher gravity before?" Raditz asked with a smug look. The gravity didn't appear to effect him as much, thanks to his short training with Goku on King Kai's high gravity world.

"It is new, but I'm wearing weighted clothing." Piccolo smirked and threw the weighted parts at Raditz causing him to fall down.

"Hey you green slug." Raditz growled as he got up. Piccolo chuckled and put his weighted clothes back on.

"You could use some too." Piccolo said and used his clothes beam ray from his finger. Weighted arm and leg bands appeared on Raditz, as well as a weighted cape and shoulder pads. Raditz staggered under the added weight. Piccolo chuckled as Raditz struggled to fly. "Now lets see what you got." Piccolo said and charged at Raditz. Raditz struggled to land even a single blow, and the thin air was wearing him down quickly. The Namekian's movements were so rapid and calculated, as if Piccolo was always three steps of him. Piccolo beat him soundly, finishing it with an energy beam he fired from his mouth. Raditz lay injured and gasping for air.

"Alright fine, I'll train under you." Raditz grumbled and winced in pain. He went to recover while Piccolo went to train on his own. Piccolo woke up Raditz early in the morning, the first lesson, how to meditate. Raditz was heavily against this and saw it as a waste of time, but after getting beat down by Piccolo a second time he conceded. "So what is the point of this?" Raditz asked sitting on the floor while Piccolo levitated.

"Training your mind is as important as the body, this is how I came up with the move I used against you and Goku." He said.

"That was quite the move." Raditz mumbled and involuntarily winced, remembering how getting hit with the attack felt.

"Let's not bring that up." Raditz added.

"Fair enough, I've died before too." He said. Raditz looked at him for an explanation. Piccolo explained to Raditz how he was the reincarnation of the evil half of Kami, and how that Goku had defeated his father.

"Interesting." Raditz said, becoming impressed with both Piccolo and his brother. After a few more days of instruction Raditz was levitating besides Piccolo.

"Now your training can truly begin." Piccolo said and began teaching Raditz some basic martial arts. He helped Raditz master some of his ki attacks, in turn Raditz taught him how to do some of his moves, including a paralyzing ki blast. The two continued training for a month. The room was taking a tole on them, but they were building a mutual respect for each other, though Raditz still couldn't stand that Piccolo was still stronger then him. By the end they were exhausted, and barely standing, though each of them was much stronger.

Their time up, Piccolo began to get ready to leave. "Hold on Namekian...I want to prove I've out classed you once again." Raditz said and tried to land a sucker punch on Piccolo. Piccolo narrowly avoided it and roughly shoved Raditz away.

"We don't have time for this, and we need to conserve our strength for the coming battle." Piccolo warned but Raditz didn't pay any heed. He charged at Piccolo and they began fighting. However because they were both so exhausted, the fight ended quickly.

Kami waited impatiently for them to get back. "Where are they?" He muttered.

"Look, its opening." Mister Popo said.

Piccolo helped Raditz exit the room. They wee greeted by Kami and Popo.

"Oh dear." Mister Popo said seeing Raditz. He took him away to get healed.

"You two overdid it." Kami sighed.

"Heh blame the Saiyan, he wanted to prove he had surpassed me, he hadn't." Piccolo chuckled. He limped back to Gohan's room and meditated to heal his body.

The morrow came, Vegeta and Nappa landed in their space pods. Vegeta let Nappa destroy a city with a few blasts of energy to get the attention of the best fighters, so they could learn more about the dragon balls once they arrived. They used their scouters and gasped. "There's over half a dozen signals with about two thousand or higher." Nappa said in disbelief, not expecting such power from this lowly world.

"Hmph." Vegeta muttered and flew in the direction of the power sources.

"They're here." Kami said. The fighters nodded as they sensed the two powerful energies heading for them. Chi-Chi got on the Flying Nimbus, as she hadn't mastered flight just yet, and couldn't keep up with the others speed. Mr. Popo brought her the Banshō fan to her.

"Careful, this fans abilities to control the weather could get out of hand." He said.

"I know, Goku and I had a lot of experience with it." She smiled. She left with the rest of the z warriors, Raditz however was still recovering, from his training with Piccolo.

Nimbus hovered above the ground. Chi-Chi hopped off as the others landed and Nimbus went back to wait for Goku. They waited for the Saiyans. Nappa and Vegeta smirked at the group as they slowly landed. Doing their best to intimidate the earthlings. They were successful, well except for Piccolo who was remaining calm, and Chi-Chi who was too angry about Gohan fighting to be scared. There was silence as each side measured the other up.

Finally Tien spoke up. "You two should leave while you still have breath." He said and got into a fighting stance.

Vegeta laughed. "None of you are even close to our strength, even the green one with a measly four thousand." He chuckled

"Say isn't he one of them namekians?" Nappa asked.

"Ahh Yes, that would explain his power compared to the rest of these pitiful life forms." Vegeta said.

"Can I take em all Vegeta can I?" Nappa asked.

"Not yet...still have those Saibamen? Let's test them out, there's six right?" He asked and numbered the fighters.

"Yeah I think, wait no there's seven, but one is different." Nappa said and planted them.

"Let's test out these weaklings to see if they're of any use." Vegeta chuckled.

The Saibamen erupted from the ground and dashed around the warriors trying to scare them. There was gold brown one seemingly stronger then the others."Seven of them, seven of you? Can you each manage to face one?...they each contain the same power as that weakling Raditz." Vegeta chuckled.

"Deal, a one on one match, each of us could take Raditz when he arrived now." Tien agreed, thinking it'd give Goku time to arrive. Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Chi-Chi did Rock Paper Scissors to decide who goes first, though Chiaotzu cheated using his abilities to win, so he could prove his strength and protect Tien and the others. Under protest Tien allowed Chiaotzu to fight first. Chiaotzu floated forward and got ready to fight.

The Saibamen screeched as it charged to attack. "Do don ray." Chiaotzu said blasting the ground in front of it and sending the rubble telekinetically at the creature. It growled and it's head opened as it shot an acid shot. Chiaotzu floated out of the way. The others had to dodge the attack as well. Piccolo pulled Gohan out of the path of the attack that left a trail of dissolved earth.

"That wasn't nice." Chiaotzu said. "Woah!" He yelped as the creature got within melee range. It was physically stronger then Chiaotzu, but he was able to use his mental powers to unbalance the Saibaman. Chiaotzu eventually froze it in place and head butted it away. He then taunted it and tricked the Saibamen into doing the same acid attack. The creature non to bright fell right for it and launched its acid shot. Chiaotzu used his telekinesis to control the spray and force it back at the Saibaman. It howled in pain as it fell to the earth. It was then crushed by a boulder that Chiaotzu levitated over it and dropped on it. Chiaotzu began to celebrate. It slowly crawled out from beneath the boulder, badly damaged.

"Chiaotzu watch out!" Tien called out as it got back up.

Vegeta growled. "No more holding back." He said and with a flick of his fingers vaporized the Saibaman. The other Saibamen screeched and cowered in fear.

"Ve... Vegeta?" Nappa asked.

"He was useless." Snorted the prince.

"Yea but he was, ya know still alive." Nappa stuttered.

"Wow these guys are rough." Krillin gulped. Piccolo growled.

"Hmm my turn." Tien said and got into a fighting stance. This Saibaman didn't hold back and it and Tien bounced across the area fighting faster then normal eyes could track. Everyone beside Gohan was able to keep up and watch. Chi-Chi was about to teach Gohan how to keep up but Piccolo chimed in.

"Kid don't use your eyes, trust your ability to sense ki. If you can't even watch this fight you have no reason to even try fighting." Piccolo growled. Gohan nodded and focused really hard. Gohan grunted as he caught flashes of the fight.

"I see them now." Gohan smiled opening his eyes. Chi-Chi smiled and pat his head, impressed by Piccolo's ability to teach him. Eventually Tien swatted the Saibaman to the ground, making a decent crater around it. As he landed to finish the creature it latched onto him and began building up energy. Tien struggled to get free.

"Tien!" Chiaotzu cried out. The others gasped. Tien yelled and made two extra arms appear from his back. With help from Chiaotzu's mental attack on the Saibaman, He managed to throw it off of himself just as it exploded.

"Tien!" Yamcha called out worried. The smoke cleared, revealing an unconscious Tien. Krillin cried out thinking his friend dead and unleashed a scatter Kamehameha to destroy the remaining Saibamen. The gold colored one escaped the blasts however while the others were obliterated by it. One blast hit the two Saiyans but they were completely unscathed. Krillin was praised by the others as Chiaotzu ran to check on Tien. Chiaotzu managed to wake him up. He smiled and hugged Tien tightly. "Sorry if I scared ya." Tien said weakly. Chiaotzu shook his head and hugged him more.

"Thanks guys, but I missed the seventh, it was faster then the others." Krillin said. Just then the seventh one darted from its hiding place, claws outstretched to take out Gohan.

"Gah?" Gohan squeaked trying to dodge it. Piccolo stretched out his arm grabbing the creature before it could attack and threw it backwards. He got ready to destroy it but before he could act Chi-Chi had jumped up to it.

"Stay away from my son!" She growled and unleashed a flurry of cuts from her sword on the creature. Then with a spiral she let out one swat from her fan, a mighty wind disintegrated the cut Saibaman and blew the remains away. Chi-Chi landed and sheathed her sword. She then checked on Gohan. Piccolo watched her stunned. That Saibaman was even stronger then when they first faced Raditz, they had all truly surpassed him after all their training.

"Wow." Nappa chuckled. "My scouter showed that she jumped up to three thousand during that, hows that even possible?" Nappa asked a little nervously.

"Hmm not bad, but you're all still nothing compared to the might of two true Saiyans." Vegeta boasted. "As for their power levels it's obvious that they can control them to some extent, rather ingenious really. It lets them conserve power" Vegeta said to Nappa.

"Heh you're right, can I take all of them by myself?" Nappa asked Vegeta.

"Go for it." The prince replied.

(A. Notes)

It always confused me as to why the time chamber wasn't used in the Saiyan saga, so I included it here a little. To answer why the humans didn't use it, I felt it safe to assume Piccolo and Raditz' biology makes them a bit more durable to the point they could handle some time there, while the humans can't yet despite their power levels not being too far off. Speaking of power levels, let's see where everyone is at. Everyone is stronger then their original selves, but Gohan, Piccolo, Chi-Chi and Raditz have seen the most growth.

Note that aside from Raditz they can all suppress their power levels, so I'll be giving their base power for a fight, and then them powered up.

Kami: Base power (Bp) 400. Full power (Fp) 770

Yajirobe: Base power 1,000. Full power 1,200

Chiaotzu: Bp 1,200. Fp 1,600

Chi-Chi: Bp 2,000. Fp 3,000 (with fan)

Yamcha: Bp 1,880. Fp 2,400

Krillin: Bp 2,100. Fp 3,100.

Tien: Bp 2,300. Fp 3,300

Piccolo: Bp 4,320. Fp 5,560.

Gohan: Bp 1,100. Fp 3,000

Raditz: Bp 4,200. Fp 5,400

Goku: Supressed 6,000 full power above 9,000


	6. PS Ch6 Heroes of Earth

Whilst the others had left to face the Saiyans, Raditz stayed behind to further heal after his training with Piccolo. Though he was now well enough to fight, he was waiting for his brother because he didn't want to face Vegeta without him. Kami however caught on to his deception of pretending to be more hurt then he truly was.

"I thought Saiyans were supposed to be fearless warriors? But here you are, while humans are off to face those you're scared of." Kami scolded him.

Raditz grumbled softly. "You're one to talk guardian, letting others fight for this planet while you're supposed to be it's god." Raditz growled. Raditz smirked seeing how badly his words stung the old Namekian.

"At my strength I'd just get in the way, but there is more then one ways to fight. I gave my knowledge in training them to prepare them for the fight, what have you done?" Kami asked.

"This isn't my fight guardian." Raditz said turning away.

"That's where you're wrong, I overheard the recording Yamcha brought you. Even if the Saiyans win they won't accept you. They'd likely just destroy this planet." Kami said.

"They don't even know I'm alive." Raditz smirked.

"I'll just have Piccolo deliver that message that you're alive." Kami chuckled. Raditz paled considerably, realizing there was no way to avoid a confrontation with Vegeta.

"Fine, but you're coming with me you old guardian." Raditz muttered. Kami nodded and they headed to where the others were.

"Finally some real action." Nappa said after he tossed his scouter to Vegeta and stared the others down. He grinned maliciously and charged after Chi-Chi but was blind sided by a knee from Piccolo. Nappa growled feeling blood trickle down his cheek and smacked Piccolo into cliff in retaliation without breaking a sweat before Piccolo could charge to full power.

"Piccolo?" Chi-Chi whimpered realizing that he had just saved her.

Nappa then charged up to full power, terrifying the others and went after Krillin but stopped short when Raditz appeared between them. "Raditz?" Nappa asked in disbelief, his face turning a little pale thinking and hoping he was just seeing things. Kami quietly landed near the others and Yajirobe finally arrived as well after giving a press briefing about the battle.

"Relax I'm no ghost, my brother had them revive me with the dragon balls, but you need to listen to me. We could use these earthlings in our plans to overthrow that tyrant." He said. "My brother is on the way and his power is incredible." He added.

"Uh What do we do Vegeta?" Nappa asked still a little offset by Raditz sudden appearance. However by the time Nappa finished his question Vegeta appeared in front of Raditz and blasted him, close range before kicking him into a rock formation.

"What help could low level warriors such as yourselves be?" Vegeta scoffed. Everyone else watched stunned, even Nappa. "What are you gawking at, fight them." Vegeta growled at Nappa.

"R...right" Nappa said and charged at them again. However they were able to avoid him as Raditz had given them a chance to power up. Piccolo had powered up as well and surprised Nappa by blasting from the ground beneath him and delivering a strong kick to his stomach, sending the giant Saiyan flying backwards before he got his balance back.

"Let's try the times four Kamehameha." Chiaotzu said telepathically to the others as Piccolo distracted Nappa further. Nappa was obviously more powerful, but for now Piccolo's skill was letting him keep up. They nodded. Yamcha, Krillin, Tien and Chi-Chi began charging their Kamehamehas. Nappa punched Piccolo backwards as they they released them while his back was turned. Chiaotzu caused them to spin around each other.

Vegeta watched the battle between Piccolo and Nappa impressed. His scouter read Piccolo at four thousand most of the time. His scouter beeped picking up the power of the Kamehamehas, eight thousand. "Behind you." Vegeta said to Nappa as Gohan and Kami went to Piccolo. Nappa turned and fired an energy blast at the four Kamehamehas. His energy wave began to push it back. The four of them put more power into It until they evened out. Chiaotzu made a double and flew to each side of Nappa. They moved their arms and suddenly the 4x Kamehamehas separated and curled around Nappa. Nappa's energy wave flew past the four of them and destroyed a mountain in the distance, causing Yajirobe to try and hide. Piccolo, Kami and Gohan unleashed beams of energy to help Chiaoutzu push the bending Kamehamehas right into Nappa's back, resulting in a huge explosion. Nappa yelled out as it hit and tried to put up his defenses.

"Don't let up!" Piccolo yelled as he fired his explosive wave into the smoke. The others followed suit, shooting their best energy attacks into the explosion. They heard Nappa cry out, as their combined attacks caused a second explosion. Chiaotzu became one again and rejoined the others as they watched the smoke and tried to recover, everyone of them panting. Vegeta thought they had actually killed Nappa.

Slowly the smoke began to clear and revealed the silhouette of the large Saiyan. He had a few scratches and was dirty, but the only sign of real damage was a hole in the back of his armor and a bad burn mark on his back where the Kamehamehas had hit him. "That actually hurt you pip squeaks, but now it's my turn!" He yelled and charged at them. He knocked Gohan, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Krillin out of the way as he headed for Tien, they felt like a train had hit them. Chi-Chi brought her sword to Nappa's neck as he passed by, but the impact with his skin broke the sword. Nappa continued on his path and rammed into Piccolo and then delivered a devastating punch to Tien's arm, severing it. Tien howled in pain.

"Ahh I broke one of my toys already." Nappa pouted and kicked Tien backwards.

"Why you!" Yamcha growled. "Wolf fang fist!" He shouted and performed his signature move against Nappa. After the last blow that pushed Nappa away he put all his energy into a spirit ball and launched it at Nappa, it hit him left and right as Yamcha controlled it, he then made it collide where Nappa's back had been hit, causing the Saiyan to grunt in pain. Nappa fired a blast straight through Yamcha killing him instantly while he was focused on his attack. The Saiyan then set his sights on Krillin as Gohan helped Piccolo back up, after having been rammed by Nappa when he attacked Tien. Nappa fired a blast at Krillin, which he narrowly avoided, however Chiaotzu seemed to get caught in the blast.

"Chiaotzu!" Chi-Chi whimpered as she filled her broken sword with ki and levitated it. She shoved her other hand forward and the shaft fired off faster then the speed of sound. The broken sword buried itself into Nappa's back up to the hilt. He howled in pain and Vegeta chuckled.

"Ha is that woman to much for you Nappa?" Vegeta scoffed.

"You'll regret that!" Nappa roared and began to use the same attack on her that destroyed the city.

"Leave Miss Chi-Chi alone." Chiaotzu said as he grabbed the hilt of the sword and held onto Nappa's back.

"What the? Hey get off ya pip squeak." Nappa said annoyed as he tried to reach the child sized fighter, but Nappa's muscles made him impossible to reach. Chiaotzu began building up energy. Getting desperate Nappa began mashing his body into the environment around him, but Chiaotzu wouldn't let go. Vegeta was chucking loudly, but he stopped when he realized the energy of Chiaotzu got up to four thousand. Nappa grumbled and flew high in the sky, he then flew straight down in a last gambit to get him off his back. Chiaotzu was glowing with energy at this point and wincing.

"No Chiaotzu!" Chi-Chi called out. "Bye bye Tien, bye Miss Chi-Chi, you can win." He said Telepathically as he channeled all his ki into the broken blade. There was a massive explosion, the sword, Chiaotzu and Nappa were enveloped by it.

"Chiaotzu?" Tien cried out and pounded the earth with his remaining hand as tears fell. The remaining fighters looked down sadly, knowing he couldn't be brought back by the dragon balls because he'd already been resurrected by them once.

"That was brave...I didn't realize the little guy had it in him." Piccolo said.

"At least these humans give it their all when they fight." Vegeta thought. The others gasped however seeing Nappa walk out of the smoke and rubble. His suit was badly damaged in the back and he was bleeding badly.

"At least the sword isn't in my back anymore, anyone else want to blow themselves up?" Nappa chuckled, but was obviously in pain.

Krillin and Piccolo charged at Nappa together. Gohan hesitated, starting to get afraid after witnessing so many deaths. However Chi-Chi stepped in with the bansho fan. A few swipes and lightning arced down striking Nappa. He howled in pain and was made vulnerable. Tien saw his chance. "I'll make it up to you Chiaotzu, I promise." Tien said getting up as Chi Chi's attack held Nappa in place. He made his extra arms appear. "Tri beam." He said putting everything into it once the others were clear.

"What the? Gah!!!." Nappa cried as it slammed into his back and he was swallowed in a puff of smoke. Nappa emerged from the smoke looking hurt but still alive. His body armor cracked and fell off.

"No...I failed." Tien said and collapsed as he passed on. Nappa however fell to the ground barely able to stand.

Krillin fell to his knees in pain, all his friends gone. "Goku? Where are you?" Krillin cried, fed up with all his friends being hurt.

"You mean Kakarrot? You really think he'll make a difference?" Vegeta asked.

"You bet, my daddy will defeat both of you." Gohan said.

"Fine, we'll give him three hours, but not a second more." Vegeta said and landed on the ground beside Nappa.

Piccolo muttered, he was charging a psycho beam cannon to finish off Nappa, but begrudgingly stopped. He wanted to end Nappa there, but knew they needed Goku to fight the smaller saiyan, so they had to stall. Nevertheless, as injured as Nappa was, Piccolo figured he could end him at any point.

Nappa fell down as he tried to sit and then panted some. He used some supplies to stop his bleeding. He bandaged his wound and tried to recover as he stared at Chi-chi with a death glare.


	7. PS Ch 7 Nappa’s Defeat

Master Roshi watched in anger as Tien lay still and the large Saiyan fell. Amazingly the film crew on the scene of the fight had managed to avoid any errant blasts and were still recording the battle for Earth, though at a considerable distance. "I should be there." Roshi said and fixed his signature shades. Bulma was crying behind him at the loss of Yamcha, Ox king was trying to comfort her. Roshi grabbed his cane and walked outside. "Nimbus!!!" He shouted. The cloud arrived and let him on. They sped off, Roshi not caring if he lived or died, but he wouldn't let another student of his die today

Back on the battlefield, Krillin, Chi-Chi, Kami and Piccolo took the opportunity for some much needed rest as they waited for Goku. Gohan went to investigate where Vegeta had kicked Raditz. He found his Uncle in the air above the crater, he'd been watching the fight. "Can you help us uncle?" Gohan asked.

"I'm not getting in the way of Vegeta again." Raditz said and flexed to get over some soreness. He was pretty injured as it was because Vegeta attacked him with his guard down.

"Well at least come to be with us." Gohan said and led him to where the others were resting. Raditz begrudgingly came near the group, staying closer to the younger Namekian whom he found to be at least tolerable after their month of training. He did his best to ignore the insults from Vegeta for associating with these earthlings.

"Decided to join us after all?" Piccolo asked Raditz.

"The kid didn't give me much of a choice." He muttered. Piccolo chuckled softly.

"Can Goku beat this Vegeta?" Piccolo asked Raditz quietly. Raditz nodded.

"When I left he was about twice as strong as you, and he had a technique that could multiply his power." Raditz said quietly.

"Wait? Goku is twice my strength?" Piccolo asked shocked. Raditz simply nodded. The group waited for Goku nervously. Chi-Chi clung onto Gohan, wanting to have him leave, but she feared if anyone tried to flee, these invaders would kill them. About two hours passed.

Suddenly Krillin sat up excitedly. "It's Goku! He's on his way." Krillin cheered feeling Goku's energy.

"What? You're just messing with us, right Vegeta?" Nappa asked.

"No...somehow they can sense him... his power is over six thousand?" Vegeta said looking through his scouter. "Quick Nappa eliminate them all, if we visit our green friends home we can learn more about the dragon balls." He said fearing that Goku could defeat them if he teamed up with the others here.

"Finally some action!" Nappa chuckled and stared down Chi-Chi as he got up and groaned in pain from his injuries.

Raditz got between them.

"Are you really too afraid to wait for my brother? Where's your pride Vegeta?" He asked. Vegeta went to strike him down but was blindsided by a blast from piccolo, as he stretched his arm near him. Raditz took the opportunity to hit Vegeta with everything he had. Krillin powered up a destructo disk while Nappa was distracted and threw it at him.

"Dodge it!" Vegeta ordered as he jumped back to recover and his scouter blinked. Nappa bent sideways but the disk cut a deep scar across his back. He groaned in pain and fired several energy blasts at them. One hit directly in front of Chi-Chi, knocking her to the ground. Gohan landed beside his injured mother.

Nappa smirked. "Goodbye." He said powering up to a tremendous level as he aimed at them. Gohan hugged his mother in fear, petrified and not willing to leave her.

"No Nappa!" Raditz cried as he charged to stop him, but was slammed down by Vegeta who had recovered and began beating Raditz into the ground. Nappa unleashed his attack at Gohan and Chi-Chi, the amount of energy it gave off shook the area. As it approached a figure appeared in front of them. The light from the attack almost blinding, but they could make out Piccolo in front of them as he crouched, absorbing the blast to protect them. When the dust settled Piccolo was barely standing, but had two fingers to his fore head. With his last bit of strength and in the blink of an eye he stretched out his arm past Nappa's extended arm, wrapping around it.

"Psycho beam cannon." He grunted and fired it at point blank into Nappa's shoulder, leaving a hole in it. The resulting explosion destroyed Piccolo's own arm down to his elbow as it recoiled back to him. Nappa yelled in pain and fell to his knees. Piccolo fell over beside Gohan, his head resting on Chi-Chi. Piccolo struggled to say his goodbyes to them, praising Gohan for all that he had accomplished, and thanking him for being a friend. "You're like the son I never had...you'll always be my friend." He grunted. Chi-Chi found herself crying with her son as she held them close.

"No!!! Mister Piccolo, stay with us!" Gohan sobbed and held on tightly to Piccolo.

Nappa growled angrily, holding his shoulder, his other arm now limp from the attack. "You'll pay for that Namekian." He growled and went to fire a ball of energy at them from his mouth.

"Nappa stand down, I'll finish them off." Vegeta ordered as he tossed the now beaten up Raditz aside. Nappa didn't listen and fired his blast anyways, but Gohan kicked it out of the way.

"No you'll pay for hurting my friends...Masenko!" Gohan yelled firing the strong blast at him. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, somewhat impressed by the boy's power that shot up to six thousand during his attack. Nappa was barely able to block it with his arm, but it left an opening for Gohan to pound on him up close with a flurry of strikes. Chi-Chi slowly began charging a Kamehameha. Krillin did as well. Barely able to stand because of Piccolo's fading life force, Kami also began charging one too. Nappa finally began to get feeling back in his good arm and retaliated against Gohan, beating him.

"Leave him alone you brute!!!" Chi-Chi screamed with rage. Kami and Krillin also yelled as their attacks got stronger, fueled with emotion. The three fired their attacks into Nappa's back, halting his attack on Gohan. Gohan dodged and rolled under him. He put everything into one more Masenko at close range into the injury on Nappa's back to combine with the others attacks. Nappa cried out in tremendous pain. He flung one more energy blast at Chi-Chi who had collapsed beside Piccolo using most of her energy in the attack. Kami also fell to the ground exhausted and began fading in and out of existence.

"Mommy!" Gohan called out worried. With his last breath Piccolo covered Chi-Chi with his body. "Piccolo?" She whimpered as he shielded her from most of the impact, though it still knocked her out. Gohan ran to his mom to check on her. Krillin also kneeled beside her. Goku arrived via a lift from Mr Popo and his carpet. He arrived in time just to see Piccolo sacrifice himself for Chi-Chi. He clenched his fist in anger for not reaching them in time. Mister Popo fell to his knees in tears, seeing Kami fade away as Piccolo died.

"Vegeta ...I ... I can't move." Nappa stuttered, on the verge of death it seemed. Vegeta walked past him and fired a wave of energy at the earthlings to finish them, but suddenly a figure got in the way and canceled the attack with a blast of their own.

"Daddy!" Gohan cheered.

"This ends here." Goku said before checking on Krillin and his family. He gently pulled Piccolo off Chi-Chi and found her still alive. "Thank you Piccolo." Goku said as he picked up his wife and gave her to the still crying Mr Popo. "Take her to Bulma." He said, Mr. Popo nodded and vanished with her. Goku then split a Senzu bean between Raditz and Gohan. Krillin was relatively unharmed, just tired. Gohan surged with power after eating it. Raditz looked at it oddly but ate it.

"That felt amazing..." Raditz gasped and got up quickly. "I've never felt more powerful." He smirked, now thinking his power level similar to Nappa's peak. Vegeta gawked seeing Raditz recover so easily.

"Yeah, Senzu beans are great." Goku smiled and turned his attention to Nappa. "You guys really messed him up." He said and turned to Vegeta. "Your friend doesn't look so good, maybe we should get him some help before we fight." Goku said as Nappa reached out for Vegeta.

"Humph anyone taken out by such weaklings is useless to me, even more so if they can't fight and follow orders." Vegeta said with an evil grin and formed a ball of energy and threw it at Nappa for disobeying him earlier. Raditz fired a beam at the ball destroying it, saving Nappa, though the resulting explosion knocked Nappa out.

"What? I thought he was your friend?" Goku asked shocked.

Vegeta scoffed. "I have no friends, he was a servant that out lived his usefulness." The prince chuckled darkly. Goku shook his head, finding it hard to believe anyone could be so cruel. He turned towards Raditz.

"Thank you for standing beside my family Raditz, I'm glad you're not like him." Goku said and slapped his back.

"Yeah yeah Kakarot, Vegeta has made it obvious that he cares nothing about me or Nappa." He said trying to save face. "Now finish it brother." Raditz said and glared at Vegeta.

"You might of had a chance before we killed those other weaklings, but alone you're no match for me." Vegeta smiled coldly at them.

"They were my friends!" Goku yelled at Vegeta as he powered up. "What? nine thousand? Impossible..." Vegeta said as he monitored his power level. A smile slowly spread on Raditz's face, proud of his brother. Goku got into a fighting stance, ready to take Vegeta on. Raditz retreated back to where Krillin and Gohan were to watch the fight with them.

**(A/N) **

Nappa's Power Level: 8,000 (I know it's listed as 4k, but that doesn't make sense with his fight with Goku)

Vegeta's 18,000

Goku's 9,000 (plus 1k to his original because of brief training with Raditz )

Master Roshi 1,500 (personal training by himself)

As a Piccolo fan this was a hard one to write, but at least in this one he didn't go down quietly. I decided to let Roshi try to take part in the story too, but he's still a ways a way from the battle. Vegeta vs Goku up next, with Raditz, Gohan, Krillin, and Yajirobe there to help Goku if he needs it.

Goku gave half the Senzu bean to Raditz instead of Chi-Chi because Raditz was more hurt, and he thought Raditz would be stronger, he doesn't know how powerful Chi-Chi has gotten. I also think he'd rather Chi-Chi be somewhere safe then possibly try to fight. Just thought I might need to explain that decision, I also didn't want to make Chi-Chi witness some things in the next chapter.


	8. PS Ch 8 Batlle of the Giants

The the ground shook and the winds blew as Goku and Vegeta powered up. "Don't hold back!" Raditz said as Goku tested out Vegeta's power. It was stronger then anything he had ever seen before. He quickly realized he would need the Kaiōken as Vegeta pummeled him.

"Not bad Kakarot, but your power is just barely over half my own, you're doomed." Vegeta said coolly.

"Hah yeah, thing is...I got this technique that doubles my strength...KAIO-KEN" Goku shouted as a red tint appeared around him as he powered up.

"What?" Vegeta growled and took his scouter off, crushing it when Goku's power level matched his own. Vegeta snarled and charged at Goku. The pair bounced across the sky, clashing with one another. Goku quickly realized they were evenly matched, but because of the properties of the technique Goku was using to keep up with Vegeta, he was at a significant disadvantage. He needed to beat Vegeta before his body burnt out by using the technique. There was only one way. Goku pushed Vegeta back to gain some space.

Goku landed and focused hard. "You'll pay for bringing destruction to my home, Kaiōken times three!" Goku shouted as the ground around him trembled from his outburst of strength. He charged at Vegeta before he could even move, with a knee to the stomach. He then kicked the prince high in the air and followed after him. Vegeta howled in pain. "This is for Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzou, and Kami!" Goku shouted as he pummeled Vegeta up in the air and ended with an elbow to Vegeta's chest as he said Kami. "And this is for my brother." Goku added during a hard punch right into Vegeta's face. Goku then appeared behind the battered Prince. "For Piccolo!" He shouted and slammed Vegeta back down to the earth. Goku got down first however and hit him back up with a vicious kick. "For my son, and now for my wife!" Goku shouted and began preparing a Kamehameha to finish it. The others watched in awe of Goku's power.

Vegeta clenched his fist in anger as the blue energy wave blasted towards him. He was too injured to avoid it, so he met it head on. "Galick Gun!" He yelled and met Goku's attack with his own beam. The two beams struggled in the air, pushing back and forth.

Sensing his body reach his limits, Goku had to finish it. "Times four!" He screamed. His blast over took Vegeta's, sending the prince hurtling into the upper atmosphere. Goku fell to his knees and tried to get his strength back. Raditz, Krillin and Gohan ran up to him.

"I can't believe you did it Kakarot." Raditz said as Gohan hugged his father. Goku winced in pain.

"Can you start calling me Goku now?" He asked his brother.

"Hmm no promises." Raditz said with a smirk.

"Good job Goku, I ..." Krillin's cheerful face turned pale. Far above them, floating in the sky, they saw Vegeta.

"What's he doing up there?" Goku asked. "Looking for the moon so he can use his great ape form." Raditz said scared.

"Well he's out of luck, Kami said Piccolo destroyed it." Krillin said as the badly injured Vegeta landed not to far away, having gave up on finding the moon. He began building energy in his hand.

"But he doesn't need the moon!" Raditz said and blasted off to try and finish Vegeta before he could transform.

Vegeta expected the attack and Raditz was met with a swift kick as Vegeta tossed the energy orb into the sky during the same motion. "No!" Raditz grunted as he landed near the others.

"What's going on?" Goku asked confused.

"Your defeat, soon I'll be ten times as powerful." Vegeta snarled and transformed into his massive great ape form. He looked like a monster.

Krillin and Gohan became terrified, but understanding washed over Goku as he realized that he himself was the monster responsible for grandpa Gohan's death so many years ago. He was racked with guilt but pushed it back, there wasn't time to dwell on such things right now. He brushed a tear from his eyes.

Vegeta roared with power, seeing no other option, Raditz stared up at the power ball, he began to transform too.

The two great apes charged at each other as the others sought cover. Goku tried to help his brother but Vegeta flicked him around like a fly. The two giants snarled at each other and began exchanging blows. "They're still so quick." Krillin said scared as he and Gohan dodged a beam attack fired from Vegeta.

"I have an idea but you need to help Raditz distract Vegeta." Goku said as he helped them up. He then blinked in disbelief, seeing that Gohan's tail had grown back, possibly due to the Blutz waves coming from the orb Vegeta made.

"Distract him, how?" Krillin asked.

"By you transforming son, I know you can control it, look into the sky." Goku said softly to Gohan. Gohan was unsure but it was becoming clear Raditz needed help as Vegeta tossed Raditz onto the ground.

"Okay, I'll help." Gohan said and looked up at the power ball in the sky. Goku and Krillin gave him some space as he growled and began to transform. Gohan roared once in his great ape form, causing Vegeta and Raditz to pause their fight momentarily.

"Yeah go get em Gohan!" Krillin cheered. "Uh...Gohan?" Krillin asked scared as Gohan glared at him and Goku with red eyes. Gohan opened his mouth and began building up energy to attack them. "Oh no." Krillin said afraid. Vegeta let out a deep beastly laugh watching them.

Just as it looked like Gohan was ready to vaporize them he hesitated. His massive red eyes closed hearing a voice. "Gohan!!! Take control of yourself." He heard his master snarl in his mind.

"Mister Piccolo?" Gohan thought. "Help me, I cannot control myself." He whimpered.

"That's enough kid, you can control it, what did you tell me you wanted to do when we meditated?" Piccolo demanded telepathically from otherworld.

"To protect my family." Gohan replied meekly.

"Then do it Gohan, protect the earth." Piccolo roared in his head.

Great ape Gohan let out a roar to match his master's before turning around and charging at Vegeta with everything he had, tackling Vegeta into a mountain. "Woohoo, that's it son." Goku said and put his arms up as he began gathering energy. Raditz quickly joined Gohan and together they began beating Vegeta into the mountain side.

"Quite the spectacle ehh?" Master Roshi asked as he landed beside Krillin and Goku.

"Yeah, those three giants are really going at it...wait what are you doing here?" Krillin asked his master.

Roshi chuckled softly. "Can't let my students have all the fun, has anyone tried cutting off that evil Saiyan's tail? I bet he'd turn back." Roshi said.

"That's a great idea but how?" Krillin asked.

Roshi smirked and pushed his sunglasses higher up on his face. "Blind him, and then Yajirobe can cut it off." Roshi said and pointed to where Yajirobe was taking cover right beside them.

"Perfect, then I'll hit Vegeta with a spirit bomb to finish this." Goku said as he continued to charge it. Krillin filled Yajirobe in and he nodded. The ground shook violently as Vegeta caused Raditz and Gohan to fall down with an explosion centered on himself to escape their barrage of hits. "We gotta hurry, they can't hold out much longer, neither can the planet." Goku said. The area around them was covered with craters and destruction. They all nodded.

In a last ditch effort, Raditz and Gohan each grabbed one of Vegeta's arms. They both opened their mouths and blasted Vegeta with a beam of energy. The Prince roared in pain. He threw Gohan down and placed his foot on his neck while trying to pull off his tail. He then shot a beam from his eyes to cut off Raditz's tail as his free arm choked Raditz around the neck. His attack on Raditz worked and he began to change back, Vegeta threw him into the ground. Raditz was barely able to move after the attack, and Gohan was immobilized. Gohan cried out in pain.

"Hey you...Solar Flare!" Krillin yelled as Vegeta looked his way. His eyes were met with a burning light. Vegeta cursed and growled in pain. Yajirobe began moving. "It worked?" Krillin said surprised. Vegeta's ears twitched hearing Krillin and he faced him. Krillin gulped as Vegeta powered up an attack from his mouth. Krillin tried to protect himself but was pushed out of the way. "Master Roshi?" He gasped.

"Max power Kamehameha." The old man said, bulking up and meeting Vegeta's blast with his own.

"Yahhh!" Yajirobe yelled as he sliced Vegeta's tail off cleanly.

Vegeta howled in pain and finally yanked off Gohan's tail as he started to turn back. Master Roshi's beam exploded with Vegeta's as he let out a final surge of power, throwing the prince back as he shrunk. Roshi was swallowed up by the explosion. Only Roshi's staff fell to the earth, his body gone.

Goku shook in pain, no longer sensing his master. "Vegeta!" He screamed and threw the spirit bomb at him. The attack landed as soon as Vegeta was back to his normal form. It pushed Vegeta high into the sky as it collided with him and then exploded. Goku fell to his knees and Krillin landed beside him.

Raditz scooped up Gohan's unconscious body gently, which was now back to normal. "Not bad nephew." He said softly and limped over to check on Goku with the little boy in his arms. Raditz was just about to congratulate Goku when something hit hard behind them leaving a crater where Yajirobe had been walking up to them.

They heard Yajirobe taunting Vegeta, but then there was a scream and a flash of light. Yajirobe's body was thrown from the crater and it landed on Nappa. His sword fell at the others' feet and they gasped as Vegeta climbed to the top of the crater and looked down at them with malice. "No way, how'd he survive that?" Krillin asked.

Vegeta only growled. One arm looked limp, as did a leg that dragged some as he stepped forward and stretched out his good arm, firing a strong blast at the group to finish them.

"Kaio-Ken!!" Goku said and canceled the blast with one of his own, but then his body spasmed as he went past his limit and he fell to the ground, unable to move with Vegeta getting ready for another attack. Krillin got prepared to fight as he was the only one still capable, when suddenly a strong blast of energy blindsided Vegeta, knocking him several yards.

There was a trail of destroyed earth and smoke that led to the outstretched hand of none other than Nappa. The large Saiyan forced a grin on his face, "I'm not useless." He chuckled and then passed out, slipping into a coma. Raditz and Krillin blinked in disbelief.

"Dang it Nappa." Vegeta mumbled and summoned his pod. He slowly got up again. He began charging yet another attack with his hand, though Krillin felt he could take him now because Vegeta was so injured. Vegeta's pod landed and Vegeta got ready to attack, knowing he couldn't dodge or else it would hit Kakarot. Krillin fired a Kamehameha and the two began a beam struggle.

"Raditz, move Goku and Gohan." Krillin pleaded as he struggled to hold Vegeta's beam back.

Vegeta chuckled darkly and gave it more power, but he then screamed in pain as he took an arrow to the knee. Loosing his focus, Krillin's attack overwhelmed him, blowing him back towards his pod. In the distance a young man, about sixteen came out behind some cover holding a bow, with another arrow knocked on it.

"Upa? Is that you?" Krillen asked taking a moment to study him. Vegeta slowly began crawling towards his pod.

Upa nodded. "We felt you all leave the top of the tower, I was sent to investigate and help if there was a threat to the sacred lands." He said. "Though it took a while to catch up." He added.

"Thanks." Krillen smiled.

"Shut it fools, Vegeta is trying to get away." Raditz growled. If he could do any more then just stand he would of killed Vegeta himself.

"No he's not." Krillin said, grabbing Yajirobe's sword. He headed for Vegeta.

"Wait...Krillin, let him got." Goku managed to get out.

"What?" Raditz and Krillin asked in unison, disbelief on their faces. Upa came up to Goku, his aim still trained on the crawling Vegeta.

"He's too injured to fight, and I wanna chance to face him on my own, without help." Goku said. "Not to mention he may have good inside him." Goku added.

"There's no good in him at all." Raditz protested.

"He killed Master Roshi and Yajirobe." Krillin added.

During their argument Vegeta managed to crawl into his pod and blasted off. Krillin tried to shoot a beam of energy at the pod but missed. Krillin then glared at Nappa who was still unconscious. "I didn't get to fight him at all, and Vegeta turned on him. Not to mention he saved us." Goku pleaded again.

"But he killed Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha, even Piccolo and Kami." Krillin said.

"Please don't... there aren't many of us left, He was just following orders." Raditz said limping towards Nappa. "Fine." Krillin growled throwing down the sword.

A large capsule Corp plane landed near the battle area. Upa stared at it with amazement. As the cargo bay door open, Chi-Chi flew out like a rocket. Krillin ducked as she flew over him and Goku. She landed beside Raditz, and scooped up the little boy from Raditz' arms. She checked every inch of him.

Bulma checked on Goku with Korin. Upa quickly put away his weapons and ran over to Korin and bowed before him. "Enough of that kid, we need your help." Korin said.

"Yes master." Upa said getting up.

Bulma was scared because Goku's condition was so bad, every bone in his body felt broken and every muscle torn. They put him on a stretcher and brought him onto the plane. Chi-Chi refused to leave Gohan's side and cradled him close. Krillin helped Bulma, Korin and Upa retrieve the bodies of their fallen friends and brought them to the plane to get buried later. "You won't find Chiaotzu or Master Roshi." Krillin whimpered. Raditz got up slowly and dragged Nappa onto the plane before collapsing again beside Goku and passed out from exhaustion like his nephew. They all gave the large Saiyan a wide birth, fearing that he'd wake up, though his condition was even worse then Goku's.

Krillin and the others tried to get Chi-Chi to check on Goku, but she yelled at them again. She couldn't help but blame Goku for not arriving in time to help them, if it hadn't been for Piccolo...Piccolo?" She thought and tears began to stream from her eyes. She got up with her son still in her arms, wrapped in a blanket and went to Piccolo's body. She pulled the cover back from his body to see his face. "Thank you Piccolo." She mumbled and kissed his forehead. She then gasped as his body along with Yamcha's, Yajirobe's and Tien's vanished.

Meanwhile in otherworld, King Yemma had restored the bodies of the fallen z fighters so they could train. He even made Chiaotzu and Master Roshi a new body. They all stared at Piccolo oddly once they had collected themselves.

"What is it?" Piccolo grumbled.

"What's on your head?" Chiaotzu asked tilting his head.

Yamcha chuckled. "That's lipstick, get a girlfriend Piccolo?" Yamcha snickered. The rest began laughing.

"What impossible." Piccolo said and then saw his reflection. Sure enough, Chi-Chi's lipstick was on his forehead. His cheeks grew purple and he began trying to rub it off quickly. "Silence." He growled as the others began laughing more. They wondered who it was though.

"Maybe it was Bulma." Tien teased Yamcha. Yamcha paled.

"That's not funny man." He mumbled as the others chuckled. He shook his head. "I'll beat you all there." Yamcha said changing the subject and began running down the path.

"I'm not loosing a race to you." Tien said and ran after him with Chiaotzu close behind. They all began the same journey across Snake Way to train with King Kai like Goku had done. Kami also went with them, encouraged to pick up training again after sparring with the others before the Saiyan attack and learning what Roshi had done. Piccolo quickly got to the front of the group, but couldn't understand why Chi-Chi did that, but he wasn't about to let the others know he could tell who it was that kissed his head.


	9. PS Ch 9 Snake Way

Bulma had Goku, Nappa and Raditz admitted to a hospital to recover. They were hesitant to help Nappa but Raditz threatened to blow up the building if they didn't. The mood was somber in the room, so many had been lost fighting Nappa and Vegeta. Among them Kami, meaning they could no longer use the dragon balls to revive those who had fallen. Chi-Chi sat in silence beside her husband's bed, their son on her lap. Goku and Nappa were in full body casts, Raditz just had some broken ribs and a broken arm. Nappa was still unconscious. Krillin and Bulma were there too.

"I miss Mister Piccolo." Gohan said quietly.

Chi-Chi sniffled a little and nodded. "I'm sorry but without the dragon balls, none of them can be brought back like your father was." She said gently and hugged her son.

Raditz sighed a little, seeing the sad expression on his nephew's face. "You could try Namek." He grunted, trying to act like he didn't care. Though truthfully he missed the two Namekians as well, the old one was fun to annoy and Piccolo had treated him with more respect then Vegeta had ever had.

The others in the room stared at him blankly to explain further. Raditz sighed again. "If Kami was a Namekian then it stands to reason his people may have dragon balls as well, so if you got to their home world Namek, you could use theirs to bring back the others." Raditz explained. Their eyes widened with hope.

"You really think so?" Krillin asked. Raditz shrugged, feigning indifference.

"I know, I'll ask King Kai." Goku said and telepathically reached out to King Kai.

"What? The Namek dragon balls? Yes the Namekians on Namek do have a set of dragon balls, they're even stronger and could possibly even bring back Chiaotzu and Roshi, but Namek is incredibly far away from earth, so you'd need a good ship to make the journey there my boy." King Kai said jovially.

"Really, that's great." Goku replied. "King Kai said it'll work, and they could even bring back Chiaotzu and Roshi." Goku relayed to the others excitedly.

"Really?" Chi-Chi smiled and kissed Goku's cheek happily.

Goku nodded. "We just gotta figure out how to get there, we need a space ship." He said.

Bulma perked up and got a fire in her eyes, as this was something she knew she could do. "Leave that to me, I'll start by studying Napa's pod. Raditz, would you help me understand its tech?" Bulma asked.

Raditz nodded. "I'll help, but in exchange I want one wish to fully heal Nappa." He said.

The others got quiet and looked at the large Saiyan. Goku finally spoke up. "We don't need a wish for that, remember that bean I gave you during the fight? Once more are grown, one could fully restore him, we'll be sure he gets one if you help." Goku said.

Raditz nodded. "Agreed." He said and began writing out some basic instructions for the space pod for Bulma. She noticed Krillin deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Well if Goku and Kami were from space, shouldn't their ships be around here on earth somewhere?" He asked.

"Hmm you know I bet you're right." Bulma smiled. "Goku?" She asked tilting her head.

Goku shook his head. "I've no clue where whatever I arrived in would be, but Mister Popo might know about Kami's ship." He said. Bulma nodded. She had Capsule Corp salvage Napa's pod and bring it to her lab. Mr. Popo soon arrived to the hospital. He indeed did know where Kami's ship was, and he helped Bulma move it to her lab as well. They also managed to find Goku's old pod and brought it to her lab. With Mr Popo's help and with Raditz's notes she made quick progress.

The others watched Bulma vanish with Mr Popo on his carpet as they went to find the old space ships. "Hmm well I best be growing more Senzu beans to get the three of you healed." Korin said to Goku.

"Thanks Korin." He said.

Korin nodded and turned to Chi-Chi. "In the mean time you can repay me for bringing your man to fighting shape by training Upa here, I'll need extra help with Yajirobe gone. Please teach him to channel ki into his weapons like you do." Korin said.

"Me train someone?" Chi-Chi asked surprised.

"Of course, your ability to so perfectly channel ki into your weapons is like nothing I've seen before." Korin said.

Goku nodded. "You've gotten really strong." He smiled to her.

"You're amazing mommy." Gohan smiled and hugged her.

Chi-Chi giggled and hugged back. "Okay okay, I'll do it." She smiled.

"Can you train me too?" Gohan asked hopeful.

"Yes, so long as you keep up with your studies." She said.

"Yay." Gohan giggled and hugged her again.

"I'll join too, if that's alright." Krillen said.

"Of course." Chi-Chi replied. She kissed Goku's cheek gently and left to do some training with Gohan, Upa and Krillin while Bulma was working on creating a space ship.

With some pointers on how the space pods worked from Raditz, Bulma was able to use that technology to improve Kami's space ship that had been left abandoned. She had it up and running in just a few days. Her father meanwhile, was using the pods to build a space ship from the ground up. Mister Popo began teaching her Namekian so she could fly the ship.

Chi-Chi and Gohan would visit Goku every day, and then go train after Gohan had finished studying. While Chi-Chi hardly ever spoke to Raditz, Gohan would and slowly he got the Saiyan to open up more to him by asking him questions about space and his travels. Gohan was filled with wonder at the thought of discovering new planets. Raditz however left out the parts that they were usually sent to exterminate all the life on such planets, not wanting Gohan to see him as a monster.

Upa picked up the ability to channel ki into his weapons amazingly fast. Soon he was able to channel ki into his bow and arrows. He became so skilled that he could load and shoot an arrow faster then the average eye could see. The training also helped Gohan control his ki better, and helped Chi-Chi and Krillin get stronger. Since Upa learned how to channel ki so quickly, Krillen and Chi-Chi taught him the Kamehameha. He struggled much more learning the technique, but after some encouragement from Chi-Chi, he managed to fire one off. "I did it!" Upa cheered happily.

Chi-Chi giggled. "Good job." She smiled.

"Indeed." Korin said gruffly after hopping off his Nimbus behind them.

"Master Korin." Upa said and did a slight bow.

"Your power has grown significantly Upa, about tenfold I'd wager. You're truly a great teacher Chi-Chi." Korin said to her after complimenting Upa.

"Thank you, but Gohan and Krillin helped, not to mention Upa is a natural." She smiled.

Korin nodded.

"Come on kid, it's time for you to return home, I'll continue your training there. Get on the cloud." He said. Upa nodded.

"Bye Bye Upa." Gohan said and hugged his leg.

"Bye Gohan." Upa said with a smile returning the hug. "See you around." He added and then bowed to Chi-Chi.

"Oh yeah, I think Bulma has finished her work on Kami's ship, see y'all around." Korin said and flew off on his Nimbus with Upa. Chi-Chi and Gohan called their Nimbus and flew to Capsule Corp with Krillen flying alongside them. They met Bulma outside. She waved at them.

"Hey guys." Bulma smiled big.

"Hey." Krillen chuckled. "Does that smile mean the ship is ready?" Krillen asked.

"Yup." Bulma smiled proudly. "According to my calculations it'll take two weeks, my parents are stocking it with supplies as we speak." She said.

"Great, so we can head out tomorrow?" Krillen asked. She nodded.

"Can I go too?" Gohan asked.

"Wait what?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I want to see what Mister Piccolo's home is like so I can tell him about it, and I owe it to him and the others to help bring them back." Gohan said more seriously then she'd ever seen her son. It was the same determination she had seen in Goku so many times to do what was right. Even if it got him into trouble, she was proud Gohan had such a good heart.

Chi-Chi sighed softly and kissed the top of his head. "We both owe Mister Piccolo, but I'm not letting you go across the galaxy without me." She said softly.

Bulma smiled watching them. "It might get a little cramped, but both of you can come." She said softly.

"Really?" Gohan asked excitedly. Bulma nodded. Gohan jumped up and down excitedly and then hugged his mom tightly. "Thank you." He said.

"Let's go get packed." She giggled.

The next morning Gohan hugged his dad gently at the hospital. "Take care of your mom for me." Goku said softly. Gohan nodded.

"I will." He said as Chi-Chi kissed Goku's cheek. Gohan moved over to Raditz's bed and hugged him, shocking his uncle who didn't quite know what to do about it. "Bye uncle Raditz, this time I'll tell you about my space adventure once we're back." He smiled.

"Uhh sure kid, be careful." Raditz said awkwardly.

"Be careful Chi-Chi." Goku said softly and weakly squeezed her hand. She nodded and left with Gohan and Krillin. They went to Capsule Corp and boarded the ship with Bulma.

The group blasted off for Namek, whilst Goku, Raditz and Nappa recovered. During their journey Gohan taught them to meditate like Piccolo in between his studies. Krillin then taught them about image training, allowing them to hone their ki and get better at fighting together as a group as they battled together in their minds. Gohan usually emerged the victor.

Meanwhile on Snake Way, the others continued their journey. They had taken a moment to rest when they saw what looked like a giant mansion. Yamcha got closer to inspect it when a trap door seemed to open and sucked them all in. They found themselves in the same trap Goku had, made by Princess Snake.

Princess Snake's attendants made a marvelous meal for the warriors. Kami was grateful for the chance to rest, he had struggled keeping up with the others. Yajirobe, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu chowed down on some food, while Roshi drooled some watching the staff. Only Piccolo was in a hurry to leave, but there was something strange about this place that he couldn't put his finger on.

Princesses Snake watched Yamcha with interest from her window. "Not quite as handsome as Goku, but not bad." She thought. She had her attendants slip something into their drinks to make them sleepy and had them do a hypnotic dance just to be sure. However Tien and Chiaotzu quickly caught on to something being in the drink due to their training as assassins. Kami quickly picked up on that the dance was hypnotic. "What's going on here, why are you trying to hypnotize us?" He demanded standing up.

Princess Snake frowned, her gig already up. She came out to them. Yamcha's jaw dropped at her beauty as did Roshi's. Yajirobe ignored everything and continued eating.

"I was just wanting to show you all a fun time, but if your going to be like that Goku you can all just go." She said knowing she couldn't take all of them.

"Y'all can leave me here." Roshi said quickly and started to run to Princess Snake. Kami whispered something to Chiaotzu and he nodded. He quickly appeared in front of Roshi and put him to sleep.

Tien slapped Yamcha in the back of the head. "Bulma would kill you if she saw you now." He said.

Yamcha rubbed the back of his head but nodded. He slung the sleeping Roshi over his back.

"You said you know Goku?" Piccolo asked Princess Snake. She nodded as her eyes lit up and she blushed.

"Ahh he's so perfect except that he already has a family." She pouted.

"You know, he has a brother." Yamcha said.

"Wait really...Yes I remember seeing someone with long hair that looked a little like him getting thrown off King Kais planet, is he single?" She asked.

"Yup that's him and I'd imagine so, help us and you might could meet him." Yamcha smiled as Chiaotzu put Yajirobe asleep under Kami's orders, knowing he wouldn't leave the feast willingly.

"Hmm well he was pretty handsome too, deal sugar. I assume you all are on your way to king Kai too?" She asked. They nodded. She smiled and led them out of her mansion. She changed to her true form, shocking all of them. "I'll take you all half way there on my back." She said.

"Woah awesome." Yamcha said.

"Thank you." Tien said as they all got on her back aside from Piccolo.

"Just keep your end of the deal." She said and quickly began flying down Snake Way with them on her back. Piccolo flew alongside her on his own, still not trusting her. Once she was halfway between her home and King Kai's planet, she let them off. However she did try to snack on Yajirobe as she tossed him up with her tail. Piccolo however stretched his arm and pulled Yajirobe out of her mouth before she could bite down.

"Hey!" Yamcha said upset.

"Don't blame a girl for getting hungry on such a trip." She chuckled telepathically to them. "And he looked so tasty... feel free to come visit me again." She added with a seductive purr in their minds as she flew away. Despite her just trying to eat Yajirobe, Tien still had to hold Roshi back from trying to follow after her. The group continued on their way to train with King Kai.

The ancient Namekian space ship landed on the peaceful planet Namek with its four occupants about fourteen days later after taking off. The planet was sparsely populated and very peaceful, however unbeknownst to them, this planet would soon face a villain far greater then could be imagined, the emperor of a galactic empire, Vegeta's master was only hours behind them, intent on using the power of the dragon balls for himself.

**(A/N)**

**I know Princess Snake is filler, but to me her story fits fairly well with the kind of stories Dragon Ball does. I think she's also an interesting character with potential which is why I included her. **

**I also brought back Upa to make a cameo, did a slight rewrite to the end of the previous ch to bring him in, but it didn't change anything significant for the story, other then potentially forcing Vegeta to become a guard with that arrow to the knee. Let me know if you want to see more of him. **

**I also made a poll to see what you guys are interested in next, it should be on my profile if I did it right, I hope. **

**Power levels once on Namek**

**Krillin: 4,500**

**Chi-Chi: 4,000**

**Gohan: 5,000, angered 8,000**

**Upa: 2,000**

**Goku: 12,000 once fully recovered **

**Raditz: 8,000 once fully recovered**

**Nappa: 10,000 once fully recovered **


	10. PS Ch 10 Father of Namek (07-13 14:09:11

King Kai used his antenna to see what became of Vegeta. "Oh no, this isn't good." He said aloud as he sensed Vegeta had been healed and was now more powerful.

"What's not good?" Piccolo asked as he landed with the others who had fallen facing Nappa and Vegeta.

"Huh? You're already here? Wow." King Kai said.

"Yes yes, we were much stronger then Goku when he got here, so we were able to make the journey faster, now what's wrong?" Piccolo asked again.

"Oh yes." King Kai said focusing again. "Vegeta is healed and headed for Namek." He said and then tensed in fear. "And He isn't the only one...his boss is heading there too... one of the strongest beings in the universe." King Kai stuttered.

"What? But Gohan is going there, you need warn them now, and tell Goku to get his butt over there to help them!" Piccolo growled.

"Alright alright just let go of me!" He shouted. Piccolo let go and king Kai adjusted his glasses and focused again, searching for Krillin.

Everyone but Kami looked at Piccolo a little confused by his sudden outburst of concern for Gohan. Kami chuckled softly. "You all don't know how Piccolo died do you?" He asked with a smirk. "There's a reason he was deemed worthy to keep his body." Kami added with a smile.

"Don't you dare old man." Piccolo growled.

Kami ignored his other half. "He sacrificed himself to save Gohan and Chi-Chi...had he chose to, he could of killed Nappa with the attack he used on Raditz, but he chose to save them instead by getting in front of a blast to protect them." Kami explained. They turned to Piccolo stunned.

"You saved miss Chi-Chi?" Chiaotzu asked.

Piccolo grunted. "I thought I could survive it." He mumbled trying to save face. His mind flashed back to that moment. Despite what Kami said, it wasn't a choice. True he could of killed Nappa with a psycho beam cannon while he was focused on attacking Chi-Chi and Gohan. They would of surely died but they could of been brought back with the dragon balls, but that thought never crossed his mind. For reasons he had yet to come to full terms with, he had got in the way of the blast and shielded them without hesitation, without thinking. It was just something he had to do. He was broken out of his thoughts by laughing from Yamcha.

"So does that mean Chi-Chi was the one to kiss your head then?" Yamcha chuckled.

Piccolo felt like he was hit with a gut punch and his cheeks got a purple tint. "Maybe, it doesn't matter." He said as gruffly as he could and went off to meditate. Kami followed and meditated a little ways from him. A small scowl appeared on Piccolo's face feeling Kami nearby, but he didn't make him leave.

Bulma began setting up camp as Krillin, Gohan and Chi-Chi headed for the closest location that the dragon radar could detect a dragon ball. They found a small Namekian village. They were brought before the village Elder, Moori. The group drew a lot of attention, especially Chi-Chi. Gohan played with the two youngest Namekians there, as Chi-Chi and Krillin talked to Moori.

"You know of the dragon balls? I never guessed there'd be others out there." Moori said.

"Yes but we lost ours when Piccolo sacrificed himself to save my son and myself. We were hopping we could use yours to bring back our friends." Chi-Chi explained.

"Hmm let me have a look at you...yes you're all clearly warriors but your intentions are true and just." Moori said thinking. "I'll grant you this boon." He said with a smile and went to retrieve their dragon ball.

Meanwhile on Earth, Upa arrived outside Goku's hospital window, ridding on a Nimbus. He gently opened the window and slipped in. "Upa?" Goku asked trying to turn his head.

"Yup, and I brought a fresh batch of Senzu beans from Korin." He said showing a small pouch filled with them. He gave one to Goku. Once Goku had swallowed it, against protests from the two nurses in the room, he immediately jumped up out of bed and began taking off his casts.

"All better." Goku chuckled and flexed as the nurses watched astonished at his recovery.

"Wow, those really do wonders." Upa said amazed.

"Yup." Goku nodded. He took out two more beans. He gave one to Raditz and the other to Nappa, forcing him to swallow it. Raditz got up just as quickly as his brother had and began taking off his bandages.

Nappa groaned a little, and then his eyes opened wide. "Vegeta!!!" He screamed.

Raditz quickly slapped him hard to knock him out of it. "Vegeta isn't here, Kakarot let him escape." Raditz said.

Nappa nodded and slowly relaxed. "Wait...I can move my legs again." He said in disbelief.

Raditz nodded. "Thank my brother, he has something that can heal any wound." He said.

"Hmph Thanks, but why heal me?" Nappa asked.

"Well Vegeta betrayed you, but I also wanted a chance to fight you on my own." Goku explained.

Nappa chuckled getting up. "Maybe your brother is a real Saiyan after all Raditz." He said. Raditz nodded.

"Come on then, I wanna see what both of you are capable of. I'd like to fight you too Upa." Goku smiled.

Raditz and Nappa got excited looking. "I guess Korin won't mind one bout." Upa said nodding. Goku led them out to some wilderness where they could fight.

Back on Namek, elder Moori came back with a dragon ball. "Here you go, take care." The elder said and gave Chi-Chi the basketball sized dragon ball.

"Wow, it's so huge." Chi-Chi said amazed. "Thank you sir." She added with a smile and a polite bow. "May I ask why everyone is staring at me though?" She asked.

"Alright guys be polite, no staring at our guests." Moori said, scolding the others slightly. "I must apologize Chi-Chi, your species is different from ours. Your species appears to have two different physical types? We Namekians have just been one for a long time." He explained.

"Two types? You mean genders? You don't have females here?" She asked.

"Like you, no." Moori said shaking his head. "Though their are two types of Namekians, one group are masters of the body and serve as our protectors. The majority, myself included are more tuned to our spiritual side." He explained.

"That's really interesting." She said softly, and was about to question him further but was interrupted when Krillen started to talk.

"Huh? What do you mean someone a hundred times stronger then Vegeta is coming here?" Krillin asked suddenly, and seemed to be having a conversation with himself. They looked at him confused. "Oh no!...yeah we definitely won't pick any fights." Krillin said.

"Who are you talking to Krillin?" Gohan asked puzzled.

"King Kai, and he brought us a warning." Krillin said and explained what he had been told. "King Kai is going to warn Goku, so hopefully he'll get here soon." He added.

"Daddy's coming here?" Gohan smiled. Krillin nodded. "Then we don't have to worry." He smiled.

"Still we need to avoid trouble until he gets here..,you should probably have your people hide." Chi-Chi said to the elder. He nodded.

"I'll send out our warrior clan brethren to warn the other villages." The elder said. "Dende, our father needs to know of this threat, take our friends to see the grand elder." He added to the little Namekian.

"Yes elder." He nodded. They left and Dende pointed the way to Guru's home. The flight there took several hours. They arrived just as Frieza's ship landed.

Upa watched, sitting on his cloud as the three Saiyans went all out. Upa gave everything he had at Goku, but it became obvious that he was severely outmatched. Nevertheless Goku encouraged him, saying he was impressed and to keep training. Nappa and Raditz has just finished their fight in a stalemate. The large Saiyan was stronger, but Raditz fought with much more skill and strategy, putting them on equal footing. Now the two were getting ready to team up on Goku.

Goku got into his fighting stance but suddenly went back to just standing. "King Kai?" Goku asked confused.

"Yeah it's me, your friends have arrived here, but listen up. Vegeta is on his way to Namek right now." King Kai warned.

"Wow Vegeta is already healed?" Goku asked.

"Indeed, but that's not even the worst part. His master, the emperor of the universe Frieza has just landed on Namek, his power is unlike anything you've ever seen before. You need to get to Namek, wish your friends back and then high tail it out of there before you have to fight the emperor." King Kai said urgently.

"Oh man, sure we can't fight him, I've got Raditz and Nappa to help." Goku said.

"Absolutely not!!!." King Kai yelled telepathically.

"Yeesh, okay okay, we won't go looking for a fight." He said. Goku turned around to see the others looking at him like he was crazy.

"Sorry guys, our fight will have to wait, my family needs me. Vegeta is on his way to Namek and some guy known as emperor Frieza is already almost there." Goku said.

"What? Lord Frieza is on Namek?" Raditz asked. Goku shrugged.

"Hmmph he was the reason we came to Earth in the first place, we were going to try to overthrow him eventually, Raditz thought you could be of help." Nappa explained.

"Does that mean you two will help me?" Goku asked. Raditz nodded.

"I will, but on one condition, Vegeta is mine." Nappa growled. Goku nodded.

"How will we get there though?" Raditz asked.

"Bulma's dad is working on a space ship I think, we should go see him. Do you want to come Upa?" Goku asked.

Upa shook his head. "I need to go check with master Korin." He said and sped off. Goku led the way to Capsule Corp as Raditz and Nappa flew behind him. They found Dr. Briefs outside working a large, spherical space ship.

"Is there room for three on that?" Goku asked as they landed.

"What? Yes but of course. It can comfortably fit four, twelve if you don't mind being crammed in." He chuckled.

"Awesome is it ready to fly?" Goku asked.

"Almost, working on the artificial gravity right now." The scientist replied.

"Gravity? Hmmm could you make it to where we can increase the gravity for training?" Goku asked.

"Well I don't see why not, it'll be a good challenge." Dr. Briefs chuckled.

"Gravity training ehh? That'll be useful." Nappa said. Raditz nodded in agreement.

"Come back tomorrow around this time and it should be ready." Dr. Briefs said. Goku nodded.

"Thanks, follow me guys, let's continue our training and battle." Goku said and led the Nappa and Raditz back to the wilderness. They resumed their fight. Goku had to use his Kaio ken technique to beat them both when they teamed up on him.

"Wow that power...it's unbelievable." Krillin said as they sensed the evil emperor's power. They had just landed on the rock spire where the grand elder resided. Gohan nodded looking a little scared now, not only able to feel the extreme amount of energy, but also the sheer amount of evil that flowed from it like a river.

"Who are you three?" A calm voice demanded. The three earthlings looked to see a strong looking Namekian that resembled Piccolo.

"Nail!" Dende cheered and hugged him. "These three are my friends from another planet." He explained and they exchanged greetings. "We need to see the grand elder to warn him." Dende said and explained everything that had happened. Nail nodded and stood aside to let them

"Wow." Gohan said amazed seeing Guru, the grand elder of the Namekians. He was massive and sat upon a throne.

"Ahh who comes here?" He asked.

"Grand elder, evil has come here to our home, but we have friends that can help." Dende said and explained the current situation as best as he could.

"Most unfortunate...these are dark times, but you trust your new friends my son?" Guru asked.

Dende nodded. "I do." He said.

"Then they may be our best hope for survival." He said and reached above his head and grasped the dragon ball on his throne. He gave it to Dende.

"Thank you sir." Chi-Chi said and bowed. "You and Nail might need to hide, the invaders have tech called scouters that can measure power levels and locate them." Chi-Chi said.

"Thank you for your concern but I can conceal us, making us appear to just be animals to them." He said and focused. "There, we are hidden now. Mmm I can indeed feel their strength, none here can match it... but I can decrease the gap and bring you all closer to the strength of the other two strong powers I feel on his ship. Dende come here my child." Guru said. Dende quickly scurried over to him. Guru lowered his massive arm over him and unlocked his hidden potential.

"Wow Dende you're a lot stronger." Gohan said. Dende nodded giggling. He hovered in the air now able to fly. "Look at me." He giggled.

"You'll discover other abilities Dende...now its your turns, I can draw up strength that remains hidden within you and unlock your potential overtime." Guru said to the earthlings.

Krillen stepped forward nervously. Guru placed his hand over him and unlocked his potential. "Woah this is amazing, but it doesn't hurt you right?" Krillin asked worried.

Guru smiled softly. "I'm just a catalyst, it doesn't cause me any harm." He said. He then did the same for Chi-Chi. "Aww you've just begun to tap into your potential, this will benefit you greatly." He smiled. "Wait what's this on your back?" He asked.

"Oh it's the bansho fan, my husband used it to save my home once. I used it to try and fight the Saiyans that attacked Earth." She explained.

"Was one a super Saiyan?" He asked.

"A super Saiyan?" She questioned confused.

"It'll be easier for me to look for myself." Guru said and held his hand over her. He used his telepathic powers to see into her memories.

"Hmm never mind, that was quite the battle. I'm sorry for your losses. It's unfortunate that Piccolo died, if he had refused with his other half he could of easily defeated Vegeta and likely the threat we now face. I'm pleased he found his way to be what the warrior clan is supposed to be though, defenders of the defenseless. You and your son helped him in that journey greatly. Thank you." He said softly.

Chi-Chi nodded amazed at his abilities to see into her mind.

"However if you're using that fan as a weapon you should use it in its other form." He said and levitated it off her back.

"Other form?" She asked confused.

The grand elder spoke two words in Namekian. The fan started to shake and then folded several times until it now resembled a Jian, an ancient Chinese sword with tassels. The sword gently landed in her hands. "Amazing." She said softly.

"It's not as powerful in this form, however it's power is now more controllable and can be focused on your target alone." Guru said. Chi-Chi nodded and put it in a sheath on her back that Guru made appear for her with a point of his finger.

"Okay Gohan, you're up." She said softly. Gohan nodded and came up to the grand elder.

Guru placed his hand above him. "Ahh you have a pure heart, you would of made a fine Namekian." Guru said as he began to unlock his potential. "Astounding... your potential is near limitless young one... never doubt yourself." He said softly once he had finished.

"Really? Thank you sir." Gohan smiled as he surged with power. "So umm now what, do we just wait for dad?" Gohan asked.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "We need to gather the other dragon balls before they fall into the wrong hands, if that tyrant gets them we might not be able to get them back." She said.

Guru suddenly coughed and grunted in pain, Nail and Dende immediately panicked. "Grand elder?" They said together worried.

"I'll be okay...but I can feel those evil beings striking down your brethren as we speak." He said sadly. Dende looked down sadly and Nail growled angrily.

"Can't we help?" Gohan asked.

"No, you're no match for him...you must wait till his forces leave his side, then you could go after them to help." Guru said.

The three earthlings nodded but felt helpless.

Frieza chuckled coldly as he watched Dodoria terrorize the Namekians at the village they had discovered closest to their ship. He had easily dispatched of two three thousand power level Namekians that proved too much for the average soldier. The elder reluctantly gave Frieza their dragon ball in exchange for the promise not to kill the remaining Namekians there. Frieza smiled greedily once he had the ball in his grasp. "Zarbon, Dodoria...dispose of these weaklings." He said callously.

"What but you promised!" The village elder said shaking.

"We didn't." Dodoria chuckled and got ready to strike. His scouter began to beep. "Huh?" He said and turned to see a warrior clan Namekian charging at them who had been sent to warn this village. Unfortunately he had arrived too late, however this gave the elder a chance to realize the function of the scouters. Knowing his village was doomed, he decided to do what he could to help the other villages. While Freeza and his men were distracted by the appearance of the other Namekian, he held out his hands and blasted every scouter there with beams from his hands.

Frieza became enraged. With a beam from his finger he killed the other Namekian that was still on his way. "Dodoria...kill them slowly." He said.

"Yes Lord Frieza." Dodoria said eagerly and began his rampage. The evil emperor left with Zarbon and returned to the ship. Upon arrival they got an alert that a pod had landed on the planet.

"Hmm no doubt Vegeta...be a dear and retrieve him for me won't you Zarbon?" He asked, twitching his tail in some excitement at the thought punishing Vegeta.

"My pleasure." Zarbon said before blasting off to where Vegeta had landed, which was on the opposite side of the planet of Guru's home.

Once Dodoria returned, Frieza sent him along with some other soldiers out to scout for more Namekian villages.

Vegeta stepped out of his pod and flexed. He had learned to sense energy like those earthlings. He smiled locating a small group of powers nearby. He headed towards them. The village was run by Guru's eldest son, and he had almost evacuated all the village. Just he and a few Namekian warriors remained. They were hiding the dragon ball when Vegeta arrived with a smirk on his face, overjoyed with his good fortune.

Far away, on a ship traveling through space, a hulking figure that looked similar to Frieza spoke up after hearing the transmissions he was listening to be cut out. "Bring me my general." He said. A few minutes later a strong and beautiful woman entered the bridge with purple eyes. Her body had some scars, but she looked in peak physical condition. Her hair was dark with some purple highlights. It was longer too, reaching her shoulders, but otherwise she looked like she hadn't aged a day since the destruction of planet Vegeta. If anything she looked younger then she was then. "Ahh hello my dear Fasha, sorry to trouble you, but I have a mission for you." He said.

"What is it my king?" She asked.

"My son is pursuing some sort of mystical items on Namek that are said to grant wishes, so the legend goes at least. I'm quite certain however that it's just a hoax. Unfortunately I can no longer pick up their transmissions. I want you to go to investigate for me, and should it turn out to true, I want you to remind my son of his father when he makes his wish for immortality." King Cold said.

"I'll leave at once my king." She said loyally and bowed.

"Good, dismissed." He said. Fasha nodded and made her way out of the room, feeling King Cold stare at her frame as she left. It sent chills up her spine. Using the energy from the ship, her pod was given a boost to reach Namek faster. She was grateful to get away for a bit, but hated the idea of seeing Dodoria again. Just his presence gave her nightmares for some reason.

**(A/N)**

**The timeline for the Namek saga is hard to nail down, but in this version, Krillin, Bulma, Gohan and Chi-Chi arrive at Namek sooner, before Frieza and Vegeta. Vegeta arrives at his normal time. **

**At the same time they land, Piccolo and the rest arrived at King Kai's planet earlier too, impart thanks to a lift from Princess Snake.**

**Goku and the others receive the senzu beans at this time too, when the others land on Namek. **

**The bansho fan was a surprise right? I think it does have Namekian origins though, because the rock that explained how to make it seemed to be written in Namekian. My guess is that it was created by the nameless Namekian. **

**Times running out to do the poll if you want Turles to show up at this point in the story, it should be on my profile. **

**The next chapter will delve a little into Fasha's backstory to explain how she ended up in service to king cold. Her hair length will be explained too, currently it looks like a cross between her normal hair and 17's that reaches to her shoulders, if you wanted something to visualize. **

**Sorry for jumping around a lot in this chapter, there's just so many things that needed to happen at once because of the conversations with King Kai. Regardless I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading. **


	11. PS Ch 11 Fasha's Tale

**(A/N) **

**This chapter is devoted to explaining how Fasha got to where she was in the last chapter. However, all is not as it seems for her. If you wish to uncover Fasha's past with her as she learns about it, I suggest stop reading after she reflects on how planet vegeta was destroyed and then pick up with chapter 12 (I'll add a line for where stop at too). Then you can learn her story as this story continues. Not reading all of this chapter should not hamper you in anyway with reading the coming chapters. If you do read it you'll just be aware of some things the characters are not yet aware of. **

**However if you want to see into her past now please continue on. I hope you enjoy it. **

**_**

Fasha's ship traveled through the stars, headed for Namek. She decided to look up facts about the planet so she'd know what to expect. "Hmm three suns and no night." She mumbled to herself as she read its description. "I guess I should get some rest then." She thought to herself and relaxed.

Soon she was asleep, but she was plagued by nightmares. Over and over she dreamed about Dodoria killing her squad mates and torturing her. However, these weren't just bad dreams, for her mind was trying to reveal the truth to her that had occurred so many years ago.

Her memory around planet Vegeta's destruction was hazy at best. If she focused on it too much she got horrible headaches, and these dreams only added to the pain. From what she could remember she was badly injured on a mission with Bardock and his squad not long before planet Vegeta was destroyed. According to King Cold, she was left on one of his planets to recover while Bardock and the rest of their squad returned to planet Vegeta where they met their fate with the destruction of the planet. Though it still didn't make sense to her how a collision could have utterly destroyed the planet.

In truth it was actually Bardock that was injured, not her so many years ago. They had left him behind to heal, while she and the others had left to conquer a new planet. It was there that Dodoria had set a trap for them under Frieza's command. The weak soldiers with him were easily felled, but Dodoria quickly overwhelmed them. He was particularly cruel with her, breaking her armor off her and beating her to within an inch of her life. Indeed it was so brutal she was actually put into a coma.

Upon learning of his son's plans, King Cold sent a small squad to see if Dodoria had left any survivors. While he didn't mind the impending genocide of the Saiyans, he was hoping to find his own, to add to his collection of strong soldiers from different worlds. It was a little pet project to amuse himself with, by subjugating some of the strongest warriors of conquered worlds to serve under him.

While Cold's scouts were on the way, Bardock had been healed and was heading to the planet where his squad had stopped responding from. He was going there because of a vision he had seen where they were in danger. He found Tora barely alive. It took all Tora had to say they had been betrayed by Frieza. Bardock gently picked up Tora, but was ambushed by Dodoria. Bardock barely managed to escape to his pod after getting hit with a mouth blast by Dodoria. Dodoria chuckled and left, assuming the Saiyan dead.

Bardock returned to planet Vegeta, but ultimately his warnings of betrayal fell on deaf ears. Only his wife Gine believed him. They enacted a plan to ensure the survival of their youngest son. Soon Frieza arrived to the doomed planet and Bardock was left alone to face the tyrant. Bardock's fate was sealed as he and the planet fell to Frieza's great might. His only comfort was a vision he received as he died, showing his son, and a few other Saiyans in a battle with Frieza, and winning.

Meanwhile King Cold's scouts found the remains of Bardock's squad. Only Fasha had any life left in her. They took her onto their ship and began trying to heal her.

A full year later, one of Cold's top scientists threw his tablet down in frustration as he stood before a pod. "Blast it monkey! Wake up, or King Cold will kill me!" He yelled in frustration at the pod and pounded the glass. With in it a Fasha connected to life support didn't even move. Since the scouts had gotten back with her, she had been left in a vegetative state despite everything they had tried to heal her. The scientist's anger turned to dread as he got an alert. King Cold had summoned him. The walk to the throne room was the longest in his life, and his last. His assistant followed behind him.

"Well?" King Cold demanded seeming to be bored. The knees of the lead scientist shook in fear.

"There's been some progress, but she still hasn't woken up my King." The scientist replied meekly.

"I've grown impatient with you, it's been a full year, I want my trophy." King Cold growled, straitening in his throne. The scientist gulped.

"Perhaps in the future, when technology advances we can wake her." He stammered.

"No, you've had time to do that, you're useless." King Cold said darkly. Before the scientist could even scream he was turned into a pile of ash by a blast from King Cold's eyes. One of the soldiers quickly wiped up the ash into a tray and poured it down the trash chute. "Now." King Cold said turning his attention to the assistant. "What are your plans?" He asked.

The assistant stood to attention, his knees now shaking. "Well...my predecessor didn't accept that she's braindead... but her body is in perfect shape...I Umm suggest cloning her." The scientist said and closed his eyes, expecting to get vaporized.

"Hmm a clone you say." King Cold said thinking and rubbed his jaw line with one of his hands. "You could do it?" He asked.

The new lead scientist breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. "It will take time to accomplish, and time for the clone to grow, but yes." He said.

"Will the clone be weaker?" King Cold asked.

The scientist shook his head. "We would be able to train it from a young age, and we could possibly make augmentations to her genes to make her stronger." He said.

King Cold nodded. "Make it so, dismissed." King Cold said. The scientist nodded and bowed before he quickly left and returned to the lab to immediately get started. Unlike his predecessor, he was able to show meaningful progress, which earned him the king's patience. It took him three years to clone a viable embryo of her that grew into a baby.

The clone was put in a pod to run further tests on and to program her while she continued to grow. The memories of the original Fasha were added. However the scientist thought it best to block the memories of Dodoria's attack on her squad so that she'd be more obedient to Cold. They gave her some false memories to make up for it. He also decided it best to keep most of her memories locked until she was older. Once she was at the age of five she was freed from the pod and began grueling training, day and night. During this time the scientist continued to block all her memories, so that all she'd know was training to become stronger. They'd train her hard until she gave out, and then send her back to the healing pods over and over. She was even permitted to train with King Cold some.

Ten years later and the clone had grown into young adult. There were some slight changes to how her original self was compared to now, most notably her hair was longer. She had turned out quite well, and was even stronger then Dodoria now. The scientist thought about unlocking her memories now. She was perfectly loyal, but had the personality of mud. King Cold liked his underlings to have some emotions, perhaps her memories would give her that. Fasha however only showed emotion during combat. Ultimately the decision was made for him though, as a new threat arose that they needed info on that her memories possessed.

Turles, a Saiyan pirate had recently destroyed one of Cold's own planets. King Cold ordered that Fasha's memories be restored in the hopes that she might know something about Turles. It was a very delicate procedure, but finally the scientist managed to get her memories just right.

Fasha awoke from a healing pod with the implanted memories. "Where am I?" She asked weakly.

"Careful my dear, You've been in a coma for a long time, only thru new advances have we been able to restore you, though the process changed your appearance some." The scientist said softly.

"My looks?" She asked and stared at some reflective glass. "Not bad." She smiled.

"Your near death experience made you much stronger, you have a power level of about 25k." He explained.

"Great." Fasha smirked and jumped out of the pod. "How long was I out?" She asked.

"About fifteen years, but your body hasn't aged a day, we had it in stasis so to speak." He said.

"Ahh good, still plenty of fights left in me then." Fasha smiled and flexed, powering up some. "Oh yeah! This feels great." She cheered.

The scientist nodded. "Speaking of fights, King Cold wishes to ask you about someone." He said and led her to the throne room.

Fasha looked around curiously but felt like she'd been in the room before. She bowed to King Cold along with the scientist.

"Ahh Fasha, good to have you back with us...now tell me child, what do you remember of Turles?" He asked.

Fasha thought a moment. "He was a low class Saiyan like myself I'm told... but he had unnatural strength. He joined up with some sort of pirate gang, so he was a disgrace to my people." She growled.

King Cold nodded. "Anything else you remember?" He asked.

"He was obsessed about the beings of creation...and they say he lacked a tail in his youth but somehow got one from another Saiyan." She said and shivered as she rubbed her own tail protectively.

Cold nodded slowly. "I want you to join a team I've selected and go after him." He said.

Fasha nodded. "I'm always up for a fight." She smiled.

"Summon the others." Cold said. One of the soldiers nodded. Soon Salza, Dore and Neiz entered looking rather smug.

Fasha's eyes widened. These guys were supposed to be on par with the Ginyu force. Cold must really be serious, she thought.

"Do we really need the monkey?" Salza asked.

"Are you questioning me?" Cold asked.

Salza quickly lost his smug look and shook his head. "No my King." He said and bowed slightly.

Cold chuckled. "She will know how to fight him, and I want to test her strength against him. Be sure to get some improved saibaman seeds to test them out as well." He said.

Salza nodded. "Follow us pup, and we'll get you dressed." He said and led her out after Cold dismissed them.

Soon they were suited up and headed for Turles last known location. Her armor was a mix between her old armor and the kind Salza and his men were wearing. On the way they got a distress signal from a nearby planet. Turles was attacking. They altered their course to meet him.

As they they came in for a landing, they saw a massive tree growing from the planet. Their scouters were going crazy and getting strange readings from the tree.

"What is that?" Fasha asked.

"I don't know, nothing good." Dore said.

"The tree appears to be draining energy from the planet itself, fascinating." Salza said as they landed. "Though if my calculations are correct..pah if... no unless it slows down the energy drain will most certainly destroy this planet." Salza said.

The others nodded amazed. "We gotta put a stop to it." Fasha growled.

Salza nodded. "Follow me." He said and led them to the giant tree.

"They're all weak, none are even stronger then our own little monkey." He chuckled on the way there, looking through his scouter.

Fasha pouted but held her tongue, though her eyes burned with rage. "The others are fodder, but if Turles turns into his great ape form even you'll be in trouble." Fasha warned.

Salza nodded. "I'll eliminate him first then, you can have your fun with his flunkies." He said. She nodded eagerly.

Turles' scouter only beeped before Salza was already on him. Salza thrust his arm into Turles as green energy formed a blade around it, stabbing Turles all the way through. Turles fell to the ground in shock as Fasha planted the Saibamen.

Once she had watered them, Fasha thrust her fingers upward with one hand, causing a huge explosion where Turles crew had gathered. She flew to a cyborg looking creature that was first to come out of the smoke and punched him hard into the tree. The Saibamen popped out of the ground, eight of them. Salza was surprised to see their power level at four thousand each. They must have been strengthened some how by the tree, he theorized.

"You eight, focus on the ugly twins." Fasha commanded the Saibamen. They nodded and screeched, charging the two short members of Turles crew, Rasin and Lakasei.

"Let's dance boys." She said to two strong looking men that were apart of Turles Crew. Together their power levels were almost equal with hers. They bounced across the sky fighting, Fasha tapped into more and more of her power. She ended both of them with a move she had learned from Bardock, smashing them both back down into the planet.

She then joined Salza and the others as they watched the Saibamen fighting the last two pirates. However, while they were distracted the cyborg picked a fruit off the tree and crawled toward's Turles body. The cyborg, Cacao, squeezed the fruit, causing its juice to fall onto Turles body.

As Cacao tried to help his boss, Rasin and Lakasei had gotten themselves surrounded. The Saibamen chuckled evilly and opened their heads spraying acid. Soon all that was left of the two was a crater of dissolved earth that went as deep as the eye could see. Their scouters suddenly blinked as the juice from the fruit had restored Turles to life. He chuckled darkly and threw a power ball high into the sky and began to transform.

He roared in his great ape form. "Finally a challenge." Salza exclaimed as he and his two other teammates charged at the beast. Turles was definitely stronger, but the three of them were so well coordinated the fight appeared to be even.

Fasha looked away from the power ball, afraid with her new power she wouldn't be able to control her great ape form. Instead she waited for an opening to try and cut Turles' tail off. The Saibamen joined her and she hatched an idea.

She saw her chance when Dore let himself get hit to allow his teammates to attack, knowing his tuff body could take it. Fasha flew quickly, powering a ball of energy in her hand. Turles chuckled and swatted her with his tail, hitting her hard into the ground. "Think I wasn't expecting that?" He chuckled and got ready to step on her.

"No, but I think you forgot them." Fasha smiled triumphantly as the Saibamen sprayed acid at his tail. Turles howled in pain as the acid burned his tail completely off. He began to change back at the base of the tree. Cacao joined him along with the two Fasha had killed, apparently the cyborg had revived them too. Cacao handed Turles another fruit that had just formed.

"You'll pay for interfering, I'll destroy you, and then once we harvest the energy of a few more planets, we'll take down Frieza and avenge my people." Turles said angrily.

"Avenge your people?" Fasha asked confused. A bead of sweat rolled down Salza's forehead. King Cold had given specific instructions that she wasn't supposed to learn the real reason Planet Vegeta was destroyed.

"Ahh you poor mislead girl, you don't even know what really happened do you? Do you really believe King Vegeta or Bardock wouldn't be able to stop some mere asteroids?" He asked.

"Well uhh... it is a little strange." Fasha conceded.

"He's just stalling till more fruit grows!" Salza interrupted and charged at Turles. Turles quickly took a bite of the fruit. His power shot up like a rocket. He blocked Salza's punch with one arm, and broke Salza's arm with the other. He then easily kicked Salza away. Neiz and Dore's eyes widened as they realized they were in serious trouble.

"Witness the power girl." Turles said darkly as he stepped towards her. The Saibamen stepped in to try and defend her. They latched onto him and self destructed. Aside from destroying his scouter and damaging his armor, it did nothing to him. However their seeds within them returned back to Fasha and she put them in her suit. Neiz and Dore tried blindsiding him now that his scouter was destroyed. They managed to knock him backwards.

Fasha sighed not seeing any other options. She looked into the power ball that was still above them and changed into her great ape form to fight Turles. Turles cracked his knuckles. "It's on." He said and charged at her.

Fasha roared loudly, barely in control but began fighting him. The surrounding area was getting completely destroyed aside from the tree. Eventually, Fasha landed a solid hit, knocking him back. "It seems we're almost even, but you're fighting a loosing game, as soon as more fruit is ready my comrades will join me." Turles chuckled.

Fasha growled and turned towards the tree. She released a mighty blast of energy from her mouth aimed at the tree. The sheer power shook the area, but the tree seemed unscathed. Turles chuckled. "The tree is nigh indestructible." He gloated.

Fasha pounded the ground in anger, causing a large crater around her. She then got an idea. She jumped up as high as she could. "Run!" She called down to Salza and the others. She began charging an even stronger blast then the previous one. She shot it from her mouth and her hands too this time. Turles easily avoided the beam and smirked, thinking it was meant for for him.

He gawked as it hit the planet and began devastating it. "What!!! You'll destroy the planet!" Turles screamed.

"That's the idea!" Fasha roared as she began coming back down, right on top of the two men she had vanquished earlier. She put her fist together and slammed the planet with all her strength, instantly killing the two underlinings of Turles. The planet began to shake and destabilize. Volcanic eruptions happened everywhere as it began shaking itself apart.

Salza, Dore and Neiz added their own strongest attacks to help destroy the planet before they headed for their pods. Turles completely lost it and tried to keep the planet together till the tree made more fruit. This gave Fasha the perfect opportunity. She raised two of her fingers up as she tried to center an explosion on Turles. She was able to pull it off. Turles was swallowed up by the explosion. The attack also dealt the planet in and it began to explode. Fasha retuned to her normal form as quickly as she could and got in her pod. She blasted off as the planet exploded under the stress, destroying the tree in the process.

"Everyone here?" Salza asked over their pods communication systems. They all checked in. "Good let's return to king Cold with our report, you're taking the blame for destroying the planet monkey." Salza added with a snide chuckle.

Fasha didn't even respond, because she was past exhaustion and was injured. However, her mind was mostly focused on what Turles meant by the real reason for planet Vegeta's destruction.

Salza rolled his eyes and then looked down at his hands, smiling at his little prize. In the chaos he had taken one of the fruits from the tree. "This will give me the final edge over Ginyu." He thought. They soon arrived back at King Cold's ship. They were brought before the king before they could heal.

"Where's my planet?" He demanded.

They all gulped. Salza looked at Fasha.

"He had a tree that was draining the power of the planet. It gave him the power to defeat us, so we had to destroy the planet, our scouters should have everything on them." Fasha said meekly and bowed.

"Indeed they did, you made the right call. Salza, I'm disappointed that you and yours did not reach that decision much sooner, the three of you could of easily destroyed the planet." He said to Salza and his men. Fasha looked up, surprised that he wasn't angry at her. Salza and the others flinched.

"It won't happen again." Salza said quickly, fear clear in his voice. Fasha took pleasure in seeing him squirm before the king.

"Indeed, go back to serving under my son... go." King Cold growled at the three of them. They quickly left.

"Do you think Turles is dead?" King Cold asked her.

"I do not know, he survived one planet's destruction already, but if he is still out there, you can be sure I'll find him my King." Fasha said.

King Cold nodded. "Go get healed." He said softly.

Fasha nodded and left.

King Cold sent her on a few more missions and she always impressed. In between missions she'd study and train. She also took a special interest in Saibamen, and using the seeds she got from those that Turles destroyed provided really strong ones that could revert back to seeds once they were no longer needed, or if they were destroyed. She took great pleasure in training them. Soon they were stronger then ninety percent of the soldiers in the Frieza force.

She heard rumors of Turles still being alive, and had followed several leads, but she had yet to find him or any evidence that he had survived.

It wasn't long before Fasha was King Cold's right hand woman. He even took to calling her general, as her father once had been called. It wasn't a surprise that she was the only one he trusted to check on his son.

——Present Day——

Fasha's pod beeped as it made its final approach to Namek. Fasha yawned softly waking up. "Terrible sleep as usual." She mumbled. She smiled though as she looked down and saw Namek. Her pod gently touched down.


	12. Chapter 12 Counter Strike

Vegeta smirked at the small group of Namekians. "Is that a dragon ball? Bring it to me." He demanded. The two Namekians on either side of Tsuno growled and charged at him as Tsuno ran to hide the dragon ball. Vegeta chuckled and cracked his knuckles before leaping forward. With each arm he delivered a strong punch to both namekians' guts. They gasped for air and grunted in pain. Vegeta opened his fists and blasted both of them, killing them. He landed in front of Tsuno and stole the dragon ball from him easily, knocking the old Namekian down.

"No please, don't..ah." Tsuno was cut short as Vegeta blasted him.

"Weaklings ." Vegeta grunted and walked to the edge of the water. He unceremoniously dropped the dragon ball into the water to retrieve later, knowing Frieza was after them as well. He grunted looking into the air sensing an energy coming. "Either Dodoria or Zarbon... finally I'll have a chance to show them the true strength of an elite Saiyan warrior." He thought.

Zarbon spotted Vegeta waiting for him at the Namekian village. "Ah Vegeta, ready to turn yourself in?" Zarbon chuckled as he landed.

"Not quite Zarbon." Vegeta chuckled and powered up.

"You do not expect to actually be able to defeat me do?" Zarbon laughed and flicked his hair.

"Actually I do." Vegeta said darkly before rushing towards Frieza's second in command. Vegeta surprised him with an elbow to the face, sending Zarbon flying backwards before he powered up and corrected himself. He charged back at Vegeta and the two began exchanging blows. Vegeta had the upper hand, though barely. Eventually Zarbon's patience began to wane, he gained some distance after a beam he had fired caused an explosion after hitting Vegeta's.

"You're going to pay for forcing me to do this." Zarbon yelled and began to transform.

"By all means, go ahead." Vegeta urged, his pride demanding that he fought Zarbon at full power to humiliate him.

Far away on the other side of the planet, the Grand Elder and the others with him were sensing Vegeta's fight with Zarbon. "No doubt about it, one of those is Vegeta, but why is he fighting his own allies?" Krillin asked.

"He must of betrayed him like he did Nappa, or they betrayed him first." Chi-Chi said softly. She glanced at Nail who was also sensing the fight. "You could beat both of them couldn't you?" She asked.

Nail nodded. "Easily, I... wait one of them is getting stronger, almost as strong as me." He said shocked. The others nodded feeling Zarbon's transformation too.

Vegeta stepped back, the power of Zarbon's transformation more then he expected. The vain man's once glamorous looks had changed to look more like a toad. His usually silk voice now sounded like one too. "Oh what's the matter Vegeta, scared?" He chuckled.

"Only by the sight before me, you're repulsive." Vegeta said, trying to bait him.

Zarbon only chuckled. "Indeed, but the ugliness of this form is only matched by the power it gives me." He said and then charged at Vegeta. Vegeta wasn't even able to fight back. Zarbon grabbed him by the hair and slammed him to the ground several times, leaving large craters. He then tossed the battered Vegeta into a cliff which crumbled around him. Vegeta slowly stood up and coughed up blood, multiple ribs broken. "Galick gun!" He shouted and fired his blast at Zarbon. Zarbon appeared to vanish though.

"Up here." Zarbon said gruffly, holding out his palm at Vegeta. The blast from it pushed Vegeta deep into the ground. Zarbon then came down roughly, landing on Vegeta with his feet crushing him. Zarbon chuckled deeply and lifted the battered Prince. Zarbon began smashing his head against Vegeta's repeatedly until the Saiyan Prince passed out from his injuries. Zarbon returned to his normal form. "Play time already over Vegeta?" He sighed and slung him over his shoulder. He began flying back to Frieza so the emperor could interrogate the Prince once he was able to speak.

Chi-Chi and the others were left speechless, feeling Vegeta get defeated so easily. Finally the Grand Elder spoke. "Nail my son, the other strong one that accompanied the evil here has gone far from his master. He is nearing where a group of your brethren are hiding." He said, speaking of Dodoria.

Nail nodded. "I'll put an end to him at once, if the others here will stay to protect you." Nail said.

"What if this one can boost in power like the other did?" Chi-Chi asked. "You should have back up." She added.

Guru nodded in agreement. "I am safe here with your brethren around...take the earthlings with you." Guru said.

Nail hesitated but slowly nodded his head. "Come on." He said and began flying to where he sensed Dodoria. Chi-Chi, Krillin and Gohan followed him.

Dodoria scanned the area for any signs of Namekians. He had found a village, but it was completely deserted. Suddenly an energy wave hit him from behind. A namekian warrior that had been hiding came out from his cover. The smoke cleared and Dodoria coughed. His armor was cracked and he was burned some by the attack.

"You welp, that actually hurt!" He growled. He appeared in front of the Namekian and delivered a strong blow with his head, sending the Namekian spiraling backwards. The Namekian slowly got up only to get knocked down again by the brute. Dodoria chuckled enjoying himself. "You're stronger then the rest of these green slugs, you can take a hit." He said and kicked the warrior into a cliff face. Dodoria was about to finish playing when he spotted something in the sky coming down, a pod. He looked closer and there was no doubt. That ship belonged to King Cold's general.

Dodoria chuckled darkly. This was his chance, ever since she had been healed she was stronger then him. She was terrified of him, due to what he had done to her in the past, but he feared she might ask King Cold to have Frieza get rid of him. This was it, his chance to destroy her before she got rid of him. There were no scouters left on this planet, no one would know he was the one to do it. He blasted off towards the ship. He began powering up an attack as the pod started to open after landing. He fired everything he had at the pod, destroying it. Its occupant Fasha, getting caught off guard and hurt badly. Her scouter was destroyed during the attack.

Fasha barely raised up and grunted in pain. The breath was knocked out of her as Dodoria landed on her. "Time to finish what I started." Dodoria chuckled and opened his mouth to destroy her with a mouth beam. Fasha struggled to break free but was unable to. She closed her eyes and tensed expecting the attack, but instead she felt Dodoria get knocked off her. She opened her eyes and saw Gohan rubbing his head above her. Dodoria got back onto his feet. "Just who the heck are you kid?" He asked growling as Krillin helped the Namekian he'd previously been fighting.

"I'm Gohan from Earth, and I'm here to stop you from hurting anyone again." He said and then smiled and helped up Fasha.

"Thank you." Fasha said softly, a little surprised by his kindness.

"Huh well good luck getting the drop on me kid now that you've got my attention, you'll pay for interrupting me runt." Dodoria chuckled darkly.

"No." Nail said calmly and stepped towards him. "This is my home you have attacked, you are facing me." Nail added calmly.

"Makes no difference,I just gave a whooping to another one like you." Dodoria said confidently, not knowing that with the help of Guru, everyone there was strong enough to defeat him without breaking too much of a sweat, aside from the injured Fasha and Namekian he had just faced.

Nail smirked. "I'm about four times stronger then my brother you defeated, and if I'm any judge of your strength, I'm twice as strong as you are." He smiled.

"That's just a bluff." Dodoria said and laughed, but before he could finish his laugh, Nail stretched his arm, delivering a powerful punch to Dodoria's gut, knocking the wind completely out of him. Dodoria heaved coughing up blood. Nail's other arm stretched and came back like a whip, slapping Dodoria in the face and sending him spinning. Dodoria got up, his head still spinning as his eyes got wide with fear. "Im...impossible you're just a Namek." He stuttered.

"Ahh now you believe me." Nail smirked, getting ready make Dodoria pay for what he had done to his brethren. Fasha watched on in disbelief. The one who had terrified her for years, was getting the snot beat out of him.

Dodoria gulped and then spotted Krillin coming up with the injured Namekian. He smiled and suddenly sent countless blasts in their direction before making a break for it. "No!" Nail said and tried to get to them. Chi-Chi was faster, and used her sword to deflect every single blast away from them. She was panting by the end of it though.

"Wow mom." Gohan said really impressed. "That was awesome." He added.

"Yeah, thanks Chi-Chi." Krillin said with a sigh of relief. She nodded smiling. Nail returned his attention to the fleeing pink alien.

"Not so fast!" Nail said and chased him down. He stretched his arm, grabbing Dodoria by the foot and slinging him to the ground, creating a crater. With his other hand he sent a blast hurtling down that vaporized Dodoria as he screamed in fear.

Gohan shivered a little watching Dodoria get killed. "So who are you mi...hello?" Gohan asked looking around for the lady he had saved, but she was no where to be found.

Fasha had used Dodoria's attempt at escape for her own escape. She was now heading towards where she knew Frieza's ship was located. She couldn't help but to smile hearing Dodoria's final moments. She continued to Frieza's ship.

Gohan pouted once he couldn't find her. "I wonder who she was?" He asked.

"Maybe she was an ally of Vegeta." Chi-Chi guessed. Nail nodded and got the injured Namekian from Krillin as Chi-Chi studied the dragon radar. "We should try to get the dragon ball Vegeta left behind." She said thinking.

Nail nodded. "I'll get the one from the closest village and get help for my brother." Nail said. Chi-Chi nodded and they waved at him as he flew off. They began flying to where Vegeta had hid a dragon ball, using the radar Bulma made to track them.

Dr. Briefs made the finishing touches on his space ship. He wiped the sweat from his brow and climbed down a ladder. Goku, Nappa and Raditz landed behind him. "So is it ready?" Goku asked excitedly. Dr. Briefs jumped and started to fall backwards. Goku caught him easily and set him down.

"Oh Goku, ya scared me. Hehe" He chuckled. "And yup all ready to go. I even got the artificial gravity to where you can increase it for training, be careful though." Dr. Briefs said.

"Wow awesome." Goku smiled.

"Yeah yeah, it's an amazing marvel, can we get a move on?" Nappa asked impatiently.

"Hold on now, I have to teach you how to fly it." Dr. Briefs said as he fixed his glasses. Goku and Nappa sighed a little disappointed.

"Hold on wait for me!" Upa called as he made a rough landing in front of them.

"Upa you're flying now, good job." Goku chuckled. He nodded and showed Goku a small bag.

"Master Korrin sent more beans for your adventure, and he asked you to take me along so I can train more. Can I come?" Upa asked hopeful.

"Of course we're just about ready to go." Goku smiled. "Just gotta learn how to fly this here machine." He added a little somberly because he thought it would be boring. Goku's face brightened though when he turned to see Briefs explaining everything to Raditz.

"Got it." Raditz said. After a while later Dr. Briefs had given them a full tour of the ship.

"Remember, only the living quarters won't have their gravity increased, that way you can rest." Dr. Briefs said. They all nodded and claimed which beds they wanted. Not long after the three Saiyans and Upa were on their way to Namek.

Goku turned up the gravity to ten times earth so they could begin training. It didn't seem to affect Goku or Nappa, but Raditz and Upa could barely walk. "Those two are going to hold us back." Nappa grunted.

"Watch it Nappa, I'll be stronger then you in no time, like my brother." Raditz growled. The two looked ready to fight.

"Woah woah easy guys, just gotta get them to our level, and then we can go all out together." Goku smiled.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to, but I'll do my best." Upa said.

"Fine...lets start." Nappa sighed. Goku trained with Upa to help him get stronger while Raditz trained with Nappa.

As they began their training as their ship traveled across the stars, another group of heroes had just begun the first steps to their training under the tutelage of King Kai. Those that had fallen against the Saiyans all managed to pass King Kai's first test, which was to make him laugh.

Roshi of course told a dirty joke about Princess Snake to King Kai. King Kai quickly shook his head. "Alright alright you pass, just no more jokes like that." King Kai said. Roshi chuckled and waited for the others to get him to laugh. Yamcha stepped up to the plate next.

"Ready King Kai?" Yamcha asked. King Kai nodded. "Why do women love baseball?" Yamcha asked with a smirk.

"Why?" King Kai asked as he wondered what baseball even was.

"Because diamonds are a girl's best friend." Yamcha chuckled. The others groaned in response to the joke, but King Kai just looked confused.

"I don't get it." King Kai said disappointed. "What do diamonds have to do with baseball and girls?" He asked

Yamcha sighed and began explaining the game of baseball and how the field is called a diamond, he then explained the tradition of engagement rings. "Get it now?" Yamcha asked.

King Kai nodded. "I think so, to marry someone you're forced to buy an incredibly and needlessly expensive stone, that's hilarious." King Kai chuckled.

"What? No that's not the jo-..." Yamcha struggled as Tien covered his mouth with one hand and grabbed him with another.

"You got him to laugh, now take the win and shut up." Tien said, fed up with how long it took Yamcha to explain the joke. Yamcha pouted but nodded. "You're up Chiaotzu." Tien said.

"Alright." Chiaotzu giggled excitedly and thought hard. "Hey King Kai, why was six afraid of seven?" He asked. King Kai shrugged. "Because Seven eight (ate) Nine." Chiaotzu giggled.

King Kai let out such a laugh it shook his miniature planet. "Now that's a joke, you will be my star pupil!" He shouted and lifted Chiaotzu up. Chiaotzu chuckled happily.

"Finally that math tutor I got you paid off, not exactly as I planned, but good job." Tien said.

"Yup, That tutor made me a great accountant, but more importantly he taught me jokes and how to count cards." Chiaotzu giggled.

"Wait that's why I can't beat you at cards anymore?" Tien asked. Chiaotzu nodded. Tien looked down a little embarrassed.

King Kai chuckled at this exchange as well. "You pass as well then Tien." He said.

"Well that's something at least." Tien said. "You're up Yajirobe." He added.

Yajirobe nodded. "Why don't eggs tell jokes?" He asked.

"So they don't crack up?" King Kai guessed.

"Nope because eggs are for eating." Yajirobe said and ate a boiled egg. King Kai chuckled softly.

"Alright, now it's the Namekians' turns." He said and faced Kami and Piccolo.

Kami spoke up first. "Garlic junior planned to kill Piccolo, and then use the dragon balls. He was then surprised when Piccolo showed up to fight him despite me still being around." Kami said.

"What an idiot." King Kai chuckled. "Now you're turn Piccolo." He said.

Piccolo grumbled and shook his head. "Shouldn't Kami's joke count for me too, we are the same being." He said

King Kai stroked his whiskers thinking. "Fair enough, but I've got my eyes on you. Our training can begin now...Bubbles! Get out here." King Kai called. The monkey came out of his house and walked towards the others. "The first step to training is that you all have to catch the monkey." King Kai chuckled. The others looked like they thought he was crazy. Chiaotzu quickly raised his hand. "Yes?" King Kai asked.

"So if we catch Bubbles we can truly begin training?" Chiaotzu asked

"Well after catching Bubbles, y'all will need to catch Gregory too." King Kai said and nodded towards his butler. The cricket like bug taunted the warriors.

"Seriously? This will be easy." Yamcha said.

"Sure?... Run like the wind Bubbles!" King Kai yelled. Bubbles took off. The others ran after him but quickly found the ten times gravity here made this task much more difficult. Only Piccolo was able to easily overcome it. Thinking this task would take a few days, King Kai went towards his house to rest. However Piccolo came from the other side of the planet holding Bubbles.

"Tssk this was an easy task, no more monkey business." Piccolo growled.

King Kai wowed in awe that Piccolo caught him so easily, he then began busting with laughter. "Monkey business." He chuckled but turned serious after a while. The others came panting from the same direction Piccolo had. They gawked realizing Piccolo had caught Bubbles. "You lot need to still catch Bubbles, run monkey." King Kai said. Bubbles resumed running and the others began chasing him again. "Now as for you Piccolo, you still need to catch Gregory." He said and went in the house.

"Fine." Piccolo grumbled. King Kai came back with a large wooden hammer and Gregory.

"You gotta hit him with this." King Kai said and gave Piccolo the hammer. Piccolo gasped as the hammer surprised him with its weight and nearly made him fall. King Kai chuckled and then sat down in a chair to watch. "Begin!" He yelled. Piccolo smirked and lunged at Gregory and tried to hit him. He gasped as Gregory easily avoided him with his speed.

"Hmm fast little bug aren't you?" Piccolo asked. Gregory nodded and stuck his tongue out at him. Piccolo growled and chased after him, but Gregory easily out flew him. Piccolo tried this for several hours before he got fed up, and was now panting.

"Aww getting tired?" Gregory chuckled.

"No, but this hammer is pretty heavy." Piccolo smirked and then threw it at Gregory. Immediately after throwing it he stretched one arm behind him that he sent all the way around the small planet. Gregory barely managed to dodge the hammer.

"Haha... you missed." Gregory laughed. Piccolo shook his head with a smirk.

"Nope." He said. His hand that he had stretched around around the small world had caught the hammer. With a flick of the wrist he used it to swat Gregory into the ground. Piccolo chuckled and recoiled his arm and tossed the hammer at King Kai's feet.

"Ohhhh nicely done." King Kai praised. "Your training can begin now." King Kai said. Bubbles ran past them, still being chased by the others. He chuckled watching them.

"Teach me how Goku managed to compete against Vegeta." Piccolo said.

"Ahh the Kaioken Hmm yes your body might be able to handle it, I'll teach it to you." King Kai said nodding. He taught him the technique while the others chased Bubbles. However Piccolo soon hit a road block. He was able to learn the theory of the move quite easily, however it just fizzled out when he tried to use it. "Hmm." King Kai said thinking.

Piccolo growled angrily. "Why can't I do this?" He growled.

"Hmm it may be because your soul is split, the kaioken works on every part of the body, possibly including that. It may require that you become whole again." King Kai said.

"What?... You mean join with Kami...Never." Piccolo said crossing his arms.

"I can't blame you, you might get his dry sense of humor." King Kai chuckled.

"I'll just continue my own training." Piccolo said, almost pouting in disappointment. He went near a tree and began meditating. The others continued trying to catch Bubbles.

Zarbon landed outside Frieza's ship, still carrying an unconscious Vegeta. He brought him to the healing tanks. "Appule, alert myself or lord Frieza as soon as he wakes." Zarbon ordered.

"Yes sir." Appule said as he and others got Vegeta into the healing pod. Zarbon went to Frieza and reported what happened.

"Very good Zarbon." Frieza said with a smile, eager to torture Vegeta for information once he woke up. About that time Fasha finally reached Frieza's ship. She limped past the guards to where Frieza was.

"Lord Frieza..." She said weakly.

"General Fasha? What happened to you?" Zarbon asked and helped her stand up.

"That idiot Dodoria, he attacked my pod before it even opened." She said.

"That bumbling fool, what became of him?" Zarbon asked.

"Killed by a local." She said.

"One of these Namekians actually killed him?" Frieza asked. She nodded.

"The Namekian claimed to be twice as strong as Dodoria. My scouter was destroyed by Dodoria's attack, so I cannot verify the claim. However based on the beating he gave Dodoria I'd believe it." She said.

Zarbon's eyes widened a little in fear. "Oh Zarbon, scared a little green man is going to get you?" Frieza chuckled.

Zarbon quickly shook his head. "Why are you even here?" He asked Fasha.

"King Cold wanted me to check in on these things called dragon balls? He thought it was a hoax. To me though they just sound gross." She said.

"No hoax." Frieza smiled and showed her the dragon ball in his possession.

"It's amazing." She said softly and looked at it. "The King also requested you keep him in mind if it wasn't a hoax." She said softly.

"So Daddy dearest wishes to share in the spoils, very well. He'll have to wait though, as we need six more to make the wish, unfortunately all the villages we've found except for one have been abandoned, and my scouts haven't reported back yet. The lack of scouters is infuriating." Frieza said.

Fasha nodded. "We would of had mine if it weren't for Dodoria, as for your scouts they're all probably dead. The Namekian that killed Dodoria wasn't alone. There was another strong Namekian and some aliens with him, from...Ee arth? I think? They seemed to be able to sense energy." She said.

"What?" Frieza yelled. "No wonder we cannot find them. Zarbon, summon the Ginyu force immediately, and make sure they bring extra scouters. They can deal with Vegeta's pets." He said. Zarbon nodded and bowed before running off to call them.

"I need to make a report to King Cold ." Fasha said.

"Yes yes, go right ahead, then get healed up." Frieza said turning around to look out the window. Fasha bowed and left to make her report. Once it was sent she made her way to get healed. She got in the pod and put the breathing mask on as the door closed. She relaxed as the healing mixture filled the pod. She slept easily, and for once, no nightmares about Dodoria.

Far away, the five members of the Ginyu force set their course for Namek.

**(A/N) I hope you all enjoyed 12. Piccolo excelled so much on King Kai's planet because he's always wearing waited clothing and he was stronger then the others, not to mention His namekian body may adjust faster to higher gravity. Korrin sent Upa along with Goku to just make him stronger, Upa isn't a martial artist, but he will learn how to use ki to channel it into his weapons. **

**Now a few power levels for the fights in this ch. **

**Dodoria 22k**

**Namekian warrior 10k**

**Nail 42k**

**Gohan 25k and still rising from Guru's boost**

**Vegeta 26k**

**Zarbon 25k transformed about 45k**

**Fasha 40k**

**Will Goku and the others make it before the Ginyu force arrives, will Fasha side with her race or remain loyal to Frieza? Find out next time!**


	13. Chapter 13 Enemy of my Enemy

Goku ducked and dodged, avoiding strikes from Upa's spear as they trained together. On the other side of the ship Nappa and Raditz exchanged blows as they trained together. Raditz had quickly adjusted to the ten times gravity, Upa had just recently gotten the hang of it. "Alright, I think we're ready to up it." Goku smiled after the session ended. He walked over to the gravity controls. "Let's try twenty." He said, not realizing how much difference it would make.

"No!" The others said together but were too late. The gravity machine hummed and adjusted the gravity to twenty times that of Earth. Upa had to brace himself on his spear to keep standing. Raditz was barely able to move. Nappa's large mass compared to the others made him fall with a mighty crash.

"Woah I can barely move." Goku said as he made his way over to Nappa slowly. He began trying to lift him back onto his feet.

"Idiots." Raditz mumbled under his breath and helped Goku pull him to his feet.

"Hehe, thanks guys." Nappa said a little embarrassed. They all began training again, trying to get used to the twenty times gravity.

On King Kai's planet, the others continued their training. Piccolo had continued to train on his own while the others still chased Bubbles. Finally they managed to do so once they had gotten used to the ten times Earth gravity and by working together. Kami had stretched his arms to block Bubbles while the others surrounded him. It ended up being Chiaotzu that lifted Bubbles up off the ground. The group celebrated together. King Kai woke up hearing their cheers and came out to them. "Aha I see you've finally done it." King Kai said. They all nodded proudly. "Very good. Now your next challenge is to hit Gregory with the hammer." He said and handed the hammer to Tien.

"Can't catch me!" Gregory chuckled and darted between them throwing out blasts of energy. They all jumped out of the way and ducked for cover. King Kai laughed watching them, even Piccolo smirked some, taking enjoyment from their situation. It took the humans and Kami most of the day to where they were no longer on the defensive. They then began trying to hit Gregory once they were able to dodge him efficiently.

While the training on King Kai's planet continued, Krillin, Gohan and Chi-Chi finally reached the village Vegeta had found. Gohan shot out of the water and shook his head, getting off the excess water. "Hey!" Krillin grumbled as he was splashed. Chi-Chi giggled.

"Sorry Krillin, but on the bright side we got another dragon ball." Gohan said happily as he held it.

He nodded. "With the one Nail was getting, that leaves us at four." Krillin said thinking.

"We might have six." Chi-Chi said as she studied the radar. "Three dragon balls are on their way to Guru's house, one has to be nail, I bet the others are Namekians bringing theirs to Guru too." She smiled.

"That's great, but one is still near that humongous evil power." Krillin said as he looked at the radar.

Chi-Chi nodded. "We can worry about that one once Goku gets here, and then we can wish for Piccolo and Kami back." She said.

Gohan smiled big. "I can't wait to see Mister Piccolo again." He said excitedly.

Chi-Chi nodded and patted his head gently. "He'll be proud of you I'm sure." She said smiling. She still couldn't figure out Gohan's connection to Piccolo, however since Piccolo had saved both of them, herself twice, she knew she couldn't say anything bad about him. "Let's get going." She said and began flying. Krillin and Gohan followed close behind.

Aboard Frieza's ship, Fasha finally woke up. She was let out of the healing pod by Appule. "General." He said saluting as she put some new armor on.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"About a standard day General Fasha, your internal injuries were quite severe. You're back to one hundred percent now though." Appule said.

Fasha nodded. "And what about him?" She asked and examined Vegeta's progress at getting healed.

"The Prince? He still lacks a few hours." Appule said and began working again. "Oh, Lord Frieza wishes to see you." Appule added.

Fasha nodded. "Thanks." She said and went to where Frieza was. Once Fasha had left out of earshot Appule smirked and stepped towards Vegeta's pod.

"Soon you'll face torture from Frieza, your screams of pain will almost makeup for all the insults you've thrown my way." He chuckled and flicked the glass of the healing tank. Vegeta only flinched within the healing pod. Appule laughed more and turned around to go back to his console. Vegeta's eyes flashed open and narrowed at Appule as the console he was walking to sounded off a warning. Before Appule could register what was happening, he was vaporized by a blast from Vegeta.

"So kind of you to heal me Frieza." Vegeta said darkly. He stepped out into the hallway and shot several blasts down the hall to cause a distraction.

Fasha had just gotten to where Frieza and Zarbon were, when a soldier ran to the entryway. "We under atach!" The soldier was cut off as a blast hit him. "Vegeta must be escaping." Zarbon said. Fasha nodded in agreement and followed Zarbon and Frieza to the most damaged part of the ship was. Vegeta smirked, hearing them rush past where he was waiting.

"Fools." He muttered under his breath. Once they were gone he snuck back to where they had been. Vegeta smiled seeing the lone dragon ball they had left behind. He blasted out the window and picked up the ball before flying out of the ship and hiding underwater.

"It was a distraction!" Fasha said, hearing the explosion on the other side of the ship. They rushed back with Frieza to his chambers.

"My dragon ball!" Frieza yelled in rage. "Zarbon, Fasha, after him!" He screamed. Both Fasha and Zarbon bowed, before flying off in pursuit of Vegeta. They went in different directions, searching for him. Vegeta slowly emerged from the water and began making his way to where he had hid the other dragon ball, careful to not draw attention to himself.

Chi-Chi studied the dragon radar as they flew. "The one dragon ball Frieza had is on the move, slowly. It's heading away from him." Chi-Chi said.

"Should we try to get it?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure Vegeta is the one with it, besides, we've got to protect the one we got." Chi-Chi said.

"I feel him coming towards us, he must have been the one to hide the one we just found." Krillin said a little worried.

Chi-Chi nodded. "Krillin go take the one we have to Bulma, and then take her to Guru's house, Gohan and I will try to surprise attack Vegeta and get the one he's carrying." Chi-Chi said thinking.

"Right." Krillin said and blasted off with the ball to go back to Bulma. Chi-Chi and Gohan tried to find some cover so they could surprise attack Vegeta.

Goku's ship continued to blast through the vastness of space. Inside its four occupants continued their training. They had mastered twenty times earth gravity and moved up to forty times. Will the help of a sensu bean split four ways, they had managed to get accustomed to the forty times gravity as well. Goku had even done some fifty times training while the others rested. Now they were all dodging energy attacks they sent spinning around the room. They ducked and dodged, avoiding each of the four blasts they had fired. Nappa decided to show off. He braced himself and blocked the attack Raditz had fired. "Hehe, not even a scratch." Nappa chuckled and flexed.

Not to be outdone, Raditz fired a blast at the one Nappa had made, resulting in an explosion.

"Woah careful guys." Goku said as the smoke cleared.

"Kakarot, look out!" Raditz shouted. The explosion had caused Upa's blast to collide with Goku's, sending the ki ball flying about chaotically. Goku barely had time to even react as it suddenly headed for him. The blast was sliced in half as Upa threw his ki enhanced tomahawk through it, slicing it in half. Both halves grazed Goku as they passed on either side. They then exploded behind him.

"Wow thanks Upa, that would have really smarted." Goku chuckled. Upa nodded panting, the technique he used to save Goku took nearly all his energy.

"Well you're the one that got me strong enough to help." Upa said and retrieved his tomahawk.

Goku nodded smiling big and walked over to the gravity controls. "I think we're all ready to kick it up another notch." Goku said excitedly and turned up the gravity to sixty five. The machine hummed and adjusted the gravity. Goku, Raditz and Nappa were able to brace themselves, and could move about. The increase was too great for Upa however and he fell to the floor, unable to move. Goku quickly came over to him and helped him up. "I guess we need to turn it down some?" Goku asked gently.

Upa quickly shook his head. "No, we can't afford to let me hold you three back, I'll meditate and rest in the living area." He said. Raditz and Nappa nodded in agreement.

"But.." Goku pouted.

"My mind is made up, but whenever you guys rest, I'll go and keep training with gravity." Upa said smiling.

"Well... if you're sure." Goku said. Upa nodded again. Goku helped Upa to the living quarters of the ship and then returned to continue training with Nappa and Raditz. Meanwhile Upa meditated. He was even able to do battle meditation training with Goku, as Goku meditated some while his body did workouts.

Vegeta cursed under his breath as he sensed the direction the earthlings had been coming from. It couldn't be a coincidence, it must be the earthlings he had heard the Frieza soldiers mention. No doubt as resourceful as they were, they had likely found what he hid. He chuckled sensing one break off from the group and two of them stopping and hiding their strength along the direction he was going. "Planning to jump me ehh? I think I'll go after the other." Vegeta chuckled darkly to himself and sped off, following Krillin.

Krillin realized Vegeta was coming after him just as he landed. "Uh oh." He said and quickly brought the dragon ball to to Bulma. Once Chi- Chi and Gohan figured out Vegeta was going after Krillin they flew off to intercept him. Krillin found Bulma surrounded by some Namekians, she was showing them pictures of Earth.

"Woah, look at the size of that dragon ball." Bulma said as she noticed Krillin. Krillin nodded and gave it to her.

"Can one of you take her to Guru?" Krillin asked.

"Wait leave my perfect base, never." Bulma pouted.

"Bulma Vegeta is heading this way now, you gotta go now." Krillin said.

"Oh... uhh on second thought let's move, Why are you just standing there?" She asked a Namekian warrior. "Pick me up and take me to your leader." She demanded.

The Namekian stuttered a little. "Ye-yes miss Bulma." He said and picked her up. He began flying away with her while Krillin flew out to confront Vegeta so they could get away.

Vegeta sensed the Namekian fleeing and decided to see where it was going. However, he was soon surrounded by a scatter Kamehameha fired by Krillin. At first Vegeta tried dodging the individual beams, but soon found himself inside a ball of swirling energy beams. Krillin threw his hands together and made the beams fly towards Vegeta. Fed up, the prince yelled and released a large amount of energy around him, to hold off the attack. There was a massive explosion as the to energies collided, throwing Krillin backwards.

Zarbon tilted his head seeing a large explosion and then a plume of smoke on the horizon. "Vegeta." He smirked and blasted off in that direction as fast as he could. Fasha as well heard the explosion and began flying there, though a little more cautiously.

Gohan and Chi-Chi shielded their eyes from the explosion. They both flew down to help Krillin up. They stared at the black smoke intently, unable to see Vegeta, but they could still sense his presence. Chi-Chi's and Gohan's hair swayed as a strong gust of wind began to blow. It blew the smoke away and soon Vegeta, along with the dragon ball he was holding became visible.

"We can take him." Chi-Chi said and pulled out her sword.

"We'll see...Hmm." Vegeta said turning away. "More weaklings." He grumbled now sensing Zarbon and Fasha closing in.

"Uh oh, more Frieza soldiers incoming." Krillin said.

Gohan shook his head. "One is about the same strength of that pink one, the other is the one he attacked." Gohan smiled.

Fasha and Zarbon arrived, and now Vegeta found himself surrounded by them and the earthlings. Gohan, Krillin and Chi-Chi tensed unsure if this was a good or bad thing for them.

"Now you've gone and done it Vegeta, you've sincerely angered Lord Frieza, now hand over the dragon ball like a good little monkey, and you might be lucky enough to die quickly." Zarbon chuckled.

Vegeta growled and got into a fighting stance, while still holding the ball. "Fasha deal with his allies while I retrieve lord Frieza's property." Zarbon chuckled and transformed. The earthlings gasped at his sudden change in appearance and power.

"These whelps are no allies of mine...but they're more of a threat then you are now Zarbon." Vegeta smirked.

"Wait what, I just gave you a bea ughh." Zarbon's gruff voice was halted as Vegeta slammed into him, his free hand going deep into Zarbon's stomach breaking the armor. Zarbon fell to the ground, eyes wide with fear. "No...no impossible...it can't be." He grunted.

"Oh but it is, goodbye." Vegeta smirked, as he formed some energy around his outstretched hand.

Zarbon gulped. "Wait wait...I can tell you things, Planet Vegeta wasn't destroyed by an asteroid... it was Frieza." Zarbon groveled, hoping to throw off Vegeta with the revelation so he could escape.

Fasha's eyes widened and her head began spinning with conflicting thoughts and memories. "No matter, just another reason to kill Frieza." Vegeta said uncaring. He sent a blast of energy to vaporize Zarbon.

"Nooo!." Zarbon screamed and closed his eyes, but the blast never came. He opened his eyes and found he had been moved. He reverted to his normal form but was then grabbed by the throat.

"Talk!" Fasha growled, her eyes burning with rage. She kneed Zarbon where Vegeta had punched him. He cried out in pain and coughed up blood.

"I will, but give me your word you won't kill me?" Zarbon grunted.

"Fine." Fasha said and threw him to the ground. "Now tell me everything!" She demanded.

Vegeta shook his head thinking this a waste of time. He tried to get away to go after the Namekian that had left, but Chi-Chi had caught on. With a slash of her sword a mighty wind blew him into the side of a plateau. Krillin and Gohan began tag teaming him with Chi-Chi while Fasha interrogated Zarbon. Despite what Vegeta said earlier, he tried to listen in as best he could. "Lord Frieza thought the Saiyans were useful at first, but then your regular soldiers began to become stronger then the average Frieza force soldier. Especially the squad you served in under Bardock. Frieza saw the trend of your race continuously getting stronger, he didn't like it. Especially when you consider the ten times boost your kind's monstrous form comes with. Not to mention the rumors of some of your kind attaining forms of great power long ago. He made the logical conclusion, wipe out all of you monkeys." Zarbon explained.

"We were loyal to him!" Fasha growled angrily.

"Only because he and his army were stronger then you, even then we were well aware of dissent among your people about serving under the emperor. He got permission and then made plans to destroy planet Vegeta. He orchestrated the order to call all Saiyans back to the planet and killed the king. The only other minor threat was your squad that was getting wise to our emperor's plans, he sent Dodoria to handle that part." Zarbon said.

"Bardock would have been strong enough to defeat him." Fasha said in disbelief.

"From what I understand it was a sneak attack, though Bardock wasn't even there at first because he was injured in a previous mission. It was you, the rest of your squad and you took Bardock's mate with you since he was out of commission. To hear Dodoria tell it, Bardock arrived after he killed all of you, apparently he left you and Bardock barely alive though." Zarbon said.

"Wait, Bardock's alive too?" She asked hopeful. Zarbon shook his head with a slight smirk.

"Due to Dodoria's incompetence, Bardock managed to make it back to Planet Vegeta. I surmise he tried to warn them, apparently they didn't listen as he alone challenged Frieza above planet Vegeta. He tore his way through the average soldiers, but was overwhelmed by Frieza's power. I presume afterwards you were discovered still alive when scouts went back to see if Dodoria hadn't killed all of you, like Bardock." Zarbon said.

Fasha fell to her knees, trying to process everything Zarbon said, but her mind was a tornado of mixed memories. Vegeta's voice snapped her from her confusion.

"You mean that low class Saiyan, Kakarot's father faced down Frieza?" Vegeta asked as he dodged a Kamehameha fired by Krillin.

Zarbon merely nodded, and began backing away. "With that I'll take my leave then." Zarbon said nervously.

"Wait Kakarot, that's the name Uncle Raditz keeps calling Dad." Gohan said, trying to connect the dots. Fasha's eyes widened, and she stared at Gohan. Bardock's sons were apparently alive, and if what the boy said was true, he was Bardock's grandson. Chi-Chi and Krillin had also stopped fighting Vegeta now that they realized Fasha was talking about Goku's father.

Meanwhile Vegeta's face was a mixture of respect and anger. Respect for Bardock, challenging Frieza, but anger because he was a low class Saiyan that had beaten Vegeta to it. "Hold on Zarbon... I made no deal with you." Vegeta said coldly, and with a swift motion from his free arm, Zarbon was vaporized in a blast of energy.

"Yikes." Krillin said jumping back from the sudden death of Zarbon. Fasha slowly rose up and exploded with energy.

"Frieza!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, causing Krillin, Gohan and Chi-Chi to step back.

"So you've been holding back some power have you? I assume that little talk has gotten you out from under the foot of Frieza?" Vegeta asked unfazed by her power.

"I want him dead." Fasha growled and began walking towards Vegeta. Krillin gulped. While he, Gohan and Chi-Chi weren't too far behind them in power, against both of them they'd be in trouble.

"Perfect." Vegeta smiled as she came beside him, but he suddenly doubled over, with her knee in his gut. One arm slapped the dragon ball from his grasp, sending it hurting towards Krillin who was knocked over by it as he caught it. Her other hand dealt a karate like chop to his neck. She then did a roundhouse kick, that connected with his face, sending him backwards. She jumped back and landed beside Gohan. Vegeta back flipped a few times until he could stop his momentum.

"I stand with you." Fasha said, smiling down at Gohan, before her gaze returned to Vegeta. "You can either join us or stay out of our way, you're no match for the four of us." She said.

"You'll pay for that!" Vegeta grumbled and got ready to fight. He began to charge at them but stopped halfway to them and looked up in the sky.

"Woah feel all that energy up there?" Gohan asked, looking up too. Fasha looked up too.

"I feel five different powers...definitely not Goku's ship." Chi-Chi said worried.

"Darn it...he must have called them in." Vegeta mumbled.

"Umm you all can sense energy? If Vegeta can do it, so can I." Fasha said.

"Close your eyes and extend your Ki." Krillin tried to explain.

"My What?" Fasha asked confused. Gohan tilted his head thinking and then held her hand, sharing some of his own Ki with her.

"That." Gohan said smiling up at her.

Fasha gasped softly, as sharing Ki gave her the ability to sense it, partly through Gohan, and then she was able to do it on her own. "The Ginyu Force, I forgot they were called in." She said and then looked down at Gohan. "And thank you for teaching me." She smiled.

"They're almost here, this isn't good." Vegeta grumbled. "None of us are a match for them one on one." He added.

"We need to get to the other dragon balls as fast as we can." Chi-Chi said.

"Yes, the only way for us to survive is to wish for immortality for myself." Vegeta said.

"We'll see but for now you'll work with us against them?" Chi-Chi asked. Vegeta nodded begrudgingly.

"How far away are they?" Fasha asked.

"About half of the world away." Chi-Chi said thinking.

"We'll never get there in time, the Ginyu force is extremely fast, send me ahead with the dragon ball while you all stay here and stay low. They should still think I'm loyal, so they won't mind me. They'll probably ignore me." Fasha said.

"Send you on your own to make a wish?" Krillin asked sarcastically. She pouted a little.

"I trust her, and Nail is there if something happens. Bulma should hopefully be almost there by now too. So she could make the wishes." Gohan spoke up.

Chi-Chi bit her lip nervously. "Krillin, give her the dragon ball, Gohan is right. She's the fastest out of all of us and if she comes across the Ginyu force, she could talk her way out of it. Besides if all of us flew to Guru's place it'd draw too much attention." She said softly.

Krillin sighed and walked over to her. He slowly gave it to her. "Follow the path that way towards the other energy sources." Krillin said pointing in the direction Bulma and the other Namekian had left.

"You better not betray us." Chi-Chi said seriously and stared Fasha down.

"I'd never betray my family." Fasha said softly and ruffled Gohan's hair before blasting off as fast as she could, headed towards Guru's house. Vegeta thought about following her but realized she was flying too fast for even himself to keep up with.

"So now what?" Vegeta asked.

"We buy time for her and Goku to get here, we should put as much distance between us Guru's house and where they land as possible." Chi-Chi said.

"It could get us all killed but it's a sound strategy. They'll no doubt land near Frieza's ship, and they'll be coming for me." Vegeta said.

"In that case should we all spread out, or leave Vegeta behind to let them fight him?" Krillin asked.

"Hey watch it punk, besides there's four of us and five of them, they could split up and kill us individually...we should stay together, at least then we might have a chance." Vegeta said.

"It pains me to say it but he's right unfortunately." Chi-Chi said. She flew into the air and began leading the group the opposite direction Fasha went.

Goku, Raditz and Nappa pushed themselves to the limit under one hundred times earth gravity. It had taken most of the trip for them to get to that level. Upa had managed to become acclimated to fifty times, but past that his body just couldn't cope yet. However he did manage to bare one hundred times gravity once when he had to turn down the gravity when the Saiyans had nearly exhausted themselves to death in the hundred times gravity. It took everything he had to just crawl to the machine. He then used his Ki enhanced spear to climb up and reach the machine. He managed to turn the gravity back to normal before passing out. Later they all split a sensu bean four ways to recover their energy. Now Goku, Nappa and Raditz could reliably handle one hundred gs. They finally felt they were ready. Goku had also taken the time to teach Nappa and Raditz on how to sense ki and how to suppress their own to release in bursts. "We're almost there." Goku smiled and turned the gravity back to normal. Raditz and Nappa nodded, but all three sniffed the air.

"What smells so delicious?" Nappa asked.

"Down here, I made us all a good meal." Upa called from the living quarters. The Saiyans went there and found a feast fit for a king. Upa wiped some sweat from his brow.

"You made all of this?" Goku asked as his stomach growled in hunger at the sight of all the food.

Upa nodded. "It wasn't too much trouble, not bad training actually." Upa chuckled. Nappa began to laugh.

"You Earthlings are pretty alright ya know? Let's dig in!" He said excitedly

"Don't let me stop you." Upa said and bowed. The three Saiyans lunged at the feast and began devouring it. In between gargantuan bites they commented on its deliciousness. Upa ate a much more modest amount, but was pleased that Raditz and Nappa seemed to accept him now, even if it was mostly his culinary skills that impressed. Soon all four were filled and resting as their ship made its final approach to Namek. Unfortunately five other pods landed on Planet Namek before them. They left craters near Frieza's ship where they landed. Slowly the pods opened, and the Ginyu Force stepped onto Namekian soil.

(A/N)

Sorry this one took so long, I had trouble figuring out where everyone should be when the Ginyu Force arrives. Here's another look at some power levels

Krillin 35k and rising from Guru's help.

Chi-Chi 40k And rising (Boost is more potent because she recently began training again)

Gohan 45k and rising.

Zarbon Transformed about 45k

Vegeta 55k after zenkai boost

Fasha 60k after zenkai boost

Upa around 50k

Nappa 95k

Raditz 90k

Goku 100k (slightly stronger then original, having training partners helped, however his training wasn't as harsh either so he had weaker zenkai boosts held him back some. So he's approximately even in strength from the original story)


	14. HomeRun

Whist the Z Fighters on Namek readied themselves for the Ginyu Force, the training in otherworld with King Kai continued.

Gregory attempted to halt his spiral as he spun out of control around the small planet. First Tien had managed to hit him, and now Yamcha had just sent him soaring. The words home run that Yamcha screamed when he managed to hit him was still bouncing around in his head. The others began to get a little dizzy as they watched Gregory. Finally Chiaotzu used his telekinesis to catch Gregory.

"Uhh Thanks." The cricket said with his high pitched voice. "Who next?" Gregory asked.

"Kame...hame...hah!" Roshi yelled as he fired the energy wave off under his feat. He launched forward like a rocket, snatching the hammer from Yamcha and then slamming Gregory into the ground with it. "Mine." Roshi chuckled and landed. He set the mallet down. Gregory mumbled incoherently, his head stuck in the ground. Kami gently pulled Gregory out of the ground.

"I wasn't ready." Gregory pouted.

Roshi stroked his beard and adjusted his sunglasses. "Don't think it matters, I still got ya." He chuckled.

Gregory grumbled more and his wings twitched angrily. "Fine, won't be so easy from now on...you're up next." Gregory said to Kami and then darted off. Kami nodded and with great effort picked up the mallet. "Woah the little squirt is really moving now, I think we made him mad." Yamcha chuckled as Gregory appeared to become just a blur of light.

"Indeed, but speed isn't everything." Kami said and closed his eyes. His antenna moved slightly and his ears twitched slightly as he sensed Gregory's movements, looking for a pattern. He focused solely on the cricket, ignoring everything else. Two passes overhead, then one on the left, two on the right...Kami continued following his movements. His grip tightened on the handle of the oversized mallet and he braced himself. With a slight turn of his wrists and an extension of his arms at the last second, Gregory ran right into the hammer, though to everyone else it looked like Kami hadn't even moved.

"Ugghhh." Gregory mumbled and slid down the face of the mallet and onto the ground.

"I'm sorry, are you quite alright?" Kami asked.

Gregory slowly got up. "Only my pride is broken." He mumbled. The others were quite astonished. It had taken everything they had to hit Gregory, but Kami made it look easy.

"How?" Tien asked calmly.

The old guardian chuckled softly. "Hehe you all chased after him, I just waited for him to come to me. Now Chiaotzu it's your turn." Kami said and held out the mallet for him. Chiaotzu floated it to his hands.

Yajirobe chuckled as he chowed down on some food. "The others struggled lifting the mallet, how's he even going to be able to hit him?" He asked. Tien clenched one of his hands in annoyance and was about to speak up for his best friend, but of all people it was Piccolo that spoke up first.

"Don't underestimate him... gravity here is ten times that of Earth's, yet that little runt has been levitating himself all around here since he's arrived. Not to mention he just levitated that mallet, which weighs more then my own weighted clothing. Just using his mind he could keep the cricket still and wack it with you holding the mallet." Piccolo grumbled from beside the tree as he meditated under it. He didn't even bother to open his eyes as he addressed them.

Gregory gulped, a little nervous now. "Umm Thanks I think?" Chiaotzu said unsure. The others looked at Chiaotzu unsure if what Piccolo said was true.

"He's right you know, we've been training our bodies and strengthening our ki, but Chiaotzu has been training his mind as well. So has my other half, he may not seem to be doing much, but his power has grown exponentially." Kami said. The others began to look nervous.

"Maybe I'll show you a glimpse of my power later." Piccolo chuckled.

"We'll be ready." Kami shot back as Gregory came up to Chiaotzu.

"Will you agree not to use telekinesis to help you hit me? It isn't fair." Gregory said. Chiaotzu thought about it.

"What that's not fair, if he gives up that you gotta do something too." Tien said, folding his arms.

"Like?" Gregory asked.

"Fly at him like you were a baseball, so he doesn't have to chase you, just hit you." Yamcha said. Gregory thought about it. He nodded smiling.

"Deal." Chiaotzu said enthusiastically. Everyone aside from king Kai who was asleep gathered round to watch. Even Piccolo cracked open one of his eyes to watch Chiaotzu. Yamcha got behind Chiaotzu to play the part of an umpire. He also added the narration.

"Alright folks, all star Chiaotzu has come up to the plate to bat as challenger, don't judge him by his size, his mind can move mountains. The pitcher for the home team is the speeding bullet that is Gregory, what tricks will he use to come out on top?" Yamcha asked with a sports announcer's voice. Chiaotzu held the mallet like a bat.

"Ready?" Gregory asked. Chiaotzu nodded. Gregory flew at him fast and spiraled outside of Chiaotzu's reach.

"Ball one!" Yamcha said.

Gregory grumbled. "Fine, lets try this!" He said and sped past Chiaotzu before he could even swing.

"Stir...rike ONE." Yamcha said.

"Ahh man." Chiaotzu pouted.

"Don't worry you got this." Tien encouraged gently. Chiaotzu nodded and tapped the mallet on the ground, signifying he was ready. Gregory smiled and sped at Chiaotzu again but slowed abruptly causing Chiaotzu to miss with his swing. Gregory went past him again.

"Strike Two!" Yamcha announced. Chiaotzu looked down as Gregory began to do a gloat full dance.

"Hey you can do this, just wait till the last moment ." Tien instructed and pat Chiaotzu's shoulders. Chiaotzu nodded and got into a batting stance. His grip tightened on the handle. He chewed his lip a little and then spat to the side. Gregory grinned and did a loop before speeding at him. Gregory tried to act like a curve ball at the last second. Chiaotzu waited till the last second and then swung. Time seemed to freeze as he noticed Gregory's change of path. In an instant Chiaotzu made the needed adjustment to his wing. It was a direct hit on Gregory, he went soaring threw the air.

"It's a hit it's a hit, that's a homer people!" Yamcha cheered excitedly. Chiaotzu smiled and giggled happily as he floated. He got congratulated by the others and Tien put him on his shoulder. Piccolo was just staring at him.

"The fools...did no one else see what he did?" Piccolo thought to himself. "Were my senses deceiving me, or did the little warrior actually slow down time?" He pondered

Gregory yelped as he went through King Kai's window and landed on him. King Kai squeaked waking up. "Hey what's the big idea?" King Kai asked as he came outside, holding an exhausted Gregory.

"Well except for Yajirobe we all managed to hit him." Yamcha said.

"Ohh then you're all truly ready to begin your training." King Kai said. The group nodded excitedly.

"Not so fast, I want a rematch against all of you." Piccolo said gruffly as he walked over to them.

"Us against you ehh?" Roshi asked. "Sounds like old times." He added chuckling.

"Hmm it would be valuable for you all to see how far you've come." King Kai said, though Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Tien still looked a little concerned about the prospect of fighting Piccolo.

"Alright, but first I want to fight him one on one." Kami said to everyone's surprise.

"Hah you think you can take me on old man?" Piccolo snarled.

"I do." Kami said calmly.

"Then let's settle it." Piccolo said and led him a little bit away from the others. Kami followed him holding his staff behind his back. "You have the first move." Piccolo smirked.

"You're too kind." Kami replied and then darted towards him. Kami threw a punch tuhat Piccolo easily dodged, the two began blocking and dodging each other's strikes rapidly. Eventually Piccolo managed to push his other half back a ways. Piccolo grinned some.

"That's more like it." Piccolo smirked, somewhat impressed.

"Hold on to you're antennae junior, you haven't seen anything yet." Kami laughed. Piccolo let out a growl and charged at Kami, just as he had anticipated. While one hand held his staff, Kami placed his free hand on his head. "Solar flare." Kami said and blinded Piccolo with a flash of light. Piccolo grunted and covered his eyes in pain. Kami closed the gap between them and let loose a flurry of jabs and chops from his free hand and staff, focusing on weak points of the body. He ended it with a volley ball fist, sending Piccolo into the air.

"Look at him go." Roshi said impressed.

"Isn't he copying our moves?" Tien asked.

"Who cares, it's awesome." Yamcha said. Chiaotzu nodded in agreement. "Woah now it looks like he's using one of mine." Yamcha added.

Kami moved both his hands quickly, his staff now on the ground. Two balls of ki formed in his palms. He threw them both at Piccolo who had finally recovered. He dodged them easily, but then had to continue dodging them as Kami controlled them. Kami began charging energy under his feet and moved the spirit balls to either side of Piccolo. He made them come together. Tired of dodging caught one with each of his hands. "Kamehameha!" Kami shouted as a beam came from his feet, blasting Kami towards Piccolo.

"It won't work twice!" Piccolo growled and unleashed a mouth beam towards Kami. Kami did a somersault mid air to get above Piccolo and to shoot the remainder of the beam from his feet at the beam Piccolo fired causing an explosion. During the flip Kami also fired a Dodon ray from each hand at the Spirit Balls Piccolo was holding back, causing two more explosions to further disorient Piccolo. Kami came out of the spin and held his hands together creating a triangle like shape.

"He's not?" Tien stuttered stunned, however his assumption was correct.

"Tri...Beam!" Kami yelled, surging with power. He fired the blast down at Piccolo. Causing his other half to be slammed into King Kai's planet after attempting to block it. Kami fell back to the ground on his knees panting, hardly able to stay up.

"Dang." Yamcha said impressed. The others were in awe too. Piccolo slowly emerged from the dust cloud, holding his arm. Piccolo grunted as he shoved it, creating an audible pop as he set his shoulder back in place, the only apparent injury from Kami's attack.

"You have gotten stronger, but please don't exert yourself as much once we are alive again, I don't wish to die just because you keel over." Piccolo smirked

"You mean like you did to me?" Kami chuckled standing back up. A scowl appeared on Piccolo's face and he glared at his other half.

"All right time to put all of you into your places, none of you are a match for me." Piccolo growled.

"All except Yajirobe, he still must catch Gregory." King Kai said and kicked the mallet beside the table Yajirobe was eating at.

"Fat chance." Yajirobe mumbled between bites. King Kai huffed and a glare appeared on his glasses. His antenna flicked forward and zapped away all the food on the table except for a large cooked turkey. He levitated the dish to Gregory.

"If you wanna eat, you gotta catch him." King Kai said and sent Gregory flying off.

"I'm not playing your games." Yajirobe muttered, but then his stomach growled. "Kami dang it." Yajirobe muttered and began going after Gregory.

"So we can fight now Master?" Tien asked King Kai. He nodded smiling and found a place to sit and watch. Kami and the four earthlings charged at Piccolo. Piccolo stretched one arm out immediately punching Chiaotzu hard. On the recoil he used it to get in a devastating chop on Roshi. He then dodged Yamcha's attack while his other arm blocked Tien's. He elbowed Yamcha in the back hard as his arm returned to its normal length. Piccolo then head butted the cyclops to stun him. This did give Kami the chance to deliver a strong jab into Piccolo's gut, but the attack was easily shrugged off and Kami was kicked backwards. He grunted in pain and dug his staff into the ground to stop going backwards. Piccolo then used the multiform technique to split into two to fight Yamcha and Tien. Tien was now even in strength with one of them, but Yamcha was getting out matched. The Piccolo fighting Yamcha once, and combined with the other clone to both deal a punch to Tien sending him flying back. Chiaotzu telekinetically caught him. The Piccolo's merged into one again as Roshi charged to help Yamcha, however Roshi took knee to the gut and then was whirled around being thrown into Yamcha. Kami stretched his arms catching both of them. He set them down gently.

"Ouch." King Kai chuckled as he ate popcorn, watching the fight. "Hey work together, he isn't that much stronger then you." He added.

"What but he just pulverized us." Yamcha pouted.

"No, King Kai is right, we just need to coordinate our attacks better." Kami said. He focused hard and telepathically linked himself with the four humans. "Here's the plan." Kami told them mentally. They all nodded. Yamcha and Tien blasted off, coming from Piccolo at either side. When Piccolo went to strike he found he only struck after images. The real Tien and Yamcha broke off their attacks at the last second. Instead Kami and Roshi attacked him from the front and his back, getting in solid hits. They both then did their best to block Piccolo's counter attack. Tien and Yamcha then attacked his sides, striking faster then normal eyes could keep up with. Kami and Roshi joined in too, so that Piccolo was being attacked from all sides. Piccolo had to shift to pure defense, even so the four of them broke through his defenses a few times. However, Piccolo was able to shrug off most of the hits he took easily. Piccolo began looking for a chance to break free and do a counter strike. He saw his chance, a small opening. He tried to take it, but his body froze.

"Chiaotzu..." Piccolo grunted, realizing he had forgotten about the psychic fighter. Chiaotzu was only able to hold Piccolo for about a second with his mind powers, but that was enough to ruin Piccolo's plan and leave him wide open. Piccolo grunted in pain and his eyes got big as Yamcha delivered a stronger gut punch, Roshi jabbed him hard in the side, Kami chopped him hard on the neck and Tien delivered a punishing blow to his back. Popcorn dropped from King Kai's mouth and he leaned forward in his chair to see better. Even Gregory stopped running to look.

"How...did they get so strong?" Piccolo thought to himself, barely able to stand. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a surge of energy. Chiaotzu fired energy blasts from his two pointer fingers down at the ground. He began spinning as the blast sent him off at tremendous speed. Chiaotzu crashed into Piccolo's head like a battering ram. The four others then combined a hit to Piccolo's chest, sending him flailing backwards onto the ground. The humans and Kami could barely believe they won.

Gregory was also stunned. Yajirobe saw his chance and surprised attacked him with the mallet, smashing the cricket into the ground. Yajirobe grabbed the turkey and began eating. "Why you!" Gregory growled with his squeaky voice. He shot a fire blast at Yajirobe's butt, catching it on fire. The cricket chased after Yajirobe throwing beam after beam of energy at him. It seemed Gregory had been hit one too many times. Yajirobe ran for his life, even though he was already dead.

Piccolo clenched his fists in anger on the ground and a groan escaped his lips. He had to train harder, if these whelps were keeping up with him, he'd still have a long ways to go in order to catch up to Goku. He hopped back onto his feet and held his head with his hands, cracking his neck back and forth before spitting out a little blood to the side. "Fine, you all have gotten better, but I'm going to go all out now." Piccolo said and began to remove his weighted clothing.

"Nope that's enough, why if you all go out I might not have a planet to call home afterwards." King Kai chuckled. They all looked down a little disappointed. Piccolo grunted and went off by himself. He used the multi form technique and began training.

"So now what?" Tien asked. King Kai grinned.

"Your training truly begins, and I'm going to start by teaching Kami the Spirit Bomb." King Kai chuckled.

Some time later Chiaotzu asked to check on the others progress on Namek. King Kai flicked his antenna searching and then his face paled considerably. "Oh no, Frieza has called in the Ginyu Force, the strongest available fighters to the Frieza Force." He said worried.

"Oh no, how strong are they?" Yamcha asked.

"The weakest one is stronger then Goku when he fought Nappa, the rest are all at least six times as strong, their leader more then ten times stronger." King Kai said.

"Oh no, miss Chi-Chi and Gohan." Chiaotzu said worried.

"May I see?" Kami asked. King Kai nodded.

"Just grab my shoulder." He said. Kami nodded and placed his hand on King Kai's shoulder. He marveled at what great detail King Kai could see the galaxy, and what was going on. Using his telepathic abilities, he shared the vision with the others, including Piccolo.

"Uhh?" Frieza stuttered, a little uncomfortable with the Ginyu Force's intro they had just displayed to him. The five members were still in their poses. Frieza blinked and regained his composure. "Welcome to Namek. Do you have what I requested?" He asked.

"Yes Lord Frieza." The purple skinned leader of the group said. He had two long horns on his head.

"Ahh excellent Captain Ginyu." Frieza said. Jace, the second shortest member of the team ran up to Frieza with a suitcase and placed it down. He then jumped back to the others. His long white hair flowed in the wind.

Frieza took out the newest model scouter. "With this I'll be able to locate the other dragon balls, but I need you all to retrieve the one Vegeta stole. I believe he may have also hidden one, so bring him back to me alive." Frieza ordered.

"Yes lord Frieza." Ginyu said saluting before turning on his scouter and searching the area.

"Aha there he is, he's gotten stronger...Hmm he also has three moderately powered life forms with him...surely not inhabitants of this weak planet?" Ginyu asked.

"Doubtful, I believe he does have a few allies he brought with him from some back water planet." Frieza said. "Fasha and Zarbon went after him, seeing Vegeta's power now makes me doubt Zarbon is still with us, Fasha appears to still be searching for Vegeta and the dragon Balls. Meet me here once you have Vegeta and the dragon ball he took. Ginyu nodded and he zoomed off with the rest of his team towards where their scouters picked up Vegeta.

Bulma and the Namekian warrior flying her finally reached Guru's house. The warrior set her down gently. Dende flew out and greeted her happily. "Hello again." Bulma smiled.

"Hi." Dende said and led her inside.

"Ahh the sixth ball, good." Guru said and then coughed badly, scaring his children in the room. He waved them off. "Come here miss." Guru said. Bulma was a little worried, but she complied.

"Thank you for letting us keep the dragon balls here and helping us." She said. Guru nodded and held his hand over her.

"You have as much strength of will in you as the other female did." Guru commented.

"Thanks?" Bulma said unsure but then gasped as Guru unlocked her potential. "Wha...what was that?" She asked.

"Your knowledge now rivals that of our greatest scholars of old." Guru said softly.

"Elder Guru can unlock our hidden talents and strength, he did that for you." Dende explained.

Bulma nodded. "Why?" She asked.

"Because five more beings of ill intent have landed on this planet, and we need all the help we can get, even now these beings have caught up to your friends." Guru said.

"Well we'll be okay as long as Goku arrives on time, and he better or I'll kill him myself." Bulma said.

Meanwhile, Chi-Chi, Krillin, Gohan and Vegeta were passed up by five figures. "Dang it, they're already on us." Vegeta cursed. They were forced to land and then endure the same intro the Ginyu Force gave Frieza. The Earthlings and Vegeta clenched their fists, readying themselves to fight for their lives.

**(A/N)**

**I guess you'd call this my Filler episode lol. In all seriousness though I did want to show the progress those on King Kai's planet were making, and showing their interactions with each other. There's still a great rivalry between Piccolo and Kami, but both have earned each other's respect now, not that they'd ever admit it though. **

**I'm sure some are wondering how Kami pulled off what he did. First he's been training with the others a while now so he has gotten stronger, Roshi in Super showed us age doesn't have to hold you back. He's also been around for a long time, so I'm pretty sure he can see the theory behind any martial arts move he witnesses. Thirdly since he's actually dead, his body is able to take much greater strain. **

**Piccolo has witnessed the potential hidden within Chiaotzu, but when if ever will it be realized? Stay tuned to find out. **

**As for their power levels, everyone except Yajirobe who hasn't taken the training seriously yet has exceeded 10k when fully powered up. Some of them like Piccolo are far beyond that now and continuing to rise. **

**I hope you enjoyed this part, next time join Kami and the others as they watch the battle with the Ginyu force unfold on Namek, next time on Piccolo's Students. **


	15. Ch15

**(Quick Recap: Last time on Piccolo's Students, The Ginyu Force had just arrived. Vegeta and the earthlings sent Fasha ahead with the dragon ball, while they flew the opposite direction to distract the Ginyu Force. Will their ploy work? Find out now as you join those on King Kai's planet as they watch the coming battles on Namek unfold.**

**Reminder: I still don't own Dragon Ball or any related properties, please support the official release. If anyone dare say otherwise report them immediately to Zeno for erasure, hopefully not the entire universe though this time. Have a nice day!)**

Chi-Chi, Krillin and Gohan stared at the Ginyu Force, bewildered by their intro.

"Are we sure we shouldn't just try to make a break for it from these clowns?" Krillin asked.

"They may seem like fools, but they're one of the most elite fighting forces in the galaxy." Vegeta grumbled.

"Alright Vegeta, tell us where the dragon ball is and we'll make it easier on ya, maybe." Captain Ginyu chuckled.

"You think I have it, I'm afraid I don't." Vegeta said smugly.

"Ahh then we get to beat it out of you, perfect." Ginyu said and flexed, showing off some power. The earthlings gasped in fear of it.

"Dah Boss? Can't we you know have some fun with these guys. They wouldn't even break a sweat for you." The largest one with red hair said.

"Ooh I like that idea Recoome." The tall and sleek blue one said, his voice had a hiss to it like a snake.

"Oh alright you four can do that thing you do, but make certain Vegeta doesn't die, got it?" Ginyu asked. "Aye Captain!" The four others said together. Chi-Chi tilted her head wondering why they wanted to keep Vegeta alive. Guldo, Jace, Burter and Recoome cheered and began doing Rock Paper Scissors to see who would fight who as Captain Ginyu scanned the area with his scouter, hoping to spot the dragon balls. He spotted Fasha's energy signature speeding away.

"Hey what are you staring at?" Vegeta asked Ginyu, trying to distract him.

"General Fasha, she's flying in a straight path, and seems to know where she's going... perhaps she saw where you stashed these dragon balls, or even better, did she steal it from you Vegeta?" Ginyu asked with a smirk.

"What? No that useless female couldn't beat me." Vegeta growled.

"I think I'll go check anyways, I cannot let her have all the glory can I?" Ginyu asked.

"She doesn't know anything!" Chi-Chi protested, but Ginyu was already flying after Fasha's path. Krillin got ready to charge an energy blast to try and shoot him down, but Vegeta made him lower his arm.

"He's already gone, so save your strength for the fight ahead of us. You'll need it." Vegeta said to him before he could protest.

"Fine." Krillin grumbled and watched Ginyu fly away.

"I win, Vegeta's mine!" Recoome cheered.

"Second again." Guldo muttered disappointed.

"Dah don't worry buddy, tell ya what, I'll let you face the three weaklings first." The massive man said to Guldo as he patted his back. Guldo got a wicked grin and laughed crazily.

"Yes those three will fall before me." Guldo said and clapped his hands together.

"Looks like we're facing the short one, he seems to be the weakest, so that's something." Krillin said. Chi-Chi and Gohan nodded as they got into their fighting stances. All three powered up some.

The rest of the Ginyu Forces' scouters lit up. "Careful, they're really adding on in power." Burter warned the four eyed Guldo.

"I got this." He replied rubbing his hands together. He waddled his way towards the earthlings.

As they got ready to fight, Fasha was trying to come up with a plan. She had sensed Ginyu leave them and come towards her. "Time to call for back up." She mumbled and flew low to the ground. She created several holes in the ground and placed a Saibamen seed in each one. She poured a strange liquid, one of her own design, into the holes to activate the seeds. The Saibamen erupted from the ground, surging with energy. Each one let out a loud screech and flexed their muscles. Fasha couldn't help but giggle softly at them. "Like the growing conditions here huh? You all do feel strong." She said smiling, but then got serious. She gave the dragon ball to the strongest one. "Don't let anyone have this, unless they're green." She said sternly.

"Ya yeet!" It replied and held the dragon ball close.

"Go that way." She pointed after the direction Bulma had gone with The Namekian. It screeched and flew off as fast as it could. "The rest of you, search pattern delta, do not engage" Fasha ordered. The seven others zipped off in all different directions. Fasha sighed in relief and began to continue following the direction she had been going when Ginyu appeared in front of her. She squeaked and jumped back.

"Well hello there dear general, lost?" Ginyu smirked. Fasha crossed her arms, acting annoyed.

"I'm searching for the dragon ball Vegeta took, I sent my Saibaman out to help search too." Fasha said.

Ginyu nodded and turned on his scouter. "What have you been feeding them? Each of them is at ten thousand." He said impressed. Fasha shrugged, trying to think of ways to stall him. "Hmm well it seems one of them has gotten into a fight, let's investigate." Ginyu said and sped off. Fasha gasped and followed him as quickly as she could.

One of the warrior Namekians had spotted the Saibaman carrying the dragon ball. He managed to blindside it and take the dragon ball. The Saibaman hesitated, not knowing what Fasha would want it to do. Just moments later, Ginyu arrived, punching a hole through the Namekian and then taking the ball from him. Fasha arrived just in time to see the Namekian thrown onto the ground.

"Not good." She thought to herself.

"Well well well, your little Saibaman actually found one." Ginyu said and examined the dragon ball.

Fasha gulped. "Want me to bring it back to Frieza?" She asked.

Ginyu quickly shook his head. "That privilege will be mine. You keep searching for more dragon balls." He ordered.

"Well can I have your scouter at least? Dodoria blasted mine." She mumbled

"Hah! And give you the advantage? No I'll keep this one and start my own search." Ginyu said and then sped off.

Fasha sighed defeatedly. She descended down to the fallen Namekian. She gasped finding him still alive. She sent up a signal to summon her Saibaman. Nail sensed the life force of the fallen Namekian fading away and went to investigate. Both Fasha and Nail glanced in the direction the rest of the Ginyu Force was, sensing a battle starting.

"Got it." Chi-Chi and Gohan said together as they agreed to a plan with Krillin.

"Then let's go!" Krillin yelled. The three earthlings darted across the sky all around Guldo.

The four eyed alien snickered. "Time to show who is the boss." He muttered and then held his breath, freezing time. "Now where are they?" He pondered looking around. He jumped backwards when he spotted all three of them right behind him. The female's sword was just a hair's width away from his head. He quickly scrambled away while holding his breath. He finally got into position to fire, but just couldn't hold his breath any longer and had to exhale.

The earthlings gasped, as to them Guldo had seemed to vanish. "Wait how'd he get way over there?" Krillin asked shocked.

"The short one can manipulate time." Vegeta called out to them.

"What, really?" Gohan asked amazed by the idea.

"It would explain how he got over there so quick." Chi-Chi agreed

"Thanks for the advice, we gotta be careful." Krillin said to Chi-Chi and Gohan after thanking Vegeta.

"Tch.. like I care." Vegeta grumbled.

The three earthlings moved even faster and tried their best to be unpredictable while Guldo tried to get his breath back.

"Interesting... he did manipulate time...I felt it." King Kai said as he watched the battle along with the others with Kami's help.

"Woah how are they supposed to handle that?" Yamcha asked.

"Hush and watch!" King Kai grumbled. "It's very hard to keep such concentration on this battle." He added. Yamcha squeaked and nodded quickly. Chiaotzu followed Guldo's movements and the way his power felt closely.

"He's about to do it again." Chiaotzu said quietly as Chi-Chi, Gohan and Krillin fired blasts at Guldo. Guldo quickly held his breath and scrambled away to atop of a rocky hill. He smirked building up energy in his hands and aiming it at the three earthlings.

"Got them now." Guldo laughed inside his head. Kami and King Kai's eyes widened, barely able to sense what was happening, but unable to do anything other then watch. Chiaotzu's eyes got bigger too. Miraculously, the ground under Guldo started to give way. The hill he was on partially collapsed causing him to fall. His energy attack flew straight up into the sky harmlessly as he exhaled and time resumed.

King Kai let out a breath. "That was a close one, they got lucky." He said. Kami nodded in agreement. Piccolo noticed Chiaotzu was panting in exhaustion all of the sudden and his power level felt drained. "Maybe it wasn't luck after all." Piccolo thought.

"Aww we missed him again." Krillin grumbled.

"I've had enough of this too, don't touch the ground." Chi-Chi said and did a few swipes of her sword before pointing to the sky and then down to the ground. Thunder roared and lightning streaked in the skies and then struck where she was pointing. The electricity flowed through the ground and gave Guldo a good zap, stunning him. "Now!" Chi-Chi shouted. Next thing Guldo knew, he was rolling across the ground uncontrollably after being hit with a combined punch from Gohan and Krillin.

"Oooh that had to hurt." Burter hissed. Jace nodded in agreement. Guldo slowly rose to his feet and coughed up blood. Multiple ribs felt broken, holding his breath wasn't really an option now.

"Good job you two." Chi-Chi smiled as Krillin and Gohan joined her side.

"It's not over yet, time for my special move!" Guldo yelled and then coughed up some blood. He held up his tiny arms as if the were serpents, ready to strike. Chi-Chi, Krillin and Gohan gasped, suddenly finding themselves unable to move.

"Wow he's using that move? He must really be feelin the pressure." Jace said and flicked his hair a little. Burter nodded laughing as he crossed his arms while he watched. Guldo smirked and moved one hand and held it towards a tree. The top and bottom of it exploded, transforming it into a giant spear. Guld telekinetically pointed it at the trio.

"Who will I skewer first? Maybe the pretty one, or how about the cue ball?" Guldo chuckled taunting them. The three earthlings struggled to break free but their efforts were futile. They couldn't budge. "I know...I'll see if I can hit all three!" Guldo chuckled darkly and moved the tree spear to face Chi-Chi first. "Here it comes!" Guldo said and moved it excruciatingly slow to torture them more.

"Gohan, please listen to me...as soon as it strikes me you and Krillin might have a chance to escape, you have too...I love you." Chi-Chi said, and somehow managed to keep herself from crying.

"No mom please... we'll get out of this!" Gohan whimpered as tears began to well up in his eyes.

"No... I do not think you will." Guldo said darkly and flung his hand controlling the spear. It shot off like a jet towards them. The tip of the tree spear had just touched Chi-Chi's cheek when the earthlings felt themselves free of the grip that was holding them so tightly. Chi-Chi barely had time to avoid the spear as she contorted her body to avoid a direct blow, however it still left a deep gash across her cheek and ripped her dress. Krillin and Gohan barely dodged it as well, but were left unharmed. Chi-Chi hissed in pain, but calmed as Gohan flew into her and hugged her tightly as he tried to stop crying. Krillin looked around to see what happened.

"You talked too much." Vegeta grumbled as Guldo's head rolled off his round body, after being cleanly cut off by a chop from one of Vegeta's arms.

"You... saved us?" Gohan asked surprised, rubbing his eyes.

"Of course not, I simply saw an opportunity." Vegeta growled.

The rest of the Ginyu force looked speechless. "They...they they." Recoome stuttered.

"Got him." Burter finished. The three of them punched their fists together angrily.

"Do you know what you just did?" Jace asked Vegeta angrily. Vegeta only shrugged. "You've gone and just ruined all our practice for our poses!" Jace growled.

"Hehe, disappointed your little dance routine is broken? Don't worry. You'll all be in the same place he is soon enough, you can do your poses there." Vegeta chuckled. Jace and Burter glared at him.

"Dah don't worry you two, I'll make him pay for ruining our awesome poses." Recoome said as he jumped from where they were down to near where Vegeta was standing.

Krillin, Gohan and Chi-Chi landed to take a breather and watch Vegeta battle. "I can't believe we're going to actually be rooting for Vegeta." Krillin grumbled. Gohan nodded in agreement. Chi-Chi meanwhile was trying in vain to fix her torn dress. Thankfully she was wearing something underneath it, but she still felt a little exposed. She wondered if Goku had thought to bring extra clothes for them. Probably not. That realization only made her pout more.

Fasha's Saibaman had all returned to her. They each fell over after storing all their energy in a seed and then shot it out so that they could be used again. Fasha had collected the seeds and then picked up the injured Namekian carefully. She was now flying him to where she sensed Bulma and the other Namekian had gone. She met Nail halfway there.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"One of Frieza's elite soldiers did this to him as they took a dragon ball from him." Fasha said quietly. She felt terrible that she had failed her mission. "Can you help him?" She asked meekly.

Nail frowned. He had to get the dragon ball back, but if his brother didn't get healed soon he'd die. He'd have to let her meet Guru. "I can't, but I know someone who can...I'll go get that dragon ball, you take him to the house on the cliff that's along your current path where there will be help." Nail said.

"You can't, the one that did this is at least twice as strong as me, you're no match." Fasha said.

Nail scowled at her. "Why should I trust you? You've gone to the ship that belongs to the tyrant that's destroying my world." Nail questioned harshly.

Fasha growled slightly. "Because I learned that he destroyed my own world, and killed off the closest thing I had to a family." She almost roared, surprising herself with how much anger was hidden inside her. Nail just stared at her for a few moments thinking. "Was he sizing me up? Judging me?" Fasha thought to herself as her heart rate increased a little as she got nervous by his stare. Finally he spoke up.

"I can sense his energy...and you're right...I still don't trust you Saiyan, but your anger... that's real enough. I'll take you to my father. He might know what to do." Nail said as he took his brother from her arms. "Follow me." He said simply and flew off towards Guru's house at great speed. Fasha blinked a few times and then followed him, not knowing what else to do.

**How will Vegeta fair against Recoome in battle. Will any help arrive in time to help fight the Ginyu Force? Find out next time on Piccolo's Students!**

**(A/N)**

**Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed. It felt a little short but if I went into the battle with Recoome I felt it'd be too long. Let me know if you liked the brief recap at the beginning. Reviews are also welcomed to help me improve my writing. Till next time!**


	16. Ch16

**The Giant Falls**

**(Last time on Piccolo's Students, the three Earthlings escaped a grizzly fate by the unlikeliest of allies, Vegeta. However now with Guldo out of the picture, they face their hardest challenge yet in Recoome, how will they deal with this fiend? Find out now!) **

The very air around the three earthlings seemed to shake with energy as Vegeta powered up. "Wow Prince Vegeta, you certainly have grown in strength, it isn't enough though." Jace said smugly as he crossed his arms.

"We'll just see about that, for I am an elite Saiyan warrior of royal blood." Vegeta roared and clenched his fists.

"Haha okay your highness, you can have da first hit, go ahead unless you're scared." Recoome mocked.

"Your mistake." The prince replied and blitzed at Recoome, sending him flying into the sky. Vegeta didn't relent as he followed Recoome, battering the giant all the way up.

"Woah man, Vegeta is goin all out." Krillin stuttered, barely able to keep up with the movements of the battle.

"Yeah, but I can't tell if Vegeta has even hurt him yet." Chi-Chi mumbled. Vegeta continued to pummel Recoome. Eventually he smashed Recoome into the ground, creating a large crater. Vegeta landed nearby. "Get ready for this." He said smugly. "Final crash!" He yelled as energy exploded from both hands and became a wave of energy.

"Dah oh boy." Recoome said a little concerned as he was lost in the resulting explosion as the attack hit him. The attack sent a large shock wave all around and the others had to shield their eyes from it.

Nail and Fasha had just reached Guru's house when they felt Vegeta charge up for his attack. They turned their heads and saw the resulting plume of smoke from the attack. "He's not holding back at all." Fasha mumbled.

"Indeed, I'm starting to worry about the planet." Nail said as he focused on the ongoing battle briefly. "Follow me." He said sternly and led Fasha inside Guru's house.

Back on the battle field, the smoke started to clear from Vegeta's attack. Recoome stumbled out of the crater left by the attack. His armor was trashed, but he seemed to be remarkably unscathed.

"Haha now my turn Vegeta!" Recoome shouted and rushed him. He began pummeling the prince across the area.

"Yuh oh, Vegeta is getting torn apart." Krillin said, tensing in fear.

"Should we try to help him?" Gohan asked.

"What?" Chi-Chi asked in disbelief. Krillin scratched his head thinking.

"I don't know, if they get through Vegeta we're next, I don't like it one bit, but maybe we should for our own good." Krillin said, still thinking as Chi-Chi glared at the Saiyan Prince that has caused her family so much pain. She sighed softly.

"If we get an opening to help, we can." She finally said as Recoome taunted the battered Vegeta into attacking him again. Vegeta managed to get in a few good hits before he was retaliated against again.

Meanwhile Nail approached his father, still carrying the injured Namekian with Fasha following behind him a little unsure. Her eyes got big as she saw the elder. One of those standing guard for the elder rushed to Nail and took their brother away to get help, Dende followed them. "Poor guy." Bulma thought to herself about the injured Namekian. She then focused in on Fasha and studied her closely.

"Who have you brought before me Nail?" Guru asked softly.

"She claims to be an ally of those helping us, I can tell she hates the current evil attacking our people. She informed me that the second strongest source of evil power took a dragon ball from her." Nail explained.

"But she's wearing the same armor Vegeta did, we can't trust her can we?" Bulma asked.

"Please it's the truth, I just learned the one I serve was responsible for the destruction of my home and my closest friends, now I promise to protect and serve Kakarot's family!" Fasha said proudly, with a look of fire in her eyes, one they had lacked since the last time she fought alongside Bardock.

"Kakarot? That's the name your kind call Goku, so you'll help Gohan, his son?" Bulma asked.

Fasha nodded quickly. "After everything I've learned I'd give my life to protect him from Frieza." Fasha said seriously.

Bulma stared at her for a few intense moments. "Fine, we don't have much of a choice but to trust you." Bulma said. Fasha nodded.

"Hmm indeed, now...come here young one." Guru said.

Fasha approached the large Namekian uneasily. "What was it with these green people and feeling like they were staring at your soul?" She wondered to herself. She pouted a little in annoyance as Guru placed his massive hand on her head. Guru frowned as he held his hand on her head.

"You and your people have caused much pain, but I believe you can overcome it. Mmm but there is an unnatural darkness, I shall fix this too." Guru said as he began to unlock her potential.

"Huh?" Fasha asked confused as her eyes suddenly got big as her potential began to get tapped. Guru grimaced a little as he delved into her mind. Fasha gasped and surged with tremendous strength.

"Catch her." Guru said weakly and then coughed as he lifted his hand off her head. His meddling was a bit too much for her. Everything went black for Fasha as Nail caught her, and then held her up.

"I've never seen that happen, are you okay father?" Nail asked worried. The old Namekian nodded slowly.

"Just getting too old for this child, don't worry. She should awaken shortly." Guru said and coughed again. Nail nodded. "Now for our wise guest, it's best you leave with Fasha, once you summon the dragon it'd be too dangerous to summon Porunga here, it would draw unwanted attention." Guru said calmly to Bulma.

"What? But where am I supposed to go?" Bulma squeaked as Nail stepped towards her. Bulma tensed as she held the female Saiyan bridal style, after Nail basically dropped her into Bulma's arms.

"Go towards your friends that are battling... I sense others coming, four I think, maybe five, two noble spirits among them. Help will soon be here I believe. You'll be okay, and when Fasha awakes she can retrieve the last dragon ball and bring it back to you." Guru said.

Bulma gulped and then nodded. "With a power boost and her connections she should be able to do it." She agreed. "Wait... four? Hmm It must be Goku, but I wonder who else could be with him?" Bulma asked thinking.

"Well two of them feel similar to Fasha, another is like the rest of you earthlings...the other...almost indescribable but pure at least." Guru said, referring to Goku. "There's a barely noticeable power there as well, ever changing, I'm unsure what that is." He added.

"That last one is odd, but one of those definitely sounds like our Goku." Bulma giggled. "I bet the one like me is Upa, and the other two would have to be Raditz and Nappa. But um how am I supposed to leave here?" Bulma asked, tilting her head.

"Try flying?" Nail asked confused, as if the answer was obvious. Guru nodded in agreement. Bulma's eyes got big

"Dende." Guru called. The young Namekian scurried back into the room. "How is your brother?" He asked.

"Healed fully, Grand elder." Dende smiled.

"Good my child, I want you to accompany our guest here and show her how to fly now that I've unlocked her potential.

"Of course Grand Elder." Dende smiled and flew over to Bulma. "Just like this." Dende explained and began showing her as Guru talked to Nail about something in a hushed tone.

Soon Bulma was floating in the air, albeit a little unsteadily. "That'll do." Guru called out. Dende nodded in agreement and levitated the six dragon balls with his mind.

"Great job miss Bulma." Dende said happily and hugged her.

"Thanks." Bulma smiled and hugged back.

"Be careful not to get too close to the fighting." Nail warned. Bulma and Dende nodded. Nail tensed, feeling Vegeta's power start to drop drastically. "That's not good." He said to himself.

Guru nodded. "Our friends need your help, go, quickly." Guru said to Nail.

"But...what about you, who will protect you Grand Elder?" Nail asked.

"Do not worry Nail, your brothers here can, besides if either of the two strongest powers here came here, you wouldn't be able to stop them without help." Guru said calmly. Nail looked down and clenched his fists.

"I'll be back to help you father." He said before blasting off to go help the others. Dende and Bulma followed his path, flying at a much slower rate.

Bulma pouted a little as she followed Dende. "I should have realized we shouldn't summon the dragon at Guru's place, it would have been like a beacon for the bad guys to come to him...I can't let my fear keep controlling me, the others need me at my best." She thought to herself and then sped up along with Dende.

In the vastness of space, the Capsule Corp star ship continued its way towards Namek. Goku's alarm went off. He reached out from under the covers and accidentally smashed it, trying to hit the snooze. Goku grumbled, half asleep, but sat up, hearing the fridge door being opened. He rubbed his eyes and his stomach grumbled. "I think I'll have a snack too." Goku said softly to himself and tip toed into the kitchen as the others slept. "Hello?" Goku asked as he entered the cooking area. There was an odd squeak and he found Upa enjoying a package of tuna fish. "Man you really like that tuna fish huh?" Goku asked as Upa wolfed it down. Upa nodded and opened a new pack. Goku chuckled and grabbed an arm full of food. He ate it in moments before going back to the sleeping area. He found Upa coming out of the restroom. "Wait how'd you get from the kitchen to here ahead of me?" Goku asked confused.

"I haven't been in the kitchen recently." Upa said confused and stood back as Goku invaded his personal space and got face to face and sniffed him. "Goku?" Upa asked confused.

"No tuna fish breath." Goku said perplexed.

"Huh?" Upa asked even more confused.

"What's all the racket about?" Nappa asked annoyed as he got out of bed. Raditz was also woken up by the conversation.

"There's two Upas on this ship, one was in the kitchen eating tuna fish." Goku declared.

"Uhh Raditz, I think your brother lost it." Nappa said. Raditz nodded as he and Upa looked at Goku like he was a mad man.

"I'm not crazy, follow me!" Goku said and drug Upa into the kitchen. Raditz and Nappa followed, curious as to what Goku was going on about.

"See it's empty!" Upa said pouting.

"What I don't understand, there was an Upa eating fish." Goku said.

"Space madness, seen it a dozen times, right Raditz?" Nappa asked. Raditz nodded as Goku began sniffing around the room.

"What are you doing now brother?" Raditz asked, trying to keep from laughing.

"Smelling for tuna fish." Goku said and used his Kaioken technique.

"Why are you doin that?" Upa asked.

"Kaioken makes everything stronger, including smell." Goku said and followed the scent of tuna fish to a coffee pot. "Here." Goku said pointing at the coffee pot. Raditz and Nappa busted out laughing. Upa tilted his head.

"Uhh guys, I can sense energy coming from that thing." Upa said nervously.

"Really?" Raditz asked as he, Goku and Nappa focused on it.

"Yikes it does have power!" Nappa squeaked and got behind the others.

"Haha afraid of a little coffee pot Nappa?" Raditz chuckled.

"No... it's just ya know creepy." Nappa said pouting a little. "I ain't scared, see." He said and powered up some energy in his hands and aimed at the pot. The coffee pot started to shake and quiver. "Gah it's alive!" Nappa said and shot at it. There was a puff of smoke as the coffee pot dodged and disappeared.

"What the?" Raditz asked.

"Did I get it?" Nappa asked.

"Wait... I remember that puff of smoke." Upa said thinking. Goku nodded and smiled big.

"Puar is that you?" Goku asked as Raditz and Nappa pondered what a Puar is. "I've got another thing of tuna fish." Goku added and held it up. Another puff of smoke appeared and a floating cat with blue fur nuzzled Goku's cheek. "Puar." Goku said happily and pat him on the head.

"It's good to see you again, but why are you here?" Upa asked. The floating cat rubbed the back of it's head nervously.

"I...I just wanted to make sure Yamcha would get wished back, when I heard there was trouble I just knew I had to help. Sorry I stowed away." Puar said softly, looking down.

"Hey it's okay, you could have just asked, I know how important it is to help a friend, so you've been with us this whole time?" Goku asked. Paar nodded smiling a little.

"Easy to hide when you're a shapeshifter, but then you guys really began turning up the gravity, at one point I got stuck. Thankfully you all turned it down. I planned to stay hidden but then my tummy started rumbling." Puar said and eyed the package of tuna Goku had picked up. Goku chuckled and tossed it over. "Thanks." Puar purred.

"So you can turn into anything?" Raditz asked, a little impressed.

"Almost." Puar replied and turned into a pair of scissors, cutting off the top of the tuna fish package before turning back to normal with another poof.

"Can you copy the power of someone too?" Raditz asked.

"Nope, it's mostly just appearances, but I guess I could train a certain form. I do get certain abilities, life if I become a fish I can swim under water or as that coffee pot I could warm coffee, things like that." Puar said. Raditz nodded.

"You're sure you want to help us though, it'll be dangerous." Goku said.

"Positive, anything I can do to bring back Yamcha." Puar said.

"Who?" Nappa asked as he started to leave the room, finding the conversation boring.

Puar's face got red with anger. "You... you don't even know his name, he was one of the ones you killed on Earth!" Puar growled.

"Watch it fur ball, I'm helping now, get over it, besides if I don't remember a name it's cause they were too weak." Nappa said.

"It's not that simple!" Puar growled angrily.

"Oh so watcha going to do about ehh?" Nappa said threateningly.

Puar's cheeks puffed up in anger. "I'll ...I'll I'll turn into smoke and get into your lungs and then turn into something really pointy like a porcupine." Puar said and pooffed in smoke. The room was filled with a dense fog. Puar's image formed from the fog and reached out towards Nappa.

"Uhhh hey I was just kidding now..." Nappa stuttered, fear evident in his voice. Raditz started laughing.

"Agree to respect the others?" The fog asked in a booming voice. Nappa nodded quickly. There was another poof and Puar was back to normal and panting considerably. "Good, cause going inside of you would be really disgusting." Puar said and shivered. The others laughed softly but were interrupted by an alarm.

"Twenty minus zero seconds until landing." A computer voice said.

"Oh wow already, we gotta get ready for landing." Goku said, getting excited. The others nodded and got to work getting ready.

"You guys get ready, I'll handle this job." Puar giggled. Puar began digging into the tuna. Goku nodded and smiled before looking out a window.

"Hold on guys, we'll be there soon." Goku thought softly before getting himself ready.

Back on the battlefield, Recoome head butted Vegeta and sent him flying backwards. "You're not looking so good pal." Recoome teased Vegeta as he struggled to stand back up.

"I'm not down yet." Vegeta grunted and spit out blood. He began charging what power he had left. "Galick Gun!" He shouted and shot his energy beam at Recoome.

"Oh no, whatever will I do? Dah I know, Recoome Eraser Gun!" Recoome shouted and began charging energy. He fired the beam from his mouth moments before Vegeta's attack hit. The ground shook with the power of the blast. Recoome's attack instantly began pushing Vegeta's back.

Vegeta grunted and closed his eyes, expecting this to be it. He vaguely heard someone say "Now." He opened his eyes to stare death in the face, but instead it was just a blur as he felt himself get tackled to the ground. "Kakarot's brat? What are you doing?" Vegeta growled.

"Saving ya." Gohan said smiling

"You should have taken the shot at him." Vegeta grumbled.

"We are." Gohan added and jumped away, During their conversation, Chi-Chi had closed in on Recoome as he continued to fire the beam. She landed at his feet and slashed upward with her sword at Recoome's neck. The strong gust of wind created by the magical blade closed his jaw shut, causing his attack to explode on himself as Chi-Chi leaped away behind Krillin. Gohan soon was beside her. As soon as Chi-Chi was clear, Krillin tossed a destruco disc into the explosion, aiming for where he sensed Recoome's power. The disc vanished into the smoke and they heard Recoome cry out in pain.

"Don't let up." Krillin grunted and began charging a Kamehameha.

"Right." Chi-Chi and Gohan said together and began charging their own. All three fired together into the cloud of smoke. There was an even larger explosion as they collided with Recoome. The battle field fell silent as they waited for the smoke to clear. Jace and Burter even looked a little worried.

"Not bad." Vegeta mumbled to himself, slightly impressed with the Earthlings' assault. Recoome slowly walked out of the smoke, looking a little dazed and was missing most of his front teeth.

"Ha that Recoome, as tough as they come, only missing a few teeth." Jace chuckled.

"Uhh he's missing a little more then that." Burter said a little squeamishly as he pointed at Recoome's severed hand.

"Yikes!" Jace squeaked as Recoome stared at where his hand used to be.

"Dah you runts, you'll pay foor dat!" Recoome said with a garbled voice. "Hey Buuurter...Jaaaace can I put these twerps down?" He asked.

"Alright, go ahead ya big oaf, but hurry it up!" Jace shouted down at him. Recoome smiled big, sending chills up the Earthlings' spines.

"Here I go!" Recoome said and did a pose before charging at Krillin, Gohan and Chi-Chi like a raging bull. Krillin tried to attack, but was bulldozed out of the way by Recoome's power.

"Stay away!" Gohan shouted and shot a masenko at Recoome, however it just bounced off the giant. Gohan then tried to attack him with a kick to the face as he got closer, but was slammed hard into the ground by Recoome's fist. Recoome then tried to hit Chi-Chi with his momentum, but she barely dodged. Recoome began trying to punch her with his good hand, but she managed to keep dodging.

Those watching on King Kai's planet tensed, seeing how bad the situation was down on Namek. "Come on Goku, you gotta get there fast." Yamcha said.

King Kai shook his head. "They're close, but they won't make it in time." He said sadly.

Chiaotzu whimpered as they saw Chi-Chi fall to the ground, Recoome having gotten fed up trying to hit her and instead created a small explosion around himself, knocking the breath out of her after Krillin and Gohan had been slapped aside by Recoome like they were flies.

Piccolo growled standing up and marched over to King Kai, tightly grabbing the shoulder Kami wasn't holding. King Kai winced. "Gohan!" Piccolo roared telepathically through King Kai to Gohan.

Gohan slowly got up and looked around a little confused. "Mister Piccolo?" He asked.

Burter and Jace watched and began laughing. "Recoome hit the little one so hard he's lost it and is talking to himself." Jace mocked.

"Yes Gohan it's me, if you want to survive this you have to unleash your inner strength, let out your anger." Piccolo commanded.

"But he's so strong, what can I do on my own?" Gohan whimpered as tears fell in his eyes as Recoome got ready to attack Chi-Chi.

"What a waste.. I thought you wanted to protect the ones you love, like I did, but you'll never be able to protect anyone as long as you're a sniveling coward." Piccolo growled. Gohan closed his eyes and focused on his master's words, despite how painful they may have been.

The others on King Kai's planet were able to listen in on the conversation due to the connection Kami was sharing with them. Aside from Kami and King Kai , they all looked disgusted by the callousness Piccolo displayed. Kami however had latched on to a small part of the conversation, where Piccolo told Gohan that he had done what Gohan was striving to. The others however seemed to miss the implication that astounded Kami.

"Come on Piccolo, he's still just a kid." Tien protested. Rōshi however stayed silent, knowing better then to criticize another master's method of training their student, it wasn't his place.

"Yeah, that was way, way to rough." Yamcha said, agreeing with Tien. Piccolo glared at both of them.

"Well he's my student not yours..besides you can't argue with my results...feel his power, it's building." Piccolo said, with some noticeable pride.

"Huh?" The others questioned as they focused on Gohan, sure enough, his power was starting to spike erratically.

Gohan clenched his fist as he built up energy. "I won't let you down again Mister Piccolo." Gohan said, however his thoughts were interrupted by a scream of pain from his mother as Recoome stepped down on one of her legs.

"How does that feel? A leg for ma hand?" Recoome said and applied more pressure, shattering the bones in her leg. She cried out in more pain. Burter and Jace's scouters went wild detecting a spike of energy.

"Stay away from my mommy you bully!" An enraged Gohan yelled at the top of his lungs. Recoome didn't even have a chance to turn his head before Gohan was on him. One solid punch to his gut from Gohan sent him soaring in the air. Gohan pursued Recoome relentlessly, dishing out blow after blow.

"I don't believe it." Burter hissed. "That runt's power level is even higher then ours." He said. Jace nodded in agreement, one of the few instances when he was a loss for words.

Vegeta gawked as Gohan continued his assault. "He's been hiding that much power?" He said to himself.

Those watching on King Kai's planet were equally impressed. "That's it, get him Gohan." Rōshi said smiling. Piccolo frowned though, seeing something he didn't like.

Chi-Chi watched her son continue to beat Recoome in disbelief, but despite the power of the blows, Recoome's durable body allowed him to keep hanging on. "You can do it Gohan!" She called out, but her eyes widened when she realized what Piccolo had also seen. Her body trembled in fear as she realized Gohan was quickly running out of steam, and despite sustaining serious injuries, Recoome was still able to fight.

"You see it too, don't you?" Piccolo asked in her mind.

"I do." Chi-Chi replied mentally. "Please, how can I help him?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

There was a pause. "By learning the move I used to kill your husband, but that doesn't matter right now does it?" Piccolo said more then asked.

"It's does not." Chi-Chi replied as a fierce look of determination came upon her. It was the look only a mother could have when protecting their child. "I'll do whatever it takes." She added before Piccolo began instructing her on how to use his technique. Piccolo went through the motions with her several times. It fizzled on her first three attempts. Feeling his energy fade, Gohan kicked Recoome high in the air again, and then shot a Masenko at him, with everything he had left. Recoome braced himself as it hit.

"That had to sssting." Burter said. Jace nodded in agreement. They watched as Recoome started to fall from the sky, but as he got closer to Gohan, his eyes opened and he slammed Gohan down into the ground with a powerful kick. Recoome then landed on top of Gohan, creating a small crater around them.

"Looks like he ran out of juice, now Recoome can have some fu...heh look up there." Jace said, spotting Goku's ship streak across the atmosphere.

"Whoever that is sure picked a bad time to come home." Burter said, Jace nodded in agreement.

Gohan's eyes got big as he saw the ship go by. "Dad.I can't give up yet." He said and clenched his fists. He shot up and delivered an uppercut to Recoome and then a roundhouse kick, however Recoome's cheek only turned to the side a little.

"Not out yet huh... I'll fix that." Recoome said and punched Gohan hard with his good hand, followed by a knee to the gut and then another punch that sent Gohan flying. He hit the ground hard and flipped a few times, rolling onto Chi-Chi's lap. Tears began to flow freely from her eyes as she held onto Gohan, now barely clinging onto life.

"Oops..think I was a bit too rough." Recoome said as he walked towards them, getting ready to end it. Krillin was getting up again, but received new orders from Piccolo.

"Got it." Krillin said and inconspicuously made his way towards Burter and Jace.

"I hate to see a woman cry..but don't worry, you won't be crying if you're dead." Recoome laughed, just feet away from Chi-Chi as she held two fingers to her forehead, while her other arm held Gohan protectively.

"Hey rice for brains, over here.. solar flare!" Krillin shouted, Recoome, Jace, and Burter's attention and then blinding them. With his other hand he shot two quick blasts, destroying their scouters. He then prepared a destructo disc.

"Stay away from my son!" Chi-Chi roared. Piccolo focused hard, guiding her actions as he too used his attack on King Kai's planet.

"For Gohan." He said telepathically as he and Chi-Chi fired a special beam cannon together, their minds briefly becoming one, as they fought for Gohan. Chi-Chi's hit Recoome at almost point blank range while he was blinded. Recoome felt the attack dig deep into his chest and then go straight through him. Chi-Chi then grabbed her sword and slashed at Recoome, creating a hurricane force gust that blew him away from her like a rag doll being thrown. Chi-Chi held Gohan closer, and with a sigh of relief, collapsed along side him, unable to move. Krillin threw his destructo disc, on a path that would hit both of the remaining Ginyu force members.

"Dodge it." Burter said, hearing it come for them. His great speed allowed him to easily avoid it, however Jace wasn't quite so fast. As Jace dodged, the attack grazed the back of his neck and cut off most of his long white hair. Slowly their eyes came into focus again. Jace saw his cut hair, laying on the ground.

"No... not my hair, my glorious mane!" Jace cried in agony. He fell to his knees as his eyes watered the ground beneath him.

"I missed..." Krillin said and gulped.

"She actually did it." Rōshi said astonished as he continued to watch the battle with the others.

"It was a little too close." Piccolo said and let out a breath he had been holding.

"I think it's sweet you care." Kami chuckled. Piccolo clenched his fist tightly and glared at his other half. He let go of King Kai's shoulder and resumed his post, levitating beneath a tree.

"What about the other two though?" Yamcha asked. "Krillin missed." He added.

"But someone else just landed on Namek." King Kai said smiling.

"Then they're in clear." Tien smiled.

"Yay!" Chiaotzu cheered.

"Not so fast... the big one isn't down just yet." Kami gasped, celebration turned to fear as they focused in on the scene on Namek, even Piccolo seemed worried.

"Jace, we got bigger problems, it looks like Recoome bit the dust." Burter said.

"No way!" Jace said looking up and stared at Recoome's body. "Told ya, look he's moving." Jace said, sighing in relief. Recoome's body lifted up, slightly.

"What? Come on." Krillin pouted but then tensed as he felt Recoome surge with power as he opened his mouth, pointed at Chi-Chi and Gohan. Krillin flew over to them as fast as he could, but Recoome had fired the blast already. It tore a crater through the ground as it made its way to them. The energy Krillin had sensed from Recoome before was now completely gone. He was no more. With what little energy Chi-Chi had left, she held Gohan closer. Knowing he couldn't move them in time, Krillin began charging a Kamehameha on the way. He landed in front of them and fired it at Recoome's blast with all he had. At first, Recoome's attack bulldozed Krillin's back, but Krillin didn't let up. The blast Recoome fired began to slow down, however by this point Krillin was running on empty. It wouldn't be enough, the blast was going to hit them.

"Save yourself." Chi-Chi whimpered to Krillin, but he shook his head stubbornly.

"It's all or nothing!" He yelled and gave his Kamehameha what little he had left. Recoome's attack slowed more, but continued on its path. Krillin closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Goku...I failed." He said as tears rolled down his cheeks. He gave it one more push, before he gave out and waited for death. He opened his eyes though as he sensed another energy, a beam of strong energy slammed into where his attack was colliding with Recoome's, resulting in a tremendous explosion. Krillin covered Chi-Chi and Gohan with his body as best as he could. Burter and Jace, along with those watching in otherworld lost sight of them in the explosion. Suddenly, Krillin felt the presence of another being as they shielded them from the explosion.

**Who came to the aid of the earthlings, and will it be enough? Can they get the last dragon ball back? How will Burter and Jace retaliate, find out next time on Piccolo's Students.**

**(A/N)**

**Special thanks to those that gave me advice in writing this chapter. If you're wondering how Recoome made it so long, he basically let everyone exhaust themselves as he relied on his durability and defense. Also some of those fighting him were also fairly tired by that point. Hope you all enjoyed a certain shifty cat's sudden appearance. **

**Bulma getting her potential unlocked was a little different then the others, instead of raw power, she got a boost to her brain power, though there was a slight boost to her physical power as well. This isn't going to change her personality though, except possibly making her more curious. Still the same Bulma, just even smarter...and she can fly/levitate. She might get a few other mental abilities later down the line, we'll see.**

**Power Levels **

**Recoome, Jace and Burter between 45k-60k, their specialties let hem push a little bit higher though.**

**Guldo about 10k**

**Bulma 100**

**Fasha 125,000 and rising once she wakes up. **

**Goku, Raditz and Nappa are close to 100k, with Goku the strongest**

**Upa about 50k, Krillin and Chi-Chi would also be near this, if fully healed and rested.**

**Gohan rage boosted about 75k**

**Chi-Chi's special beam cannon about 100k in strength. **

**Puar umm 500- 1k sound good? He did train on accident with high gravity while on the ship. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	17. Ch17

**An Out of Body Experience **

**(Last time on Piccolo's Students, things looked grim for the earthlings as they faced Recoome's final attack, but at the last moment salvation from an unknown hand, find out who saved them, now.)**

The large Capsule Corp space ship landed onto Namek's surface. "Finally here." Goku said as he tied the small pouch of Sensu beans to his belt. He hit a button to open the landing doors of the ship.

"Remember brother, we stay clear of Frieza and get the dragon balls, make the wish, and then leave." Raditz cautioned Goku.

"Yeah Kakarot, we're much stronger, but still nothing compared to the emperor." Nappa agreed.

"Fine, but can you two start calling me Goku?" Goku asked. They shook their heads no.

"First thing first, we gotta find the others in case they need help." Upa said, trying to get them back on focus. "Except i can't sense them." Upa said worried.

"Huh...you're right." Goku said getting worried as he searched for their powers. "You guys weren't kidding about the strength of that Frieza guy." Goku said, sensing Frieza's power. "Wait there's another strong one, about equal with ours." Goku said.

"Might be Captain Ginyu, one of the strongest warriors Frieza can call on, if he's here that means his team is too.. which means the odds aren't good for your family Kakarot." Raditz said softly.

Upon hearing that Goku tensed in worry. He searched for them even harder. "Got them...but their power is barely readable...except for Krillin it's spiking. They're in trouble!" Goku shouted and then shot off as fast as he could go, using Kaioken. The others were blown back a little, but Raditz and Nappa took off after him as fast as they could go.

"Aww how am I supposed to keep up?" Upa asked.

"Don't worry I got it covered, hop on." Puar said and turned into Mr. Popo's flying carpet. Upa smiled and hopped on. Together they vanished in the blink of an eye, zooming past Nappa and Raditz.

Goku arrived onto the scene of the battlefield just in time to see a beam of energy fired into the blast that was about to overtake Krillin as he tried in vane to push it back with his own Kamehameha. Behind Goku's best friend were Chi-Chi and Gohan, seemingly unable to move. Goku then spotted a green blur fly into the resulting explosion as it over took Krillin and his family.

Goku froze for a moment, thinking he just witnessed their death, but let out a sigh of relief as he still felt their energies.

Krillin looked up as the smoke started to clear and spotted Nail protecting them. He seemed a little banged up from the explosion, but still more then capable of fighting.

"You saved us? How'd you stop the blast and have time to protect us?" Krillin asked amazed.

"Easy, it wasn't me that caused the explosion." Nail said and then got into a fighting stance, standing between the Earthlings and the two members of the Ginyu force. "Get your friends out of here, now." Nail said.

"But you can't take them on your own." Krillin said.

"We aren't alone." Nail said. Krillin looked at him confused as Jeice screamed in anger.

"You little runt, you'll pay for cutting my hair!" Jeice screamed and began to charge at Krillin. However the next thing Jeice knew, he was eating dirt after being close lined by a stranger wearing an orange suit that had suddenly appeared in front of him.

"What speed." Burter said impressed.

"Goku!" Krillin yelled happily.

"Yup that's me." Goku replied and jumped backwards to where Krillin was. "Sorry, couldn't let ya start fighting until my family is safe." He added to Jeice. Jeice spat out dirt and slowly got up, wondering what just happened.

"What do you think you're doing, interrupting our fight?" Burter hissed as he crossed his arms. However, Goku didn't pay him a bit of attention.

"So it was you that saved us from that blast?" Krillin asked Goku.

Goku shook his head as he stooped down beside Chi-Chi and rubbed her cheek gently. Her eyes flashed open and focused on him. "No I was too late to stop it, but I'm here now. I've got some sensu beans to heal you right up Chi-Chi." Goku said. Krillin tilted his head confused and looked around to see who saved them if Goku didn't.

Goku sat down beside Chi-Chi and as gently as he could, set her and Gohan on his lap and leaned them on himself. "You first." Goku said to Chi-Chi. She was about to protest and demand he heal Gohan first, but as soon as she opened her mouth, Goku popped one of the beans into her mouth. She bit down on it and swallowed. Her injuries were miraculously healed and she was filled with energy.

"Goku!" She cried and hugged him tightly for a moment, overcome with joy, before remembering Gohan's state. She quickly held their son between them and began tearing up for a different reason.

"Don't worry." Goku said softly and put a bean into Gohan's mouth. He gently moved Gohan's chin to help him chew it. "Now swallow son." Goku added softly. By this time, Nappa, Raditz, Upa and Puar had arrived and watched them from above. Actual concern was apparent on Raditz's face for his nephew.

"Getting soft buddy?" Nappa asked and elbowed Raditz, trying to conceal his own concern.

"Come on son." Goku said softly and shook him some.

"Don't shake him!" Chi-Chi scolded, making Goku fall backwards. She held Gohan close. Those watching on King Kai's planet held their breath. Piccolo clenched his fists, feeling powerless to help now as Goku raised back up.

"Don't let me down kid." Piccolo said quietly. Gohan twitched in his parents' arms and then barely managed to swallow the bean. His wounds healed near instantly and his eyes fluttered open.

"Did I do it Mister Piccolo?" He mumbled before his eyes focused on his mother and father. "Mommy, Daddy." Gohan exclaimed excitedly. Goku smiled and wrapped up his family in a bear hug and held them close. Raditz and Upa smiled, they heard sniffing and turned around to see Nappa facing away.

"You okay?" Puar asked.

"Mind your own business fur ball, just got something in my eyes." Nappa said and brushed some tears away before facing the group again.

"Sure." Raditz chuckled.

"Son." Goku smiled and ruffled his hair. Gohan giggled but then almost got his life squeezed out of him by Chi-Chi.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again mister!" She said. Gohan flailed his arms trying to get free.

"Careful Chi-Chi, I don't think he can breathe." Goku said tilting his head as Gohan turned blue.

"Oh my." Chi-Chi said and let Gohan go. "Sorry son, I'm just glad you're okay." She said and kissed her son's forehead.

"No worries mom." Gohan smiled and hugged her leg.

Chi-Chi smiled and picked him up again. "But who saved us from the blast if it wasn't you or nail?" Krillin asked.

"Oh that's easy, it was Vegeta." Goku said, pointing his thumb behind him towards Vegeta who was still panting after using one of his attacks to save the others from Recoome's blast.

"What?" Krillin said stunned.

"Don't dwell on it, I was just buying myself some time because it seems like Kakarot is always late." Vegeta said.

"That makes twice he's saved us." Gohan said.

"Vegeta save someone else?" Nappa asked in disbelief. Raditz had a similar look on his face as the big Saiyan.

"Wow you all had quite the adventure." Goku said.

"Well yeah?" Chi-Chi started but tilted her head puzzled as Goku put a finger over her lip. "Let me try this, it'll be faster." Goku said and placed his other hand on her head. He began reading her mind, to catch up on all the events that occurred on Namek.

"What's he up to now?" Burter asked.

"I don't know, but it's like he touches them and they're healed." Jeice said.

Burter nodded. "Even if we're stronger then them, we are really outnumbered right now. Thinking what I'm thinking?" Burter asked with a grin.

"Strike while they're distracted." Jeice agreed. Together they struck a pose and then combined attacks, sending a strong blast hurtling towards the group.

"Lookout!" Vegeta called, however almost everyone was too distracted to act. Upa landed in front of Goku as he read Chi-Chi's mind. Upa pulled out a circular shield made of leather and wood. He poured his ki into it, setting up his defenses as the attack hit.

"No you don't!" Upa yelled and pushed back. The blast exploded as he pushed it up and away.

Jeice and Burter's jaws dropped. They both gulped, realizing they were in for a fight. Upa looked down at his shield that was now cracked and burned. "Aww I spent a lot of time on making that shield." Upa pouted.

Goku finished reading Chi-Chi's mind. "Good job Upa, but I'll handle this." Goku said and split the last sensu bean. He tossed one half to Krillin. "You look pretty exhausted buddy, eat up." He said smiling. Krillin nodded thankfully and ate it. He was restored to full power.

"Much better, but what about the other half?" Krillin asked as Goku turned towards Vegeta.

"Something I gotta do." Goku said seriously. "Hey Vegeta...you saved my family take this!" Goku said and threw him the other half of the bean. Vegeta snatched it and then stared at it. "It'll heal you right up and restore your power." Goku added.

"Alright Kakarot, but this changes nothing." Vegeta said and then ate the seed. He bulked up slightly and bursted with energy.

"I'd expect nothing less, what do ya say I finish off these two and then we have a rematch?" Goku asked smiling.

"Uhh Goku this is serious, the Namekians really need our help." Chi-Chi said.

"Yeah as always you're right." Goku said.

"Speaking of I sensed how fast you were. The leader of these two took the last dragon ball, but you might be able to catch him before he reaches Frieza." Nail said. "It'll be a lot easier if we can get it before it gets to Frieza, your friend Bulma has the other six nearby." Nail said to Goku.

Goku nodded. "I guess that makes pretty good sense, besides I'm always willing to fight someone stronger. Can you do me something though?" Goku asked as he powered up.

"What is it?" Nail asked.

"Take Upa and Puar to your father to get that power up he gave to my family and Krillin." Goku said as a hint of red light surrounded him. "Raditz, Nappa you two take these guys down." Goku said. He blasted off without waiting for a reply.

"Uhh sure." Nail said to no one in particular with Goku now gone. Burter and Jeice shook their heads in amazement as it had seemed like Goku just vanished.

Nappa cracked his knuckles, "Finally some action." He smirked.

"What should we do?" Gohan asked.

"Enjoy the show nephew." Raditz smirked and powered up.

"Or you could go meet up with Bulma and Dende while I take these two to see the Grand Elder." Nail said.

Chi-Chi was still watching the direction Goku left. "We should go meet up with Bulma." She said.

"Right." Krillin agreed, eager to get away from the fighting.

"Aww... sorry uncle." Gohan called out as he, his mom and Krillin began heading for Bulma as Nail started to lead Upa and Puar to Guru's house.

"Hold on... no one else leaves." Jeice threatened and got ready to fire off an attack, however Raditz appeared in front of him.

"Nope your dealing with me." Raditz said and then punched him into a hill. Burter flew straight at Raditz to counter but was blocked by Nappa. "I guess your mine to play with." Nappa said and began trying to punch Burter who kept dodging with his speed.

King Kai's antennae flicked and the vision on Namek was cut off to the others. "Intermission, I need a break, my antenna are sore." King Kai said. Kami let go of his shoulder.

"Aww." The others said disappointed.

"Wait...I want to talk to Goku first." Piccolo said coming over to him.

"Fine but make it quick." King Kai said and focused in on Goku.

Piccolo grabbed his shoulder. "Goku." Piccolo said gruffly.

"Hey Piccolo, having fun with the others and King Kai?" Goku asked mentally as he chased down Captain Ginyu.

"Training isn't supposed to be fun...but we are getting stronger. Now what are your plans for this Frieza?" Piccolo asked.

"Well with Kaioken I can easily over power him, but I get the feeling he's hiding most of his energy. If that's the case, I may have to use the spirit bomb. Unfortunately I'd need someone to distract him while I form it. None of the others are strong enough to hold out against him right now though." Goku replied,

"Hmm then I'll just have to train harder here, as soon as your able get me down there, do it. We'll put an end to this Frieza, then I want a rematch with Nappa." Piccolo said.

"Sure thing...oh gotta go." Goku said. King Kai cut the connection.

"Now hold on here Namekian, I told you no one was going to fight Frieza." King Kai said frustrated.

"I'm not going to let him destroy Namek...and do you really think they can get by without facing him?" Piccolo asked.

"Still, Frieza is much stronger then what you can feel right now." He said.

"Then I'll train even harder." Piccolo said and started to walk off. "Oh and be sure to teach someone else that spirit bomb technique, it doesn't do to have one of our strongest fighters sit out charging it while someone else could." Piccolo added before going to the other side of the planet.

"It's not that simple!" King Kai called out. King Kai crossed his arms flustered. "Dumb Namekian telling him what to do." He thought but then sighed. The dumb Namekian was right. He looked at the others training and tried to figure out who else besides Kami could learn the spirit bomb. His gaze settled on the shortest one there, Chiaotzu. All the others had something holding them back, but despite his past..Chiaotzu was pure enough. "Chiaotzu, Kami with me." King Kai said and began training them on how to use the Spirit Bomb. Kami was getting close as King Kai had already trained him some.

Piccolo began practicing his special beam cannon as he levitated. Each time he fired it shook the small planet. Aside from king Kai, the others were awestruck from the amount of power Piccolo was throwing around. However Piccolo wasn't satisfied until he believed he could use it to kill Frieza. Even if Frieza was much stronger, surely this would wound him enough to give Goku an opening.

Vegeta watched with mild amusement as Nappa and Raditz fought Burter and Jeice. Raditz was just testing his own strength against Jeice at first. He slowly began using more and more of his power, until he was slapping Jeice around without much effort. Though significantly stronger, Nappa struggled some landing hits on Burter, his speed was pretty impressive.

"Can't catch me!" Burter teased and did a few jabs at Nappa's body. Nappa got angrier and became more sloppy in his fighting.

"Cool off Nappa." Raditz called out and slammed Jeice into the ground.

"Right." Nappa said and calmed down. He waited for Burter to come at him again as he thrust two fingers up, centering the explosion on himself.

"Gah!" Burter hissed, getting thrown back by the explosion.

"Take this...crusher ball!" Jeice yelled and threw his best attack at Nappa. Nappa smirked and swatted it aside.

"Wha... how.." Jeice stuttered as Burter slowly got up.

Vegeta clenched his fists. If these two had gotten this strong...how far had Goku gotten?

"Jeice, I think it's time for our ultimate attack." Burter said. Jeice nodded. They powered up and then began spinning together, forming a purple and red disc. They began spraying out countless blasts of energy at tremendous speed and power. Raditz dodged them faster then the eye could see while Nappa put up his defenses and tanked them.

Vegeta's jaw dropped at the display of power his two former underlings were displaying.

"This is getting boring Raditz." Nappa grunted.

"I agree." Raditz said and vanished from sight. With amazing speed he came down straight above where Jeice and Burter were still shooting their attack. They both only managed to gasp as Raditz punched both of them in the gut, breaking their armor and sending them crashing to the ground, neither of them able to get back up.

"How'd that feel?" Raditz smirked and leaned away from them. Jeice and Burter only moaned in response.

"What do we do with them?" Nappa asked, however he was only answered by a blast that vaporized Jeice and Burter, the trail of the attack led back to Vegeta.

"Now that you two are done playing, let's have a chat?" Vegeta asked. Nappa and Raditz crossed their arms.

"You've got five minutes." Raditz said as he sensed his brother powering up for a fight. A vein on Vegeta's forehead pulsed in anger.

"Watch it, thanks to that healing bean I'm as strong or stronger then the two of you." Vegeta shot back, and then began to catch them up on what had happened on Namek and what he had learned. He hoped to turn them against Goku, and help him defeat Frieza on their own.

Ginyu hit the brakes and then stared at a man with an orange outfit on that had just appeared in front of him.

"Who the heck are you?" Captain Ginyu demanded.

"Oh well uh hi, I'm Goku, a Saiyan from Earth." Goku smiled. "I'll be needing that dragon ball you got in your hands though." Goku added cheerfully.

"Then why hasn't my squad dealt with you yet?" Ginyu asked.

"Huh oh yeah, those funny guys, my friends and family has beaten them all." Goku said.

"What...?" Ginyu asked and checked his scouter. "You're... you're right, some new powers out there...but the Ginyu Force...not a trace. So you did defeat them, no matter." Ginyu said. "So what's your power level...Just five thousand? Nah can't be with how you got in front of me. You must be masking your true power." Ginyu said.

"Hey that's right, you're pretty smart, and I bet a good fighter." Goku said as his eyes lit up with excitement at the prospects of a good fight.

"Oh that I can promise Saiyan, start it on the ground?" Ginyu asked and floated down. Goku nodded in agreement and followed him. "Last one standing gets the dragon ball." Ginyu said and put it down.

"Fine by me." Goku said confidently.

"Gotta admit you're pretty brave, or maybe it's foolishness?" Ginyu asked and charged at Goku. He aimed a kick at Goku's head. Goku barely dodged. They began exchanging punches and blocks. "Ha you're not too bad Saiyan." Ginyu said impressed.

"Not so bad yourself." Goku replied and grunted as he got kneed in the gut. "My turn." Goku shouted and powered up. He went all out on Ginyu. Ginyu was put on the back foot as he barely managed to dodge and block Goku's strikes. They dashed across the sky and continued fighting.

Fasha gasped waking up and struggled a little, causing Bulma to drop her. "Eek!" Fasha squeaked before she steadied herself. She looked around confused. "Where am I?" She asked.

"Still on Namek, I was flying us towards my friends so we could summon the dragon after you get the dragon ball back." Bulma explained.

"I see, so you want me to sneak in to get it back or something?" She asked. Bulma nodded. "That's really risky, but it's better then confronting Frieza in person I guess." Fasha said.

"It's the best plan we got." Bulma said.

Fasha nodded in agreement. "Wait what's that?" She asked looking up. They spotted Nail fly past them, followed by Upa and Puar.

"They must be going to get their potential unlocked too, that means Goku made it here." Bulma said happily.

"Yeah my dad got here just in time." Gohan called out as he, Chi-Chi and Krillin flew up to them.

"Bulma, you're flying." Krillin said impressed.

"Good thing, because you all keep leaving me behind." Bulma said and pouted as Gohan greeted Dende.

"Wait you seem a little stronger too" Chi-Chi asked.

Bulma played with her hair a little. "Dende's father did something to me to improve my talents." Bulma explained.

"Ahh so he unlocked your potential too." Chi-Chi smiled.

Bulma nodded. "Well what do we do now though?" Krillin asked.

"Lay low until we get our hands on that last dragon ball." Bulma said.

"Should be soon, Goku went to go get it." Krillin said as they all landed on the ground together with the six dragon balls.

"He's going to face Ginyu alone? I should go help." Fasha said, speaking up for the first time since the others arrived. The others nodded in agreement as the felt the two powers of Ginyu and Goku clashing.

"Watch over my husband." Chi-Chi said softly.

"Good luck miss Fasha." Gohan and Dende said together. Fasha nodded and then blasted off towards where Ginyu and Goku were.

"Maybe we should follow her just in case." Bulma said. The others nodded in agreement and flew after her. Fasha flew straight past Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz, noticing they appeared to be arguing, but thought it best to keep on her path to help Goku. The others continued on their way as well.

Down below, Nappa clenched his fists tightly. His anger was erupting like a volcano after learning that Frieza was responsible for the destruction of not only his home, but also his family. "All those years we were loyal to him...and he treated us like that!" Nappa roared.

"Indeed...but forget that Kakarot, between the three of us, if we can get our hands on those dragon balls, and wish for immortality. We'll be able to put the emperor down permanently." Vegeta said with a smirk. Nappa considered it, his hatred of Frieza for the moment overpowering the grudge he had with Vegeta.

"We aren't betraying my brother and his friends. For even suggesting it you're as dishonorable as Frieza." Raditz said without hesitation.

"Watch your mouth you low class Saiyan." Vegeta growled and punched Raditz hard in the face to get him to stand down. The sound of the punch connecting broke Nappa out of his concentration.

"Leave him alone, he knows more about loyalty then you do. I raised you since you were a pup and you decided to vaporize me when things got hard? We can put down Frieza without you!" Nappa yelled and went at the prince. The two began clashing, seemingly evenly matched.

"That was a cheap shot." Raditz mumbled and brushed some blood away from his face. He charged up his power ready to help Nappa.

Nappa and Vegeta connected two of their punches, creating a powerful shockwave. "Stay out of this one Raditz, this is between me and the Prince of all Saiyans." Nappa said sarcastically.

"Why you...you think you're equal to me?" Vegeta yelled.

"No better!" Nappa said and charged Vegeta again. The two tore through the surrounding area, pummeling each other. Raditz sighed and leaned against a tree. He crossed his arms, watching them. He'd wait till they tired out some and got out their frustration.

After another series of clashes. Ginyu kicked Goku down hard into a lake. Ginyu smirked thinking he got the best of Goku.

"I'm not done yet." Goku said and halted his fall, right above the water. His power sent tidal waves behind him. Goku streaked across the water, pulling a wall of water behind him as he punched Ginyu as hard as he could. Ginyu just barely managed to block, and he slid back a little ways. Goku bounced off and shot a Kamehameha at him. Ginyu reacted with his own beam. The two collided creating a massive explosion. Goku landed on the ground gently.

"Ahh this is a great fight, but no more holding back." Ginyu called out to Goku.

"Well if you insist!" Goku yelled back as he powered up.

Ginyu smiled and glanced at his scouter. "One hundred thousand? That's nothing to sneeze at. You've got my respect...but it won't be enough." He chuckled.

Goku smiled. "I'm not even done yet." He said. "Kaioken." He whispered.

"What?" Ginyu said shocked. "Two hundred thousand?" He said in disbelief.

"Alright Ginyu, it's been fun, but as you can see, you can't beat me, so go ahead and let me have the dragon ball, you won't have to serve under this Frieza guy any longer." Goku offered.

Ginyu finally took control of his emotions. He smirked, getting a plan. "Alright you got me." Ginyu said and bowed gracefully.

"Really?" Goku asked surprised.

"Yes sir." Ginyu replied and tossed the dragon ball to Goku. Goku powered down and got ready to catch it. Ginyu also took his scouter off and tossed it high in the air. He then jabbed himself in the chest, severely injuring himself.

"Woah wait what...what are you doing?" Goku asked shocked and caught the dragon ball.

"Perfect." Ginyu thought. "Change now!" He screamed. Goku seemed to get stuck in place. He was shocked by the amount of power coming off Ginyu.

There was a beam of light that came from Ginyu's mouth. It entered Goku's mouth. Goku got the oddest sensation, his insides felt like they became his outsides. Goku shook his head and his eyes came back in focus. He then gasped, because he now saw his own body in front of him.

"Surprised?" Ginyu asked, now inside Goku's body. Goku just nodded, still trying to process everything as Ginyu Goku caught the scouter he had thrown in the air. He put it on. "There now that's better...and look, my prize is in my hands." Ginyu Goku chuckled and held up the dragon ball. "Bye now." He added a blast at Goku, knocking him to the ground. Ginyu Goku laughed as he flew away.

Raditz frowned, sensing something odd happen to Goku's ki. "Alright kids, that's enough." Raditz said and clocked both Vegeta and Nappa. They both were focused on fighting each other and where blindsided by Raditz.

"Hey?" Nappa growled.

"You two are wasting your strength on each other, while we all agree Frieza needs to go down. So I suggest we help my brother get the wish he wants, then the other wish on Earth's could be used to make all us Saiyans immortal...soon enough then Frieza would die." Raditz said with a smirk.

"Hehe gotta hand it to ya Raditz, that's quite the plan." Nappa said.

"It could work." Vegeta mumbled.

"Then it's settled, we save our strength to fight Frieza, now let's head off to help my brother." Raditz said.

"Fine, but I'm only going on with this to get my wish." Vegeta grumbled. Raditz and Nappa nodded as they flew off towards where Goku went.

Ginyu Goku landed at Frieza's ship. Frieza was waiting on him. "Felt it time for a change?" Frieza chuckled.

"Yes lord Frieza, this body is as ugly as mud, but the power behind it is impressive." Ginyu Goku replied.

"Fine fine, I see you also brought back my dragon ball." Frieza said with a wicked smile.

"Yes Lord Frieza, here you go." Ginyu said and gave it to him.

"And the rest?" Frieza asked.

"Unfortunately my team failed to procure them, but I'll have them soon." Ginyu said confidently.

"You mean your team was defeated?" Frieza asked, his tail swishing slightly, making Ginyu flinch in fear.

"Y...yes sir, the enemy received reinforcements. One of those reinforcements is the body I borrowed." Ginyu said.

"Hmm I see, we did pick up an object landing not to long ago from space. If you saw fit to change bodies it's no wonder they lost." Frieza sighed.

"Apologies Lord Frieza, I'll correct their weakness by defeating the rest of the trash that is defying your will." Ginyu said.

"No...I've had enough waiting around. This new scouter you brought me has revealed some powers that were hidden to the old scouters. I've noted several strong powers leave and return there to that same location. I believe that is where the rest of these dragon balls are." Frieza said.

"Very astute sir, do you desire me to go see?" Ginyu asked.

"No, stay here and guard the ship, I'm certain they'll send someone here to try and get this one back, however it will be with me." Frieza laughed, holding the dragon ball as his chair hovered high up into the air.

"I'll defeat all your enemies Lord Frieza." Ginyu said and saluted before Frieza blasted off in his flying throne.

Nail touched down on the high plateau where Guru's house was. Upa and Puar landed right behind him.

"No.." Nail said and suddenly tensed in fear.

"What is it?" Puar asked scared. Upa looked the same direction Nail did.

"He's coming here." Nail said solemnly.

"Who?" Puar asked.

"Frieza, the greatest evil I've ever felt." Upa said and shuddered.

"Time is of the essence, follow me." Nail said and led them into Guru's home.

**(How will Goku get his body back, and will our heroes get their wishes granted before Frieza gets to Guru? Find out next time)**


	18. 18

**The Emperor's Wish**

**(Last time: Shortly after arriving on Namek and saving his family, Son Goku got his body stolen by Capt Ginyu. The later also made off with the last dragon ball our heroes needed and gave it to the evil Emperor. Frieza is now heading to investigate Guru's location with said treasure in tow. How can our heroes wish to hope to take back the dragon ball so they can ask their own wishes of the eternal dragon? Find out now!)**

Krillin and Dende halted suddenly, sensing Frieza on the move. "What is it?" Bulma asked them.

"Frieza's on the move, and he hasn't left his ship for a while now. This probably isn't good." Krillin said. Dende's eyes got big with fear.

"What is it Dende?" Chi-Chi asked as Bulma checked the dragon radar while they were stopped. It showed the six dragon balls with them and another one on the move.

"His current path will take him to Grand Elder Guru." Dende said scared. He began shaking in fear. Chi-Chi gently held him to calm him down.

"And he apparently has the last dragon ball." Bulma added as she calculated its trajectory on the radar and surmised that Frieza was carrying it.

"Uh oh, weren't Nail, Upa and Puar on their way there already?" Gohan asked worried. Krillin nodded.

Chi-Chi looked up realizing something. "But Goku was supposed to get the last one, that must mean something bad happened if he didn't get it. We gotta go check on him." She said. Gohan nodded in agreement.

"But if Guru gets killed we won't get to bring back our friends." Bulma said thinking. She then nodded. "We have to split up. You guys said Puar was going to Guru?" She asked. Gohan nodded. "Then I've got it, Dende can you contact Guru from here?" She asked.

Dende focused his antenna and then pouted. "A little too far away, I'm still new to this talking without speaking thing." He said.

"No problem, Krillin can fly you to get in range in no time, the rest of us will keep the dragon balls safe and check on Goku. Besides I'm not missing this chance to check out his ship. The mice will play while the cats away." She added giggling.

"So what's your plan Bulma?" Gohan asked. She smirked.

"We give that old villain what he wants, we'll let him get his wish." She said snapping her fingers. However the others looked at her like she lost it. Krillin was the first one to overcome the shock and speak up.

"You can't be serious, right Bulma?" He asked.

"Nope, deadly serious. Frieza gets to make his wish, but it'll be Puar granting the wish." She smiled.

"Huh?" Chi-Chi asked.

Gohan's eyes got big in excitement though. "Puar is going to turn into a dragon?" Gohan guessed with wonder.

"Exactly." Bulma said.

"Oh I see now, but what about when Frieza makes the wish, Puar can't grant it." Krillin said.

"True, but with Frieza's wish, he won't know it didn't work." Bulma said.

"How do you know what Frieza will wish for?" Chi-Chi asked

"Easy, process of elimination. Frieza is already an emperor, so he won't be going Pilaf's route. He's also apparently the strongest there is so he wouldn't be wishing for his youth back or for more power, so that only leaves immortality as something a villain would commonly wish for. As such he won't know it didn't work until he gets into a fight." Bulma said. "As the wish is being made or right after, that's Puar's chance to snatch Frieza's dragon ball so someone can bring it to us so we can make our wishes. One slight hitch though. If Frieza has one of the scouters he might be able to see through our ruse. It's gotta go if he has one." She said. They nodded in agreement. "Got all that Dende? You need to tell all that to Guru as soon as you can." She said.

Dende nodded now feeling much better. "I'll tell him everything once we're in range to contact him." Dende smiled. "Can you levitate the dragon balls now?" He asked Bulma.

"Me? I can umm try." She said and focused hard, listening to Dende's advice. Gohan tilted his head watching as Bulma failed twice before levitating one, and then another, but was struggling some to keep her concentration.

"I can help, mister Piccolo showed me how to do this when we meditated together." Gohan said and levitated the rest of them without much issue. Impressing Dende and Bulma.

"Alright Dende, I'm really going to hit it to my max so we can warn them in time." Krillin said and hugged Dende to his body. Dende nodded, holding on. Krillin flew off as fast as he could to get Dende in range to contact Guru.

"Good luck Krillin, Dende." Gohan called out. He then flew towards Frieza's ship with Bulma and his mom as he and Bulma levitated the dragon balls along side them, hoping to find Goku. Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa followed them not too far behind.

Somewhere below, Goku's eyes fluttered open. He weakly reached his hand out as he saw his family and Krillin zoom past and then the other Saiyans, but he went unnoticed. Goku then stared at his arm in bewilderment. It was purple. "So it wasn't a dream, I really switched bodies with that guy." Goku grunted and slowly got up. "I've got to warn them that someone is wearing my face." He grunted and powered up just enough to take flight and followed after them.

Grand Elder Guru coughed badly after unleashing Upa's potential. "There you are child...use it wisely, and do not conform yourself to others. You are your own man, be true to yourself." Guru said softly. Upa nodded and bowed in thanks, astounded Guru picked up on him considering to no longer use weapons like Goku. "Now about those weapons of yours, let's get you something a little more sturdy." He said and pointed his finger at the ground, creating a new set of weapons and a shield for Upa.

"Thank you Grand Elder." Upa said reverently and replaced what Guru had made with his weapons.

"It is a small thing child, you will be able to make stronger weapons then these with practice, and your ki will flow more freely if they are of your own construction. Besides with Frieza coming here, we need all the help we can get. Now your strange little friend." Guru said.

Puar floated over to Guru's side cautiously. "It will be fine little one." Guru said even as his massive hand completely hid Puar from the others view. Guru concentrated and unlocked Puar's potential. She puffed into smoke and then reappeared.

"Woah I feel amazing, like I could turn into anything." Puar said excitedly, as she flew around in circles. Guru chuckled softly at her enthusiasm.

"Father, what about Frieza?" Nail asked.

Guru frowned. "Fortunately he isn't flying at full speed, gives us a little time. I've called your two strongest brothers back here as a last resort, but the three of you meditate to increase and adjust to your power, I will try to seek guidance." Guru said. Upa and Puar gulped before nodding. They both began meditating.

Nail's eyes got big. "You mean?" He asked shocked. Guru slowly nodded.

"Despite being forbidden, it may be our only hope... prepare yourself my son." Guru said softly. Nail nodded and bowed. He meditated with the other two, focusing his mind and spirit to prepare himself for what was yet to come. Guru slowly leaned forward in his chair and focused deeply, projecting his thoughts beyond the cosmos to other world.

Back on King Kai's small world, Chiaotzu had just managed to successfully use the spirit bomb technique for the first time.

"Hehe most impressive short stuff, that technique came as naturally to you as it did to Kami." King Kai said.

"Indeed, well done Chiaotzu, I believe we've been underestimating you." Kami praised.

"Thank you." Chiaotzu said humbly, feeling a little awkward about receiving such praise from two deities.

"Huh...oh well hello there Guru...yes I see, hang on let me get Kami in this too." King Kai said suddenly. Kami and Chiaotzu looked at King Kai a little perplexed before King Kai linked them into the conversation.

"Ahh the son of Katas, well part of him...it is unfortunate we do not have more time to speak." Guru said telepathically.

Kami's eyes widened in shock. "You know my father?" He asked.

"Indeed, a brilliant scholar with a noble heart. I hope his wisdom was passed down to you, as I and my children are in need of aid. Frieza is on his way to my home, I can tell he has one dragon ball with him." Guru explained.

"I'm sorry, there is not much we can do from here, the other half of Kami does have an attack that might put Frieza down, but unless you can wish him to Namek he cannot help." King Kai said thinking.

"Could we use the spirit bomb?" Chiaotzu asked meekly, surprising the others that he had been caught up in their telepathic conversation too.

"We could charge one and send it there, but Goku would need to be there to utilize it." King Kai said.

"Unfortunately that's not possible right now, a body snatcher has switched bodies with him, I sensed it happen not long ago, but I believe his friends will sort it out, but not in time to help us." Guru said. There was a pause as they realized there was nothing to do before they heard Guru's voice in their heads again. "It seems this may be my last chance to communicate to you...I have something urgent to relay. The young female Saiyan, Fasha, she calls herself. All is not as it seems, there is something unnatural about her. Her mind is not her own in some ways. There is a web of lies, clouding her mind that are only now starting to be unwoven. I tried to help some, but the lies go deep." He said.

"Then is she really who she says she is?" Kami asked.

"She believes she is who she is, that is enough. The future is clouded to my old eyes, but I know her heart is pure and her story isn't yet finished, though I know I won't be there to guide her, so I ask you to watch over her son of Katas." Guru said to Kami.

"Why me?" Kami asked.

"Because your story also isn't yet finished yet, of that I am sure." Guru replied. Before Kami could ask why he thought that, a young panicked voice could be heard calling out for his father to all those in the telepathic link.

"I'm here my son, speak Dende, I've made our link strong, I apologize for not hearing you sooner, I was preoccupied." Guru said, adding Dende to the telepathic chat.

"Thank you father...who else is here?" Dende asked a little unsure.

"Doesn't matter kid, spit it out." King Kai said.

"Uh okay, sorry." Dende replied and explained Bulma's plan to them in its fullness.

King Kai whistled lowly at the audacity of the plan. "It's risky, but it sounds like your only chance." Kami said.

"I will make preparations." Guru said as King Kai made a quick check.

"Frieza does have his scouter." King Kai said.

"I'd advise Upa going to try to take it out, he should be a master of stealth and surprise attacks as he was raised as a hunter." Kami said.

"Agreed, I must go and tell the others the plan...Dende if Upa succeeds, it's very likely he'll need your help, you can send Krillin to get back the dragon ball once we've tricked Frieza, then return it to the others to make the three wishes." Guru said.

"Yes, and be sure to wish back Kami and Piccolo first so we can have access to Earth's dragon balls." King Kai said.

"Alright." Dende said.

"I'll be making my way back to Earth then so I can help Mister Popo collect the dragon balls once we're revived." Kami said.

"Then farewell for now, son of Katas. Good luck, I do hope we get to meet one day." Guru said and ended the conversation, severing the telepathic link. Kami bid farewell to the others on King Kai's planet and began making his way back across Snake Way. Dende explained to Krillin what had been discussed. "Naaail... we have an answer, supplied by your brother Dende." Guru announced and then explained the plan. Puar and Upa's eyes got big, realizing how much depended on them.

"I need a little time to practice, copying Shenron won't be easy, nor will swapping in a dragon ball and hiding the other one Frieza has." Puar mumbled worriedly.

"I'll try to buy you a little time, but I need to go now to set up an ambush." Upa said and stood up, obviously afraid, but he wasn't going to let that stop him.

"Go." Guru said. Upa nodded and flew out of his home, sensing Frieza's path and looking for a location to set up an ambush. He spotted a large body of water. He set up a few traps by bending some trees back and made a pit and covered it. He found a hollow plant along the shore and used it as a breathing tube as he hid under the water. He heavily suppressed his power, hoping to pass himself off as some sort of fish to Frieza's scouter. Puar began practicing turning into a miniature Shenron and then copying the appearance of the dragon balls shooting off after a wish had been made.

Fasha tensed as Frieza's ship came into view. She wasn't entirely sure what to expect. The battle between Ginyu and Bardock's son had ended before she got there and she really couldn't sense either of their energies now. However the sight that awaited her as she got closer stopped her in her tracks. She looked as though she had seen a ghost.

In front of Frieza's ship, Ginyu Goku was watching what was left of Frieza's troops repairing the damage that was done to the ship by Vegeta. His scouter beeped, revealing Fasha's presence. He looked back at her and smirked a little as she landed. "Bardock?" She asked in shock.

"Bardock? Oh yeah, he was that foolish Saiyan that made a last stand against Frieza he had heard about. "I suppose there is a resemblance to this body. Time to have some fun." Ginyu Goku thought and then laughed, sending chills up Fasha's spine.

"Hey good lookin." Ginyu Goku smiled.

Fasha blinked a few times and then clenched her hands, barely holding back her fury. As soon as he opened his mouth she knew it wasn't him. "It must be Bardock's youngest son, or at least his body. The resemblance is uncanny though." She thought. She sized him up, figuring she could take him but eyed his scouter. She needed to turn that off before making her move, hopefully Gohan's dad was still alive somewhere. She took a deep breath and came closer, deciding to keep up the act. "Bardock it... cannot be. She said trying to sound shocked.

"Yup it's me, Bardock." Ginyu chuckled and flexed. "As handsome as you remember?" He asked.

Fasha did her best to hide her internal gagging. Bardock was like an older brother, and now Ginyu was trying to flirt with her while he thought she thought he was Bardock. She closed her eyes concentrating, "Just play along until you can get your hands on that scouter." She told herself mentally. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Now that you mention." She said and made a show of looking him over as she got closer. "You really do." She said with a coy smile. "But I do have a million questions." She added softly.

"Ha I bet ya do, but that doesn't matter." Ginyu Goku stated and noticed Fasha's beauty for the first time. Perhaps this new body was affecting his mind a little. "Are you still loyal to Frieza?" Ginyu asked testing her loyalty, and hoping to slip her up to embarrass her with Lord Frieza.

Fasha tensed for a moment, causing Ginyu to get a little suspicious. She took a deep breath. "I'd rather talk about you." She said flirtatiously. "Maybe somewhere a little more private though?" She whispered as she screamed internally. She was moments from making her move on the scouter. Ginyu Goku began to blush. This body was messing with his mind.

"As you wish ma lady." He said and took her into his arms as she grabbed his scouter and turned it off. Fasha's eyes got big though as Ginyu followed through with a kiss to her lips. There was more internal screaming as she tried to collect herself and began thrashing about to get fee. Fasha then felt an energy burn with such ferocity, only the emperor scared her more then whatever that energy was she was feeling.

Having just arrived onto the scene, Chi-Chi spotted what looked like her husband kissing Fasha. Gohan looked totally confused, but Chi-Chi exploded with rage. Within a moment she was next to Ginyu and Fasha. Fasha tensed expecting to get hit, however Ginyu's hold on her was released suddenly. Chi-Chi had kneed him hard, right between the legs. Ginyu Goku fell to the ground, curled up in the fetal position, writhing in pain. "Aaaah...ohhhhhh. Gahhhhhh." He hissed in agony.

"Humph how dare you use my husbands face to kiss a woman against her will you dirty shape shifter you." Chi-Chi roared, mistaking Ginyu's body swap technique for shapeshifting. "Now where's my husband or do I need to use my other knee?" Chi-Chi threatened. She had known the instant she saw Ginyu Goku kissing Fasha that it wasn't her Goku. Gohan however hadn't been so sure and his jaw was now dropped, watching this unfold, speechless. Bulma was in a similar state, their break in concentration also caused the dragon balls they were levitating to fall to the ground, causing a thud.

Fasha too was at a loss for words. "Woman... what's wrong with you?" Ginyu Goku managed to get out. That earned him a hard kick to where she had already hit. Ginyu's eyes bulged and he pounded the ground in more agony.

"Well I'm waiting, where's my husband?" Chi-Chi demanded.

"I thought tails were supposed to be the weak point on Saiyans." Ginyu muttered.

"Wait what?" Chi-Chi asked as Fasha overcame her shock.

"Chi-Chi, that creep is actually Captain Ginyu, he switched bodies with your husband." Fasha explained. Chi-Chi's eyes twitched in first confusion, then anger, and then horror at realizing what she just did to her husband's body.

"Who you calling a creep...and I thought you thought I was Bardock?" Ginyu asked Fasha.

"Humph I played ya you little jerk, just to get the scouter...and you're no Bardock, he had more class in his tail then you would with two bodies." Fasha said.

"Traitor!" Ginyu growled and blasted them point blank before jumping back.

"Momma, Miss Fasha?" Gohan called out worried.

Ginyu Goku smirked seeing the dragon balls beneath Gohan and Bulma. "Men, retrieve those dragon balls." He said.

"Yes sir." A dozen soldiers said and charged towards Gohan and Bulma. There was a glint of light that passed by Ginyu and went straight through one of the soldiers. Chi-Chi's bansho chi sword, now bloodied, halted in the air. It then zipped backwards, slicing its way through another soldier before coming back to Chi-Chi's hand. The sudden deaths of their comrades stopped the other soldiers in their tracks.

"Stay away from my son." Chi-Chi said, fire almost visible in her eyes as she glared at the soldiers.

"What... not even a scratch on you, with the power this body can produce you should just be a crater." Ginyu Goku said alarmed.

"Ha, seems like you don't know how to use his body yet...Chi-Chi will you take the rest of the soldiers while I make sure he doesn't escape?" Fasha asked.

Chi-Chi nodded as the soldiers panicked and began shooting their arm guns at her. She easily deflected the beams of energy with her sword as she advanced towards them. Two of the soldiers fell to the ground, hit by the shots she had deflected back at them.

"Like I need to escape..." Ginyu said, but was starting to look nervous as Fasha tossed the scouter aside onto the ground gently. She advanced towards him with purpose.

"Gohan, go look for your father." Fasha called out.

"Ra...right." Gohan said and went towards the direction he had sensed his father fight Ginyu before.

Ginyu looked to watch Gohan, but then took a hard hit from Fasha in the cheek. He went flailing backwards. Bulma yelped as the body of the next soldier Chi-Chi dispatched with a single kick fell in front of her. She ducked for cover but then noticed the strange weapon on his arm. Curiosity slowly overcame her desire for caution. She carefully removed the weapon from the corpse and began examining it as Chi-Chi dealt with the remaining soldiers.

Just as Gohan left, Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta arrived. Vegeta's eyes locked onto the six dragon balls by Bulma while Raditz and Nappa watched Fasha beat Ginyu Goku into the ground.

"Fasha?" Nappa stuttered seeing her.

"Hey, stop hitting my brother!" Raditz called out. Ginyu Goku smirked, seeing Fasha get distracted as she turned to address Raditz. Her eyes got big seeing Nappa.

"Change Now!" Ginyu Goku shouted as he blasted himself in the side. Fasha screamed and Nappa got a horrified look while Raditz just looked confused.

"Well at least he's out of my husband's body." Chi-Chi mumbled and went to attack Fasha

Fasha opened her eyes and looked down on Goku's body, the expression upon his face was of utter confusion and pain.

"It failed..." Ginyu Goku mumbled.

"Huh... now I get it, that's really Ginyu, those rumors about him switching bodies are true." Raditz said and charged at Fasha.

"No wait it's still me!" Fasha said as she blocked Raditz's punch and then a kick from Chi-Chi.

"That's just what Ginyu would say." Raditz grumbled. He and Chi-Chi then exchanged a quick series of blows with Fasha before Fasha got the upper hand and pushed them back.

Ginyu Goku looked between all those there, looking for a new body to use. He then spotted Vegeta. "One last chance.., Change now!" Ginyu said aiming at Vegeta.

"Wait what?" Vegeta asked looking up but was too late. He and Ginyu switched bodies.

While Ginyu was hopping bodies, Gohan was looking for his dad. Finally he sensed a power coming towards them. He flew straight for it and found Ginyu's body flying towards him. He hesitated for a moment. "Dad?" Gohan called out.

Goku's eyes got big. "Son, I'm right here!" Goku yelled, waving his arms frantically, however he started to fall. Gohan quickly flew under his shoulder and helped him stay airborne. "Hehe thanks son, Ginyu did a real number on this body before swapping it for mine." Goku said.

"I'm so glad you're okay daddy, but we need to get you in your body." Gohan said worried.

"Yeah, your mom might not like this one." Goku chuckled nervously.

"Well she really doesn't like the other guy using your body, she was scary." Gohan said and shivered thinking about it.

"It's alright son, but I guess we should hurry there?" Goku asked. Gohan nodded and flew him back to the others as fast as he could.

Vegeta's vision slowly came back into focus. He grunted, feeling a sharp pain blew his waist. He tried to sit up and then gasped seeing himself wearing an orange gi. "What..NO I AM NOT TRAPPED IN THIS LOW CLASS BODY !" Vegeta screamed in rage. Nappa only laughed while Chi-Chi paled horribly and shivered at the thought of Vegeta being in her husband's body.

"Now this is more like it, thank you Prince Vegeta." Ginyu mocked

"Quick, before he adjusts to the body!" Fasha said and charged at Ginyu Vegeta. Raditz joined in and the two began over powering Ginyu Vegeta. Ginyu however began to just focus on Fasha. His power was quickly rising as he adjusted to Vegeta's body easier then Goku's. He began fighting back.

"Nappa, get me my body back right now!" Vegeta grumbled as he barely managed to stand up in Goku's body.

"Say please." Nappa chuckled.

"Nappa!" Vegeta roared. Nappa only chuckled and then blasted off, delivering a punishing blind side blow to Ginyu Vegeta, sending him skidding across the ground. "Hey be more careful with my body." Vegeta ordered.

"Can't you make up your mind Geets?" Nappa asked laughing.

"Why you dirty Saiyans." Ginyu Vegeta growled powering up an energy attack. There was a blur that dashed behind him. Chi-Chi appeared at the end of it, her sword dripping with blood. Ginyu Vegeta grunted, loosing his balance. Both his legs had been slashed behind the knees. He fell to the ground as his energy attack exploded on himself as Chi-Chi leaped away. She then made a mighty slash with her sword causing a strong wind that blew away the smoke and sent Ginyu Vegeta flying into the air. He corrected himself above Nappa and Vegeta. "Change Now!" He yelled while aiming at Nappa, Vegeta's body now too damaged to fight properly. Thinking quick, Bulma reached out a hand and sent a telekinetic push towards Ginyu Vegeta to alter his aim. Ginyu's change beam narrowly missed its mark and hit Vegeta instead. The two traded bodies again. "Darn it." Ginyu Goku grumbled.

"Back in my own body at last." Vegeta said proudly, but failed to notice that his body continued it's downward trajectory. He crashed into the ground and groaned some, now feeling the injuries the others had inflicted on him. Raditz and Nappa chuckled at this.

"Wait, I can feel Gohan coming back." Chi-Chi said and looked towards the direction Gohan was flying from while carrying his dad. The others looked too, momentarily distracted. Ginyu Goku smirked, seeing his chance.

Goku recognized Ginyu getting ready to change bodies again. "Son throw me at Raditz as fast as you can." Goku said.

"But?" Gohan started.

"No time, do it and fire a weak blast to propel me!" Goku said desperately. Gohan nodded and spun his dad that was currently occupying the alien body around himself and then flung it at Raditz. Gohan fired a weak Masako after him to make him go faster. Everyone was extremely confused by this action except for Bulma.

"Look out, he's going to change again!" Bulma warned and looked for a way to stop his body jumping, spotting a Namekian frog like creature desperately hopping around, trying to escape the fighting going on around it. Nappa's reaction time was a bit too slow as he hit Ginyu Goku hard just after he had launched his attack. Raditz's face paled as the beam came straight at his face, but suddenly a big purple body appeared in front of him, taking the blast. Goku's body fell limp to the ground, but a soft chuckle could be heard from it.

"Hey body, nice to be back." Goku laughed softly. Ginyu blinked confused for a moment now in the body he arrived to Namek in before the full force of Gohan's Masako caught up and knocked him down.

He looked up, seeing a still confused Raditz. "Perfect, change now!" Ginyu said weakly and aimed at Raditz again. However, a small frog floated in between him and Raditz and seemed to stay there. Raditz covered his face but nothing happened. He looked and saw Ginyu's body down on all fours, hopping around.

"It worked." Bulma announced and let the frog she was holding telekinetically drop. Ginyu croaked and then scurried off, looking for a place to hide. Gohan and Chi-Chi flew straight to Goku's body. "Daddy, is it really you?" Gohan asked scared.

"That's my name." Goku said weakly. Chi-Chi and Gohan hugged him tightly, causing him to wince some.

"I'm so sorry honey, I didn't know it was really your body." Chi-Chi whimpered, tears starting to stream down her face.

"Hey...hey, no need to cry, it was an accident, I've been beaten up worse, and that last hit from Nappa is what really got me down." Goku said softly and weakly hugged them back.

Nappa rubbed the back of his bald head nervously. "Yeah, sorry about that Goku, err I mean Kakarot." Nappa said and flinched at the glare Chi-Chi gave him.

"He'll be fine, we can use the healing tanks on Frieza's ship to get him back into fighting shape." Fasha said softly, much to Nappa's relief as Chi-Chi's glare went away.

"I'll get to use the pods first." Vegeta grumbled floating over to them. He wasn't nearly as hurt as Goku, but Chi-Chi's attack had left him unable to walk. "I also expect an apology from all of you for damaging my body." Vegeta added.

"Don't hold your breath, that felt good to do to you, after everything you did on earth!" Chi-Chi snapped.

"Hehe, gotta agree with her on that one Vegeta, but we'll get you healed up." Nappa said and picked up Goku's body gently. Vegeta only growled in response.

"Please you should be thanking me space boy, if I hadn't have turned Ginyu's aim, he would have hit Nappa and you'd still be in Goku's body." Bulma said.

"That... that was you?" Vegeta asked shocked. She nodded. Vegeta clenched his fists in anger turning away. "Thank you." He mumbled quietly.

"What was that?" Bulma asked teasingly as Nappa and Raditz looked at Vegeta shocked, never knowing him to have actually thanked anyone before.

"Don't push your luck woman!" Vegeta growled and flew into the ship.

"There's the Vegeta we know." Raditz added. Nappa nodded.

"Follow me and we'll get Kakarot healed up." Nappa said to Chi-Chi and Gohan.

"His name is Goku." Chi-Chi said softly as she and Gohan followed him into the ship. Bulma watched the ship with big eyes, wondering of the technical marvels waiting inside.

Fasha giggled slightly watching her. "You want to have a look at the ship don't you?" She smiled. Bulma nodded excitedly dropping the arm gun she was studying. "Alright, let's get the dragon balls inside and you can explore. She, Bulma and Raditz each picked up two dragon balls and went into the ship. Raditz stood guard of the dragon balls while Bulma went off like a kid in a supersized candy store, examining everything the ship of the line had to offer. Fasha went to check on Goku and Vegeta. She entered the med bay and found Vegeta already in one of the pods, the healing liquid doing its work. Goku was on the other side of the med bay, just now being laid into the pod by Chi-Chi.

"Sure this is safe?" Chi-Chi asked for the sixteenth time.

"Very, or else Vegeta wouldn't use it, a few hours and he'll be as good as new." Fasha encouraged. Nappa nodded in agreement from the control panel of the pods.

"Don't worry Chi-Chi, I'll be out soon." Goku said softly and rustled the hair on Gohan's head. She nodded and kissed him gently, making Gohan turn away.

"Better be." She said softly and stepped back after putting the mask on his face. Goku nodded as the glass door of the pod closed. He gave them a thumbs up as it was filled with the healing solution.

Chi-Chi found what looked to be a chair and sat in it. "Why don't you go help Bulma study the ship Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yes mom." Gohan smiled and darted off to help Bulma. Chi-Chi smiled relieved that he left so easily, because then she broke down into tears, catching Nappa and Fasha off guard.

"Hey, why ya crying like that? The computer says Kakarot will be fine in a few hours." Nappa said.

"I'm a bad wife and mother, I couldn't protect either one of my boys." She whimpered.

"Uhh there there? Look they'll be fine." Nappa said and patted her back. Fasha rolled her eyes.

"Typical." She muttered and then hugged Chi-Chi. "Hey you fought like everything, and by sending Gohan to get his dad, you got him back. You're doing great but you can't give up now, they still need you to be strong." Fasha said, a little sternly at the end. Chi-Chi nodded.

"You're right, no matter how hard it gets I gotta keep fighting, that's what Goku always does." She said softly. Fasha nodded in agreement and looked at Chi-Chi's torn dress.

"How's about we go see if they got any spare armor for you to wear?" She offered. Chi-Chi blushed a little, only now realizing how tattered her dress had become after all the fights, and nodded. Fasha led her to the armory. Nappa followed as well, hoping to get some too.

Frieza took a mild interest as his scouter indicated the fighting that occurred near his ship. It seemed like Ginyu may have lost, but took out two of the strongest powers there down with him. He wasn't concerned though and continued on his path. His scouter picked up a blip of an energy spike before it suddenly vanished. He looked down to where it originated but saw only water. "Odd." He commented before looking ahead. He tilted his head hearing a whistling sound and then a flying stick appeared in front of his head. The arrow exploded, destroying his flying chair, though by putting his hand over his face, he prevented his scouter from being destroyed.

"Alright...who wants to die?" Frieza asked and caught an arrow aimed for his head with one hand. "How quaint." Frieza commented before the arrow bursted with the light of a solar flare, blinding Frieza. A thrown tomahawk, engulfed by a Kamehameha made its way back down and slammed into Frieza's back, knocking him into the ground. An arrow cut a cord in half and a bent back tree slammed into Frieza from the side, pushing the emperor back behind another tree that was bent. Another cord snapped and Frieza was hit from above by a tree snapping back into place. Frieza was slammed into a covered hole beneath him. A barrage of arrows rained into the hole. All of them exploded. "Enough!" Frieza said and centered an explosion around himself, making a crater. Frieza was only scuffed up a little, but his scouter was demolished.

Upa panted hiding behind a rock formation and knocked another arrow on his bow. He'd already used almost half his quiver of arrows.

"Not bad... show yourself and pledge your loyalty to me, and I may let you live." Frieza announced, looking around. "No takers? Have it your way." Frieza laughed and put his hand into the air. Frieza chuckled and fired blasts into the air like a fountain of water. The blasts fell back down to the ground in a large circle. Frieza smirked as the blasts started falling closer to himself. Upa gulped as the blasts closed in on him. At the last moment he tried to dash out using the smoke as cover. Frieza caught him out of the corner of his eye. "There you are!" Frieza said and fired a purple ki blast from his other hand at Upa.

"Uh oh." Upa squeaked and braced himself behind his shield, pouring his Ki into it. He grunted as Frieza's attack slammed into it. Upa pushed it up into the air with all his strength. The ki bullet deflected high into the sky, causing Frieza to pause. It fell back down towards Frieza and blew up. Upa sped away and hid in a small canyon not to far away.

The smoke slowly cleared away from Frieza. His tail flicked a little amused. "Oh well." He said and picked up the dragon ball from the smoking remains of his flying throne. Frieza noted the direction of the crash allowing himself to continue on his course, now flying fast.

"Guru, are you there? I stalled him as long as I could and broke that device." Upa reached out telepathically.

"I saw young one, you have given us the time needed. Regroup with Dende and Krillin and we will get the last dragon ball to you so you can take it back to your friends." Guru replied.

"Right." Upa replied and went towards Krillin and Dende once Frieza was out of view. He looked back to Guru's home, feeling a brief surge of power that felt almost as strong as Frieza. "I wonder what that was?" Upa mumbled to himself and continued on his way.

Nail stepped back inside to see Guru, he was now wearing a white cape and seemed slightly different. "So it is done." Guru said softly. Nail nodded.

"Yes father, we did it." Nail said, seemingly a little sad.

"It was a hard thing, but their sacrifice will be remembered...but we have no time to dwell on it. Frieza is almost here. Upa did his job well." Guru said.

"I understand, but are you sure you want to reveal your life connection to Frieza about the dragon?" Nail asked.

"Indeed, otherwise once he makes his wish he may choose to destroy us all." Guru said.

"Maybe add that if the dragon dies it's wishes also go away?" Puar asked softly.

"That's a good idea." Nail agreed.

"Very well." Guru said and coughed.

"Father?" Nail asked worried and floated up to him. Guru waved him off.

"I will be okay, he's almost here. It is up to the two of you now." Guru said. Puar and Nail nodded. Puar gulped before poofing into smoke and reappearing as six namekian dragon balls, clustered together. Nail caused them to levitate and went outside with them.

Guru's home appeared before Frieza as he got closer. The small plateau reached high into the sky. "A bit conspicuous, why didn't my scouts tell me of this place?" Frieza grumbled. However as he got closer he saw the bodies of some of his scouts on the ground. "That answers that, good help is so hard to find." He grumbled to himself. He spotted a Namekian coming out of the odd shaped building. Frieza landed in front of him. The pair stared at each other for a few moments. Nail eventually looked down at the dragon ball in Frieza's hands.

"You did not need to harm our people to accomplish your goals." Nail said sternly.

"Oh but I would have gotten bored by that, but now tell me, this place was hidden to my other scouters, only the newest model was able to sense the power really here. So what's so special about this place?" Frieza asked with a murderous smile.

"I'd temper your homicidal tendencies, kill the wrong Namekian here and your wish for immortality will vanish." Nail said calmly.

"What? What do you mean Namek, and how do you know what I want?" Frieza demanded.

"Well there's only one self serving wish someone such as yourself would make, immortality. Such a waste of a wish honestly. Though what you do with your wish is your business, just know, that if the one who created the dragon balls dies, so does the dragon they summon." Nail said with a slight smirk.

Frieza's tail twitched in annoyance. "I care nothing for your opinions, and something that can grant wishes certainly couldn't be attached to such feeble things as you?" Frieza asked.

"Don't believe my words at your own loss. But if I am truthful, are you willing to take that risk with your wish so close at hand?" Nail asked, and moved his cape, revealing the six dragon balls behind him.

"Aha they're so beautiful." Frieza said and eyed them greedily. "Fine Namek, I won't hurt your creator of the dragon balls, now give me my wish." He said.

"And in exchange you'll leave this planet in peace?" Nail asked.

"Sure." The emperor chuckled.

"One more thing, if the dragon dies, all the wishes they have granted are undone." Nail said.

"What! Why so many rules!" Frieza yelled.

"I didn't make them, but rest assured we Namekians will die before we allow anything happen to our leader or the dragon. It is you I am unsure of." Nail said.

Frieza glared at Nail for a few moments. "Fine, if I get my wish you all can continue to live out a meager existence on this dreadful little planet of yours. But if I find out you have deceived me you will all pay dearly." He threatened.

Nail nodded. "Now hand me the last dragon ball so I can summon the dragon." Nail said and offered to take it. Frieza hesitated before giving it to him. Nail set it down with the others and they began to glow. Frieza watched eagerly. "Eternal Dragon Porunga, I summon you!" Nail said. There was a large puff of smoke. The smoke dissipated and the dragon Shenron appeared in the sky, though about a fourth his normal size. Though it was still an impressive sight, especially to Frieza. Nail still thought this was a very strange looking dragon, but kept it to himself.

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER?" The dragon asked with Shenron's voice as it's eyes glowed red.

"I Lord Frieza!" Frieza announced.

"WHAT IS YOUR WISH?" The dragon demanded.

"I wish for immortality!" Frieza yelled happily.

The dragon's eyes sparked and flashed red. "GRANTED." The dragon balls clumped together tighter and were pulled up into the sky and there was another large puff of smoke. From within Puar shot six shots of energy across the sky before flying off with the real dragon ball towards where she sensed Krillin and Upa.

Frieza was speechless and then began laughing happily. "I did it, it happened." He chuckled but then paused. "I don't feel any different though." He said, looking at his hands.

"Then we can test it, follow me?" Nail asked. Frieza thought about it.

"Oh very well." He said. Nail began leading him the opposite direction Puar went, hoping to buy the others enough time to summon the true eternal dragon of Namek.

**What plan had Nail and Guru been up to? Will it assist him in facing Frieza. Will Frieza uncover the truth of his wish or continue to be decieved, and what wishes will the real Porunga grant? But most importantly, Will Chi-Chi and the others find any new armor in their sizes? Find out next time!**

**(A/N)**

**Below are just some explanations for why things happened the way they did. **

**Like in the original, Ginyu Goku was much weaker in Goku's body then the real Goku. However Vegeta doesn't rely on manipulating his energy as much, or use as much martial skill, so Ginyu was able to make the adjustment better. Fasha and Vegeta were both around 130k-160k. Ginyu Vegeta at his max was about 100k, the same as Raditz and Nappa. Chi-Chi and Krillin are both around 75k, thanks to Guru's help still slowly working on them. Gohan is around 150k Bulma is about 1k. **

**Frieza getting knocked around some by Upa was mostly due to surprise attacks. Upa actually did very little damage to Frieza himself. Upa's power level would be about 150k at this point, so Frieza at 530k is still several times stronger. **

**After avoiding it for a while, I decided to start referring to Puar as female. After doing some research, and talking with others, I decided that Puar could really be anything, so I just went with what I think will contribute the most to the story as it continues... please don't hate me if you disagree... I beg you lol. **

**Now as for her power level, considering she got some accidental training on the way to Namek, add her potential getting unlocked for now, I'm going to say 10k. However her potential getting unlocked had less to do with her power and more to do with her shapeshifting abilities. Such as her now being able to mimic Shenron, granted 1/4th the size but still very impressive. She is also now able to more perfectly replicate mechanical and electrical things she turns into. Finally she can also copy the natural/biological abilities and some of the power that beings were born with when she copies a form. For example, if she turned into a Namekian and lost a limb, she could regenerate it. She'd also have access to some of the power (10%?) the Namekian was born with. However if that Namekian had trained for centuries, she wouldn't be able to copy that power gained from experience and training. Though I suppose she could attempt to train a certain form she likes to use.**


	19. Ch19

**Welcome Home, Son of Katas**

**(Last time on Piccolo's Students, Frieza made his wish for immortality, but all was not as it seemed to the emperor. Nail volunteered to test the emperor's wish so he'd know if it worked. Meanwhile Puar is trying to bring the last namekian dragon ball to the others in time while Goku and Vegeta are recovering from the fight with Captain Ginyu. Will Piccolo get the chance to fulfill the plan he made to fight Frieza, or will Frieza discover he's been had? Find out now!)**

Chi-Chi frowned as she searched through the extra armor of Frieza's army, looking for something that would fit.

"Frieza doesn't have many females in his army." Fasha said as Chi-Chi picked out some armor that was made for a male.

"Looks a little small for ya." Nappa said and then yelped, his cheek now glowed red with a hand print from a slap from Chi-Chi.

"Hush, I thought this might work for Upa and Krillin." She said and tossed the armor and some similar to him. "And this looks right for Gohan and this for Raditz." She said throwing more clothes and armor at him. Most of it was older model armor that looked similar to what Raditz wore when he first came to earth. Though barely able to see thanks to everything he was holding, Nappa picked out similar armor for himself.

"Right...Uhh Fasha, can we talk later?" Nappa asked. Fasha glared at the big Saiyan.

"I've got nothing to say to you, go take that armor to the others that are here." Fasha said coldly as a defeated look came into Nappa's eyes. He moped away carrying a pile of armor and the clothes that went with them. "Come on Chi-Chi, we can check my quarters for spare armor for you." Fasha said a little forced. Chi-Chi nodded softly and followed her there.

Nappa went into a room and pounded his hand against the wall in anger, leaving a dent. He got changed and hid the pain as he went to Raditz and gave him his set of armor. He then went to find Gohan to give him his.

Fasha opened the sliding doors to her quarters. Chi-Chi peered inside and found it surprisingly elegant. "It looks comfortable in here." Chi-Chi said softly. Fasha nodded.

"Frieza lets his guest travel well at least." She said and went to a closet where she kept some of her spare armor.

"So I noticed some tension with Nappa?" Chi-Chi asked softly. Fasha paused and tensed some, not expecting her to actually come out and mention it. "I don't mean to pry, I get it..men can be idiots, my husband has goofed up plenty of times." Chi-Chi said kindly.

Fasha shook her head quickly. "It's nothing like that." She said softly and looked back at her, the care in Chi-Chi's eyes reminded her of Bardock's wife, Gine. It was enough to let her continue speaking. Fasha took a deep breath. "Nappa is my father." Fasha said softly.

Chi-Chi's eyes got big. "He...he is, he's your dad?" She asked stunned.

"Well I wouldn't call him dad, but yes." Fasha said nervously. "I know I don't look like him, thankfully mom gave me my looks, but I do have his anger." She added softly.

"What went wrong?" Chi-Chi asked softly.

"My mother and I, we weren't elites, we were low class Saiyans...for the general of the Saiyan army I was a disgrace." Fasha muttered, getting upset. "He abandoned us because we weren't good enough...the king had him do it, but he agreed to do it." She said clenching her fists in anger and hurt. "I fought so hard to prove them wrong, working with your husband's father to show what low class Saiyans can do, but it was never enough...even if it were, I can't forgive him for leaving us." Fasha said, her voice shaking some.

Chi-Chi watched as this undoubtedly great warrior before her broke down in grief. Fasha sat on the bed, unable to stand anymore and began crying. Perhaps it was a side effect of Guru tampering with her mind, or from just pressing down the pain too long, but now it came out freely as she cried. Chi-Chi smiled softly as only a mother could do and sat right next to her. She then hugged her into her tightly. Fasha took a breath and then looked up confused.

"Looked like you needed a hug." She said and smiled. "Also doesn't matter what that brute says, you're both strong and smart...and from what I understand those classes don't mean anything as my husband and his brother beat Vegeta, and my friends and Raditz beat Nappa. You are your own woman, own that." Chi-Chi said with determination.

"But?" Fasha said softly.

"No buts, you and me can do anything you set your mind too, agreed?" Chi-Chi asked and offered her hand to Fasha. She accepted it and they got up together.

"The kindness of Gine mixed with the passion of Bardock...easy to see why their son fell for you." Fasha smiled. Chi-Chi blushed some.

"Fell for? Might be kinda strong, I was pretty persistent." Chi-Chi giggled. "So you knew his parents, you still look as young as Goku though." Chi-Chi said softly.

Fasha giggled. "Well we Saiyans age differently then most, but I got hurt very badly once. I think I was on ice for a while so to speak as my body healed, so I didn't age. But yes, if Kakarot's mother Gine were still alive she wouldn't look much different then the day she had him." Fasha said.

"That's no fair." Chi-Chi pouted. Fasha giggled and then smiled, getting an idea. She went over and opened a hidden door revealing a small set of armor. "That's a copy of the kind of armor Gine wore when on missions with us." Fasha said. It was green colored, appearing like a armored tank top with a skirt attached.

"Looks a little revealing." Chi-Chi said.

"More so then what you're already wearing?" Fasha asked. Chi-Chi looked down at her tattered and torn dress grumbling. She picked up the armor and began putting it on along with the rest of it while Fasha waited outside the room. Chi-Chi stepped out in the armor a little shyly. It fit her well. She was holding the remains of what she was wearing before. "You look perfect, let's go see how the others did with their armor." Fasha said.

"Could we get some sowing supplies so I could make it a little more decent?" Chi-Chi asked. Fasha nodded and let her to Zarbon's quarters. She found a sowing kit and gave it to Chi-Chi. They went to check on the others.

Nappa and Raditz had changed into their new armor and were now monitoring Vegeta and Goku's recovery. Chi-Chi found Bulma and Gohan in his new armor in the communications room of the ship.

"C-6, come in C-6?" Bulma asked into a speaker.

"Wait C-6 is here?" Gohan asked excitedly. Bulma nodded.

"To save time my dad installed him into Goku's ship as an auto pilot, he wasn't certain they'd be able to fly it on their own if something messed up the preset navigation." She said.

"C-6 here on the SS Briefs, yes miss Bulma?" C-6 asked.

"Sending you our coordinates, fly the ship to this location so you can help me repair and study the ship here." Bulma said.

"Hi C-6!" Gohan added over the speaker.

"Yes ma'am, and hello to you too Gohan, see you soon." C-6 said and began flying the SS Briefs to Frieza's ship.

"C-6 that's the robot friend you made while you were with Piccolo right?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yup." Gohan smiled.

"My dad didn't finish his repairs and upgrades until after we left, I hear C-6 got cranky cause he didn't get to see you off." Bulma said to Gohan.

"I can't wait to see him." Gohan said smiling big and then noticed Chi-Chi wearing the armor.

"Wow mom, you look different, almost like a super hero." Gohan smiled and jumped into her arms hugging her.

Chi-Chi giggled softly and hugged back. Fasha smiled watching them.

"I think your mom is a super hero." Fasha said.

"Like mister Piccolo." Gohan agreed as Bulma went back to studying the ship. "Oh I need to help miss Bulma more." Gohan said and got down. He began helping Bulma.

"Piccolo?" Fasha asked.

"It's a long story." Chi-Chi said softly.

"We've got some time it seems." Fasha said.

"I'll tell you the story over a warm drink and as I fix my clothes." Chi-Chi offered. Fasha nodded and led her to the officers mess. Over two cups of warm tea, Chi-Chi explained the story of their lives that led up to this moment as she sowed together pieces of her old clothing. She used the sash that went around her dress as like the scarf Gohan had made on his clothes before coming to Namek to cover her neck and collar bones. She used the back half of the bottom of her dress as like a small cape that was tucked under the scarf and attached to the armor. The other side she used to make like an under shirt that she put on. She used the remains of her pants to make arm bands.

As Fasha was regaled with the story of Bardock's second son, Puar continued her way towards were she sensed Upa, Dende and Krillin.

"Over here!" She called out exhausted, once they came into view. She started to fall but Upa caught her as Dende telekinetically caught the dragon ball.

"It worked?" Krillin asked a little surprised as Upa moved Puar to his shoulder and then held the dragon ball.

"Yes..but we gotta hurry, Nail is distracting Frieza as we speak." She said panting.

"Alright take a rest and hold on tight, we'll get back to the others as fast as we can." Upa said. Puar nodded and wrapped her tail around Upa's neck to hold on. Krillin was still holding Dende. They flew off together as fast as they could.

Soon they were within range for Dende to contact Gohan telepathically. Gohan jumped up and down in excitement, momentarily forgetting he was holding to wires apart for Bulma. They connected and Bulma yelped as she got a good shock while studying the ship's computer. She slowly got out from under it, looking pretty mad. Gohan gulped. "Why'd you let them shock me?" She asked.

"Well uhh Dende contacted me and said they were on the way with the last dragon ball, he asked if we should meet them half way." Gohan said.

"Wait we really got all the dragon balls, then absolutely. Go tell the others, I'll stay here to keep an eye on Vegeta and your dad as they recover." Bulma said. Gohan nodded and raced off to tell the others. Within minutes, everyone on the ship, aside from Bulma and the two Saiyans who were still recovering, were on their way to meet up with Dende and the others. They carried the six dragon balls and spare armor for Upa and Krillin with them. About this time, Goku's ship, the SS Briefs, landed beside Frieza's ship. Bulma quickly separated C-6 from his connection to the SS Briefs, and began trying to integrate him into Frieza's ship, hoping they could gain full control of it. C-6 complained about the inconvenience of it all at first, but soon grew excited at the prospects of uncovering all the data stored in Frieza's ship's computers.

Far away, almost on the other side of the planet, Frieza grew impatient following Nail. "Alright Namek, this is plenty far!" Frieza said after bursting with speed to appear in front of Nail, causing him to stop.

Nail grimaced a little, hoping to have delayed Frieza a bit longer. "Fine, but let's test your immortality on the ground where I can power up easier." Nail said.

"Oh fine." Frieza said and appeared to vanish before reappearing on the ground. Nail however lazily floated down to the ground, agitating the emperor's impatience even further. Nail began powering up to his max, unable to sense someone's ki, Frieza could only watch as Nail continued to increase his strength slowly, further delaying Frieza to give the others time. Finally Nail stopped powering up. "Alright, took long enough, now give me your best shot." Frieza said unimpressed.

"If you insist." Nail said and charged at Frieza. His arms stretched and he used them like whips as they did chops at Frieza's body, but ultimately doing nothing to Frieza as before each hit, Nail suppressed his power heavily. On occasion he'd miss on purpose and strike the ground behind Frieza full force, leaving large craters. Finally to sell it, he began charging a beam attack. The power of it shook the ground around them. At the last moment before firing, Nail altered the shape of the blast, focusing the majority of the power in it into a large circle, leaving the middle with very little energy. Nail released the blast, the circle going around Frieza as the weak center barely fazed him. However, the area around Frieza was obliterated by the strength of the attack, leaving a deep scar upon the ground behind him.

Frieza chuckled softly. "I must say I'm impressed to see such power demonstrated by such peasants as yourself. Though if I'm being honest, Vegeta before he got here could ravage the surface of a planet with one attack making it uninhabitable. This isn't much, you may just be too weak to hurt me." Frieza chuckled. "So I'll just be moving on." He added.

"Wait... then test my strength to see how strong I am, take a shot at me." Nail said, trying to give the others every second he could.

"Hmm intriguing proposition... very well. Prepare yourself." Frieza said. Nail nodded and focused on his defenses. Frieza suddenly appeared in front of him and hit Nail hard with a slap from his tail. Nail was pushed back and was barely still standing, the wind having been completely knocked out of him. "Well that's surprising... that same force of attack would put Captain Ginyu on the ground unconscious." Frieza said as Nail recovered. "What are you?" Frieza asked.

"I preformed an ancient ritual along with my two strongest brothers left...the cost is high but the gain of power is great." Nail said.

"So I see, let me see just how strong." Frieza said curiously and rushed at Nail. Nail managed to dodge and block most of the strikes that were sent his way. Frieza considered using his second form for a moment before he finally began to overwhelm Nail's defenses and actually chop off one of Nail's hands.

"Oh dear." Frieza chuckled darkly. "Was I too rough?" He mocked. Nail only glared at him and shouted as his hand regrew. "Ahh regeneration, a valuable skill to be sure. You know, I've seemed to have lost most of my top soldiers, how about coming to serve me as my top general...you can have enough of your own planets to name after each letter in your own name if you accept." Frieza offered.

"Thanks, but I'm quite happy here, I'd rather you just leave my home now." Nail said.

"Oh..and you plan to make me?" Frieza asked, his anger returning because his oh so very generous offer was refused.

"Let me have one more shot." Nail said smiling , as he noticed that the sky began to darken behind Frieza. He began to turn into his giant form.

Half way across the planet, Dende, Upa, Puar and Krillin had met with those that had left Frieza's ship. They added the seventh dragon ball to the others and Dende summoned forth the mighty dragon Porunga in Namekian. The colossal green dragon sprang forth from the gathered dragon balls. Porunga spiraled ever higher, up into the heavens and roared, waking up from his slumber. Dende put his face to the ground and bowed before the dragon reverently as the others watched in awe. "He's so huge." Gohan said amazed as Porunga's voice boomed, giving them his greeting.

"Hey enough of that kid, get on with the wishes." Nappa said impatiently to Dende.

"Time is of the essence." Chi-Chi said softly. Dende nodded.

"So wish to revive Piccolo and Kami, and bring the one known as Piccolo here?" Dende asked.

"Yes please." Gohan smiled excitedly. Dende faced Porunga again before making his requests known to him in Namekian.

As Dende made his first wish, Nail had finished powering up and was in his giant form. With a massive mouth blast as well as a barrage of blasts fired from his fingertips, Frieza was enveloped by a massive explosion. Nail actually condensed the explosion, not letting it expand. He made it shrink and then fired another blast with everything he had from both hands, causing an even larger explosion. Nail stood back but gasped still sensing Frieza as the smoke cleared. Frieza was scuffed up quite a bit and his armor had seemed to of been vaporized, but other wise he seemed unhurt.

Frieza stared at his hands, a single drop of blood fell from his nose, onto his left hand. His body twitched in agitation as his anger boiled over as this was the most pain he had ever felt before excluding fights with his father. "I'm not immortal you tricked me!" He screamed loudly as he built up energy around himself. "Where is my wish?" Frieza demanded. Nail only glared at him, but in the reflection of the giant's eyes he saw something rising out of the horizon. Frieza turned his head to look for himself and spotted the dragon Porunga. "Aha there's my goal I believe." Frieza chuckled.

"You aren't going anywhere." Nail said with a booming voice and without warning slammed one of his hands down onto Frieza. Nail winced because both of Frieza's horns pierced his skin. He lifted his hand slightly and grabbed Frieza with his other hand crushing him. He then flung out his arm stretching it the length of a soccer field, slamming Frieza hard into the ground. Nailed jumped high into the air and un stretched his arms before landing on top of Frieza, and crushing him again. Nail took one step back and put his hands together before slamming them Frieza repeatedly, creating a deeper and wider crater each time. Nail continued until he ran out of stamina, the form taking a toll on his body. He panted heavily and fired one more mouth beam into the crater for good measure. The smoke cleared to reveal Frieza kneeling down with his arms crossed over his head protectively. He now showed clear signs of damage, especially on his arms which had taken most of the damage, both of were now bleeding.

"Darn you!" Frieza screamed and jumped forward, spiraling into a ball as energy surrounded him. He hit Nail like a cannon ball, and went straight through the giant Namekian. Nail grunted, taking one step back before falling to the ground on his back with a massive thud. Frieza continued on his path and flew as fast as he could to reach the dragon, but also fired a blast from his finger as he continued on his way. He would have finished off the Namekian but he didn't want to waste another second, besides with that injury surely it wouldn't be long.

King Kai sweated some, watching all this unfold. Piccolo's halo vanished. "What's go.." Piccolo started to ask but suddenly vanished, causing those still training to look around confused.

"They used two wishes to revive him and then bring him to Namek." King Kai explained. "But they need to hurry up and use that last wish." King Kai said desperately as he continued to watch Frieza getting closer to them.

Back on Earth, Kami took a deep breath of the familiar air as he stepped onto the lookout, happy to be back home and alive once again.

"Kami!" Mister Popo cried. The attendant of the lookout ran to the guardian of earth and hugged him tightly as tears fell from his eyes.

"It's good to see you too." Kami struggled to say, being somewhat crushed by Mister Popo's hug. Once Mister Popo realized what he was doing he quickly let go.

"So sorry for my outburst Kami I.." Mister Popo began but was silenced as Kami raised his hand.

"I understand old friend, I care a lot about you too, but right now we must hurry to collect the dragon balls." Kami said smiling.

"Of course." Mr. Popo said and led Kami to his flying carpet. They both got on and began the search, Kami directing the way to each dragon ball.

Piccolo shielded his eyes some, suddenly finding himself on a world with three suns. "This...this was my home." Piccolo said softly in awe as he looked around. "But wait where are the others?" Piccolo asked himself looking around and focusing on their ki. "No... they're half a planet away." He grunted and began flying towards them as quickly as he could.

Because Dende didn't specify exactly where on Namek to transport Piccolo, Porunga had chosen to put Piccolo somewhat close to Nail, hoping his own plan might work to protect his people. Gohan looked around disappointed. "Where's Mister Piccolo?" He asked.

"Wha? You wanted him to be right here with us?" Dende asked scared.

"YOUR THIRD WISH?" Porunga demanded.

"Ba no matter, make the wish for our immortality, but be careful of the wording this time." Raditz said. Dende nodded.

"Maker of dreams, this last wish I ask of you, to make all those with Saiyan blood immortal, so they may not be defeated!" Dende said in Namekian. There was a long pause.

"THAT WISH IS BEYOND MY POWER. I CAN ONLY MAKE ONE SOUL IMMORTAL AT A TIME." Porunga's voice thundered.

"What no fair!" Raditz said angrily. Nappa looked down disappointed.

"I'm the strongest here, let it be me." Fasha said.

"I'm not certain of your loyalties yet, let it be me!" Raditz said, eventually all of those there got into the argument of who should be granted immortality. Gohan wanted it to be Piccolo, Chi-Chi wanted it to be Gohan, Krillin and Upa wanted it to be Goku, Fasha wanted it to be herself or Goku, Raditz wanted it to be himself or Goku, and Nappa wanted it to be Fasha or Vegeta. Puar only covered her ears as they argued.

"ENOUGH, MAKE YOUR FINAL WISH!" Porunga said.

"Fine just let it be Goku!" Fasha yelled at everyone and threatened to punch the first one that tried to say otherwise as she got angry at their bickering too. Everyone quickly nodded. "Perfect, Dende?" Fasha asked sweetly, doing a one eighty from her previously threatening demeanor. Dende nodded and made the request known to Porunga. However just as Dende finished speaking, a purple blast of ki slammed into Guru's home, destroying it and killing him in the process. Porunga vanished and the Namekian dragon balls turned to stone and fell with a thud. Dende's eyes got big and watery as he fell to his knees.

"Uh what happened?" Nappa asked.

"My father...Grand Elder Guru has breathed his last, without him the dragon balls are powerless." Dende wept.

"Did the wish work though?" Krillin asked.

"I do not know." Dende whimpered.

"And I doubt you'll live long enough to find out..seems they weren't lying when they said killing the creator would kill the dragon too." Frieza said coldly as he stood on a ledge above them. He took great pleasure in seeing their faces pale at his sudden appearance. He jumped down in front of them. "And my dear Fasha, I'm disappointed in you, father won't be pleased." Frieza said.

"Oh, so you didn't try to hog the wish for yourself?" She asked.

Frieza chuckled softly. "Guilty as charged." He said.

"So uhh without the dragon balls that means you can just leave right?" Krillin asked hopeful.

"Oh no, far from it. Despite my glee of seeing these Saiyans squirm... this whole planet has made me dreadfully mad with its pest infestation...I need to exterminate them all before I sell this back water world to the best bidder." Frieza said with murder in his eyes as he walked towards them.

"Stay back, if we work as a team we can defeat you, besides it looks like someone already put you through the ringer." Chi-Chi said, drawing her sword.

"Ha I'd like to see you try, you won't fair any better then that Namekian." Frieza chuckled. Upa readied his spear and powered up, along with the others. Fasha still nervous about actually fighting Frieza planted all her Saibamen, eight in total. "I'm waiting." Frieza prodded. His dare was met in an instant as he blocked a kick from Raditz with his left arm. He used his tail to block a punch from behind delivered by Nappa. Together the others jumped in, throwing everything they had at the emperor. However Frieza, being about five times stronger then all of them except for Fasha and Gohan, was able to block their attacks efficiently.

"Ha is this really the best you can do?" Frieza asked and did a spin, knocking his attackers back.

"Darn it, we're landing hits but it's not even affecting him." Krillin said.

"We need to coordinate more." Nappa said as Fasha's Saibamen burst from the ground. Nappa gasped seeing them. Not only were they stronger, but in part due to Guru accidentally unlocking their seeds potential, their looks had changed some. They were taller, in part due to their posture being less bent. They also now had a pair of fern like wings and a vine like tail that was coiled up like a chameleon's tail. Fasha looked at them stunned. They now felt stronger then her when she first arrived to Namek.

"Open to suggestions." Raditz panted after getting the air knocked out of him by Frieza's tail.

"Follow our lead." Chi-Chi said and did a hard swipe with her sword, creating a hurricane force gust that blew Frieza into the water. "Everyone of us can sense energy right?" She asked.

"Barely." Fasha said as the others nodded.

"Then let's make some cover, Krillin use your scatter Kamehameha." Chi-Chi said as Frieza erupted from the water and charged at them. Krillin nodded and fired his scatter Kamehameha. It split and fell back to the ground creating a large cloud of smoke and dust, concealing the fighters from Frieza's view as he charged into the dust cloud.

Frieza grunted getting electrocuted by a slash from Chi-Chi. He tried to fight back but only hit air. Upa hit the back of Frieza's leg hard with his spear. Gohan followed up with a hard punch to Frieza's cheek. Krillin thought about using his destructo disc, but ultimately decided against it as he might hit an ally. Nappa stomped on Frieza's tail and then jumped back as Frieza made a shockwave go around himself, clearing away the dust. However as soon as he could see he was met with a shining Friday by Raditz, paralyzing Frieza for a half second. It was all Upa needed to knock an arrow and shoot it at Frieza. The arrow exploded with light right in Frieza's face. He knocked another arrow and began charging a Kamehameha with the same hand he was pulling the arrow back with. Krillin, Gohan and Chi-Chi were already charging their own Kamehamehas. Fasha ordered Saibamen to get into a firing position. Raditz hit Frieza's other knee and began charging a double Kamehameha with the others. Now off balance, Fasha came down from above, hitting Frieza behind the head, with the brave heat technique Bardock had taught his entire squad. Frieza grunted as the energy wave hit his back and almost caused him to fall. Fasha landed beside Nappa and right behind her Saibamen, directly opposite of those charging their Kamehamehas.

"Still know the move I taught ya yeah?" Nappa asked. Fasha nodded barely. "Perfect time to use it then." Nappa chuckled.

"Fine..." Fasha mumbled and moved away from Nappa to where they where in a Y formation with those charging their Kamehamehas. "Fire." She yelled to her Saibamen. They screeched and fired their blasts. Those charging their Kamehamehas also fired. Then together, Fasha and Nappa threw the best bomber DX they could muster at the emperor. Gohan and Chi-Chi shuddered a little, recognizing the attack that almost killed them if it weren't for Piccolo. Frieza held back the combined blue energy wave from one side with one hand. His other hand held back the combined attack of the Saibamen. However the two Bomber DX's collided and interrupted Frieza's defense, resulting in a major explosion as all the attacks collided. The force of the blast sent those that had fired it down to the ground as they took cover. Dende and Puar, who had been watching the entire fight, hid behind a boulder from the blast. "Everyone stay down." Krillin said and threw a destruco disc towards where he still sensed Frieza. It narrowly missed Frieza as he centered another telekinetic explosion on himself to blow away the dust so he could see, thus throwing Krillin's attack off target. The attack harmlessly cut a large hill in the distance in half, causing half of it to fall into the water.

Everyone's gaze turned to Frieza, his skin had some slight burn marks, a few were even still smoking. Frieza tilted his head and then felt for his horns. Growling once he realized one of them had been cut off. He spotted it on the ground and levitated it into his hand. "You insolent pests...that actually hurt!" Frieza hissed. "And Fasha...I'm surprised at you, casting your lot in with these rebel scum." He said and glared daggers at her.

"I preferred the old management better." She replied sarcastically. Frieza growled and threw his broken horn at her. She deflected it and it landed near Upa. He discreetly picked it up and put it in his quiver.

"Ha, well you all think you're something don't you...let me show you pests some real power." Frieza said and began bursting with energy.

"What's happening?" Gohan asked afraid.

"He's transforming into a stronger form." Fasha said and desperately threw a ball of blue ki at him, though it did nothing. She had her Saibamen shoot their acid at him, but the sheer amount of energy coming off him shielded him from it. Frieza growled and his body expanded. The dust settled from around him as the energy faded. The once short emperor was now the spitting image of his father. He now towered over the z fighters, about double the height of Raditz, maybe even Nappa.

"Behold the ferocity of my second form." Frieza's voice came out cold and deep. His horn had reformed, both now bent like a bull's horns. "I won't blame you if you run, now who snipped off my horn?" Frieza asked and stared down Krillin, as he was the one that now looked the most scared. One step towards him and Krillin fell over himself in fear causing Frieza to laugh. "I hear you lot can somehow feel power? Then I'm sure you can tell this form boasts a power of over one million." Frieza bragged. The Saiyans' faces paled hearing that, now as scared as the other earthlings were.

Vegeta gasped waking up and feeling Frieza's power from within his healing pod. The healing liquid drained out and the glass door opened. "Good morning sunshine...wait does Namek even have mornings?" Bulma asked. She blushed a little looking away as Vegeta stepped out.

"What are you doing here woman, can't you tell your allies are in a battle?" Vegeta asked as he began putting on the armor left out for him.

"The big explosions in the distance told me that, but I'm not exactly a fighter see? Besides the tech on this ship is amazing." Bulma said. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Egg heads." Vegeta grumbled.

"What was that!" Bulma asked and pointed an altered arm gun she had messed with that she found in the armory.

"Ha that puny thing is..." he was cut off as Bulma fired the arm gun at him. It fired a much more condensed beam and slammed into his forehead, and he convulsed as he was electrocuted badly for about a second. "Darn it woman I wasn't ready." Vegeta growled.

"Ready now, I'd like to test its other settings and at a higher power?" Bulma asked and pointed it at him again.

"That's... unnecessary." He grumbled. She pouted a little. "Is Kakarot ready to wake up yet?" He asked.

"Kakarot? Oh right Goku. No he's still out. His body took a worse beating then you did. He still needs thirty minutes to an hour by my estimation. You should get yourself to the battlefield though right, unless you're scared?" Bulma asked, guessing the right buttons to press to ensure Vegeta went to help the others.

"I'm no coward like you... with my renewed strength I'll be the one to put down Frieza before Kakarot even wakes up." Vegeta said. Bulma steamed at being called a coward, but let it pass because she was worried about the others.

"I'm not stopping you am I?" Bulma asked. Vegeta only scowled at her before flying out of the ship and then blasted off to where he sensed Frieza, whom he correctly guessed was already in his second form. Bulma continued studying the ship with C-6's help.

Frieza laughed as he clapped his hands together, which sent everyone flying. They regrouped in the air. Frieza slowly levitated up to them. "So what pest will I exterminate first?" Frieza questioned and stared down everyone there, though his attention was quickly broken as someone yelled his name. He turned his head only to get punched in the face by the prince of Saiyans himself, Vegeta. Frieza fell to the ground, creating a crater as he landed. He jumped up into the air to face Vegeta.

"Well well, if it isn't the little prince...I thought you had turned tail and ran away with that monkey tail of yours between your legs bye now, but then again you'd actually need your tail to do that wouldn't you?" Frieza mocked.

"Shut up, you overgrown monster...I've obtained a power far greater then any other Saiyan alive, or even in the modern era. That's right I'm a.."

"Super Saiyan... yes yes, you've claimed this before monkey, honestly you're like a broken scouter that always shows the same reading. Now let me get back to punishing these rebels and I'll save you for last." Frieza said.

Vegeta shook in anger, being ignored was the greatest insult to his pride. "Try to ignore this!" Vegeta yelled and charged into Frieza, delivering a barrage of punches and kicks as they tore threw the sky. Vegeta ended the barrage with a drop kick that sent Frieza skyward. The others looked on in awe at the display of Vegeta's power, but Krillin could tell Vegeta had yet to even hurt Frieza.

"If that's the best you can do, it was a wasted effort destroying your planet." Frieza said.

"Not even close, final crash!" Vegeta yelled powering up.

"It's the same attack he used on Recoome." Gohan said.

"Yeah, but like twenty times stronger!" Krillin added as the beam of energy exploded from Vegeta's hands. They completely lost sight of Frieza as he was swallowed up by the attack. However a bulge of energy appeared around the beam. It started moving closer to Vegeta. Vegeta poured more power into his attack, pushing the bulge back a bit, before it resumed getting closer. As it got closer, Frieza's horns became visible from the bulge, and then his feet and the tip of his tail. Frieza laughed darkly as he got close enough to stare Vegeta in the face. Frieza flexed and centered an explosion on himself that caused Vegeta's attack to end with a boom as well. Frieza grabbed the prince with his tail and head butted him before crushing him with his tail like a boa constrictor. Vegeta began fading in and out of consciousness, unable to get any air.

"Now now Vegeta, don't go dying on me just yet, I want to save you for last." Frieza said and flung Vegeta down to the ground with his tail. The others gulped. Not counting the Saibamen, Vegeta's power felt close to the total of all of theirs combined, and Frieza had just wrecked him in moments. They didn't even have time to help once they realized Vegeta was in trouble. "Now where was I before I was so rudely interrupted? Oh yes, doing a little extermination." Frieza laughed. His tail swayed as he thought about which fighter he'd target first, savoring the dread that was clear on their faces.

Frieza smirked and charge at Krillin, impaling him with one of his horns, much to the horror of everyone else. Frieza thrashed his head about, like a goat stuck in a fence before Krillin slid off his horn and fell into the water below. Upa flew into the water to get him. "Don't bother, he's as good as dead." Nappa said. Upa continued to go after him and vanished beneath the water. Dende and Puar flew out from their hiding spots to help.

"Now, who next, my other horn wishes to taste rebel blood too." Frieza chuckled.

"Monster!" Gohan cried out in rage, his power sky rocketing. He blasted into Frieza before anyone could stop him. He did a quick series of punches that caused Frieza to seemingly lose his breath, before batting him down into the ground. "Pick on someone you're own power!" Gohan yelled and sent a barrage of ki blasts down at Frieza. Each consecutive blast increased the diameter of the explosion that was engulfing Frieza. Gohan shot down one powered up Masako, causing the buildup of energy to erupt into an even larger explosion. Chi-Chi's jaw dropped, witnessing the amount of raw power her son had just displayed. The power rivaled even what Vegeta had thrown at Frieza. The others were too shocked by the display to do anything.

"How... how can that little brat have so much power hidden in him." Vegeta grumbled and barely managed to get up from the beating Frieza had given him. He watched Gohan closely as the young boy panted trying to catch his breath. "That won't keep him down long!" Vegeta called up to them.

"What?" Gohan asked worried, and as if on cue, the smoke cleared around Frieza. He was standing arms crossed, inside a crater looking impatient.

"Ouch." Frieza grumbled and flew up to Gohan.

"Stay away from him." Chi-Chi said, however Frieza only opened his palm to her, as if saying talk to the hand. He telekinetically slamming her into the ground beside Vegeta.

"Mom!" Gohan whimpered and tried to fight back. Nappa, Fasha and Raditz joined him.

"Stop getting in the way." Frieza growled and hit the three grown Saiyans to the ground before taking his time with fighting Gohan. They landed beside Chi-Chi and Vegeta. Nappa and Fasha were about to charge back in but Raditz noticed their tails.

"Wait, with Vegeta here we can use the power ball and you two can transform." He said thinking as Frieza's attack on Gohan continued.

Vegeta saw the logic in it, but his pride was starting to get in the way. The idea of letting someone else defeat Frieza was appalling. He took one too many seconds hesitating before he found a sword barely touching his neck, causing himself to bleed as though he had cut himself shaving. "I swear to Kami, if you don't this now so that my son can get help, I'll chop your head off like a head of lettuce you rotten little vegetable." Chi-Chi threatened with a cold glare that would make an iceberg shiver. The other Saiyans' jaws dropped, no one had ever talked to the prince that way, not even Frieza. Vegeta's eyes twitched in rage, but he bowed his head.

"Frieza must be stopped, but he needs to be distracted in order for us to have the time we need to do this." Vegeta said.

"It looks like the other earthlings are on it, I'll go help." Raditz said and took off. Vegeta looked over and gasped.

"How is that bald runt up and moving?" He asked in disbelief and began to charge a power ball as Frieza was interrupted by a solar flare arrow before he could land a finishing blow on Gohan.

"I'm getting tired of those!" Frieza growled as a flying Nimbus grabbed Gohan, and got him out of harms way. He had a broken arm and maybe a few cracked ribs. The nimbus brought him to Dende and then poofed revealing itself to have actually been Puar.

"Getting tired of these too?" Krillin asked chuckling from the ground beside Upa as a destructo disc made its way for Frieza, cutting one of his horns again and the tip of his tail as Frieza mistimed his dodge.

Frieza glared daggers down at Krillin below him. Upa picked up this fallen horn as well and put it into his quiver and then readied his spear behind Krillin. "Why you little...wait how are you still alive?" Frieza asked. Krillin shrugged and then wagged his butt at Frieza to taunt him. "Of all the nerve!" Frieza growled and flew straight down to stomp Krillin, just as he had expected. Together he and Upa braced Upa's spear above them and poured their ki into it. On top of the spear Upa had tied the cut off horn of Frieza's first form. Frieza saw the spear but failed to notice the tip, he continued on his path expecting his foot to disintegrate the spear the moment he made contact, instead the horn tipped spear pierced his foot as Krillin and Upa darted away in opposite directions. Frieza let out a howl of pain and hopped on his good food in mid air as he attempted to pull his own horn out of his foot. Raditz saw his chance and flew into Frieza as hard as he could with his shoulder and then fired a double Kamehameha point blank that he had charged on the way. Fasha made a hand signal to her Saibamen that meant to go attack Frieza. They seemed to speak to each other before flying towards Frieza in tight formation, in a vague human like shape as they began to interlink with one another. Vegeta continued charging the power ball, taking a little while as he was barely able to stay standing.

"Well that's new." Fasha said intrigued watching them.

"Focus, we need to be ready to leap into action at once." Nappa said. Fasha nodded as Vegeta tossed the power ball into the air. Fasha and Nappa looked up at it as Frieza broke almost every bone in Raditz's body with one hit from his knee. Frieza had finally removed the horn and disintegrated it. His eyes widened slightly seeing the power ball. He pointed out his finger to destroy it but his arm was pushed aside, making him miss.

"What...what kind of abomination is this?" Frieza asked staring at something that was about the size of Nappa. The familiar screech of the Saibamen answered his question. All eight of them had joined together to make one body, the strongest one being the head. This form allowed them to power up their bodies more then they could individually, resulting in the combination of their power being greater then the sum of their parts. The joined Saibamen traded blows with Frieza as Nappa and Fasha began to transform.

Meanwhile Krillin and Upa returned to Dende, finding him finishing up his healing of Gohan. "Wow I feel all better." Gohan smiled.

"Yeah, his healing hands were really a life saver for me." Krillin said and patted the spot on his chest were there should have been a hole from Frieza's horn. Instead there was just a horn sized hole in his armor and then visible skin without even a single scar.

"We should see if the others need healing, I saw Raditz get hit hard." Gohan said.

"I'll fetch him, you four get to Chi-Chi incase she needs help." Puar said. The others nodded, but all of them jumped, hearing Fasha and Nappa roar as their transformations completed.

The joined Saibamen powered up and shot countless ki bullets from some seed pods on their bodies. Frieza growled and reached through the barrage, stabbing through the joined Saibamen with his hand. He then turned it into a fist as he centered energy around it and then opened his hand creating a small explosion inside the Joined Saibamen. They were blasted apart and fell to the ground. "Mild annoyance, now I feel like I'm forgetting something... oh." Frieza gulped as Great Ape Fasha appeared in front of him. One strong slap and then she and Great Ape Nappa began playing tennis with Frieza serving as the ball. Frieza got slapped back and forth between them, faster and faster.

Goku flinched inside his healing tank, sensing Nappa's and Fasha's change in power. He was already confused by the sudden appearance of the power he sensed from the Saibamen. He had been even more confused by Gohan's sudden surge of power and then sensing Krillin again after he had thought he had died. Now he could barely tell what was going on except that Frieza was getting a beating. "Come on body heal faster." He told himself, eager to get to the battle before anyone else got hurt.

Piccolo halted sensing Nappa and Fasha's power explode as they fought against Frieza in similar shock to Goku. "What...what was that?" He marveled to himself. It reminded him of the time Gohan turned into that giant monster. He shook his head and started to fly again but noticed something large on the ground ahead of him. His eyes widened realizing it was a Namekian in giant form. It seemed they had Frieza on the ropes currently, so he had just a little time to check it out. He flew down to Nail. "Looks like you had a bad day." Piccolo said, noting the hole going through the large body.

"You could say that." Nail grunted, surprising Piccolo that he was still able to talk. Nail's body shuddered and he cried out in pain as he reverted back to his normal size. His wound regenerated as well.

"What happened?" Piccolo asked.

"I tried fighting the tyrant that brought his evil to my home...you must be Piccolo...this is good, it means the others got their wishes." Nail said weakly.

"Wait, you know about me?" Piccolo asked.

"And your other half Kami. It's a shame he didn't come with you, if the two of you became one again, you'd have a shot at taking out Frieza, even though your power is impressive." Nail said.

"I'm not your average Namekian I guess, and I can take out Frieza without my other half's help." Piccolo grumbled.

"Your power is impressive for a lone Namekian, about double what mine was before." Nail said.

"Before?" Piccolo asked.

"Before I fused with two of my strongest brothers... to become what you see before you, our power was about half as strong as Frieza's is now... be warned though his body is very durable. His durability was two to three times stronger then what the power I felt from him suggested." Nail said.

"Good to know, but I've got a technique that should counter that durability quite nicely." Piccolo smirked.

While Piccolo and Nail talked, the two great apes proceeded to pound Frieza. Puar brought over the wounded Raditz to where the rest of the group had gathered to watch the battle from a safe distance. Dende had just finished healing Chi-Chi, but so far had refused to heal Vegeta because Dende could tell he had the blood of his brothers on his hands. This angered Vegeta to no end, but there wasn't much he could do about it in his current state. "Why aren't you and Raditz like Fasha and Nappa right now?" Dende asked.

"If you mean why aren't we giant apes, we need our tails to do that." Vegeta grumbled.

"Oh so all Saiyans start with tails, interesting." Dende said thinking. Just as Puar arrived with Raditz, Fasha and Nappa made their moves to end the fight. Great Ape Nappa hit Frieza high into the air with a bomber DX powered punch. Fasha was waiting in the sky with her arms bent behind her back, a ball of blue ki surrounding each fist. She slammed her great ape fists into Frieza, shooting the two balls of ki at him as well. Frieza went down like a meteor into the water, the force of the impact caused the water to part from around the crater that was formed, creating tsunamis that flooded the area. Nappa thrust two fingers up, using his breaker storm, causing a massive explosion to surround Frieza. At the same time, Great Ape Fasha fired a break cannon from her mouth down onto Frieza. The combined attacks caused a flash that could be seen from space. Fasha landed beside her father making a large splash as the water receded back into the crater they had made, they waited anxiously, unsure if Frieza was dead or not. The others, thankfully on high ground watched in awe. Dende focused hard and healed Raditz. Gohan tilted his head.

"Hey your tail is back, how come mine didn't grow back?" Gohan asked.

"Huh... so it is." Raditz said and waved it some.

"Sorry Gohan, I didn't know you were supposed to have a tail when I was healing you." Dende apologized.

"It's alright." Gohan said and shrugged. "So is Frieza really down?" Gohan asked. They all peered into the water trying to sense Frieza. They gasped sensing his power rising as the sea became choppy and the water began boiling. Beneath the water, Frieza began changing into his third form. Fasha and Nappa roared angrily and began charging breaker cannons.

"Quick Raditz, look up so you can change too, they'll need help." Krillin said. Right as Raditz looked up the sea exploded from a surge of energy beneath it as Frieza finished his transformation. He fired a beam of energy from his finger that blasted through the raging water. The beam hit the power ball and exploded, destroying it before Raditz could change. Briefly Frieza's beam left a path through the water, revealing a form even more hideous than his previous. His head was elongated and he had a row of white spikes going down his back. The water fell back down hiding Frieza once again.

"Quick make another one." Chi-Chi said to Vegeta. Vegeta shook his head.

"Even if I could I wouldn't until that little twerp healed me, I lack the power needed right now." He said, bluffing a little. He hoped to force Dende to heal him.

"Oh no, without the power ball, will Nappa and Fasha revert to normal?" Krillin asked.

"No, the blutz waves made by the power ball are much more focused then those created by a natural full moon, they'll keep up their forms for a little while unless they use up too much energy." Raditz said as Frieza rocketed out of the water. Nappa and Fasha moved to either side of him and fired their Breaker Cannons from their mouths, resulting in a massive explosion that the others had to shield their eyes from and brace against the shockwave it created. Silence fell on the battlefield, occasionally interrupted by the heavy breathing of the great apes. Then Frieza's chilling laugh cut through the silence like a knife as he became visible through the smoke, not even damaged.

"No." Nappa said and tried to punch Frieza. However not only had Frieza's power increased by more then double but also his speed as well. Frieza easily avoided the punch and flew tight circles around Nappa's arms, his back spikes cutting deep into the great ape's arm. Frieza got to his shoulder and then spiraled into a ball going down his back. The spikes on his back cut off Nappa's tail as he went by it. Frieza then stopped spinning and blasted Nappa in the back as Nappa began to return to his normal form, all this taking only moments. Nappa fell to the ground not moving, barely alive.

"Well that was over disappointingly fast." Frieza pouted and the turned to face Fasha.

Over the horizon Nail and Piccolo's talk was interrupted as they felt Frieza's rise in power. Piccolo gritted his teeth. "Still think that technique will get you the win now?" Nail asked.

"What choice do I have but to try, even if it kills me, my... my friend needs my help. I must go." Piccolo said. Nail smiled weakly.

"There's hope for you yet son of Katas... I can help you defeat that vile monster, if you'll let me." Nail said.

"What how, you're barely clinging to life." Piccolo said confused.

"By making the same sacrifice my brothers did to give me this power, I will fuse with you." Nail said.

"Even if it grants me great power, I'd rather not lose myself." Piccolo said shaking his head.

"You won't, you will still be you. Even now my brothers are but a whisper in my mind, and their voices are fading fast. Besides you can feel his power, what choice do you have?" Nail asked.

"Fine, what must be done, and if it's a trick you'll be sorry." Piccolo grumbled.

"No tricks, and your threats mean nothing to one about to die. Now kneel down beside me and place your palm on my chest. But promise me one thing Piccolo of Earth." Nail said as he began building up power.

"What?" Piccolo asked as he did as he was instructed.

"That you'll make that arrogant fool pay for destroying the peace of our people." Nail shouted and began bursting with energy.

Piccolo closed his eyes and smirked before opening them again. "This I will do with ease for I was born for vengeance." Piccolo said proudly. Nail smiled and yelled in pain as he let out all his strength to fuse with Piccolo. There was a blinding light. When it faded Nail was gone, and Piccolo was alone. He stared down at his hand that had been on Nail. He smirked and clenched it, standing up. "This power is incredible... nothing can stop me, you hear me Frieza! Your doom is at hand!" Piccolo shouted into the skies and then vanished as he flew as fast as he could to get to the battle field.

Those watching Frieza suddenly had their concentration broken by sensing a sudden surge of energy and a flash of light beyond the horizon.

"What was that?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know, but it made Frieza's power feel like a candle." Krillin said worried. The others nodded in agreement. Their attention snapped back to Frieza when they heard him speak up again.

"My dear Fasha, it is with great regret that I'll have to inform my father that you were killed by a giant ape." Frieza said menacingly.

"Wait what?" Fasha asked confused with a booming voice. Frieza smirked and shot a death beam into her left knee. She grunted in pain and fell to one knee. Frieza did the same to her right shoulder. Then her other knee and her left shoulder. He then slapped her face with his tail, knocking her onto her back. She growled and put everything into one more breaker cannon that she fired from her mouth, unable to move the rest of her body. She began to revert back to normal after the attack, using up most of her power. Frieza tanked the blast and was pushed back some until the beam ended.

"Nice try, but now die." Frieza said pointing his finger.

"Vegeta throw up another power ball!" Raditz yelled. Raditz flew up to stop Frieza but was kicked aside with one hit.

"Try it prince and you'll be the one to die next, now time to finish what I started." Frieza growled and aimed at Fasha again who was back to her normal form. Unable to standby anymore, Gohan blasted off and hit Frieza's shoulder as hard as he could with one punch, making the death beam miss. Frieza gritted his teeth in pain and then used his stubbed tail to jab Gohan hard in the gut, sending him crashing down into Fasha. Frieza put his shoulder back into place with a pop and then pointed at Fasha again. "Fine, two for one." He said.

"No!" Chi-Chi screamed as Frieza fired, the other earthlings too paralyzed by fear to do anything, however Chi-Chi's motherly instincts pressed her into action. She hoped to get in the way of the blast, but wasn't sure she'd make it in time. Fasha groaned and managed to throw her body over Gohan some to protect him some.

Right before the beam struck Chi-Chi, she felt something grab her and move her out of the way. Fasha closed her eyes expecting death, but heard Frieza's shot hit something else. She opened her eyes to see a blur of white, shrouded by light. Slowly the image came into focus. It was a cape now flowing in the wind, wearing the cape was a Namekian wearing a purple gi under the cape. One arm was protectively holding Chi-Chi away from Frieza, the other arm was outstretched some with a slight scorch mark on his hand from where he deflected the shot.

"Mister Piccolo!" Gohan cheered weakly. Piccolo smirked a little and stared down Frieza.

**(A/N) **

**(What does Piccolo's arrival mean for those fighting Frieza? Can he finish off the tyrant Frieza, or does Frieza yet have more power at his disposal, find out next time on Piccolo's Students!)**

**Sorry about the length of this one, but I knew exactly how I wanted to end it, just took a bit to get there. I hope you enjoyed. I tried to answer any questions I foresee being asked below, but if I missed something just ask it in a review and I'll get back to you. **

**So a few things to clear up. First, the Saiyans tails growing back. We know it's possible. Also given how badly Frieza hurt Krillin in the original it's obvious Dende's healing can restore bones, nerves and probably even a heart given the size of the hole Krillin had in his chest, should a tail really be that much harder? Instead I think Dende either didn't know about the tails, or thought that was an injury done on purpose. Either way it lets us have Frieza fighting some Oozaru , who wouldn't want that besides Frieza?**

**Second thing, Nail's power. He fused with two of his brothers that were 10k each, resulting in him jumping up to 400-500k in strength. I tried to come up with an equation for all this because... I was bored I guess and this is what I got. **

**Namekian Fusion equation= Power of base x ((power of fuse/3) / 1000)**

**OG Piccolo x Nail= 1,260,000 (assuming Piccolo has power of 90k)**

**Nail x2 = 420,000 (Nail 42k fused with two Namekians At 10k)**

**Piccolo x fused Nail = 12,600,000**

**3rd thing, Piccolo's power. We don't know his original power once he got back. I assume anything below 20k wouldn't impress Nail. It's also reasonable to assume Piccolo wouldn't ask to go to Namek unless he thought he was stronger then Vegeta, who he knew had gotten stronger too. In my story he had a little extra time to train on king kai's planet. Also remember he was wearing weighted clothing, on a world with 10x gravity, and he was meditating in the air using his ki, that has to be decent training just to keep that up. So in this story Piccolo, around 90k planned to use his special beam cannon, that could multiply his power by at least 5, to end Frieza, of course that plan didn't fall through, but it's why he thought going to Namek was a good idea. **

**4th thing The Siabamen, I spiced them up a little with the help of Guru affecting them some to make them a little more interesting. Them combining together comes out to a power level of about 800k**

**5th and last thing. Frieza's durability. The new Broly movie showed us what a beating Frieza can take, he's always been durable as evidenced by him surviving a massive spirit bomb and a planet blowing up around him while in a weakened state. So even though he may get overpowered significantly by others attacks, it's a pretty decent bet he'll still be kicking afterwards. **

**Thankfully nearing the end of the time of power levels. These are just tools to help see where everyone's at, skip them if you want to be completely surprised how the upcoming fights go. **

**In the beginning of the chapter, Chi-Chi, Krillin, Raditz, and Nappa are all about 100k, give or take 10-20k Gohan is at 250k, rage boosted up to 1million. Puar still about 10k Bulma 1k Dende 5k**

**Upa Fasha = 150k. So great ape Fasha = 1.5mill G.A Nappa 1.2mill with the 10x boost the transformation grants. **

**Vegeta and Raditz (after Dende heals him) about 700k**

**Saibamen 7 are 40k, the strongest one is at 80k. Combined 800k**

**Giant Nail 800k, giant form increases his power some. Piccolo after fusing with him about 12.5 million. **

**1st form Frieza 530k (0.5% full power) 2nd form 1.2mill (1%) Third form (this one I'm completely estimating but I'm going to say it's Frieza at 5% his total power.) 6mill. Frieza's True form when he first turns into it. 12 million (10% his total)**

**Goku with his zenkai 4 mill. His body was hurt worse in the fight with Ginyu and was slightly stronger then, so he gets an even bigger boost.**


	20. Ch20

**Piccolo's Vengeance**

**(Last time on Piccolo's Students, Frieza went into his third form and began overpowering those fighting for their lives. At the last moment the son of the demon king Piccolo arrived. Will the sacrifice of Nail be enough to help Piccolo stop Frieza, find out now!)**

Goku gasped in his healing pod and flinched, the sudden arrival of power he sensed where the others were fighting, surprising him greatly. "Who who could that be?" He asked himself and concentrated harder. "Piccolo... but how his power is like something I've never felt, not even kaioken could explain it." He thought and focused on the others there, several were gravely injured, but Goku hoped this new power could keep everyone alive until he got there.

Piccolo laughed softly. "Sorry to keep you waiting Gohan." Piccolo said.

Chi-Chi gasped, opening her eyes after hearing Piccolo's voice. She found herself clinging to his side for dear life. "You're... you're here." Chi-Chi said in amazement.

"Yes.. and you can let go now." Piccolo said, a little uncomfortably while Frieza watched him with agitation.

"Huh oh right." Chi-Chi blushed and quickly let go. She then bit her lip thinking and gave Piccolo a quick hug. "Thank you for saving us again." Chi-Chi said. Piccolo froze unsure what to do. Chi-Chi giggled and let go. "You know I think I see right through your tough guy act." She said with a smile. "But you did take your sweet time getting here." She said a little angrily.

"Uhh." Piccolo said trying to process his own thoughts as well as trying to decipher Chi-Chi's emotions that he just couldn't keep up with. He shook his head, this being neither the time or place. "Get Gohan and Fasha to safety." He said. Chi-Chi nodded.

"So you know everything that has been going on?" She asked as she gently picked up Fasha and Gohan.

"Mostly, I've been watching." Piccolo said and assumed a fighting stance.

"Wait so you lot wasted one of the wishes on bringing him here?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"Well actually two." Krillin said, chuckling nervously.

"But Nappa killed him, what help could he be?" Vegeta asked.

"Hey still here." Nappa said weakly after coming too. He gulped a little seeing Piccolo.

"Shut it Vegeta, I was brought here to kill Frieza, and once I'm done with him it's your turn." Piccolo said and looked down at Nappa. Frieza covered his mouth with his hand, finding this Namekian's bravado amusing. Chi-Chi lay Fasha and Gohan down where the others were gathered, watching Piccolo and Frieza. Puar came back carrying an injured Raditz to them as well. "Dende be sure to heal the others when Frieza isn't watching, just in case." Piccolo said telepathically to him. Dende's eyes got big, wondering how this stranger knew so much about him.

"Well I'm waiting." Frieza said, twitching his tail impatiently.

"Hold on." Piccolo said and glared at Nappa, while Frieza dealt with the fact that he had basically just been ignored.

"Ehh no hard feelins right pal?" Nappa asked. Piccolo smirked again.

"Of course not." Piccolo said and levitated Nappa with his mind, he threw him harder then what was necessary at Vegeta so he'd be close by for Dende to heal. Vegeta sucked for air and tried to get out from beneath Nappa as Nappa groaned in pain.

"Still feelings... yup definitely still sore about that." Nappa grunted.

"I'm not the only one that likes to terrorize these monkeys it seems." Frieza chuckled. "But if someone doesn't do something soon I'm going to destroy this planet out of boredom." He threatened.

"That's why I'm here, I'm the son of the Demon King Piccolo, and I will make you pay for what you've done here!" Piccolo shouted and powered up some. The earthlings stared in amazement, his power beyond anything that had yet conceived of. Vegeta looked on in horror almost, this Namekian, of all beings, surpassing him by so great an amount, to him it was inconceivable.

"Yes yes I'm a ruthless dictator, and have obliterated millions of lives, your point?" Frieza asked mockingly.

"That I promise I will kill you!" Piccolo said and reached his right arm back.

"Do your best, the most powerful of your kind barely left a dent, and now I'm more then ten times stronger then I was then." He chuckled, but his laughter was cut off suddenly as Piccolo right arm stretched out at amazing speeds, covering the distance quicker then the blink of an eye. Piccolo made his hand a bit bigger as he grabbed Frieza's neck. The sound of laughter was replace gags as Piccolo choked Frieza. "Impossible." Frieza barely got out.

"Just keep thinking that." Piccolo said with a smirk, and retracted his arm to its normal length, whipping Frieza to him along with it. Once within reach, Frieza was punched hard in the gut and spat up blood.

The others watched in absolute shock. "Can you give me some cover so I can heal them?" Dende whispered to Puar. Puar turned into a large boulder for Dende to hide behind as he healed the others. He started with Gohan and caused his tail to regrow. He then healed Nappa regrowing his tail too, followed by Raditz and Fasha, all without Frieza noticing. Dende looked from behind the boulder, hearing Frieza scream.

After punching Frieza hard in the gut, Piccolo grabbed his tail and began spinning him, making a small tornado around them. Frieza screamed in anger as he was spun around. Finally he threw Frieza and then vanished from sight. He reappeared in front of Frieza's trajectory, holding up a fist which Frieza's face slammed into. He started to fall but was hit in the gut with Piccolo's knee. Piccolo then proceeded to absolutely demolish Frieza with a beat down.

"Time to end this Frieza!" Piccolo yelled. With that, Piccolo did a hard chop to Frieza's neck and then kicked him high into the sky. Piccolo vanished and reappeared above frieza. He grabbed the two biggest spikes on Frieza's back with each hand as his feet pressed against Frieza's back.

"What are you doing... Namek?" Frieza asked, grunting in pain.

"Just some remodeling." Piccolo said and with a yell broke off both of the large spikes off where they connected to Frieza's back. Frieza was then kicked towards the ground as he howled in pain.

The others continued to watch in disbelief. "Brutal." Krillin said softly.

"I'm not done with you just yet." Piccolo said and stretched his arms forward, each still holding a spike. They went past Frieza, and then came back towards the tyrant, the spikes pointed at him. Frieza's eyes widened as he saw them coming at him. He got ready to dodge but a blast fired from Piccolo's mouth sent him falling even faster. The others gasped, realizing what Piccolo was planning to do. Chi-Chi covered Gohan's eyes, causing him to pout.

Time seemed to slow down as both of Frieza's spikes impaled him on either sides of his chest as Piccolo flooded them with ki. Frieza spat up blood. "Ha... ha... how?" He gasped before Piccolo's arms began moving again. Frieza was spun in a wide circle before being thrown into the sky. Piccolo retracted his arms and created seven balls of basketball sized energy that he began to juggle. He added more power and speed to each till it looked like Piccolo was holding a ring of energy. Once they were ready he fired one after the other in quick succession at Frieza. Two connected to Frieza's knees, two more around his elbows, two latched on to the bases of the spikes still in Frieza, and the seventh latched on around Frieza's neck. Then Piccolo held out his right palm towards Frieza while his left hand held his wrist and fired the same attack he used to destroy the moon. Piccolo's previous attack prevented him from dodging this last attack. It pushed Frieza outside of Namek's atmosphere and into space. Once there, the seven balls of ki detonated together in a massive explosion that was visible from the ground. Piccolo placed two fingers on his head as he waited to see if Frieza survived or not.

"Remind me not to ever make Piccolo mad, alright?" Krillin asked. Gohan had finally gotten free from his mom and got to see the explosion in the sky. The others nodded in agreement with Krillin, except for Vegeta. He looked a little pale.

"You blasted fool, Frieza can survive in space. You've just given him the perfect opportunity to destroy the planet if he's still alive!" Vegeta yelled at Piccolo.

"What... he can actually survive in space?" Piccolo asked shocked. Raditz and Nappa nodded in agreement.

"I got so caught up I forgot about that, I thought you had killed him." Nappa admitted. Piccolo tensed and continued charging his special beam cannon. Raditz involuntarily winced, recognizing the move that had killed him.

Sure enough, high above the planet Namek, a very angry and broken Frieza stared down at the planet. He was heavily damaged. "I've had enough of this loathsome planet. Begone." He said and raised his arm with one finger pointing up. He formed the same attack that had destroyed Bardock and planet Vegeta with him so long ago. The orb of destructive energy grew and grew in size. With a flick of his wrist it was thrown and it continued to grow as it headed for Namek. It was soon visible too those down below. Frieza chuckled darkly and began powering up, going into his final transformation.

Goku flinched, sensing the orb of destructive energy hurtling towards the planet. "Come on guys, you can do it." He thought, and was desperate to get out there to help.

Piccolo watched the planet destroying attack come closer. "Everyone, we gotta do our best to push it back. Dende, go ahead and heal Vegeta." Piccolo said.

"But?" Dende asked panicked.

"Just do it." Piccolo yelled as the others began charging up their attacks. Dende jumped some and then went to Vegeta.

"About time." Vegeta grumbled as Dende began healing him. The humans and Raditz charged Kamehamehas to their max and fired together towards the gigantic sphere of destruction. Fasha and Nappa threw a barrage of Bomber DXs, trying to push it back. Desperate to help, Puar shapeshifted into a great ape, and fired her own Kamehameha into the sky along with the others. The combined beams momentarily halted the descent of Frieza's nova attack towards the planet, but it continued to grow in size. Piccolo growled realizing he'd have to use the special beam cannon he was charging to kill Frieza, to save Namek instead. He let out a yell as he grew into his giant form. He pointed his right hand forward and grabbed his wrist with his left hand as he opened his palm.

"Give it everything you've got!" Piccolo roared. "Special beam wave!" He shouted, firing off the charged attack. The others yelled out in unison and gave what they had left.

Frieza was moments away from reaching his true form. He took mild amusement at the fact that they had managed to halt his attack from reaching Namek. No matter, soon he could send dozens of planet destroying attacks down, or maybe play with his toys a bit longer. His thoughts were interrupted as a massive force slammed into his super nova attack. It began to be pushed back faster and faster at him. Frieza let out a silent yell in space as he changed into his final form and his planet busting attack exploded around him.

Namek's sky seemed to catch on fire as the horizon above was filled with the explosion of Frieza's attack. Piccolo fell to his knees and changed back to his normal size as everyone had to look away and cover their eyes. However Piccolo could still feel him, as did Vegeta. Frieza was still alive up there, and stronger then ever. Vegeta clenched his fist in anger, despite the zenkai gained from Dende healing him, he could tell he was still weaker then Frieza and Piccolo, possibly even in his great ape form. He watched as Dende went to Piccolo to try and heal him and restore his strength. There was only one option while everyone was still distracted and with their defenses down. Vegeta charge up some power and shot out four shots, hitting Nappa, Fasha, Raditz and Gohan in the back. All four grunted and fell to the ground. "A little payback." Vegeta chuckled.

"Va... Vegeta!" Krillin yelled angrily as a look of confusion and horror took over Upa's and Puar's faces. Piccolo growled standing up.

"What's the big idea!" Piccolo demanded as Chi-Chi flew like lightning at Vegeta, her rage bubbling like a volcano, ready to erupt.

"You hurt my baby!" She screamed and stabbed her sword deep into his side and then pulled it out. She kneed him in the same wound and then body slammed him into the ground before jumping back and checking on Gohan. Vegeta groaned and flipped over.

"Not enough to kill him, or any of them. Once little green over there heals us we will all be stronger. You can feel Frieza's strength... we need every advantage." Vegeta grunted.

"That seems like the easy way out." Piccolo said thinking. "But it may be the only way. Puar give them some cover so Dende can heal them, I'll distract Frieza." Piccolo said and looked into the sky, still sensing Frieza. Puar turned into a giant tent over the ones Vegeta had hurt. Upa and Krillin tossed Vegeta inside. Dende flew in and began healing.

High above Namek, Frieza opened his eyes and looked around after the explosion had finished. Now in his true form,his body was much smaller and more streamlined. All the wounds he had sustained in his previous forms were no longer visible. Even his tail was now whole. "Those pathetic beings actually managed to save the planet.. no matter. They've only prolonged their suffering. No mortals outside of my family can withstand my true power." He thought. He chuckled darkly and began flying down to the planet as though he were a comet about to impact it. He held his hand forward in a fist.

Piccolo spotted Frieza cutting through the sky. "Take cover!" He said to the others and powered up.

"Witness my true form and now die!" Frieza yelled and attempted to punch Piccolo with his momentum. Piccolo used both hands to block the punch. Frieza hit with the impact of an asteroid. Piccolo grunted, absorbing the hit. The shockwave of the collision caused a small earthquake. The force of the shockwave pushed Puar off the ground momentarily, revealing Dende healing Nappa. Frieza glimpsed the sight before being shocked by the fact that the Namekian was still standing. He was even more shocked as Piccolo held his hand and then slammed him into the ground behind him.

Frieza grumbled as he stood back up and faced Piccolo. "It seems our strength is about even." He said a little too calmly and then charged at Piccolo. The pair exchanged blows. Though they were even in strength, Frieza failed to land a single hit as Piccolo dodged, blocked and parried. He followed each with a devastating counter attack, his vast knowledge of martial arts and fighting giving Piccolo a distinct advantage over Frieza who obviously relied on his overwhelming power in all previous fights. Frieza cursed as Piccolo drop kicked him into a boulder, shattering it. Frieza growled and was actually a little winded from the attack.

"Teh, didn't expect someone to actually be as strong as you in your true form?" Piccolo asked.

"Well that is very much true, but this is merely a glimpse of my true power. Just ten percent in fact." Frieza chuckled as he levitated out of the remains of the boulder.

"What you can't be serious." Piccolo said.

"Deadly serious." Frieza said and flicked his long tail like a cat watching its cornered prey.

"Then I guess I need to start fighting seriously." Piccolo said and took off his cape and his weighted clothing.

"Wait what?" Frieza asked stunned that Piccolo didn't show the least bit of fear.

"Even if you are holding back considerably, I've got several lifetimes of experience and knowledge in fighting on my side... I will destroy you Frieza!" Piccolo shouted.

Whether this was just grandstanding or not, Frieza was unsure. However he couldn't risk the Namekian distracting him any longer while the Saiyans kept getting stronger now that he knew there was a healer helping them. "First let's play catch." Frieza said and hurled a nova blast. Piccolo gasped and chased after it. It took most of his strength to knock the planet destroying sphere into the air to save Namek. Meanwhile, Frieza opened his palm towards Puar in her tent form and sent a telekinetic push that threw her off the ground and slammed her into some trees, revealing the Saiyans and Dende underneath her. Puar turned back into her cat form.

Vegeta had already been preparing a version of his final flash. He fired it off at Frieza with everything he had. Frieza vanished in a beam of light that engulfed him from the attack. However Vegeta could still sense his power and knew he wasn't dead yet. As his attack finished he lowered one hand and began preparing a power ball to throw up into the air. His eyes widened as he saw a hand reach out of the remnants of his energy beam. The hand grabbed his neck and a tail wrapped around the arm creating the power ball, crushing it. Vegeta howled in pain and the forming power ball faded away.

"What is it little prince, you look like you've seen a ghost." Frieza chuckled darkly and used his free hand to blast Vegeta's other arm as he continued to choke him. All of this happened so quickly that the others didn't even have time to react before Vegeta was incapacitated. Vegeta only managed to spit in Frieza's face in response. That earned him an immediate head butt that left the prince limp. "Now now, don't go dying on me just yet, I'm saving you for last." Frieza said and unraveled his tail around Vegeta's arm. He wrapped his tail around Vegeta's legs instead. "However one of you dies now." Frieza chuckled and spun, swinging Vegeta's body with his tail. He slammed Vegeta's body hard into Dende, sending the little Namekian flying. Dende had tried to heal Vegeta when they collided but it seemed to do little good. The small Namekian's body came to rest over the spot where the Saibamen had fallen. Dende's healing powers seeped into the ground and into the seeds of the Saibamen. The grass grew greener and flowers bloomed around Dende's body. Frieza then let go of Vegeta and let him fly into Nappa, knocking Nappa onto the ground.

Goku flinched, feeling the power of an individual being snuffed out, but he couldn't tell who it was. He clenched his hand in anger, still unable to help. However he gasped sensing Gohan's power spike again. "Be careful Gohan." He thought.

Enraged at Dende's death, Gohan blind sided Frieza again and sent him soaring into the air with a volley of Masenkos. Piccolo leaped into the air and pushed the giant ball of energy that he had deflected from Namek back at Frieza. The sky erupted with an explosion as Piccolo landed beside Gohan who was panting. Piccolo placed two fingers on his own forehead and began charging. Nappa was trying to wake up Vegeta.

"Without Vegeta we can't transform, so now what?" Raditz asked, showing a little fear in his voice.

"No need to panic... the same attack I used on you and Goku should be enough to put him down. But I need time to charge it." Piccolo said. Raditz looked over at him and paled seeing the stance Piccolo uses to prepare his special beam cannon.

"How are we supposed to buy time? Vegeta was the strongest of us Saiyans and Frieza demolished him." Fasha asked.

"Vegeta was arrogant and didn't fight smart. Frieza can't sense energy, so we need to use that to our advantage." Piccolo said.

"I get it, we find hiding spots and wait for the perfect opportunity to strike." Upa said.

Piccolo nodded. "I'll try to force him into positions where you can score a hit in, remember you don't have to hurt him, just distract him and then get yourself to safety and set up for another hit." He ordered.

"Who made you the boss?" Nappa asked, glaring at the Namekian who glared back with an even colder gaze. Before Piccolo could reply Fasha elbowed Nappa in the side.

"Unless you have a way to stop Frieza, shut it." She said to her father. Nappa huffed but stayed quiet. "That's what I thought." She said with a satisfied smile. Piccolo even cracked a slight smile because she made Nappa fume.

"All that being said.. I'm not certain I can keep him from blowing up the planet, if you see him try to, hit whatever he's creating with your best attack. Once I'm ready you all need to pin him down with your strongest attack so he can't dodge out of the way." Piccolo said and eyed the clearing of smoke in the sky, easily able to pick out where Frieza was in it as Frieza's power continued to climb upwards. The others nodded and on that note, Piccolo attempted to reach out to King Kai.

"I'll keep trying to wake up Vegeta so you can help fight." Puar said to Nappa.

"Alright find some cover." Nappa said to her and handed over the prince. With a pink poof of smoke, Puar took Piccolo's shape so she could easily hold Vegeta. She flew into a crevice between too cliffs.

As Puar and Nappa talked, Piccolo's call was heard by Kami, who passed it onto King Kai. "Uh oh yeah Piccolo I'm impressed and you're right about Namek not being able to survive this battle." King Kai said telepathically.

"Then can you send a message to all the Namekians still alive to go to Frieza's ship so Bulma can get them off world?" Piccolo asked.

"Sure thing Piccolo, and I'll tell them to avoid your battle like a bad space virus." King Kai replied chuckling and sent the message to all the Namekians on Namek and Bulma. Bulma panicked briefly but then doubled down on getting Frieza's ship ready to fly with the help of C-6. The Namekians began flying towards the ship, giving a wide berth to where they sensed Frieza and the others.

Piccolo whispered something to Krillin and Upa. They nodded as Frieza became visible in the sky. Piccolo charged into the sky and used his after image technique to fool Frieza. Then Upa used a light bang arrow along with Krillin's solar flare to blind Frieza. Piccolo followed up with a chain of punches and kicks while everyone else scattered to their positions.

Despite Frieza now being close to twice as strong as Piccolo after powering up some, Piccolo kept him on his heels. The constant barrage of sudden attacks from out of no where kept Frieza unbalanced, thus ruining most of his counter attacks and giving Piccolo the time needed to charge his attack in increments. When Frieza tried to go after the other fighters Piccolo took full advantage and delivered a punishing blow each time. "I've had enough of this." Frieza said and flew high into the sky so he could see the attacks thrown his way and easily dodge them.

"Big mistake." Chi-Chi said softly and made several swipes with her sword, summoning a ferocious thunder storm. Frieza growled as the dark clouds blocked his view. Piccolo took the time to charge his special beam cannon more as the others fired blast after blast aimed at Frieza. With a point of her sword and focusing hard on Frieza she made the sky burst in a flash of sustained light as lightning from all sides hit Frieza stunning him. He just barely over came the stun in time to avoid a destructo disc that cut his cheek.

"Enough!" Frieza screamed and created a shockwave around himself that sent the the clouds rolling away from his position like a scroll, causing havoc with sudden storms forming everywhere else on Namek.

"Can't catch me!" Piccolo shouted and blasted him in the back before diving into a large body of water. He resumed charging his special beam cannon on the sea floor. Frieza growled and chased after him shooting errant blasts into the water, all missing. The result was a steam and then fog that was created.

Meanwhile Puar did her best to try and wake Vegeta. She started simple, turning into an obnoxious alarm clock that continually rang. She poofed backed after that didn't work. She then turned into a snowman and landed on top of Vegeta, hoping the cold would wake him. Still no dice. She decided to try coaxing that famous Saiyan appetite by turning into an aromatic tray of freshly fried bacon. Vegeta sniffed once but still nothing else. She tried turning into a bottle of smelling salts next. He crinkled his nose but made no other movements. She changed back and opened his eyelids. "Come on wake up." She huffed and slapped him. Still nothing. She smiled getting an idea and flew off. The steady drum of a helicopter could be heard as Puar returned as a helicopter outfitted to fight wild fires. She dropped a huge payload of water onto Vegeta before turning back. She flew down to check on him. Now he was just a soggy unconscious Saiyan prince. Next she tried turning into a camp fire and setting his tush on fire. Unfortunately his armor appeared to be fireproof. She changed back pouting as she ran out of ideas.

Vegeta sputtered a little, his body reflexively dispelling some water that had gotten up his nose. This gave her an idea. She turned into a copy of Frieza and tossed Vegeta into the air, much higher then she meant to but that was fine, maybe the sensation of falling would wake him. It didn't. She then turned into a set catapult. Vegeta fell right where the rock would normally be. Puar let out the tension she had been building up and sent Vegeta flying. She changed back into Frieza's shape and followed him. "Come on Vegeta, wake up!" She yelled as he hit water. He started to sink but then his eyes fluttered open. In a blur he shot out of the water and aimed a kick for Puar.

"Frieza!" Vegeta yelled as Puar barely managed to block the kick, expecting to get sent flying backwards and closed her eyes in fear. Instead she held firm and only moved back an inch. She opened her eyes confused and saw another kick coming for her head.

"Wait I'm not Frieza!" Puar squeaked and vanished in a puff before reappearing in her normal fuzzy form as Vegeta's kick missed.

"Warn someone next time, and why am I soaked?" Vegeta asked.

"I had a hard time waking you up, but now you're up and can throw that ball thing so you and the others can transform and help Piccolo kill Frieza." She cheered.

"Wrong.. I can't move my arms, and if I can't use them I can't create the power ball. I need that Namekian kid to heal me." Vegeta said.

Puar's eyes watered as her excitement died a quick death. "What is it, why are you wasting time fur ball?" Vegeta growled.

"Dende's dead, Frieza killed him... is is there some other way you can be healed?" She asked.

"Not without the ship or some Blutz waves created by a moon... but you could help that Namekian why are you sticking around here?" Vegeta growled.

"Huh... I'm not a fighter." Puar said softly.

"That's plenty obvious but when you were in Frieza's form you had some of his power. He's still stronger then you were, but you could slow him down." Vegeta said.

"I'll ... I'll try." Puar said and flew off towards Frieza. She changed into a copy of Frieza once she entered the fog.

Frieza peered through the fog, searching for Piccolo. Underwater Piccolo used a one handed version to create the spheres of energy he had used to pin Frieza before. He spread them out and shot them out of the water like missiles from a submarine to further distract Frieza and buy himself more time. He blinked in confusion suddenly sensing two Frieza's... well no one was slightly off and about half as strong as the real thing. He chuckled silently underwater, impressed by the tiny shapeshifting Puar.

Frieza froze seeing his reflection emerge from the fog. It then vanished again.

"Alright Namekian, I've had enough of your parlor tricks." Frieza said unamused.

"I'm no illusion." He heard his own voice say softly from behind him. He turned around, nothing. "In front of you now." The voice said. Frieza turned and gasped seeing his own eyes staring back at him before they vanished into the fog again.

"What's what's going on here?" Frieza asked, a tinge of concern in his voice. He felt a tap on his shoulder and glimpsed what looked like his tail retreating into the fog. "Who's there?" Frieza growled.

"Hmm well I suppose I'm you... maybe your conscience or perhaps more accurately the ghost of your future self here to warn you." Puar chuckled.

"I fear nothing, whatever you are." Frieza said and fired a few blind shots into the fog.

"Even death?" Puar asked as an odd sound was heard. Frieza's body reappeared missing its head seemingly freshly cut off... "Down here." Puar said. In the headless Frieza's body's hands was Frieza's severed head. The head turned staring up at Frieza with empty eyes and then cackled crazily before vanishing again as the same odd sound was heard.

"No! Get away!" Frieza screamed actually a little unhinged as he pushed the fog away. Puar appeared again, now looking like Frieza again, the head where it's supposed to be this time. Piccolo wasn't entirely sure what Puar was doing, but she'd almost given him all the time he needed. He reached out to Gohan, Raditz, Fasha and Nappa, giving them some instructions.

Frieza gritted his teeth but then noticed that the attacks fired off by the others had stopped ever since this copy had shown up. "Why aren't they still.. of course they've stopped attacking because they're afraid they'll hit their changeling friend." Frieza chuckled.

"Shapeshifter actually." Puar said and turned her body blue and let her normal ears appear as she stayed in Frieza's form.

"You had me going for a moment... but now it's over." Frieza said and shot a death beam at her. She narrowly dodged it. "Well well isn't this interesting, it seems you have a fraction of my power to boot." Frieza smiled.

"Would you like to see how much?" She asked.

"Hmm go ahead, it seems the Namekian I was fighting got smart and hit the road. Give it your best." Frieza said.

Puar took a deep breath, hoping she could pull this off. Surely she could after watching Yamcha do it for so long. "Wolf Fang Fist!" She yelled and unleashed the combos of hits into Frieza, ending with her hands held out in the shape of a wolf. Without hesitation she pulled them back charging a Kamehameha and released it point blank into Frieza, sending him upward.

"Now." Piccolo said into the heads of the Saiyans still able to fight. Just as Puar's beam ended, Fasha and Nappa fired two high powered breaker cannons from below. Frieza caught each beam with one of his feet. Simultaneously, Gohan and Raditz appeared on either side of him. Both fired Kamehamehas they had been charging. Frieza caught each of them with his hands and held them back. The four poured out more energy to keep Frieza in place as he held back the beams. Piccolo lowered his hand and pointed it forward. He stretched out hand to the surface of the water and fired his special beam cannon that had been charged to a massive extent. The power of it instantly evaporated the water around Piccolo, revealing himself.

Frieza expected the attack and attempted to use his tail to block Nappa and Fasha's attacks so he could dodge, but it was too little too late. Instead of going through the chest were Piccolo aimed it, the beam bore into Frieza's stomach. The spiraling beam dug deeper and deeper into Frieza flesh before piercing the emperor all the way through. The beam continued on its path and traveled far out into space, the amount of its power causing the planet itself seem to shudder some. Disbelief was briefly apparent on Frieza's face before he lost his ability to hold back the four beams pressing into him. Yet another great explosion occurred as the four attacks collided.

"Don't let up." Piccolo shouted, rising out of the water and shot countless blasts into the explosion. Krillin shot off a Double Scatter Kamehameha he'd been charging and then prepared the best destructo disc he could muster. Chi-Chi sent out slashes of energy from her sword and Upa rained down a volley of ki infused arrows. Puar fired another Kamehameha. Not willing to be left out of killing Frieza, Vegeta fired the strongest beam he could create from his eyes into the explosion. Piccolo condensed the explosion and all the energy being unleashed into it till he couldn't hold it any longer and let it explode again as he sent it back down to the ground. A plume of smoke following the explosion crashed into the ground creating a crater.

"This is it!" Krillin yelled and threw a super sized destructo disc down into the center of the crater to seal the deal. The amount of power that had been exerted momentarily diminished everyone's ability to sense energy. They waited anxiously for the smoke to clear as they landed on the ground.

Goku gasped, opening his eyes as he felt the tremendous amount of power Piccolo unleashed. Goku cracked a smile, surprisingly proud of how strong his rival had become. The healing tank he was in pinged, indicating that he was done healing. The healing fluids drained and the glass door popped open. Goku sprang out of the tank in one motion and undid all the cords connected to him. He began to get dressed in the clothes his family had laid out for him.

Goku had just finished tying the belt around his orange Gi when Bulma entered the room. "You're up, you just missed one heck of a light show." Bulma said, having witnessed Piccolo's beam going into the sky followed by some explosions. Goku shook his head.

"I didn't see them, but I sure felt them... feels like I might not be fighting Frieza after all. However a rematch with Piccolo and Vegeta sounds just as good." Goku smiled happily.

"Wait they really beat him? And without you?" Bulma asked shocked.

"Yeah... kinda rude wasn't it?" Goku asked pouting a little but suddenly got serious as his head snapped to attention, as he focused on a energy that was slowly rising. Bulma paled as she realized what that far off stare in Goku's eyes meant.

Krillin's destructo disc slowly swirled away all the smoke, revealing that it was being held between the two hands of Frieza, who was on his knees. The disc cutting a scar across his chest as he struggled to hold it back. He slammed his tail into the side of it breaking it and causing a small explosion. Frieza slowly rose out of the smoke. One hand gripped his stomach where a hole went all the way through his body. His eyes twitched in absolute wrath as he stared down the fighters, who couldn't believe their eyes. "How.. how could he survive that?" Raditz asked as Piccolo grunted in aggravation.

"Well maybe we weakened him enough to where we can fight him, can't be easy to walk off that wound." Nappa said.

"It's no good." Piccolo growled. "His power diminished some but even now it's still rising and has surpassed how strong he was before." He continued.

Back on Frieza's ship, Goku confirmed Bulma's fears. "He's still alive.. hurt yes.. but his power is still rising." Goku said softly.

"Then what are you waiting for, go and help them, I'm sure you can beat him." Bulma said. Goku slowly shook his head.

"I'm much stronger now but even if I pushed my Kaioken as high as I could, I don't think I could out do what Piccolo just did." Goku said. Bulma fell to her knees in despair.

"So we can't beat him?" She asked.

"I didn't say that Bulma, cheer up. I've got one technique that could do the job, but it'll take time to charge, and if I miss it could destroy the planet, the Spirit Bomb." Goku said thinking. "Yeah the biggest problem is keeping Frieza in place to hit him perfectly so it doesn't hurt the planet." Goku added. Bulma stood back up thinking.

"So something to keep Frieza in place would be helpful?" She asked, the gears in her mind already spinning faster and faster. Goku nodded. "Then I'll figure something out here, just come up with a back up plan just in case. Worst case scenario we can evacuate the planet, all the Namekians are supposed to be making their way here." Bulma smiled.

"You're the best Bulma, but I best be getting over there now." Goku said and looked in the direction were he sensed Frieza. When he looked back though, Bulma was already gone, brainstorming ideas of how to help using what she had at her disposal. Goku shrugged and flew to the exit of the ship, passing a few Namekians on the way. He contacted King Kai to let him in on the plan.

"Why not just flee Namek, most of the Namekians have gotten to Frieza's ship already?" King Kai asked.

"Then he might just follow us to earth, besides I feel like the others got so close to stopping him." Goku replied.

"They did have me fooled for a bit...oh alright I can see I can't talk you out of this. That doesn't mean I can't help you though." King Kai chuckled.

"What do you mean King Kai?" Goku asked.

"Well as I said earlier you're no longer my only student. Both Chiaotzu and Kami have learned the Spirit Bomb. Kami's even better at it then you are." He chuckled.

"Alright that's pretty awesome, but how does that help me?" Goku asked.

"Well ya see Chiaotzu is still here with me and Kami is back on Earth. With a little help from me Chiaotzu can make one here and I can send it to you. If Piccolo can actually stand working with Kami for a moment, Kami should be able to send the one he forms on Earth over to Piccolo." King Kai explained.

"Wow three planets worth of energy." Goku thought.

"Yes my boy and possibly more if you reach beyond Namek and into the solar system." King Kai instructed.

"Right, there should be plenty of power to put down Frieza, thanks King Kai." Goku thought to him as he spotted Frieza in the distance.

King Kai had the ones left on his planet to stop training. He had Chiaotzu begin to form a Spirit Bomb. He instructed the others to give all the energy they could to Chiaotzu. He then contacted Kami who informed him that he and Mister Popo had collected four of the seven dragon balls and were on the way to the fifth one. "Excellent, you're making good progress Kami. However Goku needs your help now. I need you to create a Spirit Bomb from the energy on Earth and then transfer it to your other half, Piccolo." He explained.

"What.. is that even possible?" Kami asked.

"Well I don't know if Piccolo will do it or not but the Spirit Bomb is spiritual energy at its core. Since your spirit is split with Piccolo's you should be able to send it to the other half of your spirit." King Kai said.

"Hmm yes I see and then he could hand over control of it to Goku then." Kami thought.

"Now you're catching on, get to it." King Kai said and cut the connection. Kami immediately began forming a Spirit Bomb as he traveled with Mister Popo.

Frieza took a deep breath and opened his eyes, glaring daggers at the ones below him. "You'll all pay for this." He snarled as one hand still covered the spot where he had been shot through. His other hand pointed at the group, ready to fire off a barrage of Death Beams from his finger tips. Just before Frieza started to fire, his arm was hit and his shots missed, destroying a small island that was far off. Goku jumped back away from Frieza.

"Looks like you guys started without me." Goku said with a smile.

"Goku!" The humans and Puar cheered together.

"Daddy." Gohan smiled big.

"So another monkey wants to play, fine fine step in line soo..." Frieza stopped and focused on this new Saiyan. Something about him seemed very familiar. "Just who are you?" Frieza asked.

"Well I'm a Saiyan from Earth named Goku, and I'm here to put an end to you Friezer." Goku chuckled.

"That's right, the sons of Bardock will avenge planet Vegeta." Raditz called out.

"Bardock... ah yes the lone Saiyan that confronted me above planet Vegeta. He made an impressive show until I turned him and then the planet into space dust." Frieza chuckled. "I guess I'll finish my extermination of his family on this planet." Frieza added coldly.

"Well I was going to give you the chance to back down considering the shape you're in, but it seems we've been on a collision path for sometime." Goku said.

"I've still got more then enough power to finish my extermination of the Saiyan race." Frieza said.

"Then let's start it on the ground." Goku said and landed. Frieza did the same.

"Go get him dad." Gohan smiled.

"Thanks, listen the rest of you get to safety, go to Bulma." Goku said.

"But?" Gohan started, however a look from Piccolo made him comply. Gohan and Chi-Chi gave Goku a quick hug before flying off to a safe distance. Piccolo and Puar stayed with Goku. Vegeta stayed close by as well. Fasha led the others back towards the ship but halted as a rain of ki blasts fell from the sky.

"That's far enough... none of you are leaving this battle alive." Frieza announced. Goku gritted his teeth some and got into a fighting stance along with Puar and Piccolo. Fasha and the others landed on a cliff to watch.

"Can you two keep up with me?" Goku asked.

"Can you keep up with him?" Piccolo snorted.

"Fair point, so we work together then..we just need to stall a little bit to give Bulma some time." Goku whispered. Puar nodded.

"So you do have a plan." Piccolo said softly.

"Well that, but I really do want to fight this guy." Goku smirked. Piccolo and Puar shook their heads a little in exasperation. Only Goku could be this excited about a fight that could determine the fate of the universe.

**(Will Goku's plan work, and what does Bulma have planned? Find out next time and thanks for reading.) **

**Frieza's final form and not powered up - 12 million (10% his full power)**

**Piccolo- also about 12 million. **

**Puar in Frieza's form 12 million too. Ordinarily she cannot copy the power of an ordinary biological being, just their attributes (like being able to breathe underwater). However since Frieza was apparently born with such a great power and never trained, she's able to copy some of his innate power since it appears to be somewhat biological in nature. **

**Gohan, Fasha, Nappa, Raditz after being healed from Vegeta's attacks - 3million **

**Vegeta - 3.5 million, if he gets healed fully 4 million. **

**Piccolo's super special beam cannon - 60- 80 million (same as Goku's x20 Kaioken Kamehameha ****in the original, however due to to the nature of the attack it did manage to hurt Frieza.)**

**Goku - 4 million. His comment to Bulma about not being able to make a stronger attack then Piccolo took into consideration how much more deadly the special beam cannon is vs the Kamehameha when facing a stronger opponent (assuming they can't regenerate.).**


	21. Ch21

**Genki Dama Times Three.**

**(Last time on Piccolo's Students, Piccolo went all out with help from the rest of those facing Frieza to put down the evil tyrant. Despite the damage inflicted, it seemed to only anger the Emperor. Now Goku has arrived to face off against the tyrant, already knowing he can't win by conventional means. It's all down to his desperate plan. Will it be enough, find out now!)**

Bulma swiped some sweat away from her forehead as she worked on the gravity controls of Goku's ship. "Come on Bulma, got to get this done." She mumbled to herself as she worked. Namekians busied themselves, doing work around the ships. They followed Bulma and C-6's directions to help however they could, hoping Bulma's plan would be enough to stop Frieza and save their home.

"Kaioken times ten." Goku yelled as his power spiked with a red tent around himself. Piccolo and Puar flew off to either side as Goku charged at Frieza. Goku broke through Frieza's block and landed a solid punch to Frieza's jaw, shocking the emperor. Piccolo and Puar hit him hard in the back with their knees before backing away out of his range. Goku then resumed his attack on Frieza. Puar and Piccolo continued jumping in and out of the fight, acting as support. Despite them continuing to land hit after hit on Frieza, his power continued to rise. Where before Goku's times ten Kaioken was stronger then Frieza, now they were fighting evenly.

"You're all no match for me!" Frieza growled and tried to take a swing at Piccolo who narrowly managed to dodge it. Goku saw an opening and delivered a hard strike to the wound Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon had left in Frieza's gut. Frieza howled in pain and sent a strong telekinetic push out, sending all three warriors into the ground, Goku being the only one to land on his feet. Frieza held his side again. He yelled out as he fired some blasts into it to cauterize it.

"He just keeps getting stronger." Goku said. Puar, still in her Frieza form and Piccolo nodded as they got up and into their fighting stances, both panting some. "Maybe you two should leave the rest of this to me?" Goku asked.

"Never." Piccolo said.

"That wound is bothering him quite a bit though, maybe go for another shot at him?" Puar asked Piccolo. Piccolo nodded.

"Good plan." Goku agreed.

"Ready to go again?" Frieza chuckled.

"Of course!" Goku said and charged at him with Puar and Piccolo as he added another times five to his Kaioken.

Frieza mostly ignored Piccolo and Puar, only using his tail to fight them as he focused on fighting Goku. After a barrage of attacks, Frieza grabbed Piccolo by the leg with his tail and threw him hard into the ground. With a loud slap from his tail, Puar was then sent crashing down onto Vegeta as Goku suddenly found himself in a one on one fight with Frieza.

Piccolo slowly got up and got into his stance as he began charging another Special Beam Cannon. Puar groaned softly and reverted back to her normal form. "Get off me you fur ball I'm trying to watch." Vegeta growled. Puar squeaked and quickly floated off of him. She started to go back to the fight as she changed back into a blue Frieza with a puff of pink smoke. "Please, why bother, I can feel that Frieza is already five times stronger then you and that Namek, and at least he knows how to fight." Vegeta said.

"Well what do you suggest I do, stand idly by like you?" Puar hissed. Vegeta turned away in anger.

"If my arms were of any use I could help, or if this wretched planet had a moon I would, and unlike you I'd actually be able to hurt Frieza." Vegeta grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Puar asked.

"If Namek had a moon, the light reflecting off it from the three suns would certainly create a lot of Blutz waves, enough to not only transform but probably even heal me." Vegeta said.

"The other Saiyans too?" Puar asked as Goku and Frieza bounced across the sky fighting.

"As long as they have tails, but even if there was a moon, Frieza would destroy it in a moment." Vegeta grumbled.

"But you can make your own version of a moon right, if your arms were healed, would that one moment of moonlight be enough to heal you to do that?" She asked.

"Potentially but..." Vegeta said thinking and watched Puar look up into the sky. "You mean you could turn into a moon?" Vegeta asked shocked.

"Not a big one, but I only need to reflect the light right?" Puar asked. "Because a simple circle could do that." She said thinking. "I could even focus it on you I bet." She said.

"It would, but the moment Frieza sees you he'll try to destroy you." Vegeta said. Puar's eyes got big for a moment but she shook her head.

"I've got to do it, you just be ready to make that artificial moon of yours as soon as possible." She said softly.

Vegeta cracked a smile. "You can bet I'll be ready, don't mess it up." He ordered. Puar nodded and glanced at Frieza. Goku seemed to be occupying him for the moment. She took a deep breath.

"Wish me luck." She said and flew up high into the sky as fast as she could.

The others watched in awe as Goku fought Frieza alone from their vantage point, though they could feel Piccolo's power steadily rising as he charged his attack. "Goku's got Frieza pretty distracted, this might be our best chance to get back to Bulma and the ship." Krillin said.

"I'm not leaving without daddy or Mister Piccolo." Gohan said. Chi-Chi was about to object and send her son to safety when they all spotted Puar in her Frieza form take off into the sky going straight up.

"What's she doin?" Nappa asked. Gohan squeaked, getting a telepathic message from Piccolo.

"Mister Piccolo said he overheard her talking to Vegeta, she's going to turn into a moon." Gohan said, shocking the others.

"What... could she really do that?" Raditz asked amazed. The other humans shrugged.

"Her Shenron impersonation was pretty good." Upa said.

"Well if it works, all of us with tails will be strong enough to actually hurt Frieza with the ten times boost our transformations give." Fasha said.

"We gotta go back and help." Nappa said with a smirk, eager to fight again.

"You all go, I'm taking Gohan to Bulma." Chi-Chi said.

"But mom... if we don't stop Frieza here, he might come to Earth next." He said pleading.

"I'm not going to let you fight that monster again." Chi-Chi said, her eyes getting watery as she recognized that will to fight in her son's eyes that she had seen in Goku's so often.

"We'll watch out for the squirt." Raditz said softly. Fasha nodded.

"We need every last one of us to bring him down." Fasha agreed.

Chi-Chi clenched her fists. "He's not going without me." She said softly.

"Or me." Upa smiled. Krillin pouted taking a look at where he sensed a Bulma and the other Namekians.

"Fine let's do this." Krillin grumbled, cursing himself in his mind for having to be heroic, and then cursing himself again for being selfish in his thoughts. "Let's go." He said and began leading the others back to the battle field. They all paused feeling Goku's energy spike again.

Frieza had just slammed Goku down to the ground. Goku got up panting, starting to feel the effects of the times fifteen Kaioken he was using in bursts. "Whooh he's adapting quickly. I need to try to end this by giving Piccolo a chance." He panted to himself.

"Giving up already monkey?" Frieza mocked.

"Not on your life Frieza!" Goku shouted and began powering up to Kaioken times 20.

"For my family, for my friends, for the Namekians, for the Saiyans , and for everyone you've hurt!" Goku said and bursted with a red aura about him. "Kaioken times 20. You'll pay!" Goku shouted and was on Frieza in an instant.

Vegeta's eyes widened, feeling Goku's power. "Could it be... the legendary Super Saiyan?" He questioned.

"What... how, ohhh." Frieza's eyes bulged as Goku punched him in the gut where Piccolo had gotten him with the Special Beam Cannon.

"Ka-" Goku drawled out as one of his hands began charging energy. "-me-" he added with a kick that sent Frieza soaring. Goku vanished and appeared in front of Frieza and elbowed him in the face as he let out a "-ha-". That was followed by a roundhouse kick to Frieza's face as he continued "-me-" before appearing behind Frieza and slamming him down towards the ground. Goku appeared below him. "Ha!" Goku screamed as a blue energy wave erupted from his outstretched hands with the power of a times twenty Kaioken.

Frieza attempted to hold it back with his right hand. He grunted getting pushed back and held his wrist with his left hand to help hold it back.

Meanwhile, Bulma, C-6 and the Namekians were ready to take off. C-6 remotely piloted Goku's ship into orbit and positioned Frieza's ship above it as well while Frieza was distracted. Bulma began doing the final touches to her plan to keep Frieza in one place long enough for the Spirit Bomb.

Puar continued on her way into space as the others on the ground watched in awe at the power Goku was displaying. Piccolo finished charging his Special Beam Cannon as Frieza built up enough power to push back Goku's Kamehameha. "Die monster." Piccolo said softly and shot his attack, aimed for Frieza's chest. Frieza gasped spotting the attack.

"No you don't!" Frieza cried out and pushed back Goku's attack back causing an explosion as he attempted to dodge Piccolo's beam. Goku fell too his knees exhausted. Vegeta paled, still sensing Frieza, though a little weaker.

"Testing testing, is this Goku?" A voice in Goku's head asked.

"Yup that's me, who are you?" Goku replied mentally.

"Moori, one of Guru's eldest sons, I'm here with Bulma. She wanted me to inform you that her trap to hold Frieza in place is going well. She just needs a little more time, maybe five minutes. You can probably sense us above you. We can lock onto Frieza as long as he's below us, but he needs to be fairly high in the air so we don't damage the planet." He said.

"Got it. Can you let the others in on the plan?" Goku asked.

"As you wish." Moori said and relayed the plan to those fighting Frieza. King Kai sent Piccolo and Goku some instructions as well as Vegeta started to actually look worried.

"How... how is he still alive?" Vegeta asked.

"Heh don't worry Vegeta... just buying some time." Goku said panting and stood back up. He raised his arms preparing a Spirit Bomb as he gathered energy, trying to position it in the proper place for the upcoming plan. Piccolo flew to his side as the smoke shrouding Frieza began to dissipate.

Frieza glared at them from above, holding his neck and shoulder with one hand as he cauterized the wound to stop the bleeding. He winced slightly and moved his hand, revealing a half circle into his body between his neck and shoulder where it looked like a cannon ball had grazed him. "You'll pay for that Namekian." Frieza said, seething with rage. Frieza vanished and reappeared in front of Piccolo and backhanded him, sending Piccolo crashing into the ground dazed. "Now what are you doing monkey?" Frieza asked Goku.

"Just you know catching my breath." Goku said as Frieza approached.

"Hmm I suppose you would need it, that last attack of yours actually burned some." Frieza said flicking his tail, in a moment the same tail slapped Goku backwards. Goku backflipped to recover and landed beside Vegeta, near Dende's body. Goku got up again and resumed his previous stance.

"Are you ignoring me?" Frieza asked with rage and charged into Goku again, ramming him with his undamaged shoulder, sending Goku back again. This time Goku wasn't able to catch himself and he dug a crater with his body as he came to a stop. Vegeta tried to pull off a surprise round house kick but Frieza blocked it with one hand. "Eager to die are we?" Frieza scoffed and broke the foot he was holding and then tossed Vegeta behind him. Goku was on his feet again and holding his arms skyward. Frieza started to take another step towards Goku, but found something was holding his foot. He looked down as the ground seemed to come alive.

From beneath the ground erupted Fasha's Saibamen, though now doubled in strength and number. Frieza was attacked from all sides, like a scorpion battling an army of ants. The Saibamen dived in and out of the ground, taking advantage of Frieza's inability to sense ki. Goku tilted his head in confusion but welcomed the distraction as he continued to charge the Spirit Bomb.

Vegeta grunted as he fell onto the ground. He looked up into the sky and then noticed two new objects high in the sky. He smirked. "That annoying little shifter actually did it." He smirked.

While Frieza was busy trying to not get killed by Goku or Piccolo's attack, Puar had made it out into space just above Namek. She took a few moments to meditate on the task ahead. "For Yamcha, and all my friends." She said softly before poofing in smoke.

Bulma jumped back from the window as a miniature moon appeared just outside of Namek's atmosphere. "Wha... how... wait it's got to be Puar... I can't believe she's able to do that now." Bulma said before getting back to work.

Vegeta chuckled as the Blutz waves reflected off Puar and went into his eyes. Due to Namek's three suns, the light waves being reflected were much more intense. They healed his arms and foot enough to where he could fight once again. More importantly his arms were healed enough to where he could use the Power Ball technique.

Getting tired of the nuisances that were the Saibamen, Frieza sent out a telekinetic push, burying them into the ground. He began to advance towards Goku again but paused, hearing Vegeta's laughter getting deeper. He turned to face Vegeta and stepped back in shock. "He's transforming but how?" Frieza asked as Vegeta growled. "Namek doesn't have a... moon?" Frieza gasped as he spotted a moon in the sky. Frieza fired off a shot at the moon to halt Vegeta's transformation.

"Heh should have gone for me." Vegeta growled and tossed up a power ball before his transformation completed.

The beam Frieza shot went straight for the moon in the sky, however it only pierced the surface and went through the other side without exploding, as the moon was hollow. The beam narrowly missed Frieza's ship which was behind the moon as it traveled off into space, much to the passengers' relief aboard the ship. Bulma looked out the window worried. "Puar?" She asked, fearing the worst as her eyes watered. Puar's face appeared on the moon as it began to fall from orbit. Puar grunted in pain but then glared down at where she felt Frieza below her, if she was going down, she'd take him with her.

Vegeta let out a fearsome roar as his transformation completed. "So you're giant monkey, am I supposed to be impressed?" Frieza asked and hovered off the ground ready to fight. When suddenly, he was hit with a blinding light, followed by the sounds of destructo discs being hurled at him. Frieza managed to dodge each one only getting minor cuts, but his head was knocked back as a weak special beam cannon fired by Chi-Chi hit his forehead, leaving behind a small bruise. Frieza grumbled as his vision returned. "Bye Beer-" He gasped as Vegeta's giant fist punched into him. Frieza vaguely heard the roar of other Oozaru in the distance.

By looking up into the Power Ball Vegeta created, Fasha, Raditz and Nappa transformed. It took some convincing for Chi-Chi and Gohan, but eventually Gohan decided to transform too as he looked up at the Power Ball, high in the sky. Chi-Chi looked away as her sweet little boy transformed into a monster. She and Krillin went to Goku's side while Upa went to check on Piccolo. "Be careful son." Chi-Chi said as she watched Gohan and the other great apes charge at Frieza.

"Are you alright Piccolo?" Upa asked as the tall Namekian stood up and cracked his neck some.

"Tch I'm fine, which is more than Frieza will be able to say soon." Piccolo said and began focusing. Upa took a few steps back, the power within Piccolo seemingly unending as it increased. Piccolo was just as surprised by his jump in power.

"Don't get too proud, I'm lending you my strength so you can take the Spirit Bomb I'm creating on Earth." Piccolo heard Kami's voice in his head.

"Tch.. as if you could provide the boost I'm feeling right now." Piccolo replied back, he only scowled hearing Kami's laugh in his head.

"You are correct, though I suspect our spirits being closely aligned to transfer the Spirit Bomb may be responsible, or perhaps the Spirit Bomb itself, regardless you need to get into position to form and throw it as I transfer it to you from across the cosmos. It will require incredible focus, that means no fighting while doing it." Kami said.

"You underestimate me." Piccolo mumbled as he divided into three. Upa's eyes widened, impressed by Piccolo's technique. The middle Piccolo flew up high into the sky and began meditating, with his arms stretched upwards. The two on the ground with Upa rejoined and began charging a special beam cannon.

Meanwhile Frieza was being hit back and forth like a ping pong ball between the five Oozarus, their constant attacks leaving Frieza off balance and unable to retaliate. "Ahh that looks kinda fun." Goku pouted as he continued charging his Spirit Bomb.

"Hush and focus Goku, our son life depends on it." Chi-Chi said.

"Not just his life is at stake, but I still need more time so that I can be sure to kill Frieza." Goku said. Chi-Chi nodded but looked even more worried, watching the others fight. Krillin was preparing his best destructo disc, but wasn't able to ever get a clear shot at Frieza. The Piccolo charging a Special Beam Cannon had a similar problem.

King Kai got antsy watching the fight from his small planet. "I think it's almost done?" Chiaotzu asked unsure.

"Huh oh, I think it needs to be stronger." King Kai said looking up at the Spirit Bomb Chiaotzu had formed.

"But we've been giving him everything we've got, where can he get more?" Tien asked.

"Hmm." King said thinking and then his antenna flicked. "Oh ho, that's it." He chuckled and then concentrated, contacting the East, West and South Kais. Chiaotzu squeaked suddenly feeling three more power sources he could draw from. "There my three other colleagues are allowing you to tap into their power and the power of their planets. They're just as eager as I am for Frieza to get what's coming to him." King Kai said. Chiaotzu nodded as his Spirit Bomb grew bigger. "Alright, this next part will be difficult, place one hand on my shoulder." King Kai said as he approached Chiaotzu.

"Yes master." Chiaotzu said and did so, his other hand struggling to hold the growing Spirit Bomb above them in place. "Huh?" Chiaotzu asked as he felt Tien grab his arm that was shaking and steadied it, helping him to hold the attack. "Thanks Tien." Chiaotzu said with a big smile.

"No problem, I've always got your back Chiaotzu, now lets do this." He said. Chiaotzu nodded and focused in hard on planet Namek with King Kai's help. He shivered sensing Frieza's power. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. He sensed the Spirit Bomb that was being transferred to Piccolo, and the one Goku was forming. He focused his mind on some clouds, a spot that formed a perfect triangle when connected to where Goku and Piccolo were forming theirs. With a deep breath, the clouds around that spot began to swirl and created an image of Chiaotzu, in the stance to form a Spirit Bomb. The Spirit Bomb on King Kai's planet began to shrink as a third one appeared on Namek.

Frieza finally managed to build up enough power to block an attack from either side by Fasha and Nappa, but before he could counter attack he was head butted by the Saibamen that had finally managed to recover. They buzzed around Frieza like bees and combined to hit him hard in the back but he narrowly escaped and knocked them apart with his tail. He grabbed his arm as a Special Beam cannon fired from the Piccolo on the ground grazed it, leaving a gash. "Why you!" Frieza growled but was slammed in the back by a double handed fist from Vegeta. Gohan popped him back up with a hit like he was serving a volleyball. Gohan followed suit with a Masenko blast, however Frieza kicked it out of the way. The Piccolo on the ground grew to his giant from and chopped Frieza in the back with everything he had before Frieza could attack Gohan. Then Nappa and Fasha each used a Bomber DX doing an energy packed fist bump with Frieza in the middle. The collision of the fists sent out a shockwave.

"Cursed Monkeys!" Frieza screamed and unleashed an explosion around himself, injuring Fasha and Nappa's hands. He blocked an attack from Vegeta and sent him crashing onto the ground and deflected a Masenko from Piccolo and Gohan with each hand. "Wait only four monkeys?" Frieza asked.

"Vacation delete!" Raditz yelled with a booming voice in his great ape form. He hurled a giant sphere of purple energy.

"No this was all just a distraction!" Frieza screamed as he was enveloped by the blast and briefly paralyzed.

"Now!" Piccolo shouted. Fasha and Nappa fired Breaker Cannons, Vegeta fired off his Galick Gun, Raditz let out a Double Sunday from each hand. Piccolo and Gohan fired off Masenko's.

Frieza recovered just in time from the paralysis to put up a defense, barely managing to hold back the six attacks with his energy. He began to push back the attacks but they added more power, resulting in a stalemate. Chi-Chi charged up a Kamehameha firing it and then made some swipes of her sword to send down lightning at Frieza, and Upa let loose an arrow followed by his own Kamehameha. The Saibamen followed through with their own barrage of energy attacks that began building up force. Frieza held back these attacks as well, but then noticed something falling from the sky and he paled. The moon that had appeared above Namek was charging towards him and seemed the size of a large mountain. More horrifyingly though, it's eyes opened on the moon and it's mouth opened.

"Frieza!" Puar boomed in the shape of a moon. As she opened her mouth a Kamehameha came out, fired by her Frieza form that was at the center of the moon she made.

Frieza's face took on a look of absolute confusion. It took him a few moments to realize he was in peril. He shot a beam from his eyes at the beam coming out of the moon's mouth, but his attack was being pushed back as the moon continued on its collision course with him. "I'm not dying this way." Frieza said and held open the mouth of the moon with his feet and hands, halting its advance as it tried to bite down on him, though the effort not stopping the Puar Frieza clone within the moon. Puar charged forward and punched Frieza as hard as she could in her Frieza form, right where Piccolo hat left a hole in Frieza. Frieza coughed up blood and the shield of energy he had been keeping up around himself collapsed. The attacks of the two humans, five great apes, the Saibamen and the giant Namekian got through. The moon slammed into Frieza as he was no longer able to hold it back and Puar continued digging her fist into Frieza's wound, but she had far exceeded her limits. There was a giant poof of smoke that went through and around Frieza as he was lost in an explosion. Puar reappeared behind Frieza and fell from the sky. Sensing everyone was clear, Krillin threw his powered up Destructo Disc aimed right at Frieza.

Upa spotted Puar falling out of the sky and took off. He gently caught her and landed on the ground. Upa tried to wake her, but she was out cold. Frieza's gaze followed them to the ground and aimed his finger at them when he heard the Destructo Disc coming straight for him. He narrowly avoided it before glaring in the direction of Krillin, Chi-Chi and Goku. "Yuh oh." Krillin said nervously. Frieza chuckled and pointed his finger at them before his eyes widened and he moved to the right, but he was too late. While he was distracted the Namekian had stretched his arms, catching the Destructo on its two flat sides and had slung it back at him with added force. The attack cut deep into Frieza's side, only missing his backbone by mere centimeters. Frieza held his side and fell from the sky. The attack continued and curved sideways, slicing an island in the distance in half before dissipating. "We actually got him." Krillin said shocked.

Vegeta's chuckle boomed loudly. "Prepare to die by the hand of the mighty Super Saiyan of legend!" He yelled and flew for falling the emperor.

Frieza twitched in anger as he fell. "Hurt by these simpletons, these weaklings, such insolence, it cannot be, and now Vegeta was spouting his usual dribble about the mighty Saiyans, no this isn't right, I refuse to be beaten." Frieza screamed at himself within his mind. "You shall all die!" Frieza screamed aloud, bursting with power. He stared down Vegeta as he approached. "Starting with you." Frieza said and vanished from Vegeta's sight. He reappeared behind Vegeta and shot a barrage of death beams down Vegeta's back, severing his tail and paralyzing him. Everyone watched in horror, wondering how Frieza could still be so powerful while dealing with the numerous injuries that would be fatal to most of them.

"Nooo!" Vegeta roared as he transformed back into his normal state. He fell onto the ground, unable to move. Frieza smirked and destroyed the Power Ball in the sky, but then his eyes got big.

"What are those?" Frieza asked, looking at the three looming Spirit Bombs in the upper atmosphere of Namek.

"Darn, he's seen them." Goku said.

"Ah... I see those were met for me I take it?" Frieza asked, a little nervously.

"Come on, just make a run for it." Goku thought.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'll have to stop you now." Frieza said and flew straight for Goku. Krillin and Chi-Chi got ready to protect Goku.

"Stay away from them!" Gohan roared, appearing in front of Frieza. Gohan's power exploded with rage and the raw instinct to protect his parents. He fired a beam of energy at Frieza with every thing he had. Frieza crossed his arms blocking the attack, but it pushed him back almost out of view. Gohan began to revert back to normal, having exhausted most of his energy that he had retained from the Power Ball.

"Goku, it's now or never." Chi-Chi pleaded.

"King Kai, is Bulma ready?" Goku asked as they spotted Frieza flying back towards them like a comet. King Kai linked their minds to talk.

"I am, but I can't target Frieza as long as he's moving, but as soon as he's still my creation can lock onto the highest power level down there, his. It'd also be helpful if he's in the air. Then my gravity well beam will keep him in place for you to finish him off." She said and activated three pods she had launched to begin spinning around Frieza's ship, charging up her creation.

"Alright King Kai, tell Raditz to paralyze Frieza with his attack, it just has to stop him for a second." Goku said.

"Got it Goku." King Kai said and relayed the message. Fasha caught Gohan with her good hand so he wouldn't get hurt from the fall as he changed back to his normal size. Upa tried to track Frieza to shoot another flash bang arrow to distract him, but Frieza was moving too fast. As Frieza got closer it became clear he was going for Gohan. Raditz let loose his Vacation Delete, however Frieza punched it back at Raditz and knocked off his tail tail with a blast from his eyes as Raditz's own attack hit himself. Frieza went in for the kill as Raditz reverted to his normal form but the Saibamen latched onto Frieza, forming a clump around him. Seeing no other way they self destructed and sent their cores back to Fasha. The cores managed to get back in her storage case for them. Frieza tumbled into the ground and then rocketed off again going straight for Fasha. Piccolo flew after him to try and help but feared he'd be too late.

"The runt next!" Frieza yelled as Fasha held Gohan protectively and fired a Breaker Cannon from her mouth at Frieza to hold him back. Frieza created energy around himself and attempted to pierce through her attack. Finding it to be too difficult he fired a strong blast at her attack and then spun out of it and charged towards Fasha. She closed her eyes expecting the end but felt a massive force push her aside. Her eyes opened as she saw her father take her place after shoving her out of the way. Frieza rammed into Nappa's gut, and burst through the other side leaving a hole within the Oozaru. Nappa fell to his knees and collapsed on the ground with a ground shaking thud. Her eyes watered and she reverted to her normal form after giving what energy she had left to Goku's Spirit Bomb.

"I missed, no matter." Frieza chuckled and flew straight towards Goku, with only Chi-Chi and Krillin blocking his path.

"No mommy, daddy!" Gohan whimpered. Krillin attempted to create a destructo disc but Frieza sent a telekinetic push, sending him flying over the horizon.

"Krillin!" Goku called out. Frieza slowed down, savoring the fear he could see in Chi-Chi's face as he drew closer. However, Piccolo came in from behind ready to strike Frieza, but Frieza saw it coming and with a flick of his fingers sent a slashing attack of energy towards Piccolo. Piccolo divided in two again to avoid the attack. It left a scar across Namek's surface, a deep trench that it had carved out. Frieza chuckled and returned his attention to Chi-Chi. These distractions did mange to slow down Frieza some, enough for Upa to get off one arrow, well what he had turned into an arrow. Against his bow rested the tip of one of Frieza's horns in his second form. He drew the string and arrow back, as the hand holding the string glowed with blue energy.

"Kamihamiha Arrow." He said and let it fly. The altered Kamehameha took the shape of an arrow and zipped past Frieza. Chi-Chi had begun charging her own Kamehameha.

Frieza chuckled. "Missed...You think that'll stop me?" Frieza chuckled and flew at her. Chi-Chi caught Upa's attack where her hands were cupped as she formed her Kamehameha. She spun around with Upa's attack, being lost in a twirl of blue energy.

"Ha!" Chi-Chi yelled and fired the now focused Kamehameha along with Upa's makeshift arrow into Frieza's left eye. Frieza's horn plunged deep into his eye and he screamed out in absolute pain. Not wasting a moment, Chi-Chi swiped her sword towards the ground repeatedly. This created an updraft of wind that blew Frieza back.

"Why you!" Frieza said, seething with rage. Bulma's hand lingered over the switch to activate her gravity well beam, but feared Goku and Chi-Chi were too close to Frieza. Frieza growled and got ready to blast Chi-Chi out of existence when four green snakes seemed to attack him. They were no snakes, but the arms of the two Piccolos, stretched out. They wrapped around Frieza. One hand covered his wounded eye, another grabbed the spot where he had been sliced by Krillin's attack. The other Piccolo grabbed the wound on Frieza's shoulder and the one in his gut caused by the Special Beam Cannons. Frieza flinched in pain as the two Piccolo's tightened their grip and pulled Frieza away from Chi-Chi and Goku.

"Now." King Kai said telepathically to Bulma.

"But?" Bulma asked.

"Now!" King Kai yelled. She flipped the switch. Frieza's ship hummed and shot a beam down to the SS Briefs below. It's gravity control powered up. It along with the three pods emitted a beam down to Namek, locking onto the being with the highest energy, Frieza. The beams combined and hit Frieza with a flash. The two Piccolo's grunted in pain as the effects of the gravity well began to tare their arms apart. For a moment, Namek's gravity fluctuated. Everything levitated in the air that wasn't rooted down. Even Nappa's massive body floated upwards briefly.

"What treachery is this?" Frieza asked, trying to get free, but it was all he could do to even speak, let alone move his body as the gravity well centered on him. It was as if all three of Namek's suns were holding him down. Vegeta chuckled as he was lifted into the air and faced Frieza. The two Piccolo's fired mouth beams to severe their arms to get free. They regrew their arms and flew up to merge with the third Piccolo holding Kami's Spirit Bomb.

"The great Lord Frieza, caught like a bug in a spider's web, pathetic. How the mighty have fallen, I'll enjoy watching your demise, knowing it wouldn't be so without me." Vegeta chuckled.

"You'll die first!" Frieza grumbled and shot him with a blast from his eyes. Vegeta grunted and became limp.

"Vegeta!" Goku called as Namek's gravity returned to normal. Vegeta's limp body fell to the ground motionless. The ground quaked as Nappa's body hit the ground too. "He was bad but there was good in him... you'll pay Frieza!" Goku yelled.

Three massive Spirit Bombs began to descend in Namek's atmosphere. One above a large cloud in the image of Chiaotzu with its arms now pointing down, another above Piccolo as he meditated with his arms stretched downward, and the final above Goku as he threw it down.

"No... this is impossible I'm the strongest mortal being in the universe!" Frieza screamed, his sanity beginning to crumble.

"You brought this on yourself Frieza, for all the lives you've mercilessly killed." Goku said.

"And for the countless world's you've destroyed." Chiaotzu's voice ringed in Frieza's head.

"And to protect my people, my home the Earth, and all life from you." Piccolo added in his head. With Kami adding an "Indeed." along with a chuckle.

"No who are you all, you're all nothing to me." Frieza said.

"Well I'm a Saiyan that was raised on Earth." Goku said as the three Spirit Bombs began to spiral with each other.

"Tch I'm the son of the demon king and one half of the god of Earth." Piccolo added into his mind as the Spirit Bombs merged together.

"And I'm the hands of justice from the other side of life that's going to push you down to hell." Chiaotzu's childish voice ringed in Frieza's head along with his laughter, absolutely terrifying Frieza. King Kai chuckled, wondering if he had a new star pupil. The Chiaotzu cloud, Piccolo and Goku threw down their arms again, adding a little more force as the Spirit Bomb hit Frieza.

"Nooo... I am Lord Frieza!" Frieza screamed as he was lost in the light of the Spirit Bomb. The sheer power of three combined Spirit Bombs threw Namek into utter chaos. Hurricane force gusts blew, the ground quacked, waves crashed and the lightning flashed as the Spirit Bomb swallowed up Frieza.

Upa flew for cover and felt himself get grabbed. Raditz flew with him down to the ground and braced for the shockwave he was sure wasn't far away. Fasha quickly flew away from the blast holding Gohan protectively. "But my mommy and daddy?" Gohan whimpered reaching for them as they were still so close to where the Spirit Bomb landed.

"Sorry Gohan, they're on their own." She said flying away with him. Goku grabbed Chi-Chi close and held her protectively. He activated Kaioken to try and get them to safety but his body spasmed unable to keep going. They felt something grab them as the Spirit Bomb exploded.

The explosion from it was easily visible from space to those in Frieza's ship. The shockwave also sent a surge of energy back through the gravity well beam, damaging Goku's and Frieza's ship. Goku's stayed in orbit but the energy surge overpowered the engines on Frieza's ship, causing it to fall back down to Namek. Thankfully the Namekians aboard were able to levitate the ship enough to give them a moderately controlled landing. Bulma began to worry that none of her Friends survived the blast.

Krillin too was just as scared for his friends when he witnessed the impact of the Spirit Bombs. He had to turn away from the light and then was sent flying by the shockwave of the attack into a large lake.

Back on King Kai's planet, Chiaotzu passed out and was caught by Tien. "Will he be okay?" Roshi asked.

"You bet, just needs some rest." King Kai said.

"What about Bulma and everyone else on Namek?" Yamcha asked worried.

"Hmm well Vegeta and Nappa bit the dust before the Spirit Bombs hit. Bulma's ship had to make a crash landing, but she and the Namekians should be okay. Unfortunately the remnants of the Spirit Bombs are making it impossible for me to sense much else down there. We'll have to wait and see if the others are okay, but Frieza was no doubt vaporized." He said smiling. The others on his planet nodded and wondered if their friends would pull through, or if this victory came at a terrible cost.

**(Sorry this one took so long, but I wanted to get it right as this has been one of the major moments I've been building up to. Besides it takes a long time to charge up a Spirit Bomb and Goku's fight with Frieza is one of the longest duels ever. Speaking of the Spirit Bombs, Goku's and Kami's were stronger then the original one on Namek. Chiaotzu's was equal to it, or maybe a little weaker. If you're wondering about the transfer keep in mind the distances Goku has drawn energy from using this technique. Add to that Kami's link to Piccolo and King Kai helping Chiaotzu and I think they could pull it off. Also what we saw from Puar was the very limits of her ability right now, she almost killed herself trying to pull off her little stunt. **

**Now some power levels **

**Piccolo and the Great Apes when fighting Frieza were all between 20mill and 40mill**

**Goku's 20x Kamehameha was about 80mill. **

**Frieza during that attack 80mill, dropped down to 70mill after Piccolo's attack hurt him. **

**Frieza began powering up again as he fought the giants getting back up to 80mill, getting hurt with Krillin's attack and his other injuries left his max at 80mill before the Spirit Bombs hit. So Frieza was able to shrugg off some lethal injuries to most, but at the cost of his maximum amount of power dropping from 120mill to 80mill. )**


	22. 22

-Legend No More-

**(Last time on Piccolo's Students: Nappa sacrificed his life to save his daughter Fasha. For one last act of defiance, Vegeta too was killed by Frieza before the cruel Emperor met the power of three Spirit Bombs as he was held in place by Bulma's invention. The power of the Spirit Bombs as they exploded threw Namek into chaos, did those fighting against Frieza succumb to the planet's wrath? What of the Emperor himself? Find out now!)**

The chaos on Namek began die down as the planet recovered from the devastation of the Spirit Bombs. The planet's rotation had been changed slightly, as well as the angle of the planet's tilt due to the impact of the attack that hit Frieza. Quietness fell onto the planet, interrupted by occasional rock slides as the land settled. A steady rain began to fall, it rippled on the surface of a lake. Some bubbles rose to the surface of the same lake and then Krillin burst out of it. He shook off some water and looked around, the landscape had been altered drastically. He realized his attempt to dry off was a wasted effort as the rain pelted him.

"That was some attack... I sure hope everyone's okay." He said softly and reached out to sense anyone's energy. "Nuts, the residual energy from the Spirit Bomb is clouding my ability to sense Ki." He said, still looking around for signs of life as he flew towards where the others were when it hit. He landed at the only visible land left where the battle had been, everything else was covered by water. The island looked like it had been recently submerged too. He jumped back as a mound of dirt and mud began moving, thinking for sure with his luck that it would be Frieza. He sighed in relief as he made out Raditz's long black hair shaking out the mud and water. Krillin approached him cautiously. "Need help?" He asked.

"Hah, not from the likes of you, but you can help this human." Raditz said getting up, revealing Upa underneath him. Upa coughed softly.

"You protected him?" Krillin asked.

"Ehh, kid's a good cook." Raditz mumbled.

"How long since you've showered?" Upa grumbled. Raditz growled at the remark. Upa chuckled and checked on Puar whom he had placed in the quiver on his back for protection. He began to panic seeing catfish in it instead and filled with water. "Oh no I lost Puar." He said showing the others.

"I don't think Namek would have catfish." Krillin chuckled as Upa emptied his quiver of the water and the fish. It flopped and then vanished in smoke leaving behind a drenched Puar.

"Can't a girl get some sleep?" She mumbled and curled into a ball.

"What about the others?" Krillin asked. Raditz jumped slightly as Fasha jumped out of the water and landed behind them.

"Gohan?" Raditz asked and came to her side, seeing his nephew in her arms. She patted his back and he sputtered out some water.

"Uncle Raditz, Miss Fasha?" Gohan asked confused.

"It's alright Gohan, I've got you." Fasha said softly and set him down.

"Thank you." The young boy smiled and looked around, his smile fading.

"Where are my parents and Mister Piccolo?" He asked, holding back tears of worry.

"Relax nephew, Kakarot won't let some water stop him." Raditz said.

"And Piccolo should have been clear of the blast." Krillin added.

"Then where are they?" Gohan whimpered as they waited.

"They'll be okay." Fasha said, as she bent down on a knee to his level and hugged him. Gohan nodded and hugged back, grateful for the reassurances.

"Shh sleepy time." Puar said. Gohan smiled a little and then his eyes widened, hearing a voice in his head.

"Mister Piccolo." He said and wiggled his way out of Fasha's hug and went to the water.

"Gohan?" Fasha asked. Piccolo surfaced, near Gohan, gasping for air. Gohan grabbed onto his shoulders and began pulling him ashore, finding his master fairly heavy.

"Hey kid." Piccolo said weakly and smiled. Most of his clothes had been blown away and it looked like he took one heck of a beating.

"I don't understand, weren't you clear of the blast?" Gohan asked worried.

"I was, but they weren't." Piccolo said, straining his voice some as one hand pulled out Chi-Chi from the water and pulled her beside him. He let that arm rest on her while the other arm dragged Goku's body to shore with much more effort. Chi-Chi moaned softly, Goku seemed to be unconscious.

"You saved them? Thank you so much Piccolo!" Gohan cried and hugged his master's neck. Piccolo was too exhausted to pretend to be angry about it. Raditz didn't waste a second, he grabbed Goku and hit him hard in the gut, the force of it expelling the water inside Goku's lungs.

"Kakarot?" Raditz asked as Goku sputtered some and groaned softly.

"Grampa Gohan?" Goku asked out of it, before shaking his head and coming to his senses. "Chi-Chi, Gohan?" Goku asked alarmed.

"I'm right here dad." Gohan said and tackle hugged him as Upa tended to Chi-Chi.

Goku hugged back as Chi-Chi coughed up a little water. "What happened?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Last thing I remember was falling out of the sky with you in my arms." Goku said.

"Mister Piccolo saved both of you." Gohan said with a gleaming smile. Fasha had helped Piccolo to his feet. He begrudgingly let her. Chi-Chi and Goku both looked at Piccolo a little surprised.

"Tch you two didn't give me much of a choice, being so close to the epicenter of the blast. I can't take care of the kid all of the time after all if you two are gone." Piccolo said. Chi-Chi fumed at the comment while Goku only laughed, earning him a glare from Chi-Chi that discouraged further laughter from him or anyone else.

"Come on Chi-Chi, we can't help the past, and I've lost count of how many times Piccolo has saved us now." Goku said and tensed, expecting her to yell at him. Instead she only huffed and turned to face Piccolo, who tensed expecting to get hit. Chi-Chi took a deep breath.

"I can't forget that you took my son from me...but...I also can't forget that you also kept him from being taken away from me, or me him several times over...I... I thank you Piccolo, but also warn you to never ever take my son away from me again." She said with intensity. Piccolo nodded and let off a sigh of relief. Gohan smiled and hugged Piccolo's leg and his mother's with each arm, bringing Chi-Chi and Piccolo closer together then either one liked. Piccolo tried to steer the conversation away from his recent acts of charity.

"Speaking of the kid, thanks for keeping him safe Fasha." Piccolo said and ruffled Gohan's hair, cracking the faintest of smiles down at the boy. Fasha nodded.

"Of course, as I said I'll do anything to keep him safe...I didn't realize my father was willing to do the same for me though." She said softly and looked out at the water, wondering what became of Nappa's body.

"We can use Earth's dragon balls to bring the old hothead back." Raditz said softly, finding himself missing Nappa too despite their past differences.

"And all the others that died fighting Frieza and his men." Krillin added, after ending a hug with Goku, glad his best friend was okay.

"Speaking of, Frieza is gone right?" Chi-Chi asked. Goku and Piccolo exchanged glances as they thought it over. Both of them hesitantly nodded.

"The power in those combined Spirit Bombs was well above his maximum power if everything he said was true." Piccolo said.

"And the Spirit Bomb is especially effective with those with evil in their hearts." Goku said.

"Frieza was as evil as they come, I only wish I had realized sooner." Fasha said softly. Everyone nodded as silence fell over them as they thought on the recent events.

Warning lights and an alarm sounded through the halls of Frieza's ship after it had crash landed in a sea. It began to take on water. Bulma quickly got to her feet and helped the Namekians stem the water. With their help they halted the flooding and by working together they levitated the ship out of the water and onto dry land. One crisis averted, Bulma began to worry about her friends. She went to elder Moori. "Can you tell if my friends are okay?" She asked.

"Hmmm odd, I'm having trouble sensing anything out there." He said.

"Does that mean?" Bulma asked as her voice began to tremble.

"Huh, oh no dear child, I just meant I can't sense anything, something is blinding my sight to feel other's Ki.

"Oh, could you try reaching them telepathically again?" She asked. Moori nodded.

"Without knowing their location it will be harder, but I can try." He said and reached out for Nail's presence. It was like a faint whisper but it led him to Piccolo, a quick mental conversation and he smiled. "They are alright and will be heading here soon." Moori said.

"Great." Bulma said.

"Does that mean we can go back to our homes?" One of the other Namekians asked.

"That would be ill advised." C-6 spoke up.

"Why?" Moori asked.

"According to the logs, Frieza has a father who previously ran his empire, should his son go missing, there is a ninety-eight percent chance that he will come here to investigate ." He said.

"Hmm most troubling it may be best to make ourselves scarce." Moori said.

"You could all come to Earth with us still, we have plenty of space for you all at Capsule Corp, and then maybe we can figure something out." She said softly.

"Thank you, that is most kind." Moori said.

"Then let's get this ship space worthy again." Bulma said.

"And soon we will have more help, your friend Piccolo informed me that his counterpart on Earth has just gathered the sixth dragon ball, so soon all those we've lost during this tragedy can be brought back." Moori said. The moral on the ship lifted at the news.

Back on the small island, Piccolo spoke up, breaking the silence. "From what Elder Moori told me, it sounds like Bulma could use some help getting Frieza's ship into working order. Add to that Goku needs some healing as does Fasha's hand, while the rest of us need some rest, we should be getting back." Piccolo said.

"A warm bed, some warm food and getting out of this rain, I think I'd choose that over immortality right now." Raditz chuckled. The others aside from Piccolo and the now sleeping Puar laughed as well, feeling quite exhausted themselves. Puar continued snoozing and Upa gently picked her up. Piccolo rolled his eyes slightly, despite his recent changes, humor still mostly just irritated him. He soon tensed, though not because of the laughing, instead his amazing sense of hearing heard something emerge out of the water, and rain sizzling as it landed on something hot.

"No." Piccolo thought. Surprising everyone, he turned around quickly and fired an uncharged Special Beam Cannon just above a hill behind them on the island. The beam barely missed as the ball of destructive energy it was aimed for was pulled back to be thrown. The others looked behind them and froze, not believing their eyes. Looking down at them with pure malice was what appeared to be a charred corpse that vaguely resembled Frieza. The nightmare before them was missing it's left hand and a third of his tail. The right hand was mostly just skeletal and holding up a ball of purple energy that cracked with power. The only skin still left surrounded the purple plates on his body and a portion of his face. The other side of his face where he had been stabbed in the eye now revealed part of his skull. Within the eye socket on that side glowed a bead of dark purple light. Other patches of bone were visible across his body as well.

"Goodbye." Frieza said slightly garbled and threw the Death Ball at them. Piccolo sent out telekinetic push to clear everyone from its path before he jumped out of the way too. He realized too late that the attack wasn't meant for them. "Namek." Frieza added laughing like a demon. He covered Chi-Chi and Gohan with his body as the Death Ball bore into the ground creating a blinding light.

King Kai had just reestablished his link to Namek when he saw what was left of Frieza throw the planet busting attack at Namek. He sank to his knees as he turned away. "No no no no NO!" King Kai said and pounded the ground.

"Yo what happened King Kai?" Yamcha asked as he and the others gathered around King Kai.

"Frieza's alive... and he just blew up the planet." King Kai said shaking his head.

"You mean Frieza survived the Spirit Bombs, I thought you said it was a direct hit?" Tien asked.

"It was, and Frieza looked like he was barely holding himself together, which must be why he was desperate enough to destroy Namek." He said and sighed defeatedly. Yamcha fell to his knees, in grief for Puar and Bulma.

"Miss Chi-Chi." Chiaotzu said sadly and hid his face into Tien who was holding him because Chiaotzu was too exhausted to levitate. Tien patted Chiaotzu's back as he whimpered.

"Darn it all." Tien grumbled. Roshi only hung his head down. Even Yajirobe paused his eating and thought about those on Namek.

"Umm hello, King Kai?" Kami asked in the Kai's mind.

"Not now Kami." King Kai replied depressed. King Kai then bolted up to his feet. "Kami you're alive!" King Kai yelled aloud and into Kami's mind. Those on his planet looked at King Kai confused.

"Ouch, that was loud, but yes I'm alive. I'm a little winded from gathering the Spirit Bomb but I'm not so old that I could drop dead at any second you know." Kami said sounding a little miffed.

"Hush Kami, if you're alive that means that Piccolo is still alive." King Kai said and searched for Namek again.

"Yes, our life connec..." Kami was hushed by King Kai before he could continue his thought.

"Yes it's still there, planet Namek is still intact, they're all okay." King Kai said aloud and to Kami. Those on his planet breathed a sigh of relief.

"That is good, if I may continue?" Kami asked.

"Oh yes, sorry about that Kami, go ahead." King Kai replied.

"Thank you, my assistant Mister Popo has collected Earth's set of dragon balls. Is the wish to revive everyone killed by the Saiyans and by Frieza and his soldiers still the same?" Kami asked.

"That should also restore the Namekian set and give us a third wish to work with. I had hoped to use it for Roshi or Chiaotzu but it looks like it may be needed to wish everyone off Namek. Even though the planet survived the blast I don't think it's going to hold together much longer." King Kai replied.

"Then we will get to it at once." Kami said and ended the transmission. King Kai focused back on the battlefield.

"Oh no." King Kai said, seeing what had taken place while distracted.

"What is it?" Roshi asked.

"Frieza's far from beaten." He said.

Frieza slowly raised his skeleton hand after throwing his Death Ball, chuckling maniacally all the while. He had purposely missed the core of the planet to give himself some time to play with these monkeys, but given his current condition he elected to take the strongest monkey out of the equation for now as the group that had defied his will hovered above the unending crater that was left in it's wake. "You're sufferings have only truly begun, you will all be dead before this planet explodes." Frieza said and shot a death beam at Goku.

"Brother!" Raditz cried out and intercepted the blast with his body. Raditz was knocked back into Goku's arms as the light from his eyes began to fade.

"Raditz?" Goku asked, holding his brother close.

"Kill him." Raditz said and coughed up some blood. "Kill him Kakarot...Goku." The latter coming out like a whisper as the life left Raditz's body. Goku trembled in pain and threw his brother's body onto the hill beside Frieza.

"Oh apologies, I missed. No matter, one less monkey in the universe." Frieza laughed.

"Frieza!" Goku yelled, causing Frieza to get a momentary flashback of Goku's father Bardock defying the emperor to his face above Planet Vegeta before it was turned to space dust. Goku's punch to Frieza's head snapped him out of it. Frieza found himself starting to get overwhelmed as Fasha, Gohan and Piccolo joined into the fray. Not to mention the constant barrage of attacks from the Earthlings. Puar began to wake up as Upa began to run low on arrows. Frieza let out an explosion around himself to get free from them and flew high up. He smirked seeing his ship in the distance as well as the opportunity it presented.

"I assume you plan to use my ship for escape?" Frieza chuckled and shot a full powered death beam at it, forcing Goku into action. Ignoring his body's protest at going to Kaioken times five, he got in front of the beam and fired a Kamehameha at it to save the ship, knowing Bulma and all the Namekians were aboard. The two attacks collided and exploded. Frieza came down from above, gabbing Goku's head with one of his feet and slamming the exhausted Saiyan head first into the ground, leaving Goku unable to stand. "Two monkeys down, now watch." Frieza said to Goku and kicked him behind the others who had landed to face Frieza on the ground where his advantage in speed was reduced. "Now who next?" Frieza asked.

"I've only got one arrow left." Upa whispered. Piccolo linked them telepathically.

"Use it to blind him, Krillin create that cutting attack of yours, Chi-Chi hit him with lightning, while he's blinded me, Fasha, and Gohan will tag team him once he's hit with the lightning." Piccolo ordered. They all nodded. Puar was trying to gather up enough energy to transform again.

"Kamihamihai Arrow!" Upa mumbled and shot his last arrow. Chi-Chi swiped her sword to send lightning down at Frieza as Krillin prepared a Destructo Disc.

"Predictable." Frieza said turning away from the flash of the arrow. His stubbed arm held Upa's arrow in place midair briefly and then shot it back with increased power at Fasha's shoulder. She cried out, falling back as the arrow pierced her shoulder. Frieza's skeletal hand pointed towards the sky as the lightning came down, shooting a beam at it just before it hit him. The lightning bounced around Frieza and took on a purple glow as it went for the desperate warriors facing him.

Puar's eyes widened and she thought quickly to try and save her friends. She vanished in smoke and reappeared as a lightning rod that redirected Frieza's lightning to her. Frieza was put on the defensive as he blocked a number of blows from Piccolo. Gohan got in a few hits to Frieza's blind spots before he was whipped by Frieza's tail and sent crashing into Fasha. Puar changed back to normal and realized absorbing the lightning gave her some strength back. Piccolo grunted as he was stabbed in the side by Frieza's tail and was then kicked backwards. "Don't worry I've got this." Puar said and tried to shapeshift but found herself paralyzed as a yellow glow surrounded her.

"I've had enough of you, no one makes a fool of Lord Frieza." Frieza growled and telekinetically pulled her to him, grabbing her by the head.

"No Puar!" Upa said. Krillin threw his Destructo Disc at an angle into the ground. Piccolo began charging a Special Beam Cannon. Goku struggled to get back onto his feet.

"Ha, want your friend back, then here!" Frieza yelled and threw Puar towards the ship.

"I can't move!" Puar screamed afraid. Upa flew up to catch her.

"Oh and if anything touches her but me, well boom." Frieza added softly.

"Wait no Upa!" Goku shouted but was too late. Upa was already committed to catching Puar. As soon as Upa caught her they were both lost in a tremendous explosion, with not a trace left of them. Tears came from Goku's eyes as Frieza's demented laughter echoed in their ears along with Puar's terrified scream. Goku fell to his knees and pounded the ground, his veins starting to bulge. "I won't let you get away with this Frieza!" Goku screamed, distracting the nightmare that was torturing them.

"Die you monster." Krillin cried and moved his hands up some. His Destructo Disc came out of the ground, ready to slice Frieza in half. Frieza's good eye widened in fear, no time to doge he quickly swiped his hand in front of the blast creating a slashing beam that met Krillins attack head on. Both attacks cut against each other, pushing back and forth.

"Hehe." Frieza chuckled and swiped the other way, creating another slashing beam of energy. It added to his other and destroyed Krillin's in an instant as it headed for where Chi-Chi was helping up Fasha and Gohan.

"Nooo." Goku grunted and as his body twitched and his breathing became labored.

"Get down." Piccolo said appearing before Fasha, Chi-Chi and Gohan. He momentarily blocked the slashing attack of energy with the two fingers that had been charging his Special Beam Cannon.

"Now that is actually impressive, that attack has cleaved worlds in two." Frieza chuckled as Chi-Chi brought her son and Fasha down onto the ground. Piccolo's energy gave out and Frieza's attack sliced threw his fingers and then his arms. He stretched his legs just enough to keep the attack from slicing his torso, but it did cut both of his legs off before barely missing the three behind them before continuing out into space harmlessly. Piccolo's body fell on the ground in front of them, barely alive. Gohan got images of his master sacrificing himself the first time to save him and his mother.

"Not again." Gohan whispered before being filled with rage. "Piccolo!" He screamed, his eyes flashing blue for a moment. The child roared like an Oozaru and came at Frieza with everything he had being thrown into one punch into Frieza's purple chest plate. It cracked under the force of the punch and Frieza coughed up blood as he stumbled backwards.

"Runt." Frieza barely got out and jabbed Gohan with his tail creating a sickening thud. Gohan was thrown back to Chi-Chi from the force of the hit. The power he exerted combined with the vicious hit left him unconscious and badly wounded.

Krillin jumped towards Frieza, forming a Destructo Disc as he did so. "Piccolo...Gohan..." Goku said with a voice that didn't sound like his own, rising up on his feet again. He began to explode with energy. His hair began flashing blond and his eyes flashed blue like Gohan's did earlier. Frieza shot an eye beam at Krillin.

"No, please stop." Chi-Chi said. Frieza only smirked as he telekinetically grasped Krillin with his skeleton hand and sent him into the sky before exploding.

"Now what's going on with him?" Frieza asked and stared down Goku as the Saiyan roared in anguish. Not liking what he was seeing, Frieza pointed his hand at Goku, ready to kill him as he didn't want to take anymore chances.

"Lookout Kakarot!" Fasha called, but Goku seemed to be lost in his own world. As Goku's body changed, his mind was somewhere else.

"What's... what's happening to me?" Goku asked himself. "I've got to help them, got to stop Frieza." He grunted as his sight faded away to darkness.

"Kakarot." He heard in the darkness.

"Wha?" Goku asked.

"Kakarot listen to me." Vegeta said as his body came into view.

"Vegeta? But?" Goku asked.

"You have to listen to me Kakarot, you can't hold back anymore. You are a Saiyan warrior, like me. Let out the power within yourself. Don't deny your heritage, take pride in it. You are from a warrior race. Frieza is nothing to us, he feared us." Vegeta said.

"No, I'm nothing like you Vegeta and I never will be." Goku said, shaking his head.

"Even to save your pathetic friends, you watched them die and did nothing against Frieza. What he has done to your friends he has done also to our people... no worse, he betrayed our people when we were loyal to him. He killed them, my father, your parents and now it comes down to you Kakarot. It is up to you to end Frieza once and for all, but to do that you must accept what you are. You're a Saiyan Warrior, show Frieza our true might." Vegeta demanded.

"Don't you think I tried, but it wasn't enough Vegeta." Goku yelled back. "My brother, Piccolo, Upa, Puar, one of my oldest friends Krillin, even you and Nappa. Not to mention my son and those still on Namek and throughout the universe. I failed all of you." Goku said.

"Hah, we Saiyans never back down, even when dead. We only stand up again, it's in our nature. The pride of a warrior race. So what are you going to do Kakarot, lay down and die or fight in a way to make our people proud?" Vegeta asked.

Goku took a deep breath. "Alright I'll fight him until the very end." Goku shouted.

"Yes show him why he was right to fear the might of a true Saiyan warrior, and then end him without mercy." Vegeta chuckled.

"Without mercy, doesn't sound like the kind boy I found." An old man with a big white mustache said softly. Goku froze, hearing the voice he hadn't heard in years. His eyes began to water.

"Grandpa Gohan." Goku said amazed.

"A little far from home aren't you my boy?" The old man chuckled as Goku rushed him and hugged him.

"Yeah on a different planet right now, but how are you here?" Goku asked.

"Never mind that, and that wasn't what I meant. I meant your heart was far from home." Grandpa Gohan said.

"I... I don't understand." Goku said confused.

"Why do you fight Goku? Why do you train so hard and give it your all?" Gohan asked.

"Umm I like fighting I guess." Goku said.

"Is that why you sacrificed yourself when you fought your brother, or why you let the demon king's son live? Is that why you tortured your body in preparation for the trials you'd face here?" Grandpa Gohan asked.

"No, I fight for my friends and for my family." Goku said. Gohan nodded smiling and slapped his back.

"That's the boy I knew." Grandpa Gohan said, wiggling his mustache.

"But what about what Vegeta said?" Goku asked.

"In all things, find balance." Gohan said and pointed at a pool of water. "What do you see?" He asked Goku.

Goku cautiously approached the water and looked down at it. An image of himself came into focus, well not entirely, he appeared to be wearing some Saiyan armor. "Myself." Goku said confused.

"Look closer." Gohan said and faded away into the void. Goku looked closer and the image sharpened. Goku saw a diagonal cross shaped scar on the warrior's cheek, as well as a crimson sash tied around his forehead. He also was wearing a scouter. Definitely not Goku. Then again, maybe what Goku could have grown up to be if things happened differently?

"Who are you?" Goku asked, tilting his head. The image in the water pointed towards him. Goku followed his point and it led to the Kanji on what was left of his clothes. "That's the symbol for my family. It means enlightenment." Goku said softly. The figure nodded and with drew his point and patted his chest with his hand. Goku's Kanji appeared on the Saiyan's armor. The Saiyan began to power up and his Oozaru form appeared behind him, with Goku's Kanji on it's armor too. Despite the Great Ape looking ferocious, it remained as calm as the Saiyan before it. "You have complete control, both inside and out... you are one." Goku said softly and closed his eyes thinking on these things. He began to vaguely hear other voices. He was needed. "Thank you." Goku said. "To all of you."

Then Goku heard a voice he had never heard before, or had he? "Roar Kakarot... let out your roar." The voice said. Goku was certain he couldn't remember a voice like that before, but he felt a connection to it. Goku nodded and let out a roar "I am a Saiyan raised on Earth!" With that acknowledgement, he became a legend. While Goku was lost in his head, the fight with Frieza had continued.

"Stay away from him!" Chi-Chi cried and shot forward like lightning with her bansho blade. Light reflected off the sword from lightning, blinding the tyrant. Her sword absorbed a lightning strike from above and she poured all her energy into the blade like she was creating the attack Piccolo taught her. With both hands she thrust the sword into the crack her son's attack had made at the center of Frieza's chest. The blade sliced through and the tip of it appeared on the other side of Frieza's back. Frieza moaned in pain and let out a burst of energy, flooring Chi-Chi to the ground.

"You'll die for that." Frieza barely got out and pulled the sword out of himself and pointed it at her. The planet seemed to rock as Goku let out one final and violent scream. Lightning struck, the sea roared, tornadoes formed, the land crumbled and lava shot out of the ground.

"Frieza!" His voice echoed and he exploded with a brilliant light of gold. His pupils and irises vanished as his hair color turned a bright gold. His eyes slowly reappeared, now blue.

Frieza only had time to turn his head before he felt his wrist being crushed by one of Goku's hands. The other took the sword out of his hand and let it fall beside Chi-Chi before throwing Frieza back.

Fasha watched in awe, she had never believed the legend until now. It was a legend no more now. Bardock's son had become a "Super Saiyain." She said softly.

"Chi-Chi, Fasha... grab Gohan and Piccolo, then get out of here... get to Bulma and the ship and go now." Chi-Chi grabbed her sword as she got up.

"But?" She asked timidly, the first time her husband was actually scaring her.

"I said go now!" Goku yelled and clinched his fist. One look was all Chi-Chi needed to realize her husband was barely keeping himself in check. She went over to Fasha and gently placed Gohan into her arms. She would have preferred to carry him herself, but with Fasha's injuries she doubted she could carry Piccolo. Chi-Chi gently picked up the unconscious Namekian who was missing for limbs. She turned back to Goku, now covered in some of Piccolo's blood.

"I love you Goku, now teach that monster a lesson." She said and took off with Fasha flying behind her with Gohan.

"Oh ho, no one disrespects the emperor like that and lives to tell about it." Frieza said and aimed at Chi-Chi. He gasped as Goku appeared in front of him. Goku let out a pulse of energy from his hand that sent Frieza flying past the horizon. Goku vanished from sight, following him.

King Kai fell backwards on his planet after sensing Goku's energy. He had been previously describing Frieza's rampage to the group before Goku's transformation into the legendary Super Saiyan. Yamcha had taken Puar's death pretty hard, and they all felt for Krillin. Tien easily caught King Kai and propped him back up. "What is it King Kai, who was it this time?" Tien asked.

King Kai shook his head. "It's Frieza, he's the one in trouble now. I don't understand it but Goku has unlocked an ancient power. He's about fifty times stronger now then he was before.

"How are we going to keep up with him now?" Tien asked.

"Just be thankful he's on our side and about to destroy Frieza." King Kai said. Tien nodded.

Back on Namek, Goku caught up with Frieza and slammed him into the ground. He slapped Frieza's face back and forth as soon as the Emperor had gotten back to his feet, continuing the beat down. The fact that the monkey had gone silent since sending his allies off only put Frieza on edge more.

"No more of this." Frieza said jumping back. "Die monkey." He growled and fired a barrage of Ki bullets at Goku. Goku smirked dodging each shot easily. "Say something darn it!" Frieza said agitated as he jumped up and fired more bullets of purple energy from his feet. He poured extra energy into his finger and fired one super charged Ki bullet from his skeletal hand to finish the barrage. It hit Goku in the cheek, causing him to turn his cheek like he had been slapped. Frieza grinned a nightmarish grin but was left shocked when Goku simply turned his head back to face him again.

Goku brushed his cheek with his fist and looked down at the blood on it. His cheek now had a slight horizontal cut on it that had bled slightly. Frieza twitched in anger. "Say something." He demanded.

"My turn." Goku said vanishing from sight. Next thing Frieza knew he was being battered back and forth by Goku relentlessly, only having time to register the pain from each hit before the next one came. Each hit came with a shockwave and another one of Frieza's bones being shattered.

C-6 opened a hatch on Frieza's ship for Fasha and Chi-Chi to fly into. Fasha fell down onto the floor exhausted. Chi-Chi carefully laid Piccolo's body down next to them. Moori and Bulma greeted them.

"What's going on out there?" Bulma asked.

"Frieza tried to blow up the planet, he killed Raditz, Puar, Upa, and Krillin before Goku snapped and changed." Chi-Chi said as tears started to fall. Bulma's eyes widened in fear but she gently hugged Chi-Chi.

"Changed into what?" Bulma asked.

"A Super Saiyan, an old legend we Saiyains have of a being with absolute power." Fasha answered. "And his power was incredible, he will certainly defeat Frieza but we have to go. If I'm right Frieza's attack destabilized the core of this planet, we only have minutes before it explodes." Fasha said urgently. Moori gasped and Bulma paled.

"The engines are out, I need hours to fix them, not minutes." Bulma said panicking.

"Could you all calm down... Kami is about to use the dragon balls on earth to reactivate Namek's, then Earth is one wish away." Piccolo said into their minds, even though he still appeared to be unconscious. Bulma breathed a sigh of relief.

"Will you be okay Piccolo?" Chi-Chi asked.

"In time." He strained to say in their minds and then went silent.

Fasha looked down at the dismembered Namekian beside her. She saw a brief flashback of one of the times Bardock had gotten hurt protecting their squad. Like Bardock this Namekian gave it his all when he fights, and he always protected his allies. He might be a Namekian, but he had the heart of a Saiyain warrior, one of Bardock's caliber, a rare feat indeed. "Thank you for saving us, rest up." She said and kissed Piccolo's cheek somewhat unintentionally before she realized what she was doing. She then looked to the others, with a slight red on her cheeks. "If your safety is assured I must go, if Frieza's family learns about Earth you'll all be in danger. Is there still a pod I can use?" Fasha asked.

"Indeed there is miss Fasha." C-6 said over a speaker in the room, apparently he'd been listening in.

"Wait you're just going to leave, you're just trying to save your own hide." Bulma said.

"Actually Miss Bulma, according to the records I've found stored on the computer in this ship, her thinking is logical. Without her covering for us I postulate that there is a ninety percent chance of a hostile planetary invasion force coming to Earth within about a year's time." C-6 said. Bulma frowned.

"Alright go, C-6, see to whatever she needs." Bulma said.

"Thank you." Fasha said.

"Preparing a space pod now." C-6 said.

"Will we see you again?" Chi-Chi asked softly.

"I don't know, but someday, I hope." Fasha said and hugged Chi-Chi. "Continue to keep your family safe." She added. Chi-Chi nodded hugging back. Fasha kissed Gohan's head gently after ending the hug with Chi-Chi. "Grow up strong, make your parents and your grandparents proud." She said and brushed a tear away. "Watch over them." She added to the unconscious Piccolo. She kissed his head, feeling an attachment to this warrior who reminded her so much of Bardock in the way he had fought now that she had thought about it. She couldn't shake it from her mind. She quickly ran out of the room to get to her pod, leaving Bulma and Chi-Chi a little confused with how she acted with Piccolo. Soon she was on her way to King Cold as her pod left the Namekian solar system.

"Well that happened." Bulma said.

"She does think a lot of my family, I don't understand why she was acting like that around Piccolo though, all he did was save her a few times." Chi-Chi said.

"Oh... that makes more sense, I guess if you didn't know his past Piccolo might seem kinda heroic now, like a knight in shining armor that's also green. Now that I think about it, he is kinda handsome for an alien, tall too." Bulma giggled. Chi-Chi's jaw dropped, processing what Bulma said before shaking her head and letting out an exasperated sigh at Bulma, and herself for partially agreeing with her.

"Shouldn't you be workin on the engines or something just in case?" She asked. Bulma's eyes got big and she nodded before running off to work on the ship. Chi-Chi sank to her knees against the wall of the room she was in, monitoring Gohan and Piccolo. Moori stayed with her and began sharing his energy with Piccolo.

King Kai watched as Goku floated down towards Frieza who was struggling to stand after the beating he received from Goku.

"You're done Frieza." Goku said as he landed. Frieza's body twitched in anger.

"How dare you!" He screamed and put what power he had left into a death beam that Goku slapped aside sending it into the air. Frieza's eye widened, now starting to realize that this monkey was indeed stronger than him, and it infuriated him. He noticed however that his deflected beam had hit something in the sky. He noticed the same thing that trapped him activated briefly. He smirked getting an idea.

"Anything else before we finish this?" Goku asked.

"Yes... catch." Frieza said and flung a ball of energy at Goku's face.

"Huh?" Goku asked, blocking the hit easily. It didn't even tickle.

"Over here monkey." Frieza chuckled as he hovered high in the sky near where he had been trapped before. He made it appear that he was going to throw down another planet destroying ball of energy. He threw it down at the planet causing Goku to go right where he wanted him. Goku caught the ball and tore it in two, finding the energy in it to be barely enough to destroy a mountain. Frieza chuckled and reached out with his mind to where Goku's ship was above them. It was a desperate move, but the only one he had left. He fired off a beam up to it to power it up. It activated and locked onto Goku.

Goku grunted as he found his body locked in place midair, gravity fluctuating around him. Lacking Frieza's ship being connected to the system, the gravity well beam was far less regulated. The beam interfered with Namek's gravity, causing massive quakes across the planet and even more volcanic eruptions, speeding up the planet's impending doom.

"Now who is trapped Saiyan?" Frieza chuckled and shot death beams at weak points on Goku's body as Goku struggled to keep the beam from taring his body in two.

"Oh no Goku! You were so close!" King Kai said panicking. "Who can help him... Chi-Chi." He said thinking quickly and searched for her.

Once the shaking had started the Namekians aboard Frieza's ship immediately worked together to levitate it off the ground where it would be safe. C-6 alerted Bulma that the gravity well machine was responsible, unfortunately he lacked any way of regaining control of it. Bulma was torn between trying to find a workaround or keep working on the engines. As she thought up solutions, King Kai linked her into his conversation with Chi-Chi. He explained to them what Frieza had done to Goku.

"I could try to destroy it." Chi-Chi offered.

"I might have given it really good shields, I doubt you could bust through them." Bulma said.

"What else could I do?" Chi-Chi asked.

"If you could get something in between the beam and Goku it might interrupt it long enough for him to escape." Bulma said. "Maybe one of the space pods the Ginyu Force used." She said.

"Assuming Frieza lets me get close enough." She said softly.

"He is much weaker, close to what he was in his third form now if I'm any judge." King Kai said to her.

"That's still strong." Chi-Chi said unsure. She squeaked as Piccolo woke up and roared in pain as his limbs regrew thanks to Moori sharing his energy. Chi-Chi leaned down beside him in an instant and held one of his hands.

"Piccolo thank goodness, Goku needs your help. I.." Chi-Chi was interrupted as Piccolo spoke.

"I can barely move, but I do have another way I can help you." He said and said some words in Namekian. Her sword shook and glowed before turning back into the Bansho Fan. Chi-Chi gently grabbed it with her other hand as he telepathically taught her the words to change it. He squeezed her hand weakly. "You can do it, Namek is doomed, so there's no need to hold back the power you can wield with that fan." He said.

She nodded and then looked at her son. "If..." She started.

"I'll watch over him." Piccolo said, his hand went limp as he passed out again. Chi-Chi took a deep breath and held the fan tightly. She flew out of the ship and grabbed one of the Ginyu's pods before flying as fast as she could where she sensed Frieza and Goku. She somewhat noticed that one seemed to be missing, but brushed the thought aside.

Frieza has continued to take shots at Goku, but so far, nothing had dealt a too serious blow to Goku. Frieza focused intently and created a purple energy disc. "Hey you're copying Krillin's attack." Goku said, breaking Frieza's focus, causing it to blow up.

"Am not." Frieza growled.

"Right, Krillin's actually works." Goku chuckled.

Frieza seethed with rage. "Only because you distracted me you filthy Saiyan." He screamed and made another one. He prepared to throw it when he noticed what appeared to be a rather large island being thrown at him. "What the.." he got out before it slammed into him.

As Chi-Chi got into view of Frieza and Goku, she noticed the effects of the gravity well was causing a chain of islands to float off the ground. It was perfect. She tossed the Ginyu pod high into the air towards the beam before flying to the islands. She flowed he Ki into the fan as she swiped the fan once at each island, aiming them at Frieza. The flying islands did distract Frieza but to her dismay, the pod was pushed away from the gravity well beam. It seemed she'd need to force it into position. She flew up and caught it. "He's coming back!" Goku warned.

"Die!" Frieza cried. Chi-Chi tossed up the pod again even higher into the air to give herself more time and let her Ki flow through the fan as she swiped it down, creating a down burst of cold air that flash froze Frieza. Another swipe of the fan sent Frieza flying. Not holding anything back, Chi-Chi made two swats of her fan as lightning flashed above her. One more swat down towards the thawing Frieza and he was consumed in a massive pillar of lightning that lingered for a few seconds. The sound of its thunder shook Namek to its core and the flash of light visible halfway across the planet. She flew as fast as she could and appeared above Frieza who was now twitching on the ground and sparking. With one swat of her fan she sent down a tremendous gust of wind at Frieza. The gust was so powerful it pushed Frieza deep into the ground, creating a canyon. The wind carved it deeper and deeper till magma was visible. One more swat of her fan against the sea created a tsunami that slammed into the canyon.

"Now to bury you." She said and sent a chilling blast of air down at the canyon from the upper atmosphere, freezing the surface of the water covering the canyon. She made one more major swat with the fan at one side of the canyon that basically created a land tsunami that covered the canyon and compressed the icy water closer to the magna below. This resulted in an explosive eruption. Just to be certain she sent a few dozen waves of tornadoes at the site of the eruption.

"That should keep him busy." Chi-Chi said and caught the pod she had tossed upwards. She tossed it up again and tried shooting a Special Beam Cannon up at Goku's ship. Just like Bulma predicted though the shields held up. The beam did flicker slightly, if she had more time enough hits might free him. "Wait what?" She asked looking around as the skies darkened.

"You've got to hurry Chi-Chi." Goku said.

Meanwhile on the planet known as Earth, it's skies had darkened. Kami and Mister Popo stood before the mighty eternal dragon Shenron.

"Can you do it, revive people from two different planets, those killed on Earth by the Saiyans and those killed on Namek by Frieza and those serving him?" Kami asked.

"IT IS NO SMALL TASK, BUT... AS YOU HAVE GROWN IN POWER SO HAVE I." The dragon's voice thundered as it's eyes glowed a brighter red. "YOUR WISH IS GRANTED!" Shenron said before glowing into a bright light and then disappearing. The seven dragon balls streaked across the sky.

On King Kai's planet, Yamcha, Yajirobe and Tien lost their halos as they were brought back to life. "Yamcha is back people." He smiled and flexed.

"Not just Yamcha." King Kai chuckled as he watched Namek. "Now I just gotta find someone close to him." He said thinking.

Porunga reappeared on the dying world as Guru and others killed by Frieza and his soldiers were revived. Dende gasped coming too and looked around confused as the planet was now unrecognizable from when he last saw it.

"Hey kid, it's me again King Kai. Listen up, that rock you call home, it's about to blow up. You need to get to that big green dragon and wish for everyone on Namek besides Frieza to be sent to Earth." King Kai said.

"Yes sir." Dende replied back.

"Wait, Dende right? Don't include me in the wish either, I need to finish this fight with Frieza once and for all." Goku said telepathically.

"But you'll die here?" Dende asked confused and began flying towards Porunga.

"I'll figure something out, worse case scenario you can wish me back." Goku replied.

"As you wish." Dende said reluctantly.

"Goku." King Kai sighed. "Also as you wish hehe good one kid." King Kai snorted.

"Don't fret, as soon as I'm free of this trap I'll be fine." Goku said before the link between them was cut as King Kai began laughing too much at Dende's unintentional joke.

Frieza broke out of the mountain of cooled lava he'd been left trapped in after Namek itself had seemed to turn against him. He gulped as he saw saw a legion of tornadoes coming down on him. He was thrown about like he was in a blender. His rage as explosive as ever he let out an explosion around himself to get free. Before he charged for Chi-Chi again he noticed the sky was darkened. He blinked looking around and then spotted Porunga. He cackled as only a villain could. "Everything I have endured will be worth it if I get my wish." Frieza said and flew for the dragon.

Chi-Chi tried a third time to force the pod in the path of the beam. Still it failed. "Any other ideas?" Goku asked.

"Just one, I love you Goku." She said.

"Wait what are you doing Chi-Chi?" He asked as Chi-Chi opened the pod and flew into it. She flew it up high into the atmosphere after closing the door. She flew with everything she had, pushing the pod with her inside it into the beam. Finally she managed to do it. The pod groaned as it felt the stress of the gravity well. The beam affecting Goku fluctuated, letting him escape. "Hold on Chi-Chi." Goku said.

"Wait Goku, Frieza is heading for Porunga, there's no time to waste!" King Kai said.

"Oh man, be right back Chi-Chi!" Goku called out and flew after Porunga.

Chi-Chi found it difficult to even breathe within the pod. "Meditate." Moori said to her telepathically.

"What?" She asked.

"Meditate, let the gravity flow around you." Moori instructed within her mind and taught her how to meditate like Piccolo does. She followed his instructions and found that it helped her handle the effects of the gravity well.

Frieza chuckled as he got closer to the mighty dragon Porunga. He was flying swiftly over a sea of choppy waves, when suddenly a massive fist rose from the depths and hit Frieza, stopping him in his tracks. The fist shrank as the revived Nappa reverted to his normal form. He rose out of the water.

"Out of my way you over grown monkey." Frieza growled.

"Still better looking than you, especially now. Malfunction with the healing tank your highness?" Nappa asked.

Frieza's tortured body let out a demonic roar as he attacked Nappa. Nappa instantly was on the defensive, unable to match Frieza's speed or chaotic movements. Frieza kneed Nappa in the chin stunning him. Frieza resumed his course for Porunga. He looked back seeing Goku chasing him in the distance, but too far behind to catch him. "Yes, immortality will be mi... oof." Frieza saw stars as he was close lined by non other then Vegeta as Frieza hadn't been watching where he was going. Frieza flipped over and over until he came crashing into the ground.

"I don't know what happened, but now you're mine Frieza." Vegeta said as he began charging up his most powerful attack. Frieza ignored him though and rose to his feet before the dragon.

"I wish to be immortal!" Frieza shouted, but nothing happened. The dragon didn't even acknowledge him. He followed the dragon's gaze and spotted the tiny Namekian he could have swore he vaporized, come to think of it, Vegeta and Nappa should both be dead too.

"YOUR WISH SHALL BE GRANTED." Porunga roared down to Dende.

"Thank you." Dende smiled and then noticed Frieza's glare, well what look like a zombified Frieza. "Uh oh." He squeaked as he saw a purple glow emanate from the pointed skeletal hand towards him. Just before the Death Beam hit its mark, Dende vanished.

"Wait what?" Frieza asked confused and then began to feel the air heat up as Vegeta launched his attack. Frieza made a futile attempt to block the attack but as with Dende, Vegeta and his attack seemed to have been erased from existence. Vegeta caught a brief glimpse of Kakarot and his power before being yanked to Earth.

Upa had been returned to life as well, though Puar decided to stay in otherworld so she could find Yamcha. She went with Krillin and Raditz as they made their way to King Kai's planet. Upa had just reached Frieza's ship when he vanished and reappeared on Earth. He jumped back seeing Vegeta and Nappa. "What's going on here human?" Vegeta demanded, with a yellow beam of energy fading off into the distance behind him as Vegeta's attack meant for Frieza left Earth's atmosphere.

"Porunga teleported everyone on Namek to Earth besides Goku and Frieza." Dende said nervously.

"Hmmph so Kakarot is really going to finish it after all... good, but it should've been me." Vegeta grumbled and went to brood as more Namekians that Frieza or his men had killed appeared around Dende. There was a loud pop as Frieza's ship and all its occupants appeared a little ways behind Dende to where it wouldn't squish anyone. Guru was the last one to get teleported to Earth.

Bulma's hair was in complete disarray and her clothes tattered as she worked furiously to get the engines back online. Getting fed up she kicked the compartment she was working on and left a dent in the alloy. She smiled hearing the engines purr to life. She called C-6 through the communications network. "I've got the thrusters up and running, still no FTL, but at least we can leave orbit with thrusters and get to safety." She said exhausted.

"I can see that from my sensors Miss Bulma, but that is no longer required." C-6 said.

"What do you mean it's no longer required, I've been busting my butt off trying to get this ship to fly again." She yelled at the speaker near her.

"The ship is no longer in danger, according to my sensors and calculations of the stars, we're on Earth. May I open the landing bay doors, the Namekians are eager to see their leader again?" C-6 asked. He waited a few seconds not getting a response. "Miss Bulma?" He asked.

"We're home, finally. Yes yes let them out!" Bulma said happily and flew for the closest exit, planning to kiss the ground. Moori levitated Gohan and Piccolo outside to Dende.

"Dende?" Moori asked.

"Elder Moori." Dende said happily and hugged him. Moori patted his back.

"Your friends need your help." Moori said. Dende nodded and began healing Piccolo at once. Kami arrived to their location with Mister Popo on his carpet.

Back on Namek, Frieza was seething with rage. "There... though I could not transport one without killing her. I will now take my leave. FAREWELL!" Porunga boomed as he flew off into the sky, the dragon balls trailing behind him.

"Wait what?" Goku asked appearing behind Frieza. He had known of only three girls on Namek, one was Fasha whom he'd felt leave orbit some time ago, the other was Bulma and then...Chi-Chi. He rocketed off to where he left her.

"What... get back here Saiyan!" Frieza shouted and followed him. Frieza threw a Death Slicer at him. Goku altered his course to dodge it but it cut his cheek perpendicular to where his cheek had been hit by Frieza's Death Beam. Goku shot a blast at it once it passed him, destroying it.

"Alright Frieza, you want to go now?" Goku asked and flew back at him, hitting him hard in the gut.

"Owe ." Frieza grunted and fell down to the ground. Goku resumed his path back to where Chi-Chi was trapped. Frieza clenched the dirt in his hand before getting back up. "Ahh I see now, his mate is still trapped... then I'll free her." He chuckled darkly and shot a barrage of death beams at the pod before taking flight.

"Now how to free her?" Goku asked thinking. He tensed sensing Frieza's attacks. He deflected each one. Frieza cackled and fired more shots, forcing Goku to block them. Frieza then took a few shots at Goku, trying to wear him down. Another tremendous quake shook Namek and more eruptions occurred.

"Ha it won't be long till this rock is space dust, and you along with it." Frieza said and continued trying to hit the pod Chi-Chi was trapped in. By now though Goku was fed up with Frieza's antics but there was little he could do as Frieza kept shooting attacks at the pod. Within the pod Chi-Chi sensed Goku was struggling. She focused on the energy coming from Frieza. It made her shiver as her fan began to point in his direction. She took a breath as she forced the fan to swipe down. Outside the pod Frieza was hit with a sudden gust of wind, causing him to pause his barrage of attacks as he was blown back some and his vision blurred by smoke in the air that the gust had caught. This was the chance Goku needed, he blitzed Frieza as fast as he could. Frieza quickly tried to shoot at Chi-Chi again to get free but Goku grabbed his arm and made him miss.

"Enough." Goku said and punched Frieza hard with his other hand. There was a sickening rip as the arm Goku was still holding was torn off Frieza's body as he was sent backwards. "Woah I didn't mean to do that." Goku said and quickly threw the arm at Frieza a little grossed out. Frieza caught his arm with his tail.

Frieza growled and tried to reattach his arm using his telekinesis. "No I've had enough!" Frieza yelled forming a Death Ball as he powered up. Goku began preparing a Kamehameha. Their energies clashed, but Goku's began overwhelming Frieza's. Frieza only smirked however. He threw it down at the planet, planning to destroy it and then shot a Death Beam towards the pod.

"Not so fast Frieza." Goku said and launched his Kamehameha from his feet. The propulsion from it sent him down fast enough to catch it while the Kamehameha intercepted the Death Beam. Frieza snarled and aimed a Death Beam at the Death Ball, planning to destroy it while it was in Goku's hands. His shot missed due to getting hit with lightning and another gust of smoke that hit him hard as Chi-Chi used the fan with her mind once more. "Heh thanks, I got better plans for this though." Goku said and hurled it into the sky, aiming for his ship. The sky flashed as it exploded and destroyed Goku's ship. The gravity well beam flickered and cut out. The pod Chi-Chi was in began to fall. Goku flew to catch the pod. Just as he did Frieza flew into him, putting all his power into a kick aimed at Goku's head. Goku immediately dropped the pod as Frieza followed through with his kick, driving Goku head first into the ground below creating a massive crater. Frieza chuckled.

"This is the end for you monkey." Frieza said creating a Death Slicer, readying to cut this Saiyan in half. Frieza failed to notice the Kamehameha Goku was building up using his feet. Just as Frieza was ready to throw the attack he was hit by the blue energy waved fired from Goku's feet. Frieza was sent spiraling into the sky where he was struck by multiple bolts of lightning. Goku used the momentum from the attack to blast off and pursue Frieza. His first hit was a throat chop that made Frieza feel like his head was nearly severed from his body.

"This is for Krillin, Upa, Puar, Bulma, Piccolo, the Namekians, my brother, Nappa, Fasha, Vegeta, all Saiyans, Earth, my son and my wife. Along with everyone else you've ever hurt." Goku said as he proceeded to absolutely demolish Frieza with a flurry of hits that ended with the Emperor being slammed down to the ground. Goku beat him there and held up his fist, shattering Frieza's back as he landed on it. Goku then grabbed Frieza's tail. He slung him down over his shoulder, slamming Frieza into the ground, creating a massive crater. "Stay down." Goku said and flew to the pod Chi-Chi was in. He opened the pod, afraid of what he might find. He tilted his head seeing her inside, meditating like Piccolo. "Chi-Chi?" He asked. She opened her eyes.

"Goku?" She asked softly and then collapsed exhausted, her body full of micro fractures in her bones due to enduring the gravity well. "Everything hurts." She said softly.

"I've got you Chi-Chi." Goku said and powered down out of Super Saiyan. "Your pod looks too banged up to use." He said and picked her up bridal style as gently as he could.

Chi-Chi nodded. "If they're still intact there should be more where I got it from, where Frieza's ship was." She said.

Goku nodded and levitated her pod just in case. He started to fly towards where the other Ginyu pods were, but paused as he heard something.

"Please... help me." Frieza's voice rasped. "You can't just leave me here... like this." He said. Frieza had used up all his remaining power in that last attempt to kill Goku, now he had nothing left. Goku froze hearing his plea for help.

"Goku we don't have time." Chi-Chi warned. Goku sighed and slowly floated down to Frieza.

"You expect us to help you, after everything you've done?" Chi-Chi asked

"Please... have mercy..." Frieza begged as he lay broken.

"How many have asked for Mercy before you Frieza?" Goku asked, his anger sparking him back into his Super Saiyan form.

"And did you show our friends any mercy, I begged you to stop. You brought this on yourself." Chi-Chi said.

Frieza only hacked up some blood in response. "What are you two doing, moping around?Planet Namek is about to explode, you need to get out of there now." King Kai said to them urgently.

"Forgive me." Frieza said weakly as his consciousness wavered. Goku sighed and shifted Chi-Chi to hold her with just one arm. Goku pointed his free hand at Frieza.

"Ha!" He said blasting Frieza with some energy. "There, I've given you some of my own energy, but now you're on your own." Goku said and turned away as he went back to holding Chi-Chi with both arms.

"And don't you dare ever show your face around us or any of our friends again!" Chi-Chi threatened, earning a chuckle from Goku. He began to fly away with her, having the pod follow them.

Frieza slowly got to his feet. "No... this isn't right... me beaten, begging for mercy... and they turned their back on me. No monkeys will get the better of Lord Frieza." He said and created another Death Ball filled with pure malice. He threw it at them.

Goku felt it coming closer "Huh?" He asked turning to face it as it vaporized the pod behind them. Chi-Chi grunted in pain and swatted the bansho fan at it. The gust created by the magical swat held the attack back.

"You fool." Goku yelled and kicked it back at Frieza. Frieza's eye widened as he tried to hold it back. It vaporized his skeletal hand and the rest of his arm, but he did manage to regain control of it. He held it with his stubbed arm and increased its power.

"Fool am I, then I'll just destroy this planet instead." Frieza said and cackled. Chi-Chi mumbled the words to turn the fan to its sword form. She sent a strong bolt of lightning down at the Death Ball. "Nooo!" Frieza cried as the Death Ball exploded, vaporizing what was left of his body.

"I wanted to help him, but he wouldn't let me." Goku said. Chi-Chi smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

"Not everyone can be helped, let's go home to our son." She said softly. Goku nodded. He flew her to where the Ginyu pods were, following Chi-Chi's directions. They arrived just in time to grab the last pod before it fell into lava.

"Looks like we gotta share." Goku said and opened the pod. He quickly got into it with Chi-Chi on his lap. He pressed several buttons before the pod door closed and it's engines activated. It flew off right as the planet exploded.

"Oh no!" King Kai cried unable to tell if they had made it off the planet or not. He tried sensing for them but couldn't find them.

"What is it? I thought you said Goku had Frieza on the ropes?" Roshi asked.

"He did, and Frieza's certainly no more, but the planet exploded soon after, I don't know if they made it out in time." King Kai said.

"Poor Miss Chi-Chi." Chiaotzu said as a few tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Uhh what's the big deal, if they are dead the Namekian set can bring them back sooner or later." Yajirobe said and shrugged as he finished the meal he was eating.

"That's kinda cold." Yamcha said.

"Ehh Goku's already died once anyways." Yajirobe said.

"Just because you died once before doesn't make the second time any better." Chiaotzu pouted.

"Hehe yeah, I'll attest to that." Roshi chuckled. "Though I do wonder... who's going to watch over their son while they're gone?" Roshi asked softly.

"I imagine it'll be Piccolo." King Kai said and chuckled seeing their doubts in their eyes. "You guys didn't see all of the fights, but trust me, that Piccolo will take good care of him." King Kai snickered as he switched channels with his antenna to view Earth.

Once Gohan and Piccolo were fully healed thanks to Dende, Gohan hugged his master in a tight embrace. Piccolo grunted but patted Gohan's back gently. "It's alright kid, I'm fine." He said, a little uncomfortable. Bulma giggled watching them.

"Do I get a hug to?" She asked.

"I wouldn't try it unless you want to get snapped in half." Piccolo warned.

"Hey I was only joking." Bulma pouted. Gohan giggled and looked around.

"Hey where are my parents?" He asked. Dende's eyes widened getting a message from Porunga.

"They stayed on Namek to fight Frieza." Dende said softly.

"But... but the planet was going to explode." Gohan whimpered. Piccolo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll ask King Kai, hey you hear me up there?" Piccolo asked, reaching out with his mind.

"Yeah but I'm sorry to say that I couldn't find Chi-Chi or Goku after the planet exploded." King Kai replied back to them.

"But then that means.." Gohan said, his eyes getting big before he started balling his eyes out and clung tighter to Piccolo who was still sitting down.

"Uhh." Piccolo stuttered as he panicked internally. After about a minute of letting Gohan crying he spoke up again. "Alright enough of that kid, your tears won't bring them back but the Namekian Dragon Balls can, in the meantime you've got me to watch over." Piccolo said fairly harshly, though his eyes were full of care.

"Hey you can't speak to him like that you jerk, he just lost his parents." Bulma said, getting a quick glare from Piccolo that made her jump back.

"It's okay Bulma, Mister Piccolo is right." He said sniffling. "I need to be strong for them." Gohan said. Piccolo nodded.

"Yeah it's like I said, Piccolo will take good care of him." King Kai said aloud.

"Still here." Piccolo grumbled telepathically to him.

"Hehe sorry." King Kai said.

"Hey can't you talk to the big guy, King Yemma to find out how the kid's parents are doing?" Yajirobe asked.

"Huh, oh of course you're right, why didn't I think of that, putting you all on hold." King Kai said to those he was in communication with on Earth. He refocused his antenna onto King Yemma, the one responsible for judging souls this side of the universe.

"What is it King Kai I'm terribly busy. As if your friend Kami using his pet dragon to revive a planet full of Namekians and the aftermath of a Saiyan invasion on Earth wasn't enough paperwork, some revengeful monkey and a demented slug just destroyed an entire world to revive some blokes that died decades ago." King Yemma grumbled from behind his desk. Despite his colossal size, he was still hidden by a mountain of paper on his desk.

"Uh yeah, sorry about that...but uh could you look to see if a Goku or Chi-Chi passed away real quick... I'll Uhh have one of the boys here bring you back some food from Princess Snake." King Kai offered.

"Fine fine, hold on let me see here... I've got a Raditz that passed by here on his way to you, along with a floating cat, a noseless monk, and three Namekians, but no Goku or Chi-Chi. Looks like they're still living." King Yemma said.

"Thanks." King Kai said and cut back to Earth. "They're alive." King Kai relayed down to those there.

"Yay." Gohan cheered happily. Bulma and Nappa smiled hearing the news.

"Tch of course Kakarot did. He had become the legendary Super Saiyan." Vegeta grumbled.

"But how long till they can get home?" Gohan asked.

"That I can't tell you kid, space is a big place." King Kai replied. Gohan looked down sadly.

"Hey, your parents are probably together, so do you think any force in the universe will stop them from coming back to you?" Piccolo asked. Gohan shook his head and smiled weakly. Piccolo nodded.

"Thank you King Kai, tell my uncle Raditz, Krillin and Puar I said Hi?" He asked.

"Will do, King Kai out." King Kai said and left their minds. Moori approached Piccolo, Gohan and Bulma.

"Have any of you seen my older brother Tsuno or two warriors from his village, they are missing." Moori asked. The three shook their heads.

"I can answer that...your wish to bring back the Namekians was likely too specific. One looking older then you and two warriors fell by my hand." Vegeta chuckled.

"Why you!" Moori said getting angry.

"Hah what are you going to do Namek?" Vegeta asked.

"Not him, me." Piccolo said standing to his feet. Gohan and Dende quickly hid behind him.

"I'd welcome the challenge, after my body getting healed from dying I'd say we're about even now." Vegeta said smugly.

"We'll just see about that." Piccolo chuckled. Vegeta's eyes widened as something tapped the back of his neck.

"Spirit Beam Cannon." Kami said, transferring a small Spirit Bomb he had been forming to his body and then firing it point blank into Vegeta's neck. He only made it strong enough to knock out the Saiyan. "That was for bringing chaos to my planet." Kami said as Vegeta fell to the ground unconscious.

"Hey, that was my fight old man." Piccolo growled.

"True, but there are more pressing matters, besides just imagine how annoyed he'll be when he realizes I'm the one that knocked him out." Kami said and chuckled.

"True as that is I will need to do some training to overcome him once he heals, if I let him. What pressing matters though?" Piccolo asked.

"I believe he is referring to me." Guru said as the Namekian Dragon Balls, now stone as they recharged, fell at his feet. "Ah good, I was afraid I might have to leave you without them." He said and coughed weakly.

His children gasped and huddled around him. "No father." Moori said softly.

"Be at ease my children, but there's something I must do first. Sons of Katas, Kami Piccolo, come by my side." He said.

"What is it lord Guru?" Kami asked coming to his right side, Piccolo came to his left side after a moment of hesitation.

"I can unlock the power hidden in both of you, if you will promise to teach my people. Piccolo, specifically of you I ask to train our warriors with your knowledge and the knowledge Nail gave you so that they may be able to defend themselves in the future." Guru said.

"Of course." Kami said.

"This power, it is my own?" Piccolo asked.

"Indeed it comes from you, I just bring it to the surface." Guru said.

"Very well, I will train those that wish to fight, as a debt to Nail." Piccolo said. Guru smiled.

"Thank you." Guru said and placed his hands over Piccolo and Kami. He unlocked their potential. Piccolo surged with power. Piccolo stared at his hands in disbelief. Kami gasped as he was flooded with energy and knowledge.

"Astounding." Kami said softly. Guru coughed again. "Moori, to me my son." He said weakly.

"Yes father?" Moori asked, tears streaming from his eyes.

"It is up to you to lead our people in this new age." Guru said and passed over ownership of the Namekian Dragon Balls to Moori. "I've taught you the best I can, it is up to you now my child." Guru said.

"Thank you father." Moori said looking down.

"This is not truly goodbye my children, I leave you in good hands. However my sight grows ever dimmer of the future... but I can sense that your story is not yet finished Kami... I offer one last gift to help you with what is to come." Guru said and coughed badly.

"What is it?" Kami asked.

"As your other half merged with the strongest of our kind to preserve our ways, I offer this same gift to you Kami... it is the only way I can truly show you what it means to be a Namekian, and to preserve my memories of the past. I will fuse with you if you would permit it." Guru said.

"I..." Kami said thinking, the request taking him off guard.

"Time is short to decide." Guru said.

"What do you think Piccolo?" Kami asked telepathically, not having anyone else he could really ask that would understand.

"I doubt he will add to your power and you can't get any older... wisdom though, seems to be something you like more than power. It may benefit others more than yourself." Piccolo replied, surprising Kami somewhat that he actually did give his advice.

"Alright, if you are okay with it." Kami said.

"Yes." Guru said and coughed. "Place you hand upon me." Guru said.

"Goodbye my children, I am in each of you, I wish you good luck and good will." Guru said before powering up. He and Kami were lost in a bright light. When the light faded Kami was standing alone. He looked taller and less bent. His body also now fuller.

"Maybe a gust of wind won't knock you over now." Piccolo said.

"Kami?" Mister Popo asked worried.

"I'm fine old friend, just... adjusting." He said and smiled. The other Namekians looked down.

"What now Elder Moori?" a young Namekian asked.

"I do not know, we are without a home." He said softly.

"It is small but you are all welcomed to the lookout where I live." Kami said.

"No reason to be cramped, you can all come to stay at Capsule Corp." Bulma smiled.

"Are you sure?" Moori asked.

"Of course." Bulma smiled. "And I can take you all there using Frieza's ship." She said.

"Thank you for your kindness." Moori said. The other Namekians echoed his gratitude.

"No problem." Bulma smiled.

"Kami's lookout would be a good location to train the warriors among you." Piccolo said. Kami nodded in agreement.

"Can I train with you too Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"Well you are my student still right?" Piccolo asked Gohan.

"Always." Gohan said excited.

"Me too?" Upa asked nervously.

"Tch sure, you too. Meet me up there in the morning, as for the rest of you I'll send Gohan to fetch you." Piccolo said to the Namekian warriors. They nodded. Bulma began leading the Namekians back onto the ship. Piccolo settled his gaze on Nappa who was picking Vegeta up off the ground. "And what about you?" Piccolo asked Nappa.

"Find my daughter, she isn't here." Nappa said softly.

"I was unconscious but I think I heard mention she was going back to someone named Cold so he wouldn't come to Earth." Piccolo said. Nappa's face paled considerably.

"I need a ship to rescue her." Nappa said urgently. Piccolo pointed at Bulma.

"She's your best bet." He said. Nappa nodded and flew over to Bulma, still carrying Vegeta.

"I need a ship." He said. Bulma glared at him.

"Why should I help you, after everything you've done?" Bulma asked angrily as she put her hands on her hips.

"I helped stop Frieza, and I'm doing this to help my daughter who helped you." Nappa said. Bulma tilted her head and looked into his eyes.

"You really do love her don't you?" She asked softly.

Nappa nodded. "She's all that matters to me now, I wasn't a good father before, but maybe it isn't too late." He said. Bulma stared at him for a while.

"Fine, come on board, but try anything and I'll have Piccolo set you straight." She said. Nappa nodded thankfully and let out a smile.

"Hey I don't work for you woman." Piccolo growled.

"No, but with everyone gone right now, you are this planet's defender." Bulma said. "I mean you are easily the strongest one on the planet right now." She added. Kami chuckled and got back on Popo's carpet.

"I thought that was his job?" Piccolo asked and nodded towards Kami.

"Oh no no, you've been doing a good job at it." Kami said chuckling and disappeared with Popo as the carpet took them to the lookout. Bulma giggled softly.

"Coming with us? Gohan?" She asked flying over to the ship.

"No." Piccolo said, turning his back.

"I wanna spend more time with Piccolo." Gohan said smiling and waved goodbye.

"Well alright, just be sure to visit C-6 tomorrow." Bulma said and went into the ship.

"Okay, bye." Gohan waved. C-6 flew the ship to Capsule Corp. headquarters. "Now what?" Gohan asked his master. Piccolo closed his eyes thinking.

"We rest, and then we train like we never had before." Piccolo said. "Follow me though, I need to make good on a promise." Piccolo said.

"A promise?" Gohan asked. Piccolo nodded as he led Gohan to where he sensed the Ox King at, which was fairly easy to do as he was now one of the strongest humans on Earth currently.

**(And with that, the Frieza arc draws to a close. This has been a long road, I suspect this chapter will put me over the 100k word mark. With the last chapter I just hit the threshold of 8,000 views, so thank you to all of you who have been following along and to those who've helped me with this story.**

**Let's take a last look at some power levels, they'll be a thing of the past after this. **

**Zombified Frieza- ranges from 60 million down to 12 million throughout the fight. **

**Super Saiyan Goku- at least 100 million (depends if the transformation healed him back to his full power or not before the multiplier)**

**False SS/enraged Gohan- 30 million though it was too much for his body so he kinda fizzled. **

**Chi-Chi with the fan, not holding back - 10 million per attack, mostly the fan at work, her base is still about 100, 000. **

**Gohan after being healed on Earth - 10 million**

**Piccolo after getting his potential unlocked - Up to 30 million after some time.**

**Kami and Guru fusion- 700,000 **

**Speaking of their fusion, Guru saw this as a backup plan to preserve Namekian history, he also wanted to help Kami and Piccolo with an impending danger he can sense. **

**The next chapter and possibly the one after will be focused on the training that everyone is going to be doing, till next time.)**


	23. Princess of Snake Way

**(Last time on Piccolo'Students, Frieza was finally vanquished. Now what lies ahead for our heroes? Find out now.)**

** -Princess of Snake Way-**

"Hey I recognize this place." Gohan said as he and Piccolo landed on an island with a pink house on it. Piccolo nodded.

"Hey what gives?" A sunbathing Oolong oinked as Piccolo's long shadow cast the pig in darkness. Oolong took off his shades and then jumped in terror. "Dah Piccolo, please don't kill me!" He begged and hid behind the lawn chair he had been laying on.

"Tch... you aren't even worth my time." Piccolo said. The door on the small pink house flung open as a purple dragon squeezed through the doorway and then charged at Gohan, tackling him.

"Icarus." Gohan cheered happily and scratched the dragon's cheek. A mountain of a man squeezed through the doorway after Icarus.

"Gohan?" Ox king asked amazed, tears coming down behind his glasses, happy to see his grandson alive.

"Grandpa!" Gohan said excitedly. He got free of Icarus and jumped into Ox King's arms. Ox King chuckled happily and held him close before Icarus jumped onto him as well.

"Ahh glad you're safe Gohan." Ox King chuckled and set down the boy and his dragon. Icarus rolled over onto his back and got his belly scratched. "Is your mom with you?" Ox King asked, looking around.

Gohan looked down a little sadly. "Her and dad are lost in space somewhere right now after we defeated Frieza." Gohan said. "Oh and Piccolo said he'll watch me till they get back." Gohan added and looked to Piccolo who had turned his attention to the sea hearing the roar of a motor nearby. Ox King got a serious look on his face, a rare thing for him as he stood up tall and approached the Namekian. His brief training with Roshi had gotten him to the point where he could vaguely feel people's energy. Since Roshi's death he had been checking in on his island some with Icarus and continued to train. Gohan's energy was far higher then anything he had expected to feel, but Piccolo was beyond even that. If this was the same demon that had tried to conquer the world before they were all certainly doomed.

"I heard you saved my daughter and grandson from dying when the Saiyans attacked, and that you even gave your life to protect them." Ox King stated.

"Tch." Piccolo said, still keeping his back turned to them.

"Oh, Piccolo has saved me and my parents a bunch of times over now on our space adventure." Gohan said as he continued to pet Icarus, neither picking up on the building tension between Ox King and Piccolo.

"For the love of Kami don't make him angry." Oolong begged.

Ox King shook his head. "In truth I thought I'd never forgive you for taking my grandson away, but the moment I heard you saved him and my daughter... I just had to say thank you." Ox King said and offered to shake his hand. Piccolo flinched a little before slowly turning his head to give the outstretched hand a backwards glance.

"I did what I did for my own reasons, I don't need your thanks." Piccolo said, crossing his arms and looked back at the ocean.

"He didn't yell at you, that means he likes you grandpa." Gohan said. Piccolo huffed softly.

"We've got company." Piccolo said as a blond haired woman came into view, riding a hover bike that her ownership of was questionable at best.

"Oh that's Launch, she's been hanging around here lately." Ox King said. "She even trained with me some to help get her mind off things." He added.

Launch jumped off her hover bike. "Piccolo? If you're alive that means Kami is back right? So my man can come back to the land of the living?" She asked.

"He should already be alive, along with some others, but a few like Chiaotzu will have to wait on the Namekian Dragon Balls." Piccolo said.

"Wait Tien's alive again? Then where the hell is he?" Launch asked. "Well? Answer me you big green demon." Launch said.

Piccolo snarled angrily, causing Oolong to shift into a mouse and scurry for refuge in the Kame' house. "I was checking with King Kai." Piccolo said, explaining his delay to answer.

"Who the what now?" Launch asked.

Gohan spoke up and explained as best he could who King Kai was, catching Launch and his grandpa up some.

"Oh so it's a long way back down that Snake Road Huh?" Launch asked. "That really bites." She huffed.

"Snake Way, not Snake Road, and no it's not the distance. Tien decided to stay with King Kai to do more training and also so Chiaotzu won't be there without him." Piccolo said.

"What? What does old three eyes think he's doin? Expects me to just wait for him does he? Well I'll show him. I bet Yamcha is making Bulma wait too. I'll get with her and then give them idiots a stern talking to." Launch said. She crossed her arms upset.

"Maybe wait till tomorrow, it's getting late." Ox King said, trying to calm her.

"Huh, well alright." She said and crinkled her nose. "Went heavy on that cologne you're wearing, so musty." She said and rubbed her nose. "Ahhh Ahh choo!" She sneezed and turned into the sweet Blue Launch, her golden hair now blue. "Uhh hello everyone." She smiled and then noticed Piccolo. She quickly retreated behind Ox King.

"I like this version better, much quieter." Piccolo said. Launch pouted a little. Ox King caught her back up to speed.

"Oh I see, I do wish Tien would return sooner, but that's alright. I'd hate for Chiaotzu to be alone. Now how about I fix us all something to eat and you can tell us about your grand adventures in space." Launch said to Gohan.

"I'm starved." Gohan agreed.

"Heh me too." Ox King chuckled.

"And me." Oolong said from the window.

"And Ummm what about you Piccolo?" Blue Launch asked to be polite.

"Just a glass of water." He said. She nodded and led them inside. Oolong had to get a change of pants while the others relaxed inside the house as Launch cooked. Gohan began from the beginning, sharing how his training with Piccolo had gone, the fight with the Saiyans, and the events on Namek. Piccolo interjected occasionally, but mostly kept to the corner. By nightfall Gohan had passed out fast asleep.

"Get some rest Gohan." Ox King said and picked up Gohan. He tucked him into a bed and kissed his head. Icarus hopped onto the bed and curled up to sleep. "Watch over him boy." Ox King said and patted his head. Icarus thumped his tail softly in response. Ox King smiled and returned to the others.

"So what's the plan to get Goku and his broad back?" Oolong asked as Ox King entered the room behind him.

"That's my daughter you're talking about, show some respect." Ox King said.

"Yikes, you're back, sorry." Oolong said.

"Tch if they're not back within four months you can use the Namekian Dragon Balls to wish them here." Piccolo said. "Also Bulma wanted to see the kid. Remind him to lead the Namekians that want to be trained by me to Kami's lookout once he's done." Piccolo said.

"You won't be coming with us?" Ox King asked.

"No... I need to go meditate." Piccolo said gruffly as he walked out the door.

"At least let me get you something decent to wear, your clothes are in terrible shape." Blue Launch said.

Piccolo glanced down at his body, only now realizing what terrible shape his clothes were in. The part covering his torso had completely been destroyed during some portion of the fight with Frieza, while he was missing one pant leg. "I'll make do." He said.

"Well okay, goodbye." Blue Launch said. Piccolo only grunted in response before flying off in no certain direction. Once Roshi's island was no longer in view he used the clothes beam on himself, magically repairing his clothes as well as adding his weighted clothing. His white cape glowed softly, reflecting what little light the night sky gave off. He soon found himself starring down at Kami's lookout.

"Here to fight or talk?" Kami asked coming to the edge of the Lookout to face Piccolo. Despite Kami just being a dot below him, Piccolo's super hearing let him hear every word. Piccolo landed behind him.

"Just looking for a spot to meditate." Piccolo said.

"And you came to my home?" Kami asked, earning a glare from Piccolo. Kami only chuckled. "Come now, I have Guru's memories and you have Nail's. Even though their voices are as whispers in our ears, we can feel their influence. The natural desire to work together." Kami said. Piccolo frowned more.

"Nail respected his father, but I am not beholden to you." Piccolo said, crossing his arms.

"Indeed, we're equals." Kami said. "Two sides of the same being, it was wrong of me to ignore my other half... to ignore you so long ago." He said.

"Tch I'm my own person, I don't care what you want or what my father wanted of me." Piccolo said.

"Indeed, so what troubles you... don't pretend to deny it to me or yourself. I can feel the conflict with in you." Kami said. Piccolo snarled.

"The only decision I'm struggling with is if I should try to push you off the edge of this place." Piccolo grumbled, turning his back as he prepared to take off.

"It must be tempting, but are you sure it's not about this being your chance to take over the world? I and the other Namekians are no match for you. Goku is lost in space and may never return. It would be easy for you to defeat Nappa and kill Vegeta while he's unconscious. Add to those facts that the next strongest being on this planet is your loyal student, it seems like this is the perfect time for you to take over." Kami said.

"Don't tempt me you old fool, and don't pretend to know what's going on in my head." Piccolo growled, turning to face Kami again.

"Oh no that's not what I meant was bothering you. What's bothering you is that you can't figure out why you aren't doing exactly what I just suggested." Kami said walking up to him. Piccolo's eyes widened momentarily as he realized his other half had seen what he could not. "Change isn't easy, but as you said you are not your father. I should have seen there was more to you sooner. Goku saw it from the beginning though. It only took Goku's own son to bring it out in you." Kami said, gentler now. It took Piccolo a few moments to collect himself as he clinched his fists, so tightly that his nails caused his hands to bleed slightly. Had the old codger always been this wise, or was this Guru's doing? Piccolo liked the latter answer much better.

"Hmph whatever, can't Guru's wisdom be better applied to others, and I'll point out that I've no time for conquest as I have students to train. So that they can defend our home world." Piccolo grumbled. "Besides Goku always returns, and this new power of his... I will need to train harder than I ever had before not to get left behind." Piccolo said. Kami began to sense a little fear coming from Piccolo.

"I know you're competitive with him, but does his power really threaten you th..." Kami started to ask but was interrupted.

"I fear nothing old man... but what Goku became when he fought Frieza, I felt it first hand. It wasn't Goku, more like a nightmare, that rage and ferocity behind the power of it. If it were to ever consume him, it'd be the end of us all unless I found a way to stop him. Add to that fact that there are apparently more like Frieza, and my need to grow stronger is more urgent then ever." Piccolo said. This time, Kami was the one who was shook to the core.

"You know Goku through battle, and thus as well and if not better then his friends and family understand him. You really think he could loose himself?" Kami asked. Piccolo didn't answer, but that was enough for Kami. "I hope you're wrong... but if I could make a suggestion?" Kami asked.

"I didn't say it would happen, only that it might, and alright I'll humor you. What's your idea?" Piccolo asked.

"What was the conclusion that you and King Kai reached on why your Kaioken technique never activated despite you grasping the theory even better than Goku?" Kami asked.

"We weren't sure, but thought it was because my soul was incomplete, which is possibly the source that excess Ki can be drawn from to power the body." Piccolo said. Kami nodded.

"By my count you have the soul of Nail and the two that he fused with in you." Kami said.

"Wait would that really work?" Piccolo asked, letting down his guard some as he seemed to get excited.

"I don't know, but it's worth a visit to King Kai to find out. If it's possible, he'll be able to help you do it." Kami chuckled.

"But I'm alive how am I supposed to..." He started but this time Kami cut him off.

"I've already made the preparations, just take my hand and I'll transport you to Otherworld." Kami said and stretched out his free hand as the other held his staff. Piccolo stared at Kami's hand weighing his options. "Come now, we both know that you want to be able to challenge Goku more than you hate me, stop wasting time." Kami said with a slight smirk.

"Da.." Piccolo started as he grabbed Kami's outstretched hand, but before he could finish his sentence they were in Otherworld. "...m... you?" Piccolo asked and noticed that Snake Way was now ahead of him.

"I'm getting efficient at this unfortunately, be back in time to train those coming to the Lookout tomorrow." Kami said, letting go of Piccolo's hand. Kami then disappeared. Piccolo shook his head. His other half only seemed to get more infuriating with each passing encounter. As he calmed down he began to smirk some as he realized something. This was the perfect place to test out his new power as he didn't need to hold back. First he tested the limits of his speed as he headed for King Kai's planet as he flew as fast as he could.

Earlier King Kai had gotten a phone call from one of King Yemma's workers. "Oh I see, tell the big guy not to worry, my students could use a good fight. They'll send those troublemakers back down where they belong." King Kai said and hung up the phone. He walked out of his house and watched the Earthlings as they trained together. Tsuno and two Namekian warriors had also recently arrived on his planet for training. Tsuno was only interested in theory and learning techniques, but the two warriors that came with him had made great gains. He was about to speak to draw their attention when yelling was heard above their planet. Those training their looked up to see a mass of fighters falling down onto the planet. As the dust settled, Burter and Jace were seen trying to pull Recoome's body out of the ground. Zarbon and Dodoria were a little slower getting up.

"Come on, but your backs into it." Guldo said.

"Keep your head on little buddy." Burter hissed as Zarbon and Dodoria helped pull Recoome's head out of the ground.

"Hey that's not funny at all." Guldo said and rubbed where Vegeta had sliced his head off. He shuddered at the memory.

"Aye the gravity is pretty strong here." Jeice said as they finally pulled out Recoome.

"Wait... isn't that the Ginyu Force, what are they doing here?" Yamcha asked worried, remembering how Kami showed them the fight they had with Vegeta and the others on Namek. King Kai nodded.

"And two of them, I recognize their power as being the ones that slaughtered our brothers." Tsuno said angrily as the two Namekian warriors flanked him. They got into fighting stances.

"Heh that's right." Burter said and began striking poses with the others.

"And we are, the Ginyu Force!" The villains said together. Zarbon took Ginyu's position in the pose while Dodoria stood behind him.

"What are they doing here?" Tien asked.

"King Yemma got swamped with piles of paperwork, they fell through the cracks." King Kai said.

"Right and we were told this is where that monkey got so strong, so we thought we'd get strong here too." Guldo explained.

King Kai shook his head. "My training is reserved for those with good in them, I'm afraid you've been bamboozled. Your were sent here so my students can send you to where you belong." King Kai said chuckling. Those training under him gasped except for Roshi.

"You expect us to beat them?" Chiaotzu asked afraid. King Kai nodded. The villains busted out laughing.

"Oh that's rich, you think three slugs, an old geezer, a child, and three pitiful humans are a match for us?" Zarbon asked and flicked his green hair to the other side of his shoulder.

"What'd you get us into King Kai?" Yamcha asked. "Except for the fat pink one they all defeated Vegeta. We just became alive again and now we gotta face these creeps." He added. King Kai chuckled.

"You've all made massive gains. Putting aside Yajirobe, all of you could beat Vegeta when he landed on Earth now." King Kai said.

"Problem with that blue, we're all stronger than Vegeta was back then." Dodoria said to King Kai and punched his fist into his other hand. Chuckling darkly.

"We'll see. Have fun and try not to destroy too much." King Kai said and walked back into his house and slammed the door shut.

"Uhh?" Yamcha asked confused as he stared at the now shut door.

"Charge!" Jeice ordered as he sent a blast out from his hand at the humans. They scattered out of the way. The two Namekians rushed Zarbon. Burter got the drop on Tien with his speed and sent him halfway across the small planet. Burter chuckled and chased after him.

"Tien!" Chiaotzu cried out and used his telekinesis to push Burter's next punch just a little too far so it'd miss. Tien smirked and elbowed Burter in the side. Chiaotzu got ready to help again but yelped as Guldo shot beams from his four eyes at him. Tien and Burter began exchanging blows as they bounced across the planet fighting.

"Here comes Recoome!" The large man bellowed, charging for Yamcha. Yamcha got ready to defend himself. When out of no where Roshi came in with a kick to Recoome's face.

"Nope, you're mine big guy." Roshi said powering up. "Time to pay you back for hurting one of my students." The old hermit laughed.

"I'll bury you!" Recoome shouted and charged for him, however Roshi began dodging every hit with ease.

"Woah, go Master Roshi." Yamcha said.

"You've got other worries mate." Jeice chuckled from behind him. "Here catch." He added, throwing a ball of energy at Yamcha. Yamcha gulped before testing out a new technique he'd been working on as he formed a Kamehameha.

"I'd rather bat." Yamcha said and swung out his arms as though he was holding a baseball bat as he fired off the Kamehameha. It slammed against the ball of energy and hit it back. Jeice had to block as it exploded against his arms. The smoke cleared just in time for Jeice to see Yamcha coming down on him. He jumped backwards and the pair began to bounce across the planet in similar fashion to Tien and Burter as they fought. King Kai's planet was soon a blur of motion and explosions as the fighting continued. All the fighters moved faster then normal eyes could see. Only Dodoria had not vanished from view as the fighting between everyone continued. Instead his nostrils inhaled the smell of recently cooked food.

"Aha, this looks delicious." He said and rubbed his hands greedily as he looked down at a feast sprawled out on a picnic table that so far had miraculously survived the fighting.

"Hey tubby, the grub is mine." Yajirobe said, coming from his hiding spot behind a bush he had found when the fighting broke out.

"Ha, I saw you take cover, and you're sure one to talk." Dodoria said. "Actually, you might make for a decent meal yourself." Dodoria laughed darkly.

"Funny I was thinking the same about you." Yajirobe said as he unsheathed his katana.

"Hehe that toothpick supposed to scare me?" Dodoria asked as one of his fingers glowed with energy. He fired it off. Yajirobe deflected it with a slight movement of his blade. "What... that... that was just a fluke." Dodoria growled and fired a few more finger blasts. Yajirobe deflected each one away with ease. One he even hit back at Dodoria, cutting his cheek. Yajirobe looked between the pink alien and his own Katana, a little shocked he was able to pull that off. "Like I said, the grub is mine." Yajirobe said.

"Oh ho, now you've gone and done it. Get ready to die again, I'm not going to stop until there's nothing left of you!" Dodoria yelled before firing an intense volley of blasts from each of his hands.

"Yeah not good." Yajirobe said, starting to panic. No time to run, he was forced to use his sword again to try and stop the onslaught of attacks. He deflected some, dodged a few, and sliced others in half as he fought his way through the barrage as he was obscured by the dust cloud created by the attack.

"That's that." Dodoria panted some and held onto his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He barely noticed a glint of silver slice out of the smoke. He stumbled backwards as Yajirobe's sword cut a deep gash into his neck. "Why you!" Dodoria grunted, holding the cut with one hand. The other let out an explosive blast that sent Yajirobe flying backwards. "Time to finish this." Dodoria grumbled as he got up and walked over to where Yajirobe landed.

Elsewhere on the planet, Chiaotzu and Guldo were having a battle of abilities. Guldo was scaring Chiaotzu by utilizing his time pausing abilities to suddenly appear in front of the small fighter. Chiaotzu soon put it together and began firing a barrage of Dodon Rays from each hand. Guldo used his time pausing ability to easily avoid them. "Ha it's not use kid, you can't hit me." Guldo said.

"I'm not trying to four eyes." Chiaotzu said, seemingly deep in focus. That's when Guldo realized the yellow beams of energy that had missed him were now all swirling around, getting closer and closer to him. Guldo held his breath again as he closed his eyes. However when he opened them he realized he was in a cage of energy. He desperately looked for a way out as it got harder and harder to hold his breathe, but there was none to be found. He began to turn blue in the face before he had to gasp for air again as time resumed. "Got you." Chiaotzu cheered as his body glowed with energy. He flew off like a rocket and delivered a strong head-butt. Guldo was thrown back into the web of Dodon Rays resulting in several mini explosions.

"I'm not down yet you little monster." Guldo said and reached out with his ultimate attack, a move to try and hold Chiaotzu in place. Chiaotzu saw it coming and tried to do the same to Guldo. It was a battle of the minds as the two stood still, each one trying to overcome the hold the other one was exerting.

Meanwhile Zarbon was getting his butt handed to him by the two Namekians that were working together in sync. "You'll pay for the horror you and your master caused on our home." One of them said as they slammed Zarbon to the ground. "Go back to where you belong monster!" The other yelled, landing on Zarbon with a drop kick. The Namekian jumped back beside where his brother had landed. Both began preparing a blue energy attack as they cupped their hands together.

"Ha monster am I? If you think I'm a monster now, just wait till you see this." Zarbon laughed as he began to transform. The two Namekians continued charging their attack. Zarbon began to bulk up considerably, and his once handsome appearance became a face that only a mother could love. He finished his monstrous transformation right as the two Namekians fired a blue energy wave at him that they'd recently learned from Roshi. The combined attacks created an explosion, but Zarbon's laughter, much deeper now, could be heard with in. "My turn." He growled, emerging from the explosion and grabbing both Namekians by the head and driving them into the ground.

Back with Roshi, Recoome was getting furious that he hadn't even managed to land a single hit yet as Roshi was easily able to predict Recoome's motions. "Alright little man, try to avoid this!" He screamed as energy glowed in both his hands. Recoome slapped them together, creating a massive shockwave leaving Roshi no room to dodge. Roshi was thrown backwards. "Got ya now old man!" Recoome cheered and rushed him. He hit Roshi again before Roshi could recover. He followed after him again to continue his combo.

Above them, Jeice and Yamcha had finished their skirmish on the ground and were now basically playing dodgeball in the air. Though instead of balls made of rubber or foam, what Jeice and Yamcha were throwing around was strong enough to level mountain ranges. Yamcha repeatedly used quick fired Spirit Balls so he could make trick shots by controlling them while Jeice relied on sheer power and speed with his Crusher Balls. Jeice fired three more attacks which Yamcha deflected with the Spirit Ball he was forming in his hands. Yamcha then made it larger and threw it at Jeice. The white haired alien flipped over it. "So pouring on the power then mate? Mind if I try?" He asked and kicked a much more powerful ball of energy at Yamcha with high speed.

"Hope this works." Yamcha mumbled as he prepared a technique based of Krillin's Destructo Disc. "Wolf Claw Slicer!" He said as four blades of Ki formed around the opposite hand he had thrown the last Spirit Ball with. He made a swiping motion with his fist. The Ki around his fist grew to resemble the slashes of a wolf's claws. The attack cancelled out Jeice's. Then with a flick of his other hand, Yamcha sent his Spirit Ball crashing into Jeice's back. The attack and exploded and sent Jeice crashing onto the ground.

"Jeice!" Burter called out as he held Tien down with one of his feet. "I'll finish three eyes off than help you." He called out and returned his attention to Tien, who now had his hands on his head.

"Solar Flare." Tien said, blinding Burter for the moment. Then pushed him off and got back to his feet. In order to keep up with Burter's speed he decided to use the Four Witches Technique . Two extra arms sprang from his back as Burter's vision returned.

"Am I seeing things?" He asked. Tien only smirked and before he and Burter vanished from sight as they resumed their fight. Tien proceeded pulverize Burter across the planet. While Burter's speed had put them on equal footing before, Tien was now outclassing him at every turn. They reappeared above where Jeice had fallen and Tien used his extra arms to grab each of Burter's from behind. His other pair of hands formed a triangle.

"Tri Beam." Tien said, releasing it at point blank and then letting go of Burter. Burter slammed into Jeice just as he had gotten back up. Tien and Yamcha landed in front of them.

"Hey Jeice?" Burter grunted.

"Yeah mate?" He asked.

"I think we should fight together now... please?" He asked.

"Good plan." Jeice agreed. Both of them jumped to their feet and fought Tien together. Before Tien could get overwhelmed though, Yamcha jumped in. Burter and Jeice found that Tien and Yamcha were just as in sync as they were. The two pairs bounced across the sky as they continued to fight.

Back with Yajirobe, he gulped as Dodoria loomed over him. "Not so fast ugly." Tsuno said from behind him.

"Hehe, what's an old slug like you going to do?" Dodoria asked as he turned to face him.

"Solar Flare." Tsuno said, using the technique he had picked up from the three eyed human. Dodoria grunted in pain and rubbed his eyes. Now seeing his chance. Yajirobe charged forward with his Katana. Some visible Ki began to surround the blade. Yajirobe cut an "X" shape into Dodoria's back before plunging his sword deep into Dodoria's back. The very tip of it became visible on the other side. Tsuno came to Yajirobe's side and fired a blast into Dodoria's back, flinging him off Yajirobe's now bloodied blade. Dodoria fell down some ways away and went limp.

"You could have stepped in sooner." Yajirobe said.

"Just waiting for an opportunity like you." Tsuno said. "Now can you help my two brothers with that other one?" Tsuno asked.

"Heh, fat chance. I'm living, they aren't. No reason to risk myself again. Besides, it looks like they've got him handled now." Yajirobe said. Tsuno followed his gaze to see that the two Namekian warriors had gone into their giant forms to fight Zarbon.

"You're not the only one that can transform." One of them said as Zarbon's eyes widened. He was smashed between two fists that had stretched to connect with him. He then received a karate chop on his chest and on his back from each Namekian, leaving him gasping for air. The two warriors let out a mouth beam, that shot Zarbon down onto Dodoria. Both Namekians reverted to their normal sizes. Each one fell onto a knee to recover from the strain the giant form.

"It seems we are evenly matched." Guldo said, despite the explosions and fighting around them, the pair had remained motionless. The veins on their heads bulged a little as they concentrated.

"Yes." Chiaotzu said. "But I've got one more trick." He added grunting. "Kaioken." He mumbled and bursted with energy. Guldo immediately lost his mental grip on Chiaotzu. Guldo's four eyes widened in fear as he was lifted up, invisible hands seeming to choke him. Chiaotzu laughed and threw his hands, slamming him into the ground, head first. Guldo quickly held his breath and tried to get away as he climbed out of the crater he was in. He looked around for Chiaotzu but didn't see him. He walked backwards and bumped into him. Guldo looked back and shrieked as he saw Chiaotzu's eyes move to follow him despite the fact that he had paused time. His shriek caused him to loose focus as time resumed. "Hi." Chiaotzu giggled and fired a point blank Double Dodon Ray into Guldo's back. Guldo was sent flying over to where Zarbon and Dodoria lay. Chiaotzu let out a breath of relief and held his hands up to the sky, preparing a Spirit Bomb just in case the others needed help.

Not far away, Recoome was coming in to deliver another hit to add to his chain of attacks on Roshi. If Roshi weren't already dead, his body probably couldn't have handled the blows. As Recoome got closer one of Roshi's eyes opened. He used the staff he had still managed to hold onto and drove it into the ground. He pushed off of it with his hand to dodge Recoome's punch. As Roshi landed and went into his buff form. "Oh not so scrawny now huh? I'm getting excited." Recoome chuckled.

"Just try me." Roshi said. Recoome flew forward and tried to hit Roshi in the face. His eyes widened as Roshi stopped his punch with one hand. "Disappointing." Roshi said and broke Recoome's arm with one punch from his other hand. Recoome cried out in pain. He tried to kick Roshi but he blocked it with his forearm. "Tsk tsk, manners." Roshi chuckled and grabbed Recoome's foot with both hands. He used his strength to twist him and let go. Roshi then put his hands behind him. "Kamehameha!" Roshi yelled and shot it at Recoome, plowing him into the growing pile of villains on the ground. Roshi reverted to normal and had to take a breather.

Above them, Jeice and Burter separated from Tien and Yamcha in the air. "They're as good a team as we are Jeice." Burter said.

"True, bet they can't match our choreography in poses or the naming of our combo moves." Jeice said.

"Your poses are lame!" Yamcha interjected.

Burter frowned at the comment. "Speaking of, lets bust out one of those moves?" Burter asked.

"Smart thinking, Purple Comet?" Jeice asked. Burter nodded smiling. The two flew higher into the sky and began spinning together.

"Their power is getting pretty high." Tien said worried.

"We've got our own combo move though." Yamcha said smiling.

"No name, but it should do the trick all the same" Tien agreed and began focusing his energy. Yamcha did the same as electricity sparked around his hand he was holding up.

"Planetary Spirit Bomb!" Yamcha called out as he created the largest Spirit Ball he ever had before. He got behind Tien and threw it. Tien shot a Tri Beam ahead of it, around it and behind it. The combined attack pushed against the one Jeice and Burter were forming. The humans' attacks pushed through, creating a massive explosion that shook the small planet below. King Kai opened his door and looked up, nodding in approval as he watched the explosion.

"I knew they could do it." He chuckled. Jeice and Burter were left dazed by the explosion. Yamcha appeared behind Jeice, Tien behind Burter. Yamcha used his Wolf Fang Fist technique while Tien used his Volleyball Fist, however he spiked downwards instead of upwards. Both Burter and Jeice were sent crashing down onto the others that had been vanquished. Tien and Yamcha landed beside Roshi, both exhausted.

"You both used Kaioken during your attacks didn't you?" Roshi asked.

"Tried to, but it isn't easy." Tien panted.

"I told you all that you weren't ready for that just yet, especially now that you're both alive." King Kai scolded some. "Now who's going to clean up the mess you all made?" He asked and nodded towards the pile of defeated fighters.

"Allow me." Chiaotzu said and threw down the Spirit Bomb he'd been forming. The ball of energy flew down low towards the planet and it flew towards the pile like a bowling ball going for some pins. The Spirit Bomb pushed them off the planet and into the sky as Chiaotzu attempted to push them into the underworld with it.

"What's going on here?" Raditz asked as he landed nearby. Princess Snake and Krillin were by his side. Puar was sitting on Krillin's shoulder.

"About time you got here, Chiaotzu is just taking out the trash." King Kai snickered.

"Altogether now!" Jeice cried as they struggled against the Spirit Bomb. Using every last bit of energy had they managed to overcome the Spirit Bomb as it exploded. All six of them were left dazed from it.

"Shoot I wasn't able to push them far enough." Chiaotzu said pouting some. Princess Snake licked her lips, seeing an opportunity.

"You all look so tired, allow me." Princess Snake offered with a slightly sinister smile. She jumped high into the air before turning into her massive snake form. She flew straight for the six fighters that were struggling to not be pulled down into the underworld.

"Why is she here?" Chiaotzu asked.

Krillin shrugged. "She hasn't left Raditz's side since we passed by her place." He said.

Jeice vaguely saw what looked like a serpentine dragon heading for them before his vision blurred. He shook his head and looked again. This time he saw an open doorway with a sign saying "EXIT" above it. "Ha there's our way out of this pinch." Jeice said. The other five nodded, seeing the doorway that had appeared out of no where seemingly.

"I'm not so sure, we don't know where it leads" Guldo said hesitantly.

"Better than getting dragged down below." Burter said as the others flew closer.

"Hey, wait for me!" Guldo said quickly catching up. He followed them in. They found a stair case leading up to a light. They all flew straight up towards the light as it got hotter and hotter. Just as they reached the light, everything went dark.

Those down below watched as Princess Snake let out a blast of fire after her body had obscured their view of the six fighters. "Why did they fly towards her?" Krillin asked.

"She's a master of Illusion, she probably led them into a trap so she could easily knock them into the underworld." King Kai explained. Her appetite now sated, Princess Snake flew back to King Kai's planet. She changed into her more human like form before lightly touching down. The others felt her energy spike to that of Frieza's first form.

"Woah you've really been hiding your energy." Chiaotzu said. She nodded as she accidentally let out a burp. The Namekians' eyes got big and they stepped back from her, terrified. The others failed to notice.

"Oh dear, please excuse me." She said and blushed softly.

"Oh I'll excuse you for anything." Roshi stammered, running up to her. She giggled softly and made another illusion. Roshi halted in his tracks and then ran over to a tree. He began drooling as he stared at it.

"Sorry honey, I'm very selective about the attention I want, but enjoy the illusion." She giggled. Puar flew off Krillin's shoulder and tackled Yamcha's neck, crying softly in happiness.

"Hey shh it's alright Puar, we're both alive and well." He said and patted her back gently. "Good to see you to Krillin, sorry it's under these circumstances though." Yamcha said.

"Ehh been dead once already." Krillin said, trying to make light of it.

"Join the club." Chiaotzu giggled, causing the others to laugh some.

"Hehe... join the club... this kids a riot!" King Kai laughed and was soon on the ground, laughing hysterically. The others watched him a little concerned.

"Is this guy really the one that taught my brother how to become so strong?" Raditz asked.

"Yes, but Goku is a natural at it too." Tien said as King Kai started crying from the laughter.

"Are you really as strong as I'm sensing?" Yamcha asked Raditz. He nodded.

"Not just Raditz. Piccolo, Nappa, Vegeta and Gohan have grown incredibly strong, beyond belief really. They were all stronger than even Raditz is right now I think." Krillin said, earning a glare from the Saiyan.

"You've grown a lot stronger too Krillin." Tien said. Krillin nodded.

"That's mostly thanks to getting my potential unlocked on Namek." He said as King Kai finally calmed down. He got up like nothing had happened.

"The rest of you can get the same boost from Kami when you get back." King Kai said.

"So Piccolo is still alive, does that mean we won?" Krillin asked. King Kai nodded and explained to them what had happened since their deaths.

"My brother became the legendary Super Saiyan." Raditz said shocked once King Kai had finished. "Vegeta went on about that legend for years." He added, still processing it.

King Kai nodded. "It was truly powerful, your time here would be better spent seeing if you're able to access it too. If not I can try to teach you the Kaioken as well." He said.

"Wait you think I can obtain that power too?" Raditz asked.

"Honestly I don't know, but it's worth finding out, but here might not be the best place for you to try and learn it." King Kai said.

"This little planet does seem to be a little crowded." Raditz said.

"There's more than just this planet to see here you know, I could give you a grand tour of Otherworld as you train." Princess Snake offered and grabbed his arm gently.

"Uhh sure." Raditz said a little nervously. Princess Snake giggled and kissed his cheek, causing him to tense up a little. Everyone chuckled softly and Raditz got a very slight blush. He was about to say something smart, but he was suddenly sensed a strong power approaching. Everyone looked to the sky along with him, also sensing the energy.

"Tell me that's not Frieza right?" Yajirobe asked, looking at the others. They shook their heads.

"Of course not, it's me." Piccolo's cold voice said as he appeared in front of them in a flash of light.

"Wow... I knew you got strong Piccolo, but feeling it in person... amazing." Tien said.

"Tch, Frieza at full power would still be about four times stronger than me." Piccolo said and faced King Kai. "Which is why I need to try and learn the Kaioken again." Piccolo said to King Kai.

"So you think everything that's happened to you on Namek will let you handle it ehh? Very well we can try again, but it'll take more then just a days worth of training." King Kai said.

"We'll see about that, but I'll make as many trips here as I need to until I'm able to do it." Piccolo said. King Kai grinned.

"That's the spirit." King Kai said.

"But first I wanna test the limits of my power on you." Raditz said to Piccolo.

"Tch, why you know you'll lose?" Piccolo asked. Raditz nodded and grinned.

"Maybe, but I want to see what I can do regardless." Raditz said. Piccolo chuckled.

"Well alright then, you definitely are Goku's brother." Piccolo said and flew high into the sky. Raditz flew up after him.

"Don't break his pretty face Greenie or you'll have to deal with me!" Princess Snake called out to them. Piccolo only seemed confused by the request while Raditz got a little embarrassed.

"Ignore her, don't hold back." Raditz said.

"In that case it's a good thing you're already dead." Piccolo said with a smirk. They charged at each other, creating a massive shockwave as they started their match.

Before the sun rose the next morning, Gohan woke up with a terrible dream, hearing Frieza's laughter in his head. Icarus nuzzled him gently to try and calm him. "It's okay Icarus, I'll be fine." Gohan said petting him, trying to convince himself as well. Later that morning, and after Blue Launch had made breakfast for everyone, they were ready to go to Capsule Corp. Another sneezing fit on the way turned Blue Launch back into the hot tempered Blond Launch.

Using the near limitless resources at their disposal, the Briefs family set up the Namekians in a massive bio dome with everything that they needed, which as it turned out wasn't much. Dr. Briefs and C-6 talked science and history with the more intellectual Namekians while Misses Briefs introduced the Namekians to human culture. As a thank you for all they had done, Moori gave Bulma a crash course on how to use her new mental powers.

By the time Gohan and the others arrived in the morning, the Namekians had all settled in nicely. Vegeta was still sleeping off the blow to the back of his head Kami gave him. Nappa had gotten some sleep and was now walking around the grounds thinking on recent events when he felt Gohan approaching. Bulma had spent the entire night studying Frieza's ship. They found Dr, Briefs trying to convince Bulma to get some rest outside the ship as Ox King landed his air car. Blonde Launch and Oolong hopped out of the back seats. Gohan and Icarus landed nearby.

"Hey Bulma!" Gohan said smiling and rushed to hug her. Bulma happily returned the hug.

"Hi Gohan, C-6 is in the ship." She said and yawned. Gohan nodded looking around, seeing the huge dome the Namekians were living in.

"Woah how'd you get that put together so fast?" Gohan asked. Dr. Briefs chuckled.

"A simple matter of slightly altering one of my daughter's inventions, the shrink ray, and tinkering with a snow globe." The scientist chuckled.

"So cool." Gohan said.

nodded. "Then just needed a little manual labor and tadah." Briefs said.

"Neat. Come on Icarus, lets go find C-6 now." Gohan said to the dragon. Icarus roared happily in agreement. The pair flew into the ship to find C-6. Bulma noticed a worried expression on Ox King's face.

"Something wrong?" Bulma asked him.

"It's Gohan, he had bad dreams last night, he woke up in a fright several times. I'm hoping Kami can help calm my grandson." He said softly. Bulma nodded.

"Namek was rough, but he's strong. I think he will get better with time." She said trying to encourage Ox King.

"Yeah, the kid is half Saiyan, he'll be fine." Nappa said with a grin.

"You!" Blonde Launch screamed, recognizing Nappa as the man that killed Tien and the others from what she has seen on the tv.

"Heh?" Nappa asked confused. "Gah!" He yelped, taken by surprise when Launch kneed him with everything she had between his legs.

"You're the reason my Tien was taken from me, and now he'd rather train with some dumb ol king." Launch huffed, pouting. "No offense big guy." She added to Ox King. He nodded, a little afraid of how round up she was.

"So that's why they aren't back yet." Bulma said.

"Aren't you angry at Yamcha for making you wait?" Launch asked her. She shrugged.

"Maybe a little, but I've got plenty to keep me busy here." Bulma said. Launch sighed defeatedly. Nappa took a deep breath to recover from the pain.

"I've made up for my past actions by helping your friends here, besides we met on the battlefield. I didn't use a cheap shot like you just did." Nappa said.

"Watch it Muscles." Launch said with a glare. Nappa only laughed heartily.

"Well one thing is for certain, your man is a fool for choosing to do something besides be with such a firecracker like yourself." Nappa said chuckling.

"Alright bub, what do ya mean by that?" Launch asked coming up to him. Nappa took a half step back and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Ehh just that you're a looker, and your rage is something fierce." He said.

Launch tilted her head slightly. She'd been complimented on her looks plenty of times, but someone complimenting her personality was new, it felt funny. "Uhh thanks." She said, backing off some. Nappa nodded.

"So Bulma, about a spaceship?" Nappa asked, breaking up the quietness that had suddenly set in.

"Nothings changed, I still need a few weeks to get the other one my dad was working on upgraded and ready. Plus I still gotta test a lot of weapon systems and armor.

"Oh that sounds interesting." Launch said.

"Well I could use some help, interested?" Bulma asked her. Launch nodded.

"Sounds like a good time, but why you wanting to go back out to space?" She asked Nappa.

"To find Gohan's parents, see if Vegeta and I can become Super Saiyans and try to find my daughter. Oh and wreck any remains of the Frieza Force we come across." He said.

"That last one sounds fun." She said.

"More like swatting flies, I'd imagine that you're stronger than most of his soldiers now." Nappa said.

"Hmm." Launch thought, starting to dream up something in her mind. Maybe she could show Tien by going on an adventure of her own without him. She'd need to get stronger though to keep up.

After catching up with C-6, Gohan Icarus and C-6 gathered up the Namekian warriors as well as Moori and Dende. They came back to where Bulma and the others were. "Off to training?" Bulma asked. Gohan nodded.

"Not without me." Ox King chuckled.

"Or me." Launch said, surprising the others.

"This will be fun." Gohan smiled. "Mister Moori can you levitate them with us till we reach the lookout?" Gohan asked. Moori nodded and smiled. "Bye Bulma, Oolong, and Nappa." Gohan said and led the others to the lookout who wanted to train. C-6 and Icarus followed Gohan too. Upa flew up to greet them once they reached the sacred land of Korrin. He followed them up to the lookout. Kami was waiting there and Piccolo had just returned from King Kai's planet. "Mister Piccolo." Gohan said and flew to his master.

"Hey kid, brought me some more students?" Piccolo asked. The young boy nodded with a smile a mile wide. "Good, then let's get started." Piccolo said. What followed was a week's worth of training. Every evening once Gohan was too tired to keep training, C-6 would tutor him. At night Piccolo would make the journey to King Kai's planet, he'd always be back by the next morning. Kami unlocked the potential of the five Namekian warriors, Ox King and Launch, though the latter he was weary of doing until Ox King convinced him that at her core she was a good person. Gohan and the other Namekians decided to stay on the Lookout to conserve travel time. Upa volunteered to escort Launch back and forth from the Lookout to Capsule Corp. so she could help Bulma test out her new inventions until Launch got a handle on how to fly using Ki. Gohan continued to suffer nightmares each night, but tried to keep it to himself, not wanting to worry anyone else. Ordinarily Kami would have noticed, but his hands were full training the new fighters as well as still adjusting to the changes with in himself brought on by fusing with Guru.

Vegeta eventually woke up during the middle of the week. He groaned softly and covered his eyes. "Well look who's awake." Bulma said after being alerted by a monitor she had placed nearby him.

"Where am I woman?" Vegeta asked.

"Try some manners first. My name as you may recall is Bulma, and you're at my home." She said.

"Why?" Vegeta asked and moved his hands, the light still stung so he moved his hands back over his eye. Bulma dimmed the lights to help.

"Nappa dragged you here, and it didn't seem right to just leave you on the sidewalk where he dropped you." Bulma said coming closer to him. "And before you ask, Kami knocked you out cold before you even saw him coming. I'm pretty sure you have a concussion. That would explain the light sensitivity." She said.

"Who is this Kami?" Vegeta asked.

"Piccolo's other half, and yes Piccolo is still much stronger then you so don't try anything." Bulma said.

"Heh, but when I transform I'll ... my tail.." Vegeta stuttered, his eyes widening as he paled. Bulma nodded.

"Kami removed it, apparently it was the right call given what you just said." Bulma said. Vegeta grunted in annoyance.

"It'll grow back... but where is this Kami now, I need to teach him a lesson?" Vegeta asked. Bulma shook her head.

"He's even stronger now, and if you really get out of hand he could probably trap you inside a bottle." Bulma giggled. "Or give you a sampling of that Spirit Bomb he gave Frieza." She added. Vegeta almost seemed to pout. He started to ask another question but Bulma shushed him. "Nope no more questions until you clean yourself up, you smell as though you haven't washed in weeks." She said, holding her nose. "Bathroom is in there." She said, pointing to a door with her other hand. Vegeta clenched his fists in anger, but relaxed some... a nice shower actually did sound very refreshing right now.

"Fine." He grumbled and began to get up.

"Good, I'll set some clothes out for you, do you need help?" Bulma asked.

"Of course not woman." Vegeta said as he staggered into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. However he had gotten up too quickly. He hurled into what he assumed was a toilet, still feeling the effects of his concussion. He rinsed his mouth in the sink and then took his shower. Upon exiting he screamed, finding the clothes Bulma set out for him. "Is this some kinda joke?" He asked yelling as he came up to Bulma outside with just a towel around him, holding the pink shirt she had picked out. "These look like women's clothes, they're pink." Vegeta said.

"Sorry that's all we've got." Bulma said. "Deal with it." She said. Vegeta looked at her with disbelief. He stormed back to his room to change. He returned wearing the pink button up shirt with the word "Badman" on the back.

"Not one word." He growled at Oolong who was doing his best not to bust out laughing.

"Now that's better." Bulma said smiling.

"Haha Vegeta looking good." Nappa joked, earning a signature glare from Vegeta. Nappa just chuckled more and continued watering the newly planted flower garden that he'd been working on to pass the time.

"I'm not the one planting flowers." Vegeta shot back.

"Hey I think they're pretty, and gardening is a great way to relax." Bulma said.

"Yeah, and a man with a gentle side ain't so bad sometimes." Blond Launch said, and then gulped realizing she said that loud. "I mean uhh." She stuttered but was thankful to be interrupted by Vegeta. Nappa smiled big, appreciating the compliments.

"I'm surrounded by imbeciles." Vegeta grumbled and returned to his room for another nap.

At the end of the week, Ox King had to return to his Kingdom, he got a phone call and apparently there was urgent business there. He tried to get Gohan to come with him, but the young boy was adamant about staying close to Piccolo. "Alright but best behave while I'm gone." Ox King chuckled.

"Of course Grandpa." Gohan said and gave him a big hug. Now able to fly after getting his potential unlocked. Ox King flew back to his home.

"I must be getting to King Kai's again Gohan, this Kaioken is a tricky technique to learn." Piccolo admitted. Gohan nodded.

"I'll be okay here till you get back." Gohan said smiling. Piccolo nodded and turned towards Upa.

"Take the other warriors to go train under high gravity with that other ship Bulma's father made." Piccolo instructed Upa.

Upa nodded. "Will do." He said and led the five warriors there. Dende and Moori decided to go with them so they could see the rest of their siblings for a while at Capsule Corp. Kami escorted Piccolo to Otherworld again so he could train more with King Kai and the others. After another night of studying Gohan went to bed.

Later that night, after doing several rounds with the Namekian warriors in the gravity chamber, Upa made his way home. Despite the stress the training put on his body, a healing from Dende and he was back to full strength. He smiled, seeing Korrin's tower appear in the distance as he got closer to home. However he then froze, seeing smoke coming from near the base of the tower. He flew as fast as he could. Upon landing he found that several of his village's homes had been destroyed. He saw a group of his fellow villagers huddled around something. He flew above them to see what it was. Inside of a small crater he spotted his father's spear, sticking through what reminded him one of Fasha's Saibamen, except this one was dark in color and it's mouth was different. Something felt unnatural about it, for it's eyes were robotic and seemingly soulless. Upa looked around, unable to sense his father's energy anywhere nearby as dread filled his thoughts.

Hours earlier, similar creatures attacked the home of the reigning World Martial Art's Champion. they left the home ablaze and ran off with the now unconscious champion. Inside a police car outside the burning home, a young little girl watched as the only home she knew was consumed by fire. Whatever had destroyed her home had also taken her daddy, even if the cops didn't believe her. She knew what she saw, and they took him. He was all she had left except for the two stuffed animals held tightly in her arms. Both were slightly singed and now a little damp from her tears. She had to get him back, she had already lost her mom. She couldn't lose him too. She quietly got out of the car and slipped away in the confusion. Her daddy wasn't the first champion, surely. Maybe she could gain the help of the previous champion to get her daddy back. One search at the nearest public library and she had a name. Goku. Unfortunately his whereabouts were unknown, but he had apparently married a princess. Her father lived at Fire Mountain, hopefully he would know where his son-in-law was. Now she just had to get there. She tied her snake stuffed animal around her like a sash and held the eagle stuffed animal her mother had gifted her years ago closer as she started on her journey.

**( And so the story continues, the next few chapters will deal with a few movie villains and some training that goes on during the one year time skip. For the Ginyu Force fight, Tien Yamcha and Roshi are about equal with Burter, Jeice and Recoome, the human mastery in fighting giving them a decent edge. Chiaotzu is around Dodoria's level as well as the two Namekian warriors. Tsuno and Yajirobe are equal in strength to Guldo, and probably around half as strong as Dodoria. Thanks for reading, any thoughts are welcomed. See you next time!)**


	24. Chapter 24 The Forgotten Scientist

**(Last time on Piccolo's students, those on Earth begin to adjust to their new lives after Frieza, but a long since forgotten evil has thawed free. what are its goals? Find out now.)**

**-The Forgotten Scientist-**

In the throne room of Ox King's castle on top of Fire Mountain, Ox King was busy doing paper work. He looked a bit like King Yemma sitting behind his desk working. He heard the large double doors to the throne room open slightly. Ox King looked up but didn't notice anything. Just a few moments later the doors swung open. "Apologies my King, but have you seen a little girl? She snuck into the castle after hitching a ride with an old couple. She claimed to be from here." The Guard said. He wore a purple uniform with a gold colored hood. He wore a tactical machete on his side and had a cross bow on his back, along with a pack of obsidian tipped bolts.

"Hmm sorry, I haven't seen anything." Ox King replied.

"Apologies sir for troubling you." The guard said and bowed his head before closing the door behind him as he left to resume his search.

"Alright come on out little one." Ox King said once the guard had left. He heard a squeak from behind a decorative column in the throne room. "Come on, I don't have all day." Ox King added.

Videl timidly stepped out from behind the column. She had a toy snake stuffed animal wrapped around her and was holding an eagle stuffed animal close. "So you're the Ox King?" She asked softly, intimidated by his humongous size.

"I'm certainly not the Bull King." Ox King chuckled loudly.

"You tell bad jokes like my daddy." Videl said and pouted.

"Where is he?" Ox King asked. Videl's eyes got watery and she sniffled.

"They took him, a bunch of creepy monsters that were only a little bigger than me. That's why I came here, to get help from past champs before my daddy." She said, barely able to keep from starting to cry. Ox King watched her and got off his chair. She stepped back a little. "I read that the previous champ married your daughter." She said.

"That's true, Goku is my son-in-law.l" Ox King said gently, trying to calm her. He was about to speak up again when his phone rang. He picked it up and answered. "Hey busy right n..." Ox King started but was interrupted.

"HELP!" Oolong screamed through the phone, making Ox King wince. "Wait crap gotta keep my voice down." Oolong whispered.

"What's going on?" Ox King asked.

"A bunch of freaks that look kinda like Saibamen attacked the island. They think I'm Master Roshi for some reason, they're trying to kidnap me, you gotta help me." Oolong pleaded.

"It'll take me hours to get there, just turn into a fish and escape into the ocean." Ox King advised.

"I can only shapeshift for five minutes then I'd be a sitting duck." Oolong replied as Ox King heard wood breaking. "No they've found me!" Oolong screamed.

"We've got him now." A robotic voice droned, the sounds of a short struggle ensued.

"Oolong?" Ox King asked, but the line went silent. On Roshi's island the phone dangled off the hook as the Bio Men flew away with an unconscious Oolong. "Dang it." Ox King said, slamming down the phone, causing Videl to jump.

"Mister Ox King?" Videl asked softly. Ox King looked back at Videl, and a light bulb went off in his head.

"So your dad was a world martial arts champion?" Ox King asked. Videl nodded quickly.

"Is, and he's the strongest on the whole planet, but he was kidnapped." She said. Ox King hit a few numbers on his phone.

"Prepare to defend the castle, we may about to be attacked." Ox King ordered in a serious tone.

"You're goin to be attacked?" Videl asked confused. Ox King nodded.

"This has happened before, someone is targeting the strongest Martial Arts practitioners." Ox King said.

"Why?" Videl asked.

"Unsure, but they just attacked my master's place looking for him, they'll come for me and my family next." He said and called Bulma's number, hoping she could send a message to Gohan some how in case he needed help. He had to leave a voicemail when he couldn't reach her.

"The monsters are coming here?" Videl asked, her eyes getting big with fear.

"Relax kid, I'll protect you, but I need to get ready." Ox King said.

"What about me, what can I do?" Videl asked.

"You need to rest but it might not be safe here... NIMBUS!" Ox King shouted.

"What's a Nimbus?" Videl asked confused as a yellow fluffy cloud flew in through a window near the high ceiling of the room. It flew down and nuzzled Ox King gently.

"This is Nimbus." Ox King said and gently patted it. "If you're pure of heart you can ride it, I'll have Nimbus send you to one of my friends to keep you safe." He said.

"I can ride it?" She asked skeptical. Ox King nodded and picked her up. He sat her on Nimbus before she could even protest.

"It's like standing on a cotton blanket." She said amazed. Ox King laughed softly and nodded.

"Now I'll just send you somewhere safe." Ox King said.

"What? No I want to help." She said stubbornly. She crossed her arms.

"Nope too dangerous, you'll be safer with Bulma." Ox King said. Videl could tell she wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise and so decided to try a different approach.

"Well I cannot leave on this without a helmet, whenever you ride something without a seatbelt you need a helmet, that's what daddy says." Videl said.

"Uhh well that is sound advice... so yeah I guess you should wear a helmet. I've got something that'll work here but you can only borrow it." Ox King said and called in a maid. "Take her to my daughter's room, and help her into Chi-Chi's old armor." Ox King said.

"Armor?" Videl asked, getting excited. The maid nodded. Nimbus followed after the maid and Videl after she jumped off. Ox King rushed off to his armory.

Ox King put on his gold colored helmet that had goggles on it with the two horns and large feather on it. He then put on the rest of his signature armor. It was quite eccentric but it got the job done and was quite protective and durable. He grabbed his best axes, some for throwing and two he could dual wield. His two main axes could fire lasers like his daughter's helmet. Their blades were as black as night, made from reinforced obsidian.

Videl stared at Chi-Chi's old armor. "Umm it doesn't provide much protection does it?" She asked. The maid giggled.

"I suggest wearing it over your clothes." She replied. Videl nodded and began putting it on. Just as she strapped on the helmet she heard a lot of commotion coming from outside the castle. Videl gasped as the Nimbus flew off at incredible speed.

On the highest tower of the castle, a massive bell rang, signaling that the castle was under attack. On top of each tower stood a massive crossbow, seven in total. At the sound of the bell ringing each one was manned. Each one glowed with a purple energy as they were all based off of Chi-Chi's helmet laser. The Bio Men flew straight for the castle, thinking these simple crossbows no threat, after all the each Bio Man could sink a battle ship on their own. Therefore when the first one got into range he didn't bother to dodge or block when all seven aimed at him as he flew down from the sky. The Bio Men halted their advance, surprised to see a laser fired from these crossbows instead of bolts. All seven lasers hit the Bio Man at once and he was instantly vaporized. The others screeched in terror and scattered, trying to avoid the laser fire.

Despite the mounted crossbows being powerful enough to harm the Bio Men, the humans aiming them couldn't keep up with with the fast motion of the Bio Men, they were just a blur. One guard managed to get off a lucky shot, hitting one of the Bio Men in the head. It tumbled out of the sky and crashed into the walls of the mountain and then fell down below. The guard celebrated but then noticed that the others were no longer firing. Fear took hold as she realized the six other mounted crossbows had been incapacitated. She gulped as a Bio Man landed beside her. With a flick of his wrist he knocked the mounted crossbow off the tower.

"Oh yeah, why not try to catch this." She said and shot her hand held crossbow almost point blank. The Bio Man easily moved fast enough to catch it, however the sharp obsidian bolt sliced cleanly through his hand. He barely had time to move his head so it wouldn't hit him, but it still cut him across the cheek. The Bio Man growled angrily as the guard prepared to make her last stand as she grabbed her black bladed tomahawks. She began spinning in a deadly dance as she came closer to the creature. She did manage to cut off its arm as the clashed but then was kicked in the side, instantly feeling several ribs break. The creature growled angrily, it's red eyes showing no mercy as it prepared to strike the last blow. Videl whimpered, watching the scene unfold from the window of one of the towers. She fell backwards and covered her face as one appeared on the window. Something activated on her helmet and a beam of light shot from it, destroying the window and striking the creature in the head, knocking it out. It fell down to the entrance of the castle.

"Hey you forgot this!" Ox King roared, throwing the mounted crossbow the creature that was ready to kill the guard had knocked off back at it. Ox King appeared in the air, standing on Nimbus. "Guards, focus on helping the people, I'll handle these pests." Ox King bellowed as he swatted one of the creatures away with the broadside of his axe. With that he threw one of his throwing axes faster then the eye could see and struck one of the creatures, pinning it against a tower wall and almost cutting it in half. The guards nodded and went about ensuring the safety of the people, though several took up hidden sniping positions.

"Target acquired." The Bio Men said in unison. They charged at the Ox King. The big man simply laughed, having the time of his life. He used the broadside of his two axes to block their attacks while the sharp ends proved deadly to the creatures. They quickly withdrew to try and attack from range.

"Heh, think that just cause I'm out of throwing axes your safe at range huh? Too bad for you!" Ox King bellowed. He flowed his Ki into his axes and combined it with the laser at the top of each one. He sent out to blasts of energy that vaporized two of the Bio Men. Now that the creatures were clear of their king, the snipers took their shots. Another four of the attackers fell out of the sky.

One of the ones still in the air had been hit in the arm, causing it to miss with an energy blast it shot. The missed shot headed for a tower, specifically the one Videl was watching from. Ox King used Nimbus to fly in front of the blast to protect the tower and Videl. He hit it with the broadside of his axe, knocking it back at the creature that fired it. The Bio Man let out a screech as it was destroyed by its own attack. "There, with that we've reduced your numbers by half. Tell me where the others you took are and I'll let you live." Ox King offered.

A safe distance away, an old man lowered the binoculars he'd been using to watch the fight. He cracked an evil grin. "Don't worry Doctor, this one's strength is far beyond the other three we've captured so far." the old man said into his staff.

"Fine, Fine, but how are you going to capture him, the computer reports you've lost about half of my Bio Men Kochin." An annoyed voice replied from the staff.

"Don't worry sir, I've got that figured out." Dr. Kochin replied and sent some orders to the Bio Men from his staff.

"Well?" Ox King asked, getting impatient as his offer had been met with silence.

"Counter offer..." One finally spoke up as the others flew away. "Come with us or we destroy your mountain by blowing ourselves up." The creature threatened. The ones that had flown away returned, glowing brightly. They flew into the mountain underneath the castle. "You have four seconds... one..." The Bio Man chuckled.

"What no please, that could cause the volcano to erupt, destroying the village." Ox King said.

"Two... drop your weapons." The creature ordered as Ox King felt the power of the creatures inside the mountain growing.

"You'll leave here in peace?" Ox King asked.

"Three... we only want you." It replied. "And f..." it started to say but stopped as Ox King dropped his axes defeatedly. "Good." The creature said as the others came out of the mountain.

"But you'll have to catch me." Ox King smiled and jumped off Nimbus. The Bio Men gasped and pursued him as he fell. He fought them as he fell, destroying a few more, before they stopped his decent mere inches from the ground before doing a combined attack to knock him out. The Bio Men looked back up at the castle, wanting to destroy it. However one was greeted by molten lava being poured on it, instantly killing it. Kochrin chuckled.

"The big guy is smarter than he looks, by forcing you all to ground level, he's put his castle into a much better defensive position, no matter, we have what we need. Return to the base at once." Dr. Kochrin ordered. The remaining Bio Men worked together to carry Ox King and flew him back to their base.

After several hours of work Bulma took a break from working with Launch on some weapons she found on Frieza's ship. She noticed she had a message and listened to it. "Oh crap, not good." she said after hearing the message Ox King left. She quickly sent a message to C-6. He came out of his sleep mode and shook Gohan awake.

"Message from Bulma." C-6 said to Gohan as the young boy yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked and jumped as Bulma yelled at him. Gohan quickly stood to attention.

"Gohan, your grandpa left me a message, he thinks he's in danger and someone's targeting past champions and martial artists, you need to check on him." She said.

"Right, we're on it Bulma." Gohan said.

"We?" C-6 asked.

"Yup, I need a way to be able to contact Bulma easily." Gohan said. Icarus yelped happily.

"Good luck." Bulma said before disconnecting.

"Sorry Icarus, you'll need to stay here. You can't keep up with me and C-6, plus it might be dangerous." Gohan said and patted Icarus' head. The dragon pouted and held his head low.

"Maybe I can help with that?" Kami asked, having just returned from Otherworld, the sound of his staff hitting the tiles beating like the rhythm of a clock as he walked over

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked confused.

"I sense that a long trapped evil has arisen once again. You will need allies to help you in this journey." Kami said.

"So you're going to come help us?" Gohan asked.

"I must be selective in the affairs I involve myself in, but that doesn't mean I can't help you in a multitude of ways. Your dragon companion. He is creature full of strength and magic, a protector of nature. Once he is older few creatures could measure up to him. I can allow him to become even greater, to help preserve nature alongside you." Kami said.

"You mean unlock his potential?" Gohan asked amazed. Kami nodded.

"I did a little research to make sure but yes, I can do it. Some creatures have the ability to harness Ki as we do to fight, Icarus as you call him is one such creature. They may lack the ability to manipulate it as we do, but they can use it to make themselves stronger. So how about it?" Kami asked.

"Umm it's up to Icarus I guess." Gohan said softly and turned to face Icarus. Icarus took a few steps towards Kami and then seemed to bow, becoming very solemn, recognizing Kami's importance on an instinctual level.

"Good to see someone still respects their elders." Kami laughed and bent down, placing his hand on Icarus' head. "Guardian of nature, I draw out your power." Kami said softly and unlocked Icarus' potential. Icarus let out a decent roar afterwards and flapped his wings.

"Wow, he's about as strong as Nappa was when he came here." Gohan said amazed. Kami nodded and patted the dragon's head.

"He'll continue to grow in strength just like you, now go. Your grandfather isn't the only one in need of help. I'll be here though if you need further guidance." Kami said. Gohan and floated of the tiles of the lookout.

"Thank you Kami, lead the way C-6." Gohan said after bowing politely to Kami.

"Affirmative, time to really test the propulsion system Dr. Briefs installed. Try to keep up." C-6 said as he hovered into the air. Gohan smiled and got on Icarus's back.

"Let's do this. Here we go." Gohan said. C-6 blasted off as Icarus struggled to keep up. However Gohan soon realized he could share his energy with the dragon. After lending Icarus some of his power, Icarus flew far faster and caught back up with C-6. C-6 had too press his engines even harder to stay at the same speed as Icarus.

Videl started crying after Ox King had been taken away. "Now who will help me?" She whimpered. Nimbus flew down to her and nuzzled her gently. She hugged the cloud close as it absorbed her tears.

"The guards will figure something out." The maid said gently and led her and Nimbus back to the throne room. As they entered Videl spotted the female guard that she had seen from the window. She was talking to a few other guards. One motioned the maid over to them. They began discussing what to do and who to call for help. Videl tried to stay awake but soon sleep took her as she rested on the comforting cloud. Some time later, Nimbus shook happily and flew out of Videl's arms and up into the sky. Videl squeaked falling down as she woke up suddenly. Above the castle, Gohan, Icarus and C-6 had come to a stop, their race a tie.

"It looks like there was a battle here, recently." Gohan said worried as he looked around.

"Incoming." C-6 said, his radar picking up Nimbus.

"Nimbus!" Gohan cheered as the yellow cloud flew circles around them before leading them to Videl who hid behind the maid, fearing another attack was coming. She squeaked as Nimbus picked her up by flying under her. Nimbus brought her to Gohan, causing the guards to take notice. They all quickly bowed.

"Our Prince." The chief guard said as Gohan got off Icarus. "I regretfully inform you that we were incapable of protecting our king, we will now resign and go into exile if it so pleases our prince." The guard said defeatedly.

"Uhh wait, no no please don't do that, I'm sure you did your best, I should have gotten here sooner." Gohan said looking down.

"What no my prince, don't blame yourself. The King gave himself up to keep us all safe, it isn't your fault." The maid said gently.

"Then by that reasoning, it isn't any of your faults either." C-6 said.

"That's true." Gohan said softly, looking up.

"Then what should we do your Highness?" The chief guard asked.

"You don't have to call me that, just Gohan is fine." He said. "So what all happened?" Gohan asked. The chief guard explained everything that had happened.

"The girl on the cloud came to warn us I think." The guard added at the end of his report.

"So Umm who are you?" Gohan asked the little girl on the cloud, who was studying Gohan closely. Gohan's clothes were a dark purple,copying the look of his master, and he had a white cloak on that fluttered softly as he hovered to be eye level with her.

"Vi...vi...Videl... you are Mister Ox King's grandson?" She asked hopeful.

"Yup, that's me." Gohan said a little shyly as Videl began to stare at him even more intently. "That looks like the armor that my mommy used to wear according to my grandpa." Gohan added.

Videl nodded. "You're grandpa thought I needed some protection. He also said you were really powerful, but you're just a kid like me." Videl said, a little unconvinced. The residents of Fire Mountain gasped, thinking she had just made a grievous insult to the prince. The maid fainted from such rudeness, but was caught by a guard.

"Yeah, looks can be deceiving." Gohan said and smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his head before looking down at the floor to escape her gaze.

C-6 spun his body a little annoyed. "Young Gohan here is one of the strongest beings on the planet, in fact he could easily destroy the planet." C-6 said.

"What thats impossible, you're robot is broken. I mean your grandpa was impressive but destroying the world, that's just crazy." Videl said. C-6 steamed angrily.

"It's okay C-6, and he isn't broken. He also has a name, C-6." Gohan said.

"Wait so you think you're that powerful, okay, try to prove it." Videl said, crossing her arms.

"But I don't need to prove anything." Gohan said, pouting a little, but the look on her face encouraged him. He flew up into the air a little higher. "Okay, here's a sample." Gohan said nervously.

Not wanting to damage the castle or Fire Mountain, he powered up to just two percent of his max, though that was still stronger then when Vegeta turned into his Oozaru form on Earth. The mountain and castle shook a little as Gohan let out some of his power. His cloak blew upwards and everyone was pushed back a little. He quickly powered back down and landed beside Videl.

"That was terrifying, but also amazing, with your help we can rescue my daddy and your grandpa for sure." Videl said happily and stood up on Nimbus.

"Right we'll get them back... but umm I don't know where to start looking." Gohan said and started thinking as a shadow rose behind him.

"My prince lookout!" a guard yelled as badly damaged Bio Man had apparently woken up and slipped into the castle. Just before it could do a sneak attack on Gohan, Icarus tackled it and sliced off both its arms with his front claws and then head-butted it, knocking it out again.

"Woah thanks Icarus." Gohan said and pet him. Some of the guards quickly surrounded the creature.

"May I pet him too?" Videl asked. Gohan nodded and she pet him happily once Nimbus brought her close enough. "He reminds me of the baby dinosaurs at the zoo, he's so cute." Videl said and hugged Icarus as C-6 studied the Bio- Man.

"I'm detecting a few signals coming to and from this creature, if we take it to Bulma she might be able to trace it." C-6 suggested.

"Great idea." Gohan said.

"Then we will give him into your custody Prince Gohan. Now what would you have us do?" The Chief Guard asked.

"Hmm I don't know, maybe see if you can make repairs and be ready to defend the village in case these things attack again?" Gohan asked. The guards nodded. "Bye!" Gohan waved and started to fly away, but gagged as something pulled on his cloak. He looked back and saw Videl holding onto it.

"I'm coming with you." Videl said seriously.

"But it's dangerous." Gohan said.

"But it's my daddy!" Videl snapped back.

"Well if it was my daddy I guess I'd feel the same way, I can at least let you come talk to miss Bulma with me, but you'll have to ride Nimbus there." Gohan said.

"Yay, thank you Prince Gohan." She said and pulled him into a hug by tugging his cloak again.

"Uhh sure." Gohan said timidly and returned the hug, feeling a little embarrassed by the hug.

"Let's get going." He said, freeing himself from the hug. Videl nodded and giggled. C-6 grabbed the Bio-Man by the leg and took off, leading the way to Capsule Corp, with Gohan, Icarus and Videl riding on Nimbus following behind him. While at first Videl found flying so high terrifying, the beauty of the terrain below slowly calmed her. Her courage was lifted even higher as Gohan flew close on one side of her and Icarus the other. She began to smile, finding the moment purely magical, despite everything that had happened. On the way, Gohan had C-6 call ahead to Bulma to inform her of what they had learned and what their plan was.

Ox King slowly came to and shivered as an icy wind seemed to blow right through him. He vaguely saw the stars disappear as as he entered an ice covered cave. He heard what sounded like two massive doors being opened and then close as he was carried forward. The air got a little warmer. His eyes adjusted to see a dimly lit hallway. In front of him, an old man in a lab coat led the way, with a cane in one hand. "Put him with the others." Kochin ordered.

"Affirmative." The Bio Men replied and quickly flew Ox King to the containment area. Ox King was about to make his move when he was thrown into what appeared to be a large jar.

"This won't hold the Ox King." He grumbled, but froze, seeing the dim light reflect off of eight eyes. After a blur of motion he found himself wrapped up in a webbing like substance. He tried to struggle but then was electrocuted. "Gah!" Ox King shouted in pain.

"Resistance is futile." A bio man said.

"Indubitably." A voice above them hissed in agreement. The jar Ox King was in was filled with a strange liquid that filled up to his neck. It began to solidify, leaving Ox King thoroughly trapped.

"Containment completed." Another Bio Man reported to Kochin. Ox King glanced around the room he was in. There were four other jars with occupants like him. He easily recognized Oolong in the one right beside his as they were left alone. One left him confused, as it appeared to be a broken robot that looked like a monster from an old horror movie.

"So they got you too big guy?" Oolong asked.

"Yup." Ox King replied. "Who else are we locked up with?" Ox King asked.

"Chief over there is Bora, Upa's father. The broken mess is Eighter, both are friends of Goku. The other one is Hercule, he's been freaking out more than even me." Oolong chuckled.

"Hey I'm worried about my kid porky." Hercule snapped.

"She's safe. She's with my grandson, I'm sure he'll rescue us along with Upa." Ox King said.

"My Videl, you met her?" Hercule asked and yawned. A fine powder had begun to fall from above them, putting all of them to sleep.

Kochin made his way over to a massive wall in the underground laboratory. "Have you finally brought me someone I can actually use and not just under cooked bacon this time?" A voice boomed.

"Yes, yes, much stronger then the other two fighters I brought too." Kochin replied humbly.

"Apparently, he destroyed half our store of Bio Men." The booming voice echoed again.

"Yes, a testament to his strength indeed. Also no need to worry sir. Those Gen 1 Bio Men will soon be outdated with the Gen 2s. The loss is insignificant surely." Kochin said.

"Tell me Kochin... did you bother to listen in to the Bio Man that rebooted?" The voice asked again. More lights began turning on in the lab. Kochin shook his head and remained silent. "No? Well I did and I learned of one who is even stronger then the ones you captured combined, no even multiplied together. Currently he is headed for Capsule Corp. We need to prepare for his arrival." The voice said again as the wall Kochin was facing lit up more, revealing a massive brain surrounded by liquid behind a glass dome in the wall.

"Yes Dr. Wheelo, whatever you think is best." Kochin said quickly, looking up at the brain.

"Send the remaining Gen 1 Bio Men to attack Capsule Corp, that should provide the delay we require. In the mean time we need to prepare." Dr. Wheelo said before the room went off again, concealing the brain in darkness. Kochin had the remaining Bio Men fly to Capsule Corp. headquarters.

Bulma was busy constructing a device to help Gohan when she heard Kami's voice ringing in her head. "Umm yes, kinda busy here." Bulma muttered as she continued working.

"Sorry, I just thought you might like to know that those things that attacked Fire Mountain are heading towards your home right now. I also informed Moori." Kami replied calmly.

"What? Launch get the new weapons I made you." Bulma yelled as she activated her home defenses and grabbed a hand gun she had made. The urgency in Bulma's voice caused Launch to leap into action without question.

"I'm guessing them things you said attacked Ox King are coming here? We'll be ready. I'm looking forward to testing my new toys." Blond Launch giggled as she put on a modified scouter Bulma had made on. Launch put on some leg and arm armor that looked similar to the arm guns the Frieza Force uses. She grabbed a packet of capsules containing several new weapons Bulma had made. Finally she put on what looked like brass knuckles on her right hand. She activated one of the capsules to let out what looked similar to a sniper rifle. Her scouter lit up showing the direction the threat was coming from.

"Yeah, how long till they get here?" Bulma asked.

"Now." She heard Kami and Launch's voice together, followed by the muffled sound of Launch firing her weapon.

About three stadiums away, a figure fell out of the sky, having been shot with some form of small energy blast right in the head. Another Bio Man was taken out by Launch's sniping before the remaining Bio Men took evasive actions as they got in range of Bulma's defenses. Learning from the experience of the other Bio Men, these ones took the defenses seriously and went about methodically destroying each one while moving too fast to be tracked by the turrets. Witnessing half her lightning turrets getting destroyed swayed Bulma into action. She used her telekinetic powers she was still learning to try and hold one of the creatures in place. She barely managed to hold it for a second, but that was all the remaining turrets needed to lock on and blast it with torrents of electricity. The creature fell out of the sky dead. "Ha take that!" Bulma said, proud of her work, but her pride faded as she realized one had turned their sights on her. She quickly fumbled for her gun and shot it as the creature dived for her. The Bio Man barely managed to dodge the blast and then snatched the gun from her hand. The creature pushed her down and looked at the gun curiously.

"Not a threat without your toys?" The Bio Man asked, it's red beady eyes staring at her.

"My greatest weapon is my mind." Bulma countered, noticing the creature was holding the gun towards its leg. With just a slight movement of her fingers the gun went off, shooting a beam straight through the creature's knee, causing it to let go of the gun. However instead of falling the gun spun around and pointed at the Bio Man's head. It let out a screech of fear as the gun went off again. Bulma let out a deep breath as she ended her concentration. The gun and creature fell to the ground motionless. She froze as a Bio Man grabbed her shoulder from behind.

"You are to be captured." It said but was then telekinetically thrown into a wall behind her.

"Masenko." She heard and turned in time to see a yellow Ki blast vaporize her attacker. The trail the attack left led back to Dende. "Are you alright miss Bulma?" He asked concerned.

"Yes and it seems your training with the others is paying off... wait what about Launch?" Bulma asked worried.

"She's fine, I didn't come alone." Dende said smiling.

Launch managed to snipe one more as she waited for it to appear to destroy the last turret before her sniping location was discovered. The first one to reach her was greeted with an energized punch from the advanced brass knuckles she had made with Bulma's help. She then threw a grenade into the air that activated a weak gravity field, drawing a cluster of the creatures together before it exploded, destroying all of them. She opened another capsule revealing what looked like a tommy gun. She used it to fire a barrage of energy blasts, forcing the remaining Bio Men to have to take up defensive stances.

"That won't stop us." One said as the gun over heated and she had to stop firing.

"I know that, it's called cover fire you morons." Launch yelled out. The Bio Men barely had time to contemplate her response before being blindsided by the Namekian warriors that had come with Dende. Thanks to Launch's distraction it only took the warriors seconds to dispatch the remaining Bio Men.

"Took you long enough didn't it?" Bulma asked.

"Sorry, but it looked like your friend was having fun, we didn't want to spoil it until it was clear she was making an opening for us." One of the warriors said.

"Gotta admit Bulms, it was the perfect opportunity for some testing." Launch said smiling.

"Fine fine, at least I don't need to wait on Gohan and the others anymore. I can use one of those creatures to trace the signal." Bulma said and got to work on her device again as the warriors helped clean up the mess.

"Well that went well Kochin, now they will find us even sooner." Wheelo said sarcastically.

"Not to worry sir, those were expendable losses, though it does seem like they were warned ahead of time of our attack." Kochin said, trying to make an excuse.

"They did seem ready, that does not bode well for us... searching the database for possible answers." Wheelo said and spoke up again after a moment's pause. "Aha Fortuneteller Baba appears to be the most likely way for them to have received a warning. I never put much stock into rumors but after an exhaustive search that appears to be the most logical answer." Wheelo said.

"So we should seek to eliminate her?" Kochin asked.

"Why waste a potential asset, let us capture her for our own uses." Wheelo said.

"Aha yes brilliant Dr. Wheelo, positively brilliant. I'll send out our gen 2 prototype Bio Man inside a missile for a rapid deployment. The others are merely an hour from being completed as is." Kochin said.

"Make it so." Wheelo replied. Kochin entered in a few commands and a missile fired off and headed south, it's payload a creature that was about half as strong as Vegeta was when he landed on Earth the first time.

Meanwhile, Upa had lost the trail of those that took his father. He pounded his fist against a pine tree, snow fell off its branches. "I... I can't lose you again father." He mumbled, feeling as though he had failed his father. His thoughts turned to the first time he had lost his father because of the Red Ribbon Army. The long process of gathering the dragon balls, culminating with getting the last one from Fortune Teller Baba. Upa snapped to attention. "Why didn't I think of her sooner?" He asked himself before blasting of towards Baba's Palace, knowing the fortune teller could give him what he needed to know, but would she was the real question.

On his way there, Upa spotted a rocket fly over head. He got worried when he noticed the trajectory of it went towards Baba's Palace. He flew as fast as he could in case they needed help. Baba was sitting on her mystic orb when she noticed the tea in her cup began to shake.

"Hehe, one minute off." She said and began gathering energy in her free hand. She shot a beam at the rocket, blowing it up. From the explosion a streak of white flew out. The white colored gen 2 Bio Man landed at the front of the palace, sending a line of customers scrambling away for safety. Baba floated out on her ball to face it. "It'll be ten million Zeni for a fortune." She said as her monster fighters got in place.

"You are to be taken back to my master, resistance is futile." The Bio Man said.

"I doubt that very much." Baba smiled creepily and tilted her witch's hat some. She barely nodded. The Bio Man felt an invisible hand grab his arm. His legs were wrapped up in rags as a mummy appeared. Then a bat flew from its perch and swooped down at him, changing into a vampire, grabbing his other arm. Baba used her magic to further hold the creature in place as a shadow loomed over it. "Meet See-Through, Bandages and Fangs. Oh and also the one about to end your tale, Spike." She said as the Bio Man saw the owner of the shadow, a blue devil.

"Devilmite Beam." Spike shouted and shot a beam at the Bio Man, but nothing happened. "What? This abomination has no soul, no free will, it's just a puppet." Spike growled. The Bio Man let out an explosion around itself, knocking all the fighters back and Baba off her crystal ball. Before the Bio Man could take another step though it was blindsided by a roundhouse kick from Upa as he landed. Upa then leaped into the air and shot off four arrows from his bow in quick succession, pinning each one of the limbs of the Bio Man to the ground.

"Where's my father creature?" Upa demanded as he landed beside it. Now unable to move the Bio Man had but one option, to self destruct. "No dang it." Upa said grabbing his shield and pushing down on the Bio Man with it, driving the creature into the ground to contain the explosion. The ground shook as the creature detonated. Upa flew out of the hole he made uninjured.

"Thank you young man for helping us, but you've made a mess of my yard." Baba said angrily, now back on her crystal ball.

"Apologies Fortuneteller Baba." Upa said politely and bowed some. "The kind of creature that tried to take you, they also took my father, Bora. I was hoping you could tell me where they took him?" Upa asked.

"Ah yes, Upa is your name yes? I could be persuaded to do so. However it seems my fighters need to improve substantially given your power and of that creature you took out. Find me another fighter and train the others some in exchange?" She asked.

"Deal." Upa said.

"Good, good... then follow me." Baba said and led him into her palace.

As Baba used her magic to find the location of Bora, Bulma finally managed to get a lock on the signals coming to and from the Bio Men. She quickly contacted C-6. "Message from Bulma Gohan, she has found the origin of the signal and hopefully the captives. The signal leads to some mountains far north, I have the coordinates." C-6 said.

"Great, lead the way." Gohan said and began following him along with Icarus and Videl on Nimbus.

"They now know our location, and our prototype has been destroyed." Kochin said worried as they listened in through the Bio Man Bulma was working on.

"You are getting in a habit of stating the obvious Mister Kochin." Wheelo said.

"Apologies." Kochin said.

"No matter, and do not fear my dear Kochin, I have a plan, check the monitor for your script, we can lure in this Gohan without them taking any time to plan." Wheelo said as Kochin skimmed the script.

"Excellent sir, want me to allow Bulma to overhear us now?" He asked.

"Indeed." Wheelo replied as Bulma continued to study the Bio Man. It's eyes glowed briefly causing Bulma to jump back in fear, but then she heard voices coming from it. "So everything is ready?" She heard Wheelo's voice ask.

"Indeed sir, in mere minutes we will have the captives under your control permanently. Then our invasive experimentation on them can truly begin." Kochin said cackling. Bulma's eyes got big hearing the conversation. The Bio Man's eyes flashed again and the voices stopped. Bulma went into full blown panic.

"This is terrible!" She cried out and began to call Gohan. Dende, Launch and Nappa came to her to see what the commotion was about. Hearing her cry out was enough to peak Vegeta's curiosity. "Come on come on, pick up." Bulma said nervously.

"Miss Bulma, I have you on speaker." C-6 said as he came to a stop along with the others that were flying. Bulma quickly explained what she had overheard through the Bio Man, those with her listened in as well. Deciding they no longer needed the Bio Man he was carrying, C-6 dropped the creature unceremoniously into the sea below them.

"That's sick." Launch said after Bulma finished explaining.

"I cannot waste any time, Nimbus take her to Korrin and call for Kami, go with her Icarus." Gohan said. Before Videl could protest the Nimbus shot off with her towards Korrin's Tower. Icarus nudged Gohan gently before flying after her. "Hold on C-6." Gohan said as he grabbed him. "Thanks for the warning Bulma." Gohan added before flying off as fast as he could muster as he drug C-6 behind him.

"We gotta help them." Launch said.

"Of course we do." Bulma said and typed in a few commands into her computer. On Frieza's ship, the center section on the top floated upwards revealing a small escape vessel that looked like a miniature version of Frieza's ship. It hovered just above Capsule Corp. "The fastest way to get there is to use the ship I've summoned above us." Bulma said.

"I'm coming too, somebody might need healing." Dende said.

"You two free loaders coming?" Launch asked Nappa and Vegeta. Vegeta only growled in response.

"It has been getting a bit boring doin nothin." Nappa said.

"Tch, if these creatures were trounced by just the Namekians than they aren't even worth my time. Do what you want Nappa." Vegeta said and walked away.

"Hey I don't answer to you anymore." Nappa grumbled, mostly to himself as Vegeta had already left.

"Well if you're coming come on then." Bulma said already out the door with Launch and Dende. She led them on to the ship.

"Aha well done, magnificent acting Kochin." Wheelo said, pleased their ploy worked. "Now let us finalize our trap." Wheelo added. While he and Kochin continued their plotting, Ox King began to wake up. He tried to move but found himself still trapped in a jar.

"Hey, any of you awake yet?" Ox King asked.

"Here." Bora said drowsily.

"Uhh I'm awake to you know." Hercule said, the fear clear in his voice.

"Hey Oolong... Oolong." Ox King said.

"Yup I'm up I'm up." He said softly.

"I can sense my grandson coming here, as well as someone else pretty strong. But these lunatics play dirty, if we're used as hostages no telling what they'd make us do." Ox King said softly.

"So we must escape." Bora said. "Machine man, can you do anything?" Bora asked Eighter.

"My name is Eighter, and unfortunately they did a lot of damage to me after I surrendered. They threatened to hurt my friend unless I complied." Eighter said. "If I was undamaged though I could free all of us." He said. Ox King perked up, getting an idea.

"Oolong, I heard you used to turn into a robot to threaten people?" Ox King asked.

"That was a while back but yeah." Oolong said nervously.

"Could you turn into a copy of Eighter and free us? Maybe turn into something smaller so you can get free first?" Ox King asked.

"Hey not a bad idea big guy." Oolong said. Oolong vanished in a puff of smoke, turning into an earthworm. He slipped his slippery body out of the webbing and the liquid that had solidified before getting free. He then turned into a copy of Eighter. With a single flick, Oolong shattered the glass jars, and then cracked open the solidified gel leaving only the webbing holding the others. Another change into wire cutters and everyone was free, leaving Oolong a bit exhausted. "That's it for the shifting for a while fellas." He said.

"That was amazing, thank you very much mister piggy." Hercule said as Bora helped the damaged Eighter stand.

"It's Oolong, so what now boss?" The pig asked Ox King. The king rubbed his beard thinking.

"How's about returning to your places?" Kochin asked with a wicked grin.

"Oh no!" Hercule panicked along with Oolong, while Ox King got ready for a fight.

"No, on second thought I'm sure you'd all be much better suited to testing out our new versions of the Bio Men, that aught to please Dr. Wheelo." Kochin said.

"Wait... Wheelo?" Bora asked, the name jogging a memory of a story his father's father passed down.

"Yes, now have fun... blow them into the abyss." Kochin said as he pressed a button on his cane, revealing a large hole in the floor behind them.

"Sir yes sir, sir yes sir." A parrot like voice repeated before a mighty gust of wind hit the group, knocking them backwards into the hole. Only Hercule managed to grab at the floor with one hand to keep from falling.

"No dilly dallying, science and humanity with it push onwards." Kochin said looking down at him, before stabbing Hercules hand with the bottom of his staff, causing Hercule to fall down the shaft with the others. Kochin cackled and returned back to Wheelo in time to see Gohan land on the snowy landscape above them thanks to a monitor hooked up to a hidden camera. "Your plan worked then, good." Kochin said as he watched Gohan and the robot look around. He then spotted a third character land nearby. "That's the boy that defeated our drone at Baba's Palace, interesting." Kochin said.

"No matter." Wheelo said.

Meanwhile Bulma laid in a course to take her to where Gohan, C-6 and Upa now were. Shooting up into orbit in order for them to come back down for a landing to save time rather than using the atmospheric thrusters to get there was quite the surprise for Launch. The quick ascent caused her to sneeze, changing into Blue Launch. Dende caught her up to speed with telepathic messaging. "Wow poor Gohan, though I wonder... if we could hear them, could they hear us?" She asked

Bulma tensed. "Oh no, Gohan." She said worried and called C-6. "Gohan I'm so sorry, I think it's a trap, it's a trap, wait for us!" She said desperately into a speaker. Unfortunately C-6 was getting poor reception. Gohan only heard trap as Wheelo activated it. There was a thunderous pop as a nearby snow mound opened up. Beneath them a large depressurized cavity had been opened, the suction pulling Gohan, C-6 and Upa towards the opening. Reacting quickly, Gohan sent a blast out at C-6 and Upa, pushing them free of the force that was pulling him down. Instead of fighting against it, Gohan charged forward charging an energy blast as he flew down a shaft. C-6 and Upa felt the ground shake as Gohan fired it. Unfortunately the rest of the trap wasn't ahead, but behind Gohan. The shaft he was in filled with water quickly, followed by torrents of lightning as the water got colder and colder. By the time the current of water had brought Gohan to the end of the shaft and pouring him out onto a floor with drains in it, he was unconscious. Before Upa and C-6 could even get back up the opening had been covered once again in a pile of snow and ice.

"We missed two." Kochin noted.

"Send three of the sixteen Gantlai Aniyowisgi to deal with them." Wheelo said.

"Ah yes, a perfect chance to test our Bio Warriors." Kochin agreed and sent three out to deal with Upa and C-6. C-6 and Upa were desperately trying to clear the snow away from where Gohan had vanished when they noticed some shadows loom over them. Just as Upa looked up a bright flash hurled at him. He jumped back to avoid the attack with C-6. Three creatures stepped forward through the steam. The center one was massive, at least twice the size of Nappa as it stood on two strong legs. It seemed a mix match of dinosaurs, it's power was roughly equal to Upa's. To the right of the dragon like creature was a chimera of mammals. The head of an elephant with the eyes of a tiger. It's build of a gorilla with both of its feet ended in hooves. It's power about three fourths of Upa's while the third creature was only half. The third creature looked even more terrifying, a hammer head shark that seemed to float in the air. It grinned a wicked grin, showing rows of sharp teeth as it flicked its fins, revealing long barbs coming out that resembled the tails of stingrays. Electricity danced across the creature's scales.

"Chondrich, you can have the robot, leave the fleshy thing to me to play with." The dragon like creature said with a gravelly voice.

"Some excitement, I'm positively electrified with excitement." Chondrich, the shark replied before engaging C-6 in battle.

"And what am I supposed to do Sauric?" The other creature asked the bigger one.

"Stay out of my way and enjoy the show Malian." Sauric replied with a growl before flinging his spiked club tail at Upa which narrowly missed. He followed it up with several punches and a head bash, from his triceratops like head. Upa barely evading the attacks.

"Seems I'm a bit faster and you're untrained." Upa said and dodged a swipe from a massive claw, landing on Sauric's out stretched arm. He ran up the arm and landed a devastating drop kick, knocking the hulking creature down. Upa followed it up by shooting a few Ki arrows at it. Sauric turned over so the attacks would hit his armored back. They did little more than leave a few scratches. "You certainly are durable though." Upa said and dodged another strike from Sauric's tail as the creature got up.

"Help?" C-6 asked as the robot got hit with Chondrich's electrical whips. C-6 was then slammed by the creature's tail into a snow pile.

"Enough!" Upa said angrily as he dodged more hits from Sauric and charged a Kamihamiha Arrow while doing so. He let it loose at Sauric's face, knocking the creature over and leaving a deep cut across his face. Upa took off to fight the shark but was hit with a sonic blast. Upa fell down and covered his ears in pain as Malian grabbed Upa around the neck with his trunk.

"Forgot me." Malian said and delivered two quick shots to Upa's gut before throwing him down. Before Upa could get up, his arm was grabbed by Sauric's tail. He squeezed hard, crushing the bones in Upa's arms before flinging him at C-6. Sauric followed it up with a mouth blast.

"That takes care of that." Sauric said.

"You still needed my help." Malian pointed out. Sauric growled and the pair glared at each other as only siblings in a rivalry can.

"Can't this wait, it's bloody cold out here." Chondrich complained.

Meanwhile Nimbus had finally brought Videl to Korin's tower, along with Icarus. "Umm hello, Kami?" She asked.

"The names Korin kid, Kami is the guy upstairs." Korin said chuckling as his cat tail flicked back and forth. Videl watched the talking cat with big eyes without talking. "Kid?" Korin asked.

"You're so fuzzy and cute!" Videl cried out and jumped off Nimbus and hugged him. She scratched under his chin causing him to purr loudly.

"Enough stop that kid." Korin grumbled getting free. "Why are you here?" He asked. Before she could answer, another voice spoke up.

"She's here for me." Kami said, floating in the air behind him.

"Monster." Videl whimpered and hid behind Korin. Kami pouted some, a little hurt.

"Far from it kid, this here is the guardian of Earth, Kami." Korin explained.

"Wait Kami? I was supposed to give you a message." She said timidly and told Kami what Bulma had told Gohan before he left with C-6, while still hiding behind Korin.

"Hmm I see, I do have something that can help, but it will take time for me to get. In the meantime there is something you and Icarus must do. About a century ago, I locked away an evil that was trying to twist nature to fulfill his own misguided plans. I locked him in never melting ice. I thought he would have died of old age but it seems he found a way to live beyond his allotted years. I fear the ice I used to lock him away now may be providing protection for him. The only way to melt it would be with a magical fire, fortunately we have someone here that has just that." Kami said and patted Icarus's head. Icarus wagged his tail and licked Kami's cheek, causing Videl to giggle. She nodded in understanding.

"But how can we get there?" She asked.

"Nimbus can take you, but I'm going to give the cloud a little boost to ensure you get there in time." Kami said and placed his hand on the cloud after summoning it to him. It was a little difficult but he did manage to unlock the cloud's potential. The Nimbus thundered with power.

"Fascinating." Korin said watching as Kami helped Videl back onto the Nimbus, after a moment of hesitation from her. He then directed Icarus to get on too.

"You have a good heart and show much promise child. If you really want to learn martial arts then return to this tower and climb it after this matter has been handled." Kami said to her and gently patted her shoulder.

"You really think so, daddy says fighting isn't for little girls." She said softly.

"In all things you must be true to yourself first." Kami said and smiled gently. "Now let's see exactly where Nimbus needs to take you." He said and closed his eyes to focus to sense where they needed to go. He saw that Upa was in trouble.

As the three creatures argued, Upa saw his chance to escape. He discreetly pulled out an arrow with his good arm. He used it to throw a flash bang arrow at the Bio Warriors. They grunted in pain as they were blinded and their ears rang. Upa hopped up and grabbed C-6 to try and make a break for it. However Chondrich was able to sense the electrical signals coming from both of them. He aimed, getting ready to shoot electricity at both of them. "They're under my protection." Chondrich heard a voice in his head as the cloud suddenly grew dark overhead. A tremendous lightning bolt crashed down upon them, stunning Malian and Sauric. Chondrich's senses were overwhelmed with the amount of electrical currents around them, allowing Upa and C-6 to get away. Realizing they had escaped, Kochin ordered the three to return at once.

Kami opened his eyes again after his moment of intervention. "You need to go quickly." Kami said before picking up Korin and placing him on the cloud. "They'll need help." He explained and unlocked the cat's potential before Korin could even react and sending Nimbus off with its three passengers to where Upa was. Kami flew back up to the lookout.

Bulma used C-6 to find where Upa was. She landed the ship near them just as Nimbus arrived with its three passengers too.

Gohan winced some as he awoke, a biting pain at the back of his neck. "Ahh good, you're awake." A threatening voice said.

"Who's there?" Gohan asked. The lights in the tank holding Wheelo's brain lit up.

"You can call me Dr. Wheelo." Wheelo said.

"Who are you and where's my grandpa and the others you took?" Gohan asked.

"As for myself I'm a scientist. As for the others I wouldn't worry as soon you won't even remember them, for you see your body is what I'll use to guide my creations to bring order to this world." Wheelo said. Gohan gulped, his face paling as he struggled in vain to get free off a table he was strapped to. Gohan found his strength faded though and was unable to free himself.

**(How will young Gohan escape the clutches of the evil Dr. Wheelo? Find out next time.**

**Seems it'll be a few more chapters till Trunks shows up, i didn't want to make this chapter too long. I've also got to cover a few space adventures and Garlic before then. Any who, thanks for reading. Stay safe and healthy people, and keep your heads on right.)**


	25. Ch 25 Sacred Land Under the Ice

**Sacred Land Under the Ice**

**(Last time on Piccolo's Students, Gohan had been captured by Dr. Wheelo while trying to rescue his grandpa and Videl's dad. Now Bulma and friends plan out a rescue mission. What secrets await them under the ice? Find out now.)**

"Hold still please." Dende said as he proceeded to heal Upa.

"Sorry." Upa said as his injuries were healed. "They've got Gohan." He said looking down.

"It's all my fault, I should've realized it was a trap sooner." Bulma muttered as she made a few quick repairs on C-6.

"Thank you Miss Bulma, that electrical shark did a number on me." C-6 said. Bulma nodded and closed a panel on him.

"You ought to be okay now." She said. "But now how do we get into that base, from what Upa said you couldn't dig through the ice?" Bulma asked.

"It's impenetrable and cannot be melted, it defies logic." C-6 said.

"Hah no glorified ice cube can stop a Saiyan Elite such as myself." Nappa said. With that he delivered a powerful punch to the ground, shaking the ground some, however the ice below them remained intact. Nappa hissed under his breath and wrung his wrist, his hand already bruising.

"What was that you were saying?" Blond Launch asked with a smirk. Nappa grumbled and tried hitting it with both hands, but still to no avail.

"Careful, the shaking could cause an avalanche burying us all in snow." C-6 warned.

"Fine, if punching won't work I'll try bangs instead." Nappa said and charged some Ki in his hand. He threw down a powerful Ki blast at the ice. Large amounts of steam appeared as the surrounding snow turned into vapor, but the ice stayed solid. The vapors quickly condensed again due to the cold and Nappa was left standing in a puddle of water over the ice. "And now my boots are wet." He sighed.

"You're all washed up." Launch chuckled.

"Oh that mister Kami said the ice might give us trouble, but he said Icarus could melt it." Videl said a little unsure, feeling a bit timid due to the presence of so many strangers and the display of power from Nappa. She was still sitting on Nimbus.

"Huh?" Bulma asked confused.

"The ice defies logic because it's magical ice kid." Korin spoke up, small ice sickles were on the tips of his whiskers. Bulma gave the cat a look that meant she wanted more of an explanation. Korin sighed softly. "Kami told me and the girl that he's the one that locked up an evil here long ago beneath the ice. If memory serves, it was a pair of scientists that began to think themselves gods as they forced nature to their will through otherworldly science. He must have done some magic stuff to keep the ice from melting so they'd remain trapped below along with their evil intents. Apparently we need magical fire to melt magical ice, go figure huh? Thankfully Goku's kid befriended a magical fire breathing dragon." Korin said and nodded to Icarus.

"But..." Bulma started, wanting to understand the science behind the magic.

"Just accept it Bulms, we got wish granting orbs made by a green man on a floating palace that created a new moon, non melting ice ain't that big of a deal. So dragon, do what you gotta do." Blonde Launch said. Bulma blinked a few times and then just pouted. "Well?" Launch asked, noticing that Icarus just had a confused look on his face.

"Maybe he needs better instructions?" Videl asked. Launch rolled her eyes.

"Alright fine, Icarus find Gohan, you know the little kid you hang out with? Then you gotta blow out your fire to get to him." Launch said and began doing body expressions to try and get the point across, earning a chuckle from the rest of the group. "One more giggle out of you bunch and I'll..." She started to say.

"Relax, it's working." Korin said and pointed at Icarus who was sniffing around. Icarus followed Gohan's scent and tried digging at the spot, however when that failed he hovered above the spot and breathed fire down at the ice and snow. Launch calmed down and watched along with the others.

"He's done it." Upa said, looking into a steaming hole that went through a few feet of snow before hitting metal. The rims of the burned out hole in the metal still glowed hot.

"Let's kick some butt." Launch said and jumped into the hole. Icarus followed her, followed by Upa, C-6, Dende, Bulma, Korin and Nappa.

"After them." Videl said and the Nimbus flew her into the hole too.

Kochin watched them enter the laboratory via a concealed camera. "The others have entered our base." Kochin said.

"You're stating the obvious again Kochin." Dr. Wheelo said. "Not to worry I have a plan already in motion. What of the prisoners?" He asked. Kochin switched the feed on the screen to see how they were fairing.

After falling through the hole that opened up in the floor, Bora, Ox King, Oolong, Eighter and Hercule found themselves in a large room. Dozens of pairs of robotic eyes locked onto them. Upgraded versions of the Bio Men stepped into view. "Careful guys, these ones feel twice as strong as the others." Ox King said as Bora helped Eighter stand.

"In that case I need both hands to fight." Bora said. He shifted Eighter to lean onto Hercule.

"My damage is severe, but I can give those creatures a good shock with my broken arm, just point me at them. I do not wish to resort to violence, but my desire to see none of you harmed is greater." Eighter said.

"Uhh right big guy." Hercule said. He turned Eighter to face any that got too close, so the android could shock them. Despite the new Bio Men being several times stronger than him, Bora was able to use his years of experience as a warrior to use their own strength against them. Ox King found the Bio Men to be stronger then the ones he fought last time, but he was still able to plough through them. Oolong turned into a battle axe eventually and Ox King used him to chop the last three standing Bio Men in half. He let go of the axe and Oolong returned to normal.

"Never again." Oolong mumbled and shuddered.

"Thanks for doing that, made it much easier for me to fight." Ox King said, panting some. Oolong nodded. Bora was even more wore out and barely standing. Some pores began to be released from the ceiling.

"Quick hold your breath." Oolong said. The three humans did so.

"It's being attracted to the bodies." Eighter said. "And me too." Eighter added as the pores seemed to float towards him. Eighter watched amazed as parts of his body seemed to begin to repair. Hercule jumped as one of the arms of a defeated Bio Man twitched. "I believe it's safe for you to breathe." He added.

"It's healing them some how, we gotta move." Ox King said said. His eyes widened as he felt other nearby powers. One was definitely Upa and the other Launch. He charged at a wall that was in the direction he felt them, breaking it down and busting them out of the room they were trapped in. Some of the defeated Bio Men began to move behind them. "This way, I think we have some back up in this direction." Ox King said. The others nodded and followed him.

"I thought you said these Bio Men were stronger?" Wheelo asked.

"They are, they are. With each fight they learn, though given their performance they may require calibrations. Regardless it does seem that your necromantic fungi spores are working as expected. Eventually they'll be overwhelmed by reanimated Bio Men." Kochin said.

"Indeed, my brilliance will overcome your blunder. It seems now that the intruders are heading to the same location as the prisoners, this can work in our favor. Time to really test my Bio Warriors." Dr. Wheelo said. The computers in the room came to life with light as Wheelo formulated his plan and then put it into motion.

"Is that an actual dragon?" Hercule asked as Icarus landed in front of the group, a single beam of light came down from the high ceiling above them. It cast the shadows of the others as they landed behind Icarus.

"Papa!" Upa cheered and rushed over to Bora, hugging him tightly as the others landed in front of them. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you and our village Dad." Upa said, looking down.

"Think not of it my son, I'm just glad you are okay." Bora said, returning the hug as he held his son close, a few tears coming from his cheeks. "But now we need to help your friend I believe?" Bora asked. Upa nodded resolutely.

"Daddy?" Videl asked hearing her father's voice.

"Videl?" Hercule shouted, letting go of Eighter, who thankfully was able to stand on his own now. Hercule rushed towards the voice of his daughter and caught her in midair as she jumped off Nimbuses towards him. He caught her and held her tightly. She cried softly in happiness and Hercule tried to comfort her, doing his best to not start crying too.

"Not to be that person, but we ain't got the time for the tear fest." Launch said surprisingly gently.

"Indeed, young Gohan still is in need of rescue." C-6 said.

"You all can pack it up and move out, I'll rescue the kid on my own." Nappa said, a little tremor in his voice as his gaze turned away from the two fathers embracing their children.

"That's going to get a big fat NO from me." Launch said.

"I'm not leaving till Gohan is safe." Upa agreed.

"That's nice, we'll just be going, ain't that right Videl... and uhh hey what's with that armor... Videl?" Hercule asked as Videl started to glare at him.

"WE ARE NOT LEAVING WITHOUT MY FRIEND!" Videl yelled.

"Okay okay but let me get you.." Hercule started.

"No, he's my friend we gotta rescue him." She said. "Please daddy, you're super strong like them, you gotta help them. Please?" Videl asked softer, with big pleading eyes.

"No not the eyes, dang it okay we help find him." Hercule grumbled.

"Thanks daddy." Videl cheered and hugged him again. They both had to shield their eyes along with the others as the lights in the large hangar like room switched on.

"I never knew my father." Dr. Wheelo's voice came out over some speakers. "But like me he was a man of science, and I have put his knowledge to good use into my projects, never again will the world have to fear of outside invaders." He added.

"Dr. Wheelo I presume... we thought old age would do you in by now." Korin said.

"Ah the owner of the tower my people swore to protect, who knew it was just a scratching post for an old feline, though you are quite right. My body failed me long ago, but I'm still here. The boy's memories have been most revealing. I'm sure it'll help my creations." Wheelo said. Korin twitched his tail in anger.

"You're a disgrace to our people Wheelo. We are to protect nature, not be the slavers of it." Bora said angrily.

"Wait the legends are true?" Upa asked. Bora nodded.

"Ahh so long have I been exiled that I've been reduced to an old legend then? No matter, the whole world will know my name soon enough, and then the cosmos." Wheelo said.

"Wait, so this fruit loop used to live in your village?" Launch asked Bora.

"Yes, according to my father's father, his father fell out of the heavens in a ship. He was a scientist of some sort, fascinated by the life on our planet. Unfortunately it wasn't more than two harvest moons before a sickness took him, but he left behind his love he found from our village. She later had their son. She named him Wheelo, after the tree her husband was buried under. How such an innocent child grew up to be something so terrible as this I can not fathom." Bora concluded

"More or less accurate, though my father was a Xeno biologist to be more specific. His people called themselves Tuffles." Wheelo said. Nappa's eyes widened in brief shock, then got a cold anger to them. "Eventually when I was of age they let me see my father's ship and all the research with in it. My world was never the same, from then on I knew what I must do." Wheelo said. "And now I've finally accomplished it, my army is ready at last." He added. Hercule's jaw dropped and his mind went numb as all this was just about too much to take in.

"They should have destroyed that ship if this is where it led you." Bora shouted angrily.

"Typical, true genius is never appreciated in it's time." Wheelo said, unamused.

"Enough, where's my grandson?" Ox King demanded, stomping his foot and shaking the room.

"Ahh the halfling like myself, imagine my surprise to learn that the other half is of the race that exterminated my father's species decades ago. The plea for help played over my father's ship communicator you know ... monsters, killing the people. It made me work twice as hard to ensure that wouldn't happen to Earth. Fittingly enough, a decade later and those monsters were exterminated, well most of them. Tell me, Nappa was it, how many Tuffles did you kill?" Wheelo asked. Nappa clenched his hands angrily.

"All that I needed to except for half of one." Nappa said, the coldness in his voice matching the climate above the lab.

"Aha the monkey can do a bit of math, call me impressed." Wheelo's voice chuckled.

"The Tuffles had it coming, they treated us horribly, like slaves. They got what was coming to them just like the rest of my people did, and like you're going to." Nappa roared.

"I'm sure." Wheelo said dismissively. "I look forward to testing your strength against my creations to settle the dispute once and for all. To rescue the half breed you'll have to get to me. Go through the large hangar bay doors on the other end of this room, I'll be on the other side of the cavern." Wheelo said.

"What's the catch?" Bulma asked.

"Smart girl, between you and I await my creations, they will deal with you well enough. All of you can then be used for future experiments, though for you girl, a better use might be what I have in store for the red head." Wheelo explained. Bulma gulped and hid behind Launch a little.

"Red head? You mean my friend Suno? You promised to leave my friends alone if I surrendered." Eighter said, his body shaking.

"Yes, I lied. If you wish to save her she can be found deeper in my lab below, of course then you might not get to me in time. Oh not to mention that hole above you all. The Bio Men have such a desire to destroy, I believe I could send them to take the closest city, or maybe send them to Fire Mountain?" Wheelo asked.

"Enough of this jerk." Launch said and let out a barrage of energy bullets from her weapons. She used her scouter to identify the hidden cameras in the room and took aim, destroying each one before taking out the speaker Wheelo was talking through.

"Why'd ya do that Launch?" Ox King asked, a little angry because he wanted to get more info from Wheelo.

"I had enough of that fruit loop trying to get into our heads. Not to mention I got the feelin he was stalling for time." Launch said shrugging.

"That was probably the right move." Korin agreed. "It seems we need to divide up in groups." He added.

"Isn't that just what Wheelo wanted though?" Oolong asked.

"Yes, but we have no choice in that matter, but we do get to choose who goes where." Korin said thoughtfully.

"So one group needs to stay here to keep his creations from escaping and attacking the rest of the world. Another group needs to try and stem the flow of these creations and rescue Eighter's friend while the rest go after Gohan." Bulma said as Dende healed Bora and Ox King of their wounds.

"Much appreciated young one." Bora said smiling.

"I've only got one sensu bean, so we should keep Dende out of trouble in case more of us need healing, here might be the safest place for him until he's needed." Korin said.

"I'd rather go with you all to help Gohan, but if you think it's safer for everyone if I stay here I will." Dende agreed.

"Well being in the middle would let you get to either group quickly if someone is in dire need of healing." Bulma said. Dende nodded.

"Well if he's staying here, I believe I could hold back those little monsters with his help and healing. As much as I want to rescue Gohan myself, I know we should send the strongest among us to face those Bio Warriors. That means you two should help rescue my grandson." Ox King said to Upa and Nappa.

"Of course, thank you for trusting me." Upa said and bowed slightly.

"Sounds like that group will see the most action anyways." Nappa agreed with a grin.

"I've gotten used to fighting alongside Ox King, I'll contribute most by staying here to help him." Bora said and patted his son on the shoulder, just the care in his eyes letting his son know to be careful. Upa nodded.

"You be careful too, and maybe these will help." Upa said and gave his father his bow and arrows.

"They won't know what hit them, thank you." Bora said.

"Wish I had my axes." Ox King said, almost pouting. Launch chuckled. "Relax big guy, I've got ya covered. Figured you might be missing them." She said and pulled out a capsule from her pocket and activated it. "Me and Bulma whipped these up for ya, in case ya ever dropped by and wanted to train or needed a weapon." She smiled. Two high tech axes fitting Ox King's size appeared from the capsules. "Electrified blades and the handles each have what we call an energy shot gun at the base. It collects energy as you swing and hit, then it can be released like a shotgun blast. Only one shot before needing to charge again." Launch explained, clearly proud of what she and Bulma had put together. Ox King swung each one testing them.

"Nothing can beat my family axes, but these come close, thank you. With these I'm sure the three of us can keep them creatures trapped down here." Ox King said with just a hint of excitement. Nappa chuckled, this guy wouldn't have made a half bad Saiyan, he thought.

"Then who is going to help me rescue Suno?" Eighter asked worried.

"Well there's no telling what Wheelo's got in store, I'd like to be with the group that rescues Gohan just in case, but if you do run into trouble, C-6 should be able to help, or call me." Bulma said.

"I'll help ya get your friend back Android boy, it ain't right taking a girl like that." Launch said.

"Thank you." Eighter said, greatly relieved.

Korin scratched his chin thinking. "I'm assuming the dragon will go with you all too Bulma. I think that's enough fire power. I'll go with Launch just in case, besides my knowledge about Wheelo's past might be beneficial." He said.

"Awe you don't trust me kitty? I'm hurt." Launch said sarcastically. Korin's fir fluffed up a little in annoyance.

"The name's Korin kid, and frankly I don't. What happens if you sneeze?" He asked. Launch huffed.

"Ox King taught the other me how to defend herself, but I get your point. Fine come along too." She said. Korin nodded.

"So my options are stay here and wait for an army of monsters, go towards an army of monsters or go with Bulma's group... I choose that one, definitely." Oolong said.

"And I won't stop till Gohan is safe, and you'll help too right daddy?" Videl asked, her eyes huge with admiration for her father, thinking of him as a super hero as many young children do. Hercule rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He couldn't let his daughter down, and sticking with whom the group seemed to consider to be the strongest was likely the safest option.

"Absolutely right Videl, you're father Hercule is on the job!" He said and pounded his chest. Videl giggled and got back on Nimbus. Her snake and eagle stuffed animals still tied around her waist. Hercule only now just realizing the strange object she was now sitting on was a seemingly sentient cloud.

"Riiiiight." Bulma said unsure. "So it's settled, I'll try to keep a telepathic link to Dende open so you know what's going on. I can use my scouter to communicate with Launch and C-6." She said. The others nodded.

"Uhh look out, those creatures we defeated are back." Hercule said pointing. From the wall that Ox King had busted down, Bio Men lurched from the opening. Some were missing limbs and others had extras attached to their bodies. It seemed as almost they had been stitched together. They gave every appearance as being zombies. "That just ain't right!" Hercule added, seeing the deformed states their bodies were in.

"I'll give you guys a head start." Nappa said, with a flick of his wrist he vaporized all of the Bio Men with one blast. "Anymore are up to you, let's move out!" Nappa said, sounding like a commander ordering his troops. He took off towards the large doors Wheelo had told them to go out. The others temporarily gawked are his display of power before splitting up. The group that was to rescue Gohan followed Nappa.

"I can sense your friend, barely... follow me." Korin said and led Eighter, C-6, and Launch the opposite direction.

The screens Wheelo and Kochin were monitoring only showed static after Launch shot out the cameras. "It seems they tired of of your chat." Kochin said.

"Indeed, but my scans show they have indeed split up. The large one seems troublesome though, send Sauric out ahead of the others to confront him. Also if you please, have Chondrich engage the field scrambler. If they want to reach us, they'll have to climb." Wheelo said with smugness.

"At once sir." Kochin replied and sent out the instructions.

Bulma's group approached the large doors at the end of the dimly lit hangar bay. "Just give me a sec and I'll have it open." She said as she kneeled down by a console next to the large doors, planning to hack it open.

"Or we could just knock." Nappa chuckled as he knocked down the doors with one punch. Aside from Bulma who wasn't in front of the door, the group was momentarily blinded by the bright lights coming through the opening. Their eyes slowly adjusted and they were left speechless for the most part. Bulma tilted her head watching them and got up from behind the console.

"What is it?" She asked, trying to see for herself now.

"Incredible." Nappa said, viewing the site.

"Woah!" Hercule added. "I was just expecting a dark cave ya know?" He asked. Upa was in a state of total shock as he took in the scene.

"It's so beautiful." Videl added softly. Icarus wagged his tail, getting excited. Bulma's eyes finally adjusted now too. She gasped in amazement.

"How?" Was all Bulma managed to say as she took it all in. Before them lay a beautiful vista of an underground world. An entire enclosed ecosystem was thriving in what was less like a cave but more like a valley below them that could easily contain a city of one million. Vegetation was thick and some tree tops touched the roof of the cave near the sides where the floor and the ceiling grew closer. Even more bizarre, plants grew from the roof of the cave upside down. Massive vines reached down to the floor of the cave. Near the center stood a large tower that connected to the ceiling. Near the middle of it, a light source shown brightly. It reflected off various crystalline structures that stood out amongst the vegetation. There were a few places in the ceiling as well where a weaker light came down. Upa couldn't take his eyes off the land. It was almost magical, but despite the fantasy of it, there was something familiar about it. The lay of the land, though covered by dense vegetation, reminded him of home. They spotted a few creatures flying in the distance, and some trees moved as what must be massive animals walked underneath them.

"Erm we still gotta rescue Goku's kid." Oolong said, to try and get them focused.

"Right, can you sense where he is?" Bulma asked Upa.

"Vaguely, but given what I know about Wheelo, there's only one place he himself would be in this... this imitation of my homeland." Upa said and pointed at the tower. "The story says he always wanted to rule over the world, not be apart of it." He added.

"He did sound kinda full of himself." Bulma agreed.

"So to the top of the tower then?" Nappa asked.

"Probably." Upa said.

"A quick flight and we're done then." Nappa said and hovered in the air.

"I don't think that's a good idea, no telling what's lurking below the vegetation... or well above it too." Bulma said looking first down and then up.

"There are probably traps." Upa agreed.

"Bah nothing will stop me." Nappa said and pounded his chest once before flying forward. Though as soon as he got over the edge he began to loose his balance as he struggled to stay airborne. "Something's wrong here!" He shouted before falling out of the air like a rock. "Ahh!" He screamed as he fell. Bulma tried to catch him with her telekinesis but his struggling to regain flight hampered her efforts. The group heard a loud thud as he hit the ground below. Icarus hovered over the edge looking down at Nappa as he flapped his wings. Nimbus joined him over the ledge, both remained flying.

"Hmm seems like they're unaffected." Bulma noted and tried her telekinesis on herself. She found she was able to stay in the air as well.

"Uhh is he going to be okay?" Hercule asked.

"I'm good." Nappa hollered from below.

"Hmm seems that just our method of flight is affected." Upa said after a few failed attempts. "No matter, I know this land, even with all this vegetation it's still like my home. I can get us there on foot to the tower." Upa said looking around. "Though I do find it odd, about where we're standing there's usually a waterfall." He said just as a drop of water landed on his head. He looked upwards. "Uh-Oh..." he said. Hercule's eyes got huge seeing the same torrent of rushing water Upa saw.

"Make room cloud!" Hercule said and tried to jump on Nimbus, however he found he went straight through the cloud his daughter was standing on. Thankfully he landed on Icarus after passing through. Bulma yelped and lost her concentration, falling downwards but Upa caught her before getting smashed into by the water. Icarus did his best to escape the blast of water but only Nimbus was fast enough to get away unscathed, along with Videl.

"Hey what's going on up there... oh... well crap!" Nappa said as the waterfall landed on him, and pushed him along with the rest of the group down stream. With Nimbus' help, Videl set up a net made of vines for everyone to grab on to. They slowly dragged themselves to shore.

Back with Bora, Dende and Ox King, they were fighting off a wave of Bio Men. Unlike the Bio Men he fought at his castle, these the Ox King couldn't just trample down. He had to use his skill to block and strike. "Seven." Ox King said after cutting one of the Bio Men in half.

"Eight, nine and ten." Bora said as he sniped three in quick succession with his bow and arrows. Despite being weaker than each of the Bio Men, he had learned some from his son and could increase the power of his arrows through Ki manipulation just enough for a well placed arrow to prove deadly to a Bio Man.

"Eleven." Ox King said as he fired a blast point blank from on of his axes at a Bio Man, causing it to explode into pieces.

"And twelve." Dende said as he used a Masenko blast and vaporized the last one.

"That's one wave down." Ox King said as Dende used energy blasts to disintegrate what was left of the Bio Men that he could find so they couldn't heal.

"Yeah, but I sense another twelve headed our way." Dende said.

"More target practice then, we won't let them hurt any others." Bora said.

"Right!" Ox King and Dende said together.

Still deeper into Wheelo's lab, Korin led Eighter, C-6 and Launch towards where he thought Suno was being held after leading them down and out of an elevator shaft as a short cut. C-6 lit the path ahead with a built in flash light. They continued about a mile further. "Heads up, in coming." Korin said, sensing some Bio Men heading for them. Launch got ready for a fight. "I've got it." Korin said, flicking his tail. Just as the Bio Men came around the corner he pounced into action as he let go of his staff. From his paws claws made of Ki briefly appeared as he sliced through the Bio Men, jumping between each one and then back to his original spot before his staff even fell over. The six Bio Men fell to the floor motionless.

"Wow, remind me ta stay on your good side." Launch said.

"Meh that wasn't much, I was just able to catch them off guard." Korin said. "Now let's keep going." He said and kept leading them on.

"What's with all the roots above us?" Launch asked.

"That is surprising, but I also feel a lot of life above us too. I believe this place holds many secrets." He said.

"I wish we had time to study it." C-6 said.

"Maybe after we save our friends." Eighter said.

"Right." C-6 agreed. "Caution, unusual seismic activity detected." C-6 warned.

"What?" Launch asked before the area started shaking some before it slowly subsided. "What was that?" She asked.

"A life form of some kind, it's gone now though... we should keep moving." Korin said.

"No arguments from me about that." Launch said and continued with them.

Some ways above them, Bulma finished wringing out her wet hair after feeling like she'd been flushed down a toilet. "Like I said, we need to watch out for traps." Upa cautioned.

"Please they only got the drop on us once." Nappa said. "Now lead the way." He added.

"Fine but listen to me, when I say duck you best duck." Upa said. He carefully began leading the group to the tower, narrowly avoiding quicksand pits that seemed to just appear in front of them as the ground shook slightly. There were also some near misses as trees just suddenly fell over, or thorns shot at the group as if fired from a cannon. The constant barrage of traps made progress slow.

"This place is a death trap." Oolong said right as a trunk stepped in front of them. When they looked up however they saw that it wasn't a trunk, just a massive leg belonging to what appeared to be a long neck dinosaur. Icarus let out a happy greeting. The dinosaur let out a bellowing call in response and continued on its path.

"I'm starting to agree." Bulma said softly. After the dinosaur passed, two logs swung down on vines, trying to hit Nappa between them. He stopped them with each hand.

"Ha nice try.. oh." He said looking up, noticing a third now falling towards him. He let out a beam from his mouth, destroying the log, though a piece still fell and hit him on the nose, causing him to wince as his eyes watered in pain. "Alright Upa, we tried it your way but I've just got a broken nose to show for it. Let me pick up the pace." Nappa said before firing a moderately powerful blast towards the tower. The blast carved a trench through the ground as it traveled, leaving them a clear path to follow. "The way forward... huh?" Nappa asked, suddenly sensing a powerful energy ahead of them. As Nappa's blast continued its path it crashed into something that did not move. The result was a large explosion. As the smoke and dust cleared, Sauric became visible. Standing on two feet he was much taller than Nappa. The dinosaur like creature let out a roar.

"That's one of the Bio Warriors I fought... but he was only about my strength when we fought, now he's closer to yours." Upa said shocked.

"We'll see about that. Let's see how he handles a real attack." Nappa said and fired a much stronger attack at Sauric.

"I'm looking forward to this." Sauric said as he brought his arms to the ground, getting down on all four. His back leg kicked at the ground before he charged forward at the blast like a bull. There was another huge explosion as the blast connected with Sauric. The dinosaur bio warrior leapt out of the smoke and behind the group. He stood on his back legs again. "I am Sauric, strongest among my brethren, even before my father gave me this great power. Who among you wishes to fight?" Sauric asked with a growl, his clubbed tail slamming the ground at the end of the question. Nappa cracked his knuckles and stepped forward.

"This will be a good fight, you all go on ahead, I'll catch up." Nappa said.

"What but don't we need to stay together. What if there are more like him?" Oolong asked.

"You've got Upa and the dragon, they'll keep you safe." Nappa said.

"Ha none of my siblings have the power I now wield. None of them could match me in raw power before my boost." Sauric said, eyeing Nappa closely, stalking him as though he were prey.

"Go!" Nappa yelled before charging forward and landing a series of punches to Sauric's side. Nappa narrowly avoided a counter strike from Sauric's tail. Realizing Nappa wasn't budging on this issue the group ran on ahead down the path Nappa had made.

"Will he be okay?" Videl asked. Upa nodded.

"They may be even in power, but Nappa was a lot faster. He'll eventually win." Upa reassured her as they continued. Behind them Nappa and Sauric continued to engage in a heated battle. The impact of their attacks and blocks sending out shockwaves.

The group with Bulma made it to the end of Nappa's trench he made. Hercule fell down as a massive tremor in the ground caused him to fall. "They're still going at it back there, I cannot believe I can feel them from here." He said, thinking they had caused the ground to shake.

"Uhh I don't think that was them." Bulma said nervously as she watched a large mound of dirt move around them.

"Guys... don't freak out, but there's a creature below us about half my strength and it's bigger then that thing Nappa's fighting." Upa said.

"I'm freaking out!" Oolong shouted before the ground below them erupted like a geyser. The group was flung into the air. Nimbus flew up and caught Videl as she had been blown off. Below them a strong wind blew the rest of the group into a cluster of trees wrapped in webbing. Horrifying arthropods, a mixture of spider, scorpion, lobster ant and beetle, began further wrapping them up in webbing that they couldn't break free of. The arthropods grabbed them with their mandibles and picked them off the web. They flew down with moth wings and placed them onto a row of boulders. However the boulders began moving before it became clear they were all on the back of a much larger version of these creatures. One third of its body was like a centipede while the top half was a spider like. However the spider legs were curled up against the body unlike the smaller Arthropoda that used them to move the others into place. On the other end was a scorpion's tail that curved tightly and fit into nook when curled up. Those that weren't petrified with fear tried to get free, but neither Icarus nor Upa were able to get free of the webbing. The creature uncoiled and stood five stories tall and its width about the same as two rail cars side by side.

"Aha caught in the spider web are we?" Malian, the mammal Bio warrior asked with a deep voice. He was about as tall as Nappa, with a similar build. He had just jumped down from the canopy above.

"We meet again." Upa said, still trying to get free.

"Indeed, I was sent to ensure you didn't cause trouble, but it seems I should have been watching the girl on the cloud. Brother would you get the girl?" Malian asked Aves.

"Get the girl get the girl." Aves repeated. With a wingspan twice the size of that an albatross, Aves took off, his wings slicing a few trees on his way into the air. Videl squeaked as Nimbus took off to avoid the bird of prey. Malian smirked and approached the large creature the others were now attached to. He blew his trunk at Upa's face.

"Now while that inconvenience is being handled, we will be taking you somewhere special." Malian smiled and jumped on top of Arthros' head to ride. "Let's move out." Malian said. The worm like creature nodded before slipping back down underground like a periscope going beneath the water. The ground moved beneath them as something massive moved underground. Arthros hummed lowly in response. Tired of their constant screaming, namely Oolong and Hercule, some webbing was placed over their mouths. Now finally able to calm herself down, Bulma tried reaching out telepathically to Dende.

Meanwhile, Ox King, Bora and Dende were fighting off another wave of Bio Men. "Sixteen." Ox King said tiredly after bashing one of the Bio Men with his own head before cutting it in half. A reanimated Bio Man tried to attack him from behind but was hit by an arrow in the neck and it fell apart from the impact.

"Seventeen." Bora said and jumped out of the way of a group of Bio Men that tried to strike him. A powerful beam pierced all three of the Bio Men. They crumpled to the ground. "Eighteen, nineteen and twenty." Dende said, his out stretched fingers smoking slightly from where he had fired a Special Beam Cannon, a technique he was able to pick up from Piccolo. The last two standing Bio Men grabbed what they could that remained of their comrades.

"We'll be back!" They said together before flying off.

"So we scared them off?" Ox King asked.

"More like regroup with the next wave." Bora said as Dende healed him.

"They do appear to be learning, they even took parts of their allies before I could turn them into ash." Dende said and then healed Ox King. "Wait I can sense the next wave...but that's odd." Dende said.

"What is it?" Bora asked.

"They're just waiting, not moving." Dende said puzzled.

"They are learning, I bet they're waiting for more reinforcements before attacking." Ox King said.

"That's bad." Dende said as his eyes widened. "But Bulma's in worse shape, she's calling for help, they've been captured." Dende added.

"I don't think we can spare one of us to help, but if Korin and the others get back soon we can help." Ox King said. Dende and Bora nodded in agreement, though both looked worried.

Deeper in Wheelo's base, Korin and the others continued their trek. They had come across a few more packs of Bio Men, but between Launch's new weapons and Korin's skill in fighting, they didn't offer much resistance. "We're almost there." Korin said as a figure stepped out from the shadows ahead of them.

"I swear I haven't had a drop since we left, but I'm seeing doubles." Launch said confused as a mirror image of Eighter stared back at them.

"Niner?" Eighter asked hopeful. "Brother?" He asked again.

"Is that really your brother?" C-6 asked. Eighter shrugged.

"I just guessed." Eighter said.

"Surrender yourselves immediately, or face the consequences." The mirror of Eighter said. As it got closer the others could see it wasn't an exact copy. It had vines and moss on different parts of its body. "Last warning." It added and slammed its fist into its other hand.

"Definitely not brother." Eighter said.

"And here's ya answer ya cheap knockoff off." Launch said, aiming a rocket launcher of her own design. She fired it and the copy of Eighter caught it with both hands. The rocket exploded but the copy was undamaged. "Okay have some more!" Launch said and fired three more. Two exploded and one was thrown back at her. C-6 pushed her out of the way and blocked her from the explosion, only ruining his paint job. Before anyone could react though, vines came from the clone and grabbed C-6. The vines threw the robot into a wall, busting it down as C-6 continued through and was swallowed up by darkness. "Alright you asked for it bud!" Launch said, putting away the rocket launcher before pulling out two Tommy guns. Before she could star firing though the copy head butted her in the gut. She coughed up blood and was knocked back through the wall C-6 had been thrown through. Korin had snuck behind the copy, ready for a sneak attack but an electric pulse came from the copy, shocking the cat before getting punched back.

"Enough." Eighter said and wrapped his arms around the copy. The copy elbowed Eighter hard to get free and then punched Eighter hard in the shoulder, knocking his arm off. A kick from the copy and Eighter crashed into a wall, barely able to stand.

"How's about you play with my copies?" Korin asked as he attempted to use the after image technique to confuse the copy. The copy sent it's vines out but they just went through the after images. Korin took the opportunity to shoot lightning at the copy, however the lightning was absorbed into the two bolts in the copy's neck. The copy shot the lightning right back, forcing Korin to have to dodge. "Seems we're almost even." Korin said as he continued to fight.

C-6's lights flickered before coming on fully. The beams of light revealed a dust covered chamber that he had fallen into. "Miss Launch?" He asked after hearing a sneeze.

"Where am I?" Blue Launch asked scared. "And why is my gut sore?" She moaned.

"We are currently on a mission to rescue Gohan. We got knocked down into this chamber. I'm sure you're confused but, can you help save him?" C-6 asked as he got up.

"Umm I guess so." Blue Launch said nervously. She started to come towards C-6 but tripped on a sheet. It fell over her and she sneezed again. "Hey, who turned out the lights?" Blond Launch asked angrily.

"You did." C-6 said pulling the sheet off her. "And look what you found." C-6 said, shining his lights on a row of robots she had uncovered. They looked a bit like Frieza's third form. Their heads were made to look like elongated skulls.

"Those look like that pirate robot Goku and Krillin told me about, think we could get them running?" Launch asked.

"I do have plenty of power to spare, but judging by the dust on them their weapons might be outdated." He replied.

"They've got hands, you can enlighten them on how to use my spare weapons." Launch said as she removed more sheets, finding a couple squadrons of Robots. There were about fifty robots in total that were in operable conditions. "Here's a central console they're connected to." She added.

"Alright I'll try it." C-6 and worked at the console a bit before connecting to it. The process was relatively easy as it seemed these robots were manufactured around the same time he was. Not long after, the pirate robots powered up. "You can hand out your extra weapons." C-6 said as he began altering their programming. Launch nodded and quickly gave a weapon to each robot that looked like it could use one. "And done, they are to obey our orders now." C-6 said.

"Awesome, alright ya wicked robots follow me." Launch said.

"Aye Captain!" The robots responded in unison.

"Sorry, they only have a few prerecorded lines." C-6 said.

"I kinda like it." Launch said with a smile before jumping back through where they had fallen. C-6 and the robots followed her.

Korin had yet to make progress against the vine covered copy of Eighter, and now more Bio Men had arrived. Korin dodged a few whip like strikes from vines before landing beside Eighter. "Any weaknesses your shadow over their might have?" Korin asked the android.

"If the two bolts around my neck are unscrewed I become weaker and my head can fall off." Eighter said.

"Unfortunately I can't even get close enough to hit him, I need a distraction." Korin said.

"Like that?" Eighter asked and pointed with his remaining arm. Following his point Korin saw Launch emerge from the remains of a wall, with an army of robots behind her.

"Somebody call for an exterminator?" Launch asked. "Attack the hostiles!" Launch ordered.

"Aye Captain!" The robots retorted and charged the Bio Men.

"Yes, just like that actually." Korin chuckled before moving into action. The Eighter copy blocked a volley of fire from the robots as Korin made a surprise attack. He seemed to appear on either side of the clone at once as he used the tip of his staff to unscrew both bolts on the copy's neck. "Aim for the head!" Korin said to Launch.

"With pleasure." Launch said taking aim after completing a rolling dodge to avoid fire from a Bio Man. She pulled the trigger and a spay of energy bullets hit the copy right in the head, knocking it off. The body then exploded, killing what was left of the Bio Men.

"Vive la' resistance!" The robots cheered in victory. "Awaiting you're orders captain." Another said and saluted Launch.

"Uhh right, hold that thought... you okay Korin?" She asked.

"Just a little winded, I'll be fine. It seems you've found us an army." He said, examining the robots. She nodded.

"I suggest sending half of them to aid those guarding the entrance." C-6 said as Eighter joined them.

"Good call, do it, and man Eighter, you're looking rough." Launch said noticing the android was missing an arm.

"I've had worse, let us continue?" He asked as C-6 sent off half the robots to help Bora, Ox King and Dende.

"If you say so." Launch said.

"I think your friend is just ahead." Korin said and led the group further down the tunnel they were in. Launch huffed at having to actually give the order to the robots for them to follow. They came to a large sealed door. "Yes just on the other side." Korin said as pores began to fall from the ceiling.

"Hold your breath, quickly." Eighter said. Korin did so while Launch got out a gas mask from a capsule and put it on.

"No further." the voice of several Bio Men said in unison. From the ceiling fell a clump of Bio Men, held together in a vaguely humanoid shape. Where the head should be was the dome of a giant mushroom.

"Attack!" Launch ordered and unloaded a spray of fire power at the Bio Warrior, the robots following suit. However the attack seemed to do little as the Bio Warrior threw out a punch that impaled one of the robots. The creature grabbed the now broken robot and added it to its body.

"We are Fungus, die and join us." The Bio Warrior said as small slim mushroom shaped creatures broke out of the ground and tried grabbing them, though their strength only a little higher than a normal human. From behind them a horde of creatures in various states of decay slowly marched towards them.

"Wait this thing is what is reanimating our defeated foes, fascinating." C-6 said.

"Less gabbing, more fighting." Launch yelled as they continued to fight. C-6 had the robots hold back the hordes of undead while they focused on fighting Fungus.

As Launch's group continued to battle Fungus, Nimbus and Videl kept trying to avoid Aves. The pair made several attempts to free the others trapped on Arthros but Malian either blocked their attempts or Aves interfered. At one point Nimbus tried to trick Aves into flying into Malian, but Aves avoided him at the last second. Aves' wing did scrape a nearby boulder and left a deep scratch in it, a feather fell off. Bulma noticed and assumed the feather must be sharp. She reached out with her mind and grabbed it. She used it as a saw, trying to cut Upa free telekinetically. The webbing began to weaken as strand by strand the feather cut. However the sound of the strands being cut was picked up by Malian's super hearing. With a blast of wind from his trunk he sent the feather flying away. "Try a stunt like that again girl and I'll feed you to Chondrich." He threatened Bulma as he lifted Upa off Arthros. "Keep going brothers, it won't be long before this one's free, I'll deal with him." Malian said before jumping off Arthros that was like a rushing train, with Upa in tow. Malian swung on a few vines and branches, using his free hand, his trunk and his tail before coming to rest on a large branch. He threw Upa against a tree. The web sack Upa was in stuck to the tree. Finally though Upa was able to break free of the webbing. In an instant he acted, throwing a knife at great speed towards Arthros who was was disappearing in the distance. Upa closed his eyes and focused his Ki around it, guiding it as he sensed the others power. The knife cut Bulma free of the webbing and continued on its path to free Icarus but was suddenly stopped in mid air and then thrown into a tree. Not expecting to be freed, Bulma was thrown off the back of Arthos into the forest as the arthropod made a turn. Confused Upa tried to throw another knife at Malian but this one stopped in mid air as well. Upa watched wide eyed as the throwing knife turned to face him and came straight for him. It narrowly missed his neck as the blade of the knife sank deep into the tree behind him.

"What?" Upa asked confused looking around as only now did he notice they were in a swamp like environment.

"Ahh we've encroached on Cephalps territory, a shame, I wanted you to myself." Malian said.

"Who?" Upa asked nervously as he readied for a fight.

"He speaks of myself." Upa heard a voice in his head say. Nearby a large octopus like creature revealed itself as it stopped camouflaging.

"Meet Cephalps, our telekinetic and stealth specialist. Like you he's also good with weapons, and I suspect he wishes to duel you." Malian said as Cephalps flashed a bright array of colors. Each tentacle summoned a different kind of weapon made from shells that floated near each arm. Armor made of shells also converged onto Cephalps to protect him. "Seems I'm correct in my assumption, very well have fun brother." Malian chuckled. Upa was immediately on the defensive as he blocked and dodged attacks that came from every angle.

Bulma meanwhile had finally came to a stop after rolling down a hill. As she stood up, some strands of her hair began to rise as static electricity filled the air. She fought with her hair a few moments before giving up. She levitated herself off the ground and began heading for the tower, knowing she couldn't catch up to the others on Arthros to help. She could only hope to meet up with the others there at the tower.

Back at the entrance to the lab, the two humans and Dende were getting desperate. They were surrounded by Bio Men on all sides, and some reanimated clumps of Bio Men as well. Dende telekinetically flung arrows at the Bio Men before sending the arrows back to Bora so he could shoot them again. Just as the Bio Men were about to launch another attack, one was cut in half by a chainsaw attached to the arm of a robot. A few more Bio Men fell to melee weapons attached to the robots before the pirate robots fired a volley of shots at the remaining Bio Men, disintegrating them.

"Ahoy mates, we be the help sent by Captain Launch and first mate C-6. We're to defend this port to our last." One of the robots said. "Aye." The others agreed.

"Well that was in the nick of time." Ox King said and took a moment to catch his breath. Dende and Bora nodded in agreement. Dende quickly healed the two humans.

"Do you two got this now? I think the others need my help." Dende asked.

"Yeah, my son needs your help more so than we do, and you're better suited to helping them than either of us, go for it." Bora said as Ox King nodded in agreement.

"Right, good luck." Dende said before flying off towards the way the others went.

"You too Dende." Ox King called after him.

Dende was amazed at the wondrous sight of the subterranean world Wheelo had created, it lasted all of five seconds before he was distracted by a large explosion off in the distance. His flight remained mostly unaffected as he relied mostly on his mind to let him fly. He closed his eyes sensing for the others. He felt Nappa first near where he had saw that massive explosion. He was going all out against a foe of similar strength. Dende shivered feeling their power. Nappa seemed to be doing okay on his own though. He extended his sensing like Kami had taught him. He picked up on Upa, Icarus, and Bulma's energy. Icarus was moving to fast for him to catch up to without Ki flight, and Bulma seemed okay currently. However he could barely keep track of Upa's energy as he seemed to be in a fight for his life. Dende nodded opening his eyes. "Hang on just a bit longer Upa, I'm coming." He said and floated off towards Upa as fast as he could.

Bulma however, was about to find trouble. On her way to the tower she spotted what appeared to be large strawberries growing, each the size of her hand. Her stomach growled in hunger and she came closer. She eyed the fruit untrustingly as so far everything down here had tried to kill them. More strands of her hair lifted in the air and she felt a presence nearby. She moved out of the way of an electrically charged whip like strike from Chondrich. "Surrender." He said, with a smile of razor sharp teeth. Bulma quickly pulled out her energy gun and aimed but the floating shark only laughed. He swam in a tight circle in the air and sent out a pulse of energy. Bulma's scouter went haywire and her gun powered down.

"An E.M.P?" Bulma asked shocked.

"Disappointed your fancy toys won't be working? Now surrender." Chondrich demanded.

"I've got more than just my tech ugly." Bulma said. With her mind she pulled off the strawberries and hit them as hard as she could into Chondrich's gills. The shark cried out in pain as the fruit burst and let out acid. "So glad I didn't try one now." Bulma said before she took off running. Chondrich quickly swam away and entered a nearby body of water to get the acid off his gills. After a minute of running, Bulma came to an odd sight, boulders were levitating over a lake. Droplets of water matching the boulders in size were also levitating.

"Welcome to my domain." Chondrich growled from behind her. Bulma yelped and jumped onto one of the boulders to try and get away. Chondrich chuckled and with a slap of his tail sent an electrified droplet of water at her. Bulma moved a boulder to block it with her mind. She found it extremely easy to do and realized that she could move the boulders easier here as they were already levitating. She sent a few more boulders towards the shark and even kicked one towards him. He easily dodged all of them and continued the chase, but realized his domain played into her hand just as much as his. He tried to block her path by moving the large water droplets together, forcing her to start heading towards his brothers domain. He growled as she slammed two boulders on either side of him with her mind but continued the chase her out of his domain and right to his brother. Bulma had but little choice to play into his hand. However once they reached the tree line she was able to put some distance between them. The trees gave way to glowing vines that Bulma took care not to touch. She then noticed the vines slowly move towards her, and cutting off her paths, they were moving with intelligence. The only way left for her to go was up.

Aves and Videl on Nimbus continued their dogfight in the sky. As they got closer to the tower, the bright light near the center got brighter before shooting out a laser that Nimbus barely avoided. They had to fly away from the tower to avoid more shots, but the lasers did remind Videl that her helmet could fire lasers. She had Nimbus to draw fire from the tower again and used those to hit Aves to get him off their tail. Nimbus flew down towards Arthros and she took aim. However as they got closer the crystalline structures dotting the landscape glowed. They too began firing shots at Nimbus, causing Videl to miss her mark as Nimbus took evasive action. While she missed the webbing holding her father she did hit the webbing trapping Oolong instead. The pig got free but was thrown off Arthos because of the speed the arthropod was moving at. Oolong shapeshifted into a Nimbus and flew up alongside Videl, his face appearing on his cloud body. "Thanks kid." Oolong said as Aves recovered and began chasing them again.

"We still got to rescue my dad and Icarus." Videl said.

"Ya know that blade on your helmet is for more than looks, it can be thrown and cut." Oolong said.

"Oh?" Videl asked and after a bit of tinkering managed to take the blade off and hold it. "Now what?" She asked and squeaked as Nimbus dropped her onto Oolong and then went back at Aves, hitting him with lightning.

"We free the dragon and your pops." Oolong said and flew down towards Arthros. Smaller arthropod creatures tried attacking them but Oolong avoided their strikes. Videl cut her dad free with the blade but before she could free Icarus, the ground beside them exploded like a geyser. Videl was thrown off Oolong but was caught by Nimbus. Oolong changed back and landed on Hercule who was holding onto Arthros for dear life, and now with Oolong holding onto him for dear life. Aves flew faster trying to catch Nimbus and was growing more reckless. Videl looked as Aves' wings sliced a few vines they went by.

"Can you fly us close to Icarus?" She asked Nimbus. The cloud sped up more and dived towards Icarus with Aves hot in pursuit "Now pull up!" Videl shouted. Nimbus heeded her words and flew straight up. Aves had suspected their move and had already begun pulling up but the Nimbus was still more nimble and got away. While Aves wasn't fooled, the lasers firing from the tower were. The Bio warrior Echin responsible for the firing had lined up a shot for Nimbus but missed when the cloud shot up. Instead the laser hit Icarus and the webbing holding him. It stung Icarus a little but he was freed of the now burnt webbing as a result. The dragon climbed its way, trying to get to the head. The smaller arthropods on Arthros tried to trap Icarus again, but a blast of fire from his mouth sent them scattering. Feeling that Icarus had been freed, Arthos moved erratically, trying to throw him off, though he only succeeded in throwing Oolong and Hercule off. Arthros let out a low hum, calling for more backup.

"Help!" Oolong and Hercule cried together as they were thrown off either side of Arthros and were lost in the woods.

"We gotta shake this bird so we can help them." Videl said and noticed a vine hanging from the roof that curved back upwards and connected to the roof again. "Up there, I'll jump off and hit him with the laser." She said. Nimbus made his way to the vine curving around every obstacle hanging from the ceiling to throw Aves off. Nimbus flew to the vine and let out a flash to briefly blind Aves. Videl jumped onto the vine and held on as Nimbus continued on. Now stopped she stood and waited for Aves to fly under her. She fired her laser almost point blank, hitting him in the wing as he flew beneath her. Aves crashed into a tree that was growing from the roof hard because of the injury and Nimbus hit him with a bolt of lightning for good measure as he fell. "It worked." Videl said smiling and hopped back on Nimbus when he came back up to her. "Now to find my daddy." She said as Nimbus flew her back down and they began searching for Hercule.

Meanwhile, Bulma had finally reached the top of what she thought were vines, but now realized these vines were connected to a creature, a giant floating jellyfish. More of the creature's tendrils chased after her as she tried to escape. She attempted to create a telekinetic bubble around herself to protect from the unknown toxin likely held by the tendrils. She finally worked herself out of the maze of tendrils only to come face to face with Chondrich. The shark grinned, showing his rows of dagger like teeth.

"Awe you've met my brother Cnidar I see, what's with the look of distress girl, he just wishes to give you a hug." Chondrich chuckled.

"Yeah, that's fine, he's not my type at all." Bulma said nervously.

"Shame, what about me?" Chondrich growled, throwing out his stingray barbs to catch her. Bulma yelped and barely dodged them.

"Stay back." She said pointing her energy gun at him.

"Ha I fried that thing." Chondrich said unamused.

"And I fixed it, back off." Bulma bluffed. Chondrich bought it and spun around again to create another EMP. This gave Bulma the chance to dash back into the maze of tendrils to get away. As the EMP went off, Bulma noticed that her scouter didn't go haywire. Cnidar must somehow be shielding her from the effects of it. This gave her an idea. She created a telekinetic bubble around herself again, this time stronger. Then by making her to go tool box appear from a capsule, she began trying to repair her gun. Cnidar wrapped his tendrils around her shield, trying to break through. Just as he was about to succeed, Bulma finished the repairs. She used the energy gun to blast a pathway through the tendrils. Once again Chondrich greeted her with a smile as she got away from the tendrils.

"You won't escape this time girl." Chondrich growled and sent his barbs at her again. Expecting it Bulma dodged while she threw her gun behind Chondrich and then made it fire from behind him with her mind, causing him to be hit towards Cnidar. While one hand brought the gun back to her, the other reached out to some damaged tendrils of Cnidar and she flung them at Chondrich. This caused the two Bio Warriors to get tangled up. Cnidar spasmed due to the electricity coming off Chondrich while the shark was badly poisoned by Cnidar's stingers. For good measure, Bulma fires some shots from her gun up at the ceiling above them, causing an avalanche of debris to fall on the pair and plunge them into the water below. Bulma let out a sigh of relief.

"That was just too close." She mumbled and then tilted her head, seeing something flashing nearby. As she got closer to it she could make out the tap tap tap of an S.O.S. She found what appeared to be a willow tree, though it's leaves flashed periodically. The signal of the S.O.S was coming from the tree itself, and she could feel the power coming from it. "Hello?" She asked and landed in front of the tree. The next thing she knew she was trapped by an oversized Venus Fly Trap. The trap began to sink underground with her in it as she lost consciousness.

Near Bulma's destination, Launch's group had made little progress against Fungus. What damage they could do was quickly fixed, and the horde of decomposing creatures controlled by the Bio Warrior were starting to overwhelm the robot pirates holding them back. "Anyone got any bright idears?" Launch asked as she jumped from bouncy mushroom to mushroom, taking shots at the beast with a rocket launcher. One hit while the beast added a defeated pirate robot body to itself, hitting the hole where it was to be added. This stunned Fungus briefly and did some decent damage. However, the blown off parts were soon reattached and the robot was still integrated into Fungus's body.

"Actually yes, it seems like interior blasts cause it great harm. I just need some time and help from one of the robots." C-6 said.

"Just do it, I'll help hold off his army, Korin you distract the big blob of Fungus." She said and began focusing her fire at the horde.

"Right." Korin said and used the bouncy mushrooms to increase his speed and agility as he distracted Fungus. Eighter kept the spawning fungus fighters at bay with stomps and kicks. Meanwhile C-6 connected to a pirate robot and gave it new commands. He also caused a cascade failure in its energy core, which would cause it to build up too much energy until it exploded.

"Done." C-6 said as the robot he worked on charged towards Fungus. It shot out two wires at the other robots, issuing the hack that would overload their power cores as well before Fungus ripped off the legs of the robot and added it to its body to get more fire power. "Take cover!" C-6 warned. All three robots overloaded and exploded massively, leaving Fungus with large holes in his body.

"Have some more big guy." Launch said and tossed a few grenades in the holes while Korin cut some fungal tendrils that came from the ceiling trying to reach Fungus to heal him. The grenades exploded, further damaging Fungus. Korin then shot lightning at what was left of Fungus. The creature fell over and stopped moving, but his horde continued their attack. Eighter spotted the tendrils going for Fungus again and he began to connect the dots.

"Charge up an attack." Eighter said as he jumped on a mushroom and was bounced towards the tendrils. He grabbed hold with his one remaining arm and pulled as hard as he could. The cave roof above them cracked as something similar to the mushroom men he'd been fighting was pulled down, attached to the tendrils in Eighter's hands. "That's the real cause of all this." Eighter said and slung the real Fungus against what he had been controlling. Korin and Launch nodded in understanding. Korin fired the Kamehameha he'd been charging at Fungus and Launch unloaded on it with everything she had. As the smoke cleared, they couldn't see anything left of Fungus. Pores stopped falling from the ceiling and the horde the robots were fighting fell apart, lifeless.

"Nice work fellas." Blond Launch said as she accidentally inhaled some smoke..."Ah...achoo." She sneezed. When the dust settled she was now a very confused looking Blue Launch. Eighter tried to catch Blue Launch up to speed while C-6 and Korin tried to open a sealed door. They finally unlocked it and the door slid open. Blue Launch and Korin had to shield their eyes due to the room being much brighter. Once their eyes adjusted they realized the room was a massive green sinkhole. What appeared to be natural light came from above. At the center of the room stood what had to be the world's largest Willow tree. It's massive roots spread to the edges of the sinkhole. The group cautiously entered the room, not knowing what to expect.

Back with Upa, he was still on the defensive as he fought against the psychic octopus Cephalps. Upa used his shield to deflect another jab from a spear like weapon Cephalps was controlling telekinetically. Upa jumped back to avoid the slam of a mace Cephalps was controlling as well. He parried a slash from a shell sword and then quickly charged forward towards the armored octopus as Ki swirled around his shield. Upa parried another attack with his tomahawk and then brought his shield down on one of Cephalps arms, cutting threw it like a saw. The tentacle fell to the ground and Cephalps skin that could be seen flashed a bright red in anger. The mace that had been attacking him fell down into the swamp below. "You'll pay for that human." A voice hissed in Upa's head.

"You're down an arm and I have one less weapon to defend against." Upa said in defiance.

"I lost one but gained another." Cephalps replied before his severed arm launched itself at Upa. Upa barely dodged the unexpected attack just as a floating bow shot some arrows at him. He used his shield to block them. The two warriors continued their dance of blades until Upa saw an opening after avoiding a simultaneous strike from all the weapons Cephalps was still controlling. He poured his Ki into his tomahawk as he charged forward and chopped ito into the side of Cephalps. Black ink exploded from the cut Upa had made in the armor and the floating weapons fell onto the branch they had been fighting on.

"It's finished." Upa said but then was left confused as the armor fell apart revealing nothing inside it except ink. "What?" Upa asked before getting grabbed by unseen tentacles.

"You should not trust your eyes so much human." Upa heard in his head as Cephalps tightened his grip on Upa to the point that Upa dropped his tomahawk and shield onto the branch beneath them.

"You weren't in the armor... how?" Upa got out before starting to get choked by one of Cephalps arms as he became visible.

"Easy, once you cut off my arm I decided it best to get out of harms way, my whole body could squeeze out the opening in the armor left by the loss of my arm. I camouflaged myself and squeezed out while leaving ink inside the armor so you'd think I was still there. Then I just had to wait for you to let down your guard." The Bio Warrior explained as his grip began to crush Upa, fracturing bones across Upa's body. Due to the pain and lack of oxygen, Upa began to loose consciousness. He tried one last gambit with the only part of his body that was still free. From his feet he began preparing a Kamehameha with everything he had left. Cephalps didn't notice till it was too late. Both he and Upa fired off like a rocket. Upa moved his feet slightly and aimed them for a large branch above them. Cephalps was crushed between the branch and Upa's body. Now able to breath again, Upa let out a small explosion around himself to get free of the now unconscious octopus. Cephalps fell to the swamp below while Upa crashed onto the branch they had been fighting on. He weakly reached out for Cephalps' bow and arrows he landed near, but cried out in pain as Malian stepped on his arm just before he could reach the weapon.

"Not so fast, you gotta deal with me kid." Malian said and lifted Upa up by his neck with his trunk. Upa struggled weakly but began to loose consciousness as the life was choked out of him yet again.

Sensing Upa's energy fading rapidly, Gohan struggled all the more to get free from the table he was strapped to. "Give it up child, one of my creations has drained you of all your energy, and is now using that energy to help fight the one you call Nappa." Dr. Wheelo said.

"You won't stop them." Gohan said, still trying to get free though his efforts were fruitless.

"I don't see how, seeing as their strongest fighter is about to be put under my control, then maybe that will be enough to lure the one you call Piccolo here." Dr. Wheelo chuckled.

"Wha? What do you mean?" Gohan asked getting worried.

"If I am to rule this world and spread my vision I will need a body to do so, and what better way than through the other half of the guardian of this world that failed it, Piccolo...Yes child, I have seen your memories. Your friends are now an open book to me and I have determined that this Piccolo alone posses a body worthy of my mind and goal." Wheelo said.

"I won't let you hurt Mister Piccolo or any of my friends!" Gohan cried out in anger. Gohan's emotions gave him a surge of energy and he started to break free.

"Enough boy, Amphib!" Wheelo ordered.

"Yes boss." A voice hissed as a slimy hand was placed Over Gohan's face, the slime paralyzing him and then knocking him out.

"Well done, he was becoming annoying. Now let's see how your brothers are doing against that barbarian." Wheelo said as a screen in the room switched to a feed of Nappa fighting Sauric for Amphib and Kochin to watch.

Sensing Upa's Ki to start to fade dangerously low, Nappa finally got serious fighting the colossal Sauric. Nappa waited for Sauric to go all in with a punch. Nappa dodged and countered by firing a barrage of point blank energy attacks at joints and other weak points to slow Sauric. Nappa avoided a head bash and then delivered a combo of punches that ended with an uppercut to the chin powered by a Bomber DX. The massive creature flipped in the air from the force of the punch and then crashed down face down unconscious. Nappa was left panting before letting out a big laugh. "Thanks for the fight big guy but now I gotta roll." He said but then noticed a wound on the creature behind his head plates. The mark was just above Sauric's neck. "I don't remember doing that." Nappa said. Just as he was wondering what caused it, he felt something latch onto the back of his neck and everything went black.

**Will Gohan's friends rescue him before Wheelo lures Piccolo into a trap and gets his revenge? Find out next time on Piccolo's Students!**

**(Hope you all don't mind a long read, as this one was one of my longer chapters. That was part of the reason this one was late, but I'll try to get my next one out faster. I realize I've changed up a lot from the movie, but I hope the changes made it more interesting and relevant to the characters. Now a little power scaling just for fun.**

**The Gen 2 Bio Men are as strong as Nappa was when he landed on Earth. **

**Ox King with weapons is as strong as Vegeta was when he first landed on Earth. **

**Launch is about even with Ox King, both their power increase due to Kami unlocking their potential and training together some. Korin is around Dodoria's strength with his potential recently unlocked. The rest of the group aside from Upa and Icarus are as strong as the Gen 2 Bio Men or weaker, Bulma and Dende being equal to them. **

**Upa and Icarus are around Captain Ginyu's strength. **

**All of the Bio Warriors are between Korin and Upa's strength, with the exception of one that can drain power from others. Sauric being the strongest as far as raw power goes, being equal to Upa. Sauric was able to fight Nappa because he was given power drained from Gohan. **

**Gohan and Nappa are close to Frieza's power when he first transformed into his true form. (About 12million)**

**That's it for now. Everyone stay safe and help out your neighbor if you can during these tough times. Thanks for reading and feel free to ask any questions about the story in the reviews.) **


End file.
